The Island Nations Chronicles
by Jonathan Priest
Summary: Suikoden IV. A retelling of how the game should have been. Trust, betrayal and a war that encompasses the Island Nations, the True Runes, and the lives of 108 heroes desperate to fight back the darkness of fate. Please Read and Review.
1. Prologue: Depths of the Heart

Author's Note: For some untold reason, I've been playing Suikoden IV quite a bit lately. I guess part of me was trying to figure out what the appeal of this game could be. Certainly it's noted as the worst of the series, but there should have been something more to it. Well, there is, and that is what I'm writing…the game that SHOULD HAVE BEEN.

Much like my AU for Suikoden III, here's an AU story for Suikoden IV. Enjoy.

Oh yeah, I don't own Suikoden, period.

XxX

Suikoden IV: The Island Nations Chronicles

Prologue: Depths of the Heart

Lino en Kuldes, king of the independent island of Obel, stared hard into the depths of the ocean that swelled before him, encompassing all of his vision as he searched the boundless waters for answers. At these moments of absolute uncertainty, he found the oceans could provide that sense of security and assurance that would so often abandon him. A great sense of bitter resolve stirred the bile within him however, as he realized how desperately betrayed that hope for peace had left him now.

For a moment he was lost in his own misery, his doubts feasting on what meager hope may have survived these past several days. Whatever hope he may have possessed was as distant to him now as a long forgotten dream, and in this moment of uncertainty he wondered if he ever possessed such faith.

The tiny fingers of his daughter, squeezing his hand in a gesture of assured comfort drew his mind from his own reclusive search for answers to the shining face of the young princess. Every time his looked upon Flare, he saw his beloved wife through the knowing eyes that were far more mature than any four year old had a right to be.

He suspected, even looking at his daughter now, that she knew that her mother was dieing; suffering from the terrible burn on her left hand. And Flare, his little princess, knew as well, how powerless her father was to stop it from happening. In that moment, the moment of the gentle squeezing of her father's hands, her own attempt to take some of the burden from her father, Lino en Kuldes was no longer a king, but a husband and father, and above all, simply a man who knew that the time was short before he would need to bury his wife.

His breath caught in his throat as he looked his daughter in the eyes, the same, knowing sapphires as his wife, and in that moment, his grief threatened to overtake him. Quickly kneeling to embrace his little princess, he buried his face against her hair and tried desperately to remind himself that he was to be the one who was strong for his children, not the other way around.

The clearing of the throat behind him allowed him a few minutes to reaffirm his resolve before releasing Flare from his embrace as he swiped a thick finger against her rounded cheek. As he turned, his long-time aide Setsu seemed embarrassed at having interrupted the tender moment. "Pardon me your highness," the thin advisor stated, bowing at the waist in both ceremony and apology. "Your queen has called for you."

Nodding to Setsu, Lino singled for the aide to stay with his daughter while he spoke with his wife. He loved the woman more than the breath that filled his lungs, and yet he had come to dread these bedside visits, for they reminded him how little time he would have left with his beloved.

Rapping his knuckles swiftly against the wooden barrier, Lino opened the door and entered the bedchamber. He smiled in an expression that could not quite reach his eyes as he moved to occupy the vacant chair at the Queen's bedside.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked softly, his hands quickly moving to the washing basin on the nightstand and retrieving the moist cloth within as he tended to her forehead in an effort to bring comfort to her fevered skin. His eyes fell upon the still full bowl of gruel that had not been touched. "You haven't touched your meal. You really need to eat to keep up your strength."

"You try eating that and tell me it'll help," she replied, offering a weak smile in light of her jest. Lino hated himself for not being able to match her humor, but little these days could slice through the haze that had become his life. Her small smile faded in response to his sad eyes as she turned her face from his, not wanting the shine in her aqua eyes

Cupping her chin in his fingers he brought her face again to meet his as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her neck, holding her tightly as if afraid to let go, as if her simply being here with him at this moment was all that saved him from drowning.

Somewhere in the distance he heard the sound of thunder, and his mind was slow to recall he did not remember seeing clouds to indicate a storm coming until the burst of fire that tipped the side of his ship, the vessel lurching in response to the assault.

"Wh…what the hell is going on?" Lino demanded, his hands still lingering for some touch with his wife as he stood up. The door burst open as one of his soldiers was brought up short, as if afraid to catch the royal in an intimate embrace. Shaking his head, Lino demanded of the soldier, "Report!"

Coming back to his senses, the seaman snapped a hasty salute before responding. "We're under attack your highness. The pirate Steele has engaged us from the stern. We can only assume he was waiting in ambush in the corals we just passed. Our rudder has already been severely damaged and…" his words were cut off as a second explosion rocked the boat and sent the soldier against the wall.

"Damn that bastard, he's had his way in these waters for too long," Lino spat as he stood from his chair, yet the weak hand of his wife still clung to him, and for a moment he softened. They both knew he had to go, knew it would serve no purpose to remain, but neither wishing to leave. Swooping down on his wife, Lino pressed his lips to hers, drinking her kiss as if he had never tasted anything so sweet before pulling free from her and turning on his heel to direct his troops.

Turning her sorrowed eyes from the door, the dieing woman whispered simply, "Goodbye," before looking at the glowing crest on her left hand.

XxX

Lino stood upon the deck, shouting orders to his men as he tried to maintain calm. He had already ordered Setsu to abandon ship with Flare, and waited for the two soldiers to return with his wife and infant son before deciding whether to fight of flee. The pirate Steele was bloodthirsty and would take great pleasure in holding the royal family hostage for his own, sick gains. He would die before he let that sea slug touch his family.

The last rune cannon had severed the ship's main mast, making escape impossible. With the damage being as significant, Lino was apt to simply abandon ship and hope fate would for once, be kind. It was then that he caught the slow, deliberate steps of the woman he could quickly pick out in a mob. His brow furrowed slightly in confusion until his attention fell on the glowing crest on her delicate, left hand.

"Alana, NOOO!" Lino screamed as he watched his wife turn her attention towards him, a sad smile parting her lips before she raised her arm…and unleashed hell. A scream of unearthly torture ripped through the air as the red-black illumination ripped a pillar of death through the air itself before raining God's divine anger on the approaching pirate vessel. Then, the world went black.

XxX

Lino stirred as he sat up slowly, his hand going to his head and feeling the bandage that had been secured around the throbbing pain that he was sure was bleeding. He was concussed, of that he had no doubt judging by the blurred vision, but the small arms that wrapped tightly around his waist seemed to help focus his attention.

"Your majesty, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Setsu," Lino replied automatically, not even pondering the dull ache in his leg that was growing steadily sharper. After a moment he began surveying the faces of those around him and realizing the rocking of his senses was that of the lifeboat.

"Wh…where's Star?" Lino asked frantically, looking for the bundle that would hold his son. "Where's Alana?"

"Your majesty…we…" but Setsu's words fell silent as Lino turned to see the burning ship, his eyes, heart and spirit overcome with the grief of losing his wife and son.

"ALANA!!!!!!!!"

XxX

Vincent Vingerhut, Duke of Razril, Lord of the Knights of Gaien and beloved ruler of his people surveyed the wreckage of the Obel family's royal flagship from the deck of his own craft. Upon receiving reports of the battle between the Obel forces and the pirate Steele, he had hastened in the preparations of dispatching his knights to see to the survivors. That however, did not mean that he wished to be aboard the same ship as the king. All he needed was a noble commanding and demanding orders upon _his_ ship when his own was fast approaching the gullet of the ocean.

No, Captain Glen and his crew would see to the safety of the royal family, if they were even among the survivors. It would serve him well enough in the future to inform the kind that his knights, on his order, had come to his aid. Surely that would mean something to the strong-willed monarch.

Lord Vingerhut's thoughts were interrupted by the word, "Sire" as the knight's resident magic instructor, Konrad, came rushing to his side. "We've found a survivor in the water sir, floating on a piece of driftwood."

"Well don't be daft man, bring him aboard."

"Uh…but sir," Konrad stated, shuffling from foot to foot. "It appears to be an infant. I've sent Colain to retrieve the child, but we should notify the royal family."

For a moment, Vingerhut's eyes lit with understanding before nodding his head. "Yes, yes, I will see to it. Good job Konrad." As the magic instructor bowed and turned, Vincent called back to him. "Oh, Konrad, it would be best to keep this to ourselves."

Arching an eyebrow in confusion, Konrad tilted his head. "If I may ask your lordship, why is that?"

"We cannot be certain that this child is from the wreckage of the royal flagship. It may well have been a child taken prisoner by the pirates who caused this tragedy. We cannot be sure, and certainly it would do no good to raise people's hopes that a child was found in the ocean, now would it? I will speak to the royal family, but if they assure me that they are all safe and accounted for, then there is nothing more I can do but take the child in."

Believing this a very generous compromise on behalf of the lord of Razril, Konrad turned in preparation for the infant to be brought aboard. Had he stayed a moment longer however, he would have seen the smile part the lord's features that was neither kind nor benevolent. Yes, he would not have leverage, should the need ever arise, to gain the support of Obel. He had no doubt the child belonged to the royal family, for who else would bring an infant aboard a vessel? No, he would use this…it was only a matter of time before this would gain him favor with the nobles, then he would barter a deal for his sole favor.

It was only a matter of time.


	2. Trial by Fire

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, don't own Suikoden, never will. Doesn't mean I can't dream.

Author's note: Well, this is intended to be a full rewrite of the Suikoden IV game, but bare in mind, the initial couple of chapters will likely be very similar in format to the game, just a deeper telling of the story and the characters involved. Once that's done, I have plenty of plans to change the way Suikoden IV should have progressed. I hope you'll all stick around. As always, if you're kind enough to read, please be kind enough to review. It's the only way writers get better. Danke.

Oh, one more thing. As per my previous rewrite, I am using the name Lazlo for the hero, as indicated by Suikosource.

The Island Nations Chronicles

Chapter 1: Trial by Fire

Time. It was a concept that had always puzzled the young man who stood, looking out over the vast ocean, his mind actively searching for something other than what his eyes sought. How did one truly measure time? Was it calculated in a single grain of sand within the hourglass? Perhaps measured by the gradual, nightly migration of the stars across the twilight sky? But what if it was truly measured within the single beat of a heart? If so, then does every heart truly beat the same? For if not, then would different people therefore measure time differently.

Lazlo leaned against the railing of the cadets' ship as he contemplated his answers. How would the world have looked, twenty, fifty, even a hundred years ago, and would it have looked the same to two separate people seeing it for the first time? Perhaps, that concept could be expanded to even today's world. There was so much that existed within this world beyond Lazlo's limited experience, that foreign lands and cultures were as alien to him as the vast stars that navigated their course. The thought weighed heavily on his mind before filing it away for later observation.

A self-conscious smile formed upon the young man's lips as he raked his eyes over the inhabitants of the patrol ship, his fellow cadets busying themselves with their duties. It was this frantic action that initiated Lazlo's self-interpretive introspection. Where had the time truly gone? Two years of basic combat and nautical training and an additional four in the academy, and yet, it seemed only yesterday that Lazlo and Snowe were wandering the backstreets of Razril, killing FurFurs.

Now here he stood, aboard the deck of the Gaien Knights training vessel, involved in the mock battle with his eventual commander that was nothing more than a formality for graduation. It had been widely speculated however, that the current class was perhaps the best to graduate the academy within the last decade. Like each of the other recruits, Lazlo couldn't help but feel a swell of pride at that statement.

"You ready?" Snowe asked as he came to stand beside Lazlo, his frosted hair billowing in the soft breeze that helped carry their vessel to the designated position. "Commander Glen's leading this exhibition against us this time. Can't take any chances."

"I'm always ready," Lazlo smirked to his best friend. It had really been no surprise among the cadets that Snowe was chosen as acting captain for this mission. Certainly, there were grumbles and rumors passing among the cadets that Snowe's father had used his influence to place his son in this position of honor among the recruits; however Lazlo faithfully believed Snowe to be the brightest among them.

His father had nothing to do with his success, or rather, because of his father; he had worked ever harder to prove himself. Lazlo often suspected Snowe's dedication was due in part to making his own way, without his father handing him everything. It wasn't so much he resented his father's influence into his life, but more that he simply wanted to be his own man. He knew most wouldn't agree with him, but then again, most didn't know the noble's son as well as he did.

The ship itself was comprised mostly with the top of the class, with Snowe as acting captain; it was no surprise Lazlo had been named his first mate. The rest of the cadets had been given assignments that best suited their aptitude and Lazlo again remembered the praise often given to this class. Maybe it would be this class that would win the closing engagement against the commander when so many before them had failed.

He would find out soon enough.

"We've spotted them. Fifteen leagues directly ahead of us and closing," the lookout shouted from the nest, leaning over the side of the basket to the crew below.

"So they're here," Snowe said, smiling in anticipation. "Lazlo, what do you think?"

"Well, the commander's ship will have rune cannons on both sides. The most likely course is that he's going to come along side us and open fire. Our ship only has cannons on the port, so he's probably planning starboard where we're defenseless. Even still, they'll have more cannons than we have regardless; it's the basis of this exercise after all, to see our strategy."

"I say we go with our plan then," Kenneth said as he joined the two cadets. Despite his usually serious demeanor, the sword master was particularly eager to execute the strategy he helped orchestrate.

"I guess we don't have a choice do we?" Snowe said ruefully as he looked at his crew. "Shift course 30 degrees starboard! Tal, Jewel, lower the sails and Paula be ready when we give the signal."

"You men," Lazlo commanded, marshalling a handful of cadets, "begin transferring rune cannons to starboard side. We're exposing our port side to the commander, so we can't fully defend ourselves until those cannons are moved. Make haste Knights of Gaien. Today, we are cadets no longer, we are knights!"

"Nicely put," Snowe smiled as he watched the seamen undertake their tasks before turning to Kenneth, "You realize this strategy of yours is insane."

Crooking a half-smile, Kenneth slapped Snowe on the shoulder and turned. "I'm going to supervise the rune cannon relocation. We'll let you know when we're done."

"Well hurry up," Snowe shouted back at Kenneth's retreating form, "You've got six minutes." Sighing slightly as he shook his head Snowe looked to his best friend. "I'll be surprised if this plan actually works."

Fitting his face with a sardonic smile, Lazlo shrugged his shoulders. "I'll be more surprised if this ship holds up under the strain. Don't think there's many voyages left for this old crate. Lazlo stated with a laugh as he watched the cadet's Sloop begin a right degree turn, matched equally by the commander's Galiot that came along the port side, yet still out of cannon range.

"How long until the cannons are in place?" Snowe asked a passing cadet who hurried to retrieve the information, before coming back with a hasty salute.

"Kenneth says three minutes."

"You've got two minutes, the commander is approaching faster than we expected." Snowe stated quickly as he watched the approaching war ship.

"Tal, Jewel, begin hoisting the main sail." Lazlo stated as Snowe quickly turned.

"It's too early."

"If we don't do it now, we'll never get ahead of the commander." Lazlo stated simply.

A moment of thought and Snowe finally nodded his approval. "Fine, I guess Kenneth will just have to hurry. Paula, NOW!"

At the acting captain's order, the elf waited for the sail to be fully raised before summoning the power of her Wind Rune. The gust of wind propelled the ship forward at accelerated speeds as Lazlo voiced his own orders.

"Hard to Port! When we come across the bow of the commander's ship, fire all cannons!" The cadet's Sloop lurched hard to the left, the combined use of the wind rune and drastic turn of the rudder shifted the course of the vessel from a soft right to a hard left as it moved in its quick arch to cut across the bow of the commander's craft, many of the less prepared crewmen being tossed against the railing to the change of gravity.

"At this course, we're not going to make it," Snowe stated, frantically watching the arch of his vessel quickly approach the still slow turning Galiot.

"Jewel, use your water rune, at the port!" Lazlo commanded, turning again to watch as the two ships approached. "Ready all rune cannons!"

Jewel had made a mad dash towards the front, starboard side of the ship, leaning over the railing and summoning her own rune's power, as the shift of swelling waters created enough of a lurch that the ship seemed to move away from its intersecting course. In a mere moment's breath, the ship had crossed in front of the commander's much larger, much slower vessel as the explosions of fire erupted from the cannons that peppered the Galiot with non-damaging ink cartridges that worked to mark the damage the attacks rendered.

A chorus of cheers echoed through the crew at the successful strike as a second volley hit with nearly the same success, only one shell missing as the boat had crossed beyond the line of fire. "Captain Snowe," one of the recruits had stated hurriedly as he ran to the commander. "We've been boarded!"

"What?" Snowe asked, his eyes wide in disbelief as he drew his treasured sword. "All men regroup and repel the enemy. For the glory of the knights!"

The collected cadets were currently fighting a number of knights who had abandoned their own ship when they witnessed the maneuver, a number of cadets lying on the ground in their wake, apparently suffering what would amount to killing blows had this been a real battle. Lazlo and Snowe each stepped forward to assist, if not for Commander Glen and Vice-Commander Katrina moving to bar their path.

Neither of the less experienced swordsmen wished to spar the commander, and seemed intent on double teaming Katrina, as the mage still proved too fast for their strikes, battering aside their blows and countering with her own spells that only hinted at the great power she commanded.

Regardless, the double team seemed to be working as the two friends had all but broken the vice-commander's guard, had not the powerful hand grabbed Lazlo by the scruff of the neck and tossed him unceremoniously aside. When Lazlo had at last righted himself, he saw Snowe disarmed, Commander Glen holding him roughly by the arm with his sword pointed at his exposed throat.

"Drop your weapon, you've lost this match," Glen stated, his booming voice echoing across the battle, drawing everyone's attention to what was happening. Lazlo frowned as he raised his arm and opened his hand, the steel blade of his sword clanging against the deck of the swaying ship.

With the conclusion firmly realized, the other cadets, those still standing, dropped their weapons as well. "That was a reckless tactic you employed Captain Snowe, reckless, but ingenious. You're the first class to last long enough to damage my ship. Very good. Was that strategy of your making?" Glen asked, directing the question towards Lazlo.

"Actually, all three of us worked on it," Lazlo stated, "Snowe, Kenneth and myself. Well, mostly Kenneth, the two of us added our own thoughts to it as well."

"Mmm, good. A good leader always listens to the ideas of those around them. Well done you three," Glen nodded as he turned back towards his vice-commander. "When all preparations are complete, make plans to disembark to Razril. We have a graduation ceremony to attend."

XxX

The Imperial Capital of Graska stood as a testament to the greatness the Kooluk Empire once treasured as the right of their proud nation. Now however, years of ineffectual leadership has lead to the weakening of the countries political infrastructure, exposing the nation to the advances of the ever-threatening military might of the Scarlet Moon Empire. In some estimations, it would take decades to rebuild their once, former presence as a military power. Others however, were deftly more optimistic, or perhaps simply more opportunistic.

The soft footfalls of the seemingly young man drew the attention of many of the royal guards who stood at their posts in ardent attention, each wondering the reason for the summons of this rather unimpressive young man.

The young man being escorted by the assembly of nobles, most notable being garrison commander Ornela, seemed to pay little notice to the attention his presence had attracted. As he made his way up the series of steps that led to the raised throne, the deceptively young man raised an eyebrow at the collection of nobles who had gathered to greet him. Not only were King Julius and Prince Martin awaiting his presence, but Iskas, the leader of the Patriarchal Faction as well.

"Greetings Master Simeon, I trust your journey went well?" Iskas asked, his shrewd eyes studying the sorcerer with uncanny scrutiny.

"Well enough Lord Iskas," the soft spoken mage replied, proffering a ceremonial bow to the noble. "I must confess your presence is rather unexpected."

"Yes, well, matters of the state are often of great concern for the Patriarch. And as his highness has requested my support in this matter, I could not disappoint." He stated, an assuming smile on his face.

"Indeed," King Julius said, nodding his head approvingly at the statement as he turned his attention to the newest arrival. "Ornela, I thank you for your attention to this matter. Now then, Master Simeon, if I may beg your forgiveness for the clandestine manner of your summons, allow me to explain the reasons behind our request for your presence."

Simeon bowed, knowing well that the courtesies and platitudes were based largely on ceremony. They were neither meant nor mattered in the grand scheme of it all. The reasoning for his presence, however, was of great interest to the scholar. "Not at all King Julius, I am pleased to be of service."

"And we welcome that service," Julius stated, his manner shifting to one of serious contemplation. "However we have no more time for pleasantries I fear, so I will speak upon the matter which we have requested your presence. Martin, if you will."

The crowned prince stepped forward, offering a swift salute before speaking on behalf of his father. When it came to military matters, he was the resident expert on the subject, a designation that did little to improve the failing status of the Kooluk hierarchy. Bold, certainly. Brave, without question…but in matters of diplomacy and tact, Prince Martin was better suited to waving his sword than speaking on matters of the state.

"As you may know, our northern borders are subsequently under assault by Scarlet Moon. We cannot ignore this situation, yet neither do we possess the means by which to fully drive the invaders from our lands. As it stands, we can only hold them at bay."

"Because of this," Julius continued as his son stepped back to bring attention to his father. "We are preparing a full invasion of the islands directly to the south of us."

Arching an eyebrow curiously, Simeon spoke when he was sure he was permitted. "I must confess some confusion regarding your tactics your highness. You are intending to avoid war with one nation by declaring war on a loosely affiliated cluster of islands? Would not diplomacy with our potential enemies be a better use of our time than engaging in a war with a people who have not wronged us?"

"It may seem that way on the surface," Iskas replied, his charlatan smile again in place, "however the Monarchy and the Patriarch are both in agreement that in order for us to thrive in this world, drastic action must be taken."

"Indeed," Martin continued, "Our northern forces are sufficient to hold the Scarlet Moon for the time being. Meanwhile, our southern forces and naval fleet will initiate a spearhead into the heart of the Island Nations, seizing their territory and procuring both resources and manpower recruited from the assimilated islands to further repel Scarlet Moon. It is strength we require now, to safeguard our borders."

"Which is why we have summoned you, Master Simeon," Julius remarked, leaning forward slightly. "We seek your endorsement as well. You are a famed sorcerer, the inspiration of many. With you granting your support of our proposition, we can rally the greater populace to embrace our exploration into the islands to the south, all for the purpose of a stronger, more secure Kooluk."

Simeon stood silently for a moment, grasping within his vast mind the reasons and logic behind his summons and the proposition placed before him. After a moment, he shook his head quietly. "Forgive me your highness, but you wish my support to better barter the support of the populace? Is it not the duty of the monarchy to inspire their people into a cohesive nation of love and loyalty?"

"You dare mock the nobility of the Kooluk royal family so openly?"

"Not at all Prince Martin. However, by using me as a symbol by which to rally the citizens to support a war that they will neither believe nor welcome is the greatest of injustices to their intelligence, to say nothing of my own disinterest in such deceptions. I regret that I am unable to offer the support you wish, however know that neither will I speak ill of your intentions. In truth I am…thinking perhaps of taking a journey, until this unpleasantness passes."

"Master Simeon, understand our position," King Julius stated, rising to his feet. "We do not seek personal gain from this exhibition, but rather to further secure the lives, freedoms and lands of our people. By unifying the islands and absorbing their strength into our own, we can force Scarlet Moon, Gaien, Zalent and any other nation hungry for our lands to acknowledge our place in this world."

"And where will it stop, noble king?" Simeon replied simply as he sadly shook his head. "I have lived many years, certainly far more than my appearance would lead you to believe. In my many years, I have to realize that nations are like humans. They are born, and they die…and none but fate and God know when that time will be. If Kooluk has reached the end of its place in history, then there is little to be done regardless. And if it is to still exist beyond the present crisis, then it shall do so. Your actions hold no bearing on the eventual conclusion…nor do my own."

With that, the great mage turned and walked calmly from the throne room, neither aware nor caring of the indignant expression from Prince Martin nor the curious smile upon Iskas's features. King Julius simply sighed as he turned towards the head of the Patriarch faction. "This is not an unforeseen development, though I wish it would have concluded differently. Iskas, can we count upon you and your faction to bolster our defenses in the north. We will need perhaps a year to fully assimilate the islands before we can fully repel the northerners. For our invasion, we will dispatch Commodore Troy at once."

"Of course my king, our faction lives but to serve the monarchy." Iskas gushed in his unbelievable sincerity that Julius did not fully appreciate. "And as for the southern expansion, I have…procured the assistance of a rather significant ally who will, I'm certain, prove invaluable in our…pardon me, your efforts to secure our future. They should be already moving into position as we speak."

XxX

"I congratulate you, my cadets, for your successful completion of the arduous labors you have undertaken in your commitment to becoming knights," Commander Glen stated, standing tall and proud upon the stage as he addressed the graduating class of the Gaien Navel Academy.

"I know you have traveled far in your own personal trials during these many years of achievement, and I hope you will indulge an old man his war stories as he passes to you a single event that has shaped my life.

"It was…perhaps 10 years ago that the neighboring nation of Kooluk invaded the islands in a vie to seize control of the region and invade Gaien. Together, with the Island of Obel, the Knights of Gaien fought a fierce battle in the seas surrounding our neighboring island of Middleport. Our forces, fought fiercely and we repelled their assault time and again," Glen stated, his voice softening and his eyes drifting into the distant no where as if recalling memories of his youth.

"In time, we were assured victory, and even Middleport agreed to assist us, and together, we waged war on Fort El-Eel in the hopes of driving the Kooluk permanently from this region. However, despite our vast advantage in numbers, we were outmatched…by a single vessel commanded by a man we came to learn later as the _Child of the Sea God_, Troy.

"He was unparallel in battle, not only in his preparations but in his execution as well. One by one, our mighty ships fell before his single flagship and those men successful enough to board his ship, died as warriors under his blade. It was a battle that began as glory and ended in defeat, all because of one man.

"Long have I regretted that battle," Glen stated, mopping his face with one meaty hand to buy himself enough time to look over the crowd, staring each newly appointed knight in the face. "But from failure, so to is born the drive to survive, to succeed…to thrive. Remember this story, each and every one of you. One man, a single, great man snatched victory from defeat, and beat back an army that had overpowered his forces.

So do not ever believe that you are unable to change history. Do not ever believe your role in this world is so small, so insignificant that you can not change the tide. Remember what I have told you today. Though our enemies are fearsome, we can learn from them, and realize that even in defeat…we can claim victory."

-To be continued

OC: Okay, technically, the war with Kooluk happened 13 years ago, but Glen never seemed the type to worry about technicalities, the point of his story was more important than the actual year. Anyway, hoped you liked this. As always, if you're kind enough to read, please be kind enough to review. Only by knowing where I'm lacking can I improve. Danke.


	3. Winds of Change

The Island Nations Chronicles

The Island Nations Chronicles

Chapter 2: The Winds of Change

The warm air wafting through the port of Razril was a welcome reprieve from the stagnant chill proffered by the bitter winter season. It was a pleasant change to be sure, and one not to be missed by the young man who propped himself casually against the crates lined along the loading station of the western dock. The days were growing longer, and with them, the responsibilities of all the Gaien Knights, thus the few, scant moments of relaxation was a welcomed distraction from the day-to-day hustle of his life.

It was hard to believe, when put in context of his experiences, but it had been three months since his graduation from the academy, and Lazlo still could not wrap his head around the reality that he was a knight. Though he had anticipated a good deal of action, his missions thus far had run the spectrum between overseeing the training of the new cadets, and patrolling the waters in and around Razril.

Part of him wondered if it wasn't the Lord Vingerhut who had restricted Snowe and his crew from actively hunting pirates, and he was certain Snowe pondered the same thing, though he would never openly voice his suspicions. Regardless, the crew themselves were getting rather frustrated at the lack of meaningful tasks. Not that guarding the port wasn't important, but with the rotation in place, Snowe and his crew only needed to patrol the surrounding waters once every three weeks.

It was ironic though, how carefree his days were as a cadet, when in comparison to that of a knight. Certainly, all they managed to accomplish thus far was ensuring the trade routes between Middleport and Razril were secured, but there was so much more to being a knight that was never touched upon during his days as a cadet. Memorizing shipping lanes and navigational charts, anticipating weather patterns, keeping appraised of daily reports, and the weekly training of both tactics and advanced combat was more than enough to keep any knight on the brink of exhaustion. This was one reason why these sparse moments of relaxation were so cherished by Lazlo.

As he closed his eyes in an effort to commit the tranquil scene to memory, a shadow fell over Lazlo, blocking the light of the sun. Regrettably sighing as he opened his right eye, Lazlo cocked a crooked smile at Paula's ridged form as she towered over him. "We have been looking for you," the elf stated matter-of-factly, which was no surprise to the young man, seeing as how the elf was always matter-of-factly about everything.

"I suspected you would be at the docks. You seem to enjoy letting your mind follow the tide." Paula stated, ignoring the quizzical, almost comical expression that adorned Lazlo's face. Unwilling to elaborate on her observation, Paula turned. "Come, Commander Glen and Vice-Commander Katrina have summoned you."

All curiosities regarding Paula's unusual use of diction was pushed from his mind at this most recent information. "Do you know what this is about?"

"Unfortunately, no," Paula stated, stealing a sideways glance at her companion. "Only that Captain Snowe has also been summoned. He dispatched Kenneth and myself to locate you. Kenneth searched the town square while I came here."

"Guess that just means you know me better than Kenneth then, huh Paula?" Lazlo joked, but was slightly surprised as the elf turned her head quickly away from the young knight, the merest word '_perhaps_' being the only sound he was able to make out.

The rest of the journey was made in relative silence, Lazlo slightly more than puzzled by Paula's reaction, and the elf-knight remaining stubbornly withdrawn. Soon however, they came upon the Knight's Meeting Hall, a rather impatient Snowe standing at the door. When he saw the two approaching, Snowe smiled and shook his head. "I should have known Paula would have been the one to find you." The young captain laughed, only slightly shocked as the elf abruptly turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"What was that about?" Snowe asked as Lazlo came to stand beside him.

"I was going to ask you that…"

Taking a moment to stare after their fellow knight, the two friends shrugged and turned back towards the Meeting Hall. They walked silently up the stone steps before coming to a halt at the large wooden door that barred their path. With a quick knock and permission to enter, the two young knights' eyes fell upon the rather large assembly gathered within the chamber.

"Good, you're here," Commander Glen said, drawing the attention of the two knights away from the bald man and his two associates. The bald man, from Lazlo's initial observations, was of a rather larger build than one of his profession of merchant would indicate, judging by the clothing he wore. His eyes were distant and guarded, and yet at the same time, this man took in his surroundings with a critical evaluation of all around him.

By contrast, his two companions were of a completely different sort. The man was tall and lanky, yet his otherwise forgettable features were offset by the purple jumpsuit and singular spike in the front of his hair that looked somewhat like a horn. His supposed partner was all together an anomaly. Whereas the man exuded the impression of nonchalance, the woman's very stance suggested a protective stance of self-preservation, should the need arise. In truth, there was nothing about her that stood out. She was attractive, made more so that her beauty was natural and not the result of additives. However, to pass her on the street, she'd be someone who'd attract just enough attention to be forgotten the moment she passed out of view, which Lazlo believed served her well.

"I am assigning the two of you to a vital mission," Commander Glen stated, bringing the reasons for the summons. "We have been instructed by the Gaien council to assist by any means necessary for the safe travels of Mr. Ramada, his associates and his cargo. For that task, I'm assigning the two of you to head up the escort."

This raised a lot of eyebrows, but mostly from Mr. Ramada. "Commander Glen, I'm sorry, but I'm confused," the merchant stated, his eyes carefully sizing the two young knights. "When we traveled from Gaien, we were assured that your full cooperation would be offered to us. I'm sorry gentlemen, I mean no disrespect, but this task is hardly one to be handled by inexperienced knights."

"Mr. Ramada," Glen stated, standing from his relaxed position against his desk, his actions causing the young woman by Ramada's side to turn only a mere fraction, a response to a perceived threat that was not missed by the inhabitants of the room. "When I promised you our cooperation, that is not an assurance I take lightly. Nor would I send these two men to safeguard your journey if I had even a shred of doubt they were not up to the task.

"Knights of Gaien, regardless of age, are warriors and leaders. They may, perhaps, lack seasoning…but they do not lack in skill. And above all, they have my full faith and endorsement. If that is not sufficient enough for you, then I wish you good fortunes on your journey and bid you to waste no more of our precious time, as we have other matters to attend."

Silence filled the chamber that awkwardly stretched between the two parties until at last Ramada stepped forward. "It seems then, that we have no choice but to submit ourselves to your judgment. If you believe these young men capable, then I must accept that. Forgive me gentlemen, for any hasty, preconceived conclusions that may have caused hurt feelings."

"Commander, if I may?" Snowe said, speaking lightly as he stepped forward to address the concerns of Ramada. When Glen nodded, Snowe spoke. "Apologies are not necessary Mr. Ramada. If I were in your position, I would the same. However, I can say with absolute confidence, that as Commander Glen has assured you, we are up to the task of safeguarding you and your transport. But I myself will personally guarantee that any apprehensions you may hold will be absolved once you see us in service of our duties."

After another moment of silence, Ramada once again nodded his head. "Very well then, I will take you at your word. Now, if you'll excuse me, my companion and I will need to make sure our cargo is secure and rest up for our journey tomorrow."

As the two men left the room, Lazlo and Snowe turned their attention to the Commander and Vice-Commander. "So, where exactly are we escorting them?" Lazlo asked.

A grim smile crossed the commander's face as he moved to close the door. "You will be traveling to Iluya. You should be aware that reports of the Pirate Brandeau being active in the area should not go unheeded. This may well be nothing, but this may also be your first, true engagement with pirates. Before I dismiss you, I want to make damn sure the two of you are ready for this. It's a different mindset all together; mock training exercises and real combat. I need to know you two are ready for this."

"O…of course commander," Snowe said, slightly taken aback by the reversal of Glen's endorsement. Lazlo said nothing but merely nodded.

"Very well then, you're dismissed." Glen said as the two knights shuffled out of the hall.

As Commander Glen and Vice-Commander Katrina were left alone in the room, Katrina turned a critical eye towards the large man. "I'm confused commander, if you have concerns about their chance for success, why send them?"

"Something that I am not at all happy about, but something that must be done," Glen said cryptically before moving to stare out the window and gaze at the ocean. "It seems that there are…forces of influence we are not privy to know."

"Such as?" Katrina prodded, her posture a mixture between curiosity and uncertainty as to what that knowledge would cost her.

"I have trouble believing the Gaien Executive Council would go to all the trouble of ordering the Maritime Knights to escort a merchant and his cargo all the way to Iluya. There are at least six methods I can think of off the top of my head that don't include the amount of red tape and political bribery involved in this operation."

"It's equally possible commander, that the Gaien Executive Council is privy to information we are not." Katrina continued, hoping to ease her commander's mind, only to have him shake off her words.

"That's what worries me all the more Vice-Commander," Glen said as he moved around his desk and sat behind the oaken table. "With an official escort such as this, its standard procedure for the knights to examine the cargo. However, the cargo manifests have been sealed, even from me…meaning that Gaien is indeed aware of what is being transported through our waters, but does not trust us enough to reveal that information.

"Our first priority is to deploy the nasel birds. Learn everything we can about what Gaien is up to, and who our mysterious guests are. I doubt harmless cargo would be under strict lock and key. Next, recall the third fleet and send them ahead of our transport. Make sure the waters are clear for our guests. We will have no jurisdiction once our knights reach Iluya, but before then, they will be on our ships. If the cargo we are to be transporting is indeed merely spices or silks, then there is no harm in a little extra precaution. But if they are transporting illegal weapons, or something worse…we need to know."

"Commander, if I may ask…"

"You want to know why I sent Snowe and Lazlo on this mission if I suspected more to this than a simple transport detail?" Glen chuckled in half-amusement at how easily he could read his Vice-Commander. "It's because, if Lord Vingerhut is made aware of our suspicions, he's more than likely willing to sign off on additional ships for this mission, particularly when his own son is part of the escort service."

"Commander, that's…"

"Incredibly brilliant?"

"I was going to say exceptionally deceptive." Katrina replied with a smirk that matched the commander's.

Shrugging slightly as he made his way towards the door, Glen held it open as Katrina followed. "When you've dealt with politicians as long as I have, you learn how to manipulate them."

The two left, unaware of the slight ruffle of the curtain as Mr. Ramada's forgettable bodyguard leapt from the room.

XxX

The deck of the _Firefly_ echoed proudly in response to the heavy footfalls of its captain this morning, though the grim and gritty man paid no attention. His staunch and sullen demeanor resonating with the regret and horrors of his past as he thundered up the length of the deck. When in a mood such as this, only his first mate would dare approach him, and even that was a risky gambit.

"Excuse me captain," the small, trollish looking man stated, his face slightly shielded from the offending light of the sun. "It seems our information was accurate."

"And which information would that be, Peck?" the white-haired man growled, his voice as gravely as his appearance. By the question itself, the diminished man knew then there were several schemes the pirate was operating under that he had no knowledge of.

"Well, that the Knights of Razril are moving the merchandise. I imagine it'll be worth quite a bit on the black market."

"Don't be a fool Peck," Brandeau snarled, his hand swatting against his first mate's face. "Opening up black market trades with stolen merchandise will only draw her attention, and I can't risk Kika's entire fleet discovering where I am. No, we will use it ourselves.

"But regardless, we now know the merchandise is on the move, and this is our opportunity to finally gain an advantage in these waters. Between Kika, Obel and the knights, we're practically starved to death. This will change all that."

With a grim smile, Brandeau turned his attention to the glowing glyph on his left hand, the power of destruction and Punishment that was hungry to unleash itself upon the world. Soon, it would have its feast.

-To be continued.


	4. Breaking Storm

Suikoden IV: The Island Nations Chronicles

Suikoden IV: The Island Nations Chronicles

Chapter III: Breaking Storm

The ocean rested tranquilly as it stretched in its infinite journey, burning like golden fire in the reflection of the setting sun. Lazlo enjoyed such calm in the oceans. It was often a sign of a good journey, and as tomorrow would be the start of his travels to Illuya, the tranquility of the water calmed his tightened nerves.

He could not quite place the feeling, but something was not at all right with the journey that lay ahead of him. Whether it was the strained presence of calm the commander and vice-commander feigned, the mysterious guests he would be escorting or the unknown cargo they were transporting the simple reality remained that there were simply too many unknown variables to believe there was anything even remotely routine about this voyage.

As a cadet, the first lesson drummed into him was 'take nothing for granted'. Assessing the situation would prepare for the inevitable, unexpected enemy that lay in hiding. Knowing how an enemy would strike, better prepares for the counterstrike. But regardless, that knowledge would be of no help to him now, as again his mind was driven back to the unexpected and unavoidable conditions of this mission.

His mind had been so preoccupied by the plague of doubt, that he had not noticed the gentle pulling on his sleeve until the tiny finger began poking his arm. Shaken out of his musings, Lazlo turned to see the tiny face of the young girl trying desperately to get his attention.

"Um…sorry to bother you mister but, I wanted to say thanks again." Lazlo's eyes fell upon the young girl, the memory flooding back to him of the night that he and Snowe had saved her from a pair of brigands who had snuck ashore and taken her from her father. The fight was brutal, and with the fortunes of the Sea Mother, she had not been harmed save a few bruises and the shock of what had happened.

Lazlo smiled softly at the young girl as he waved off her gratitude. "And as I have already told you, I was more than happy to be of service to you, young lady." Lazlo replied, playfully tapping the end of her nose with his finger.

"Yuh, I know," the child giggled. "But still…uh, papa told me…about how a lady should give a knight a tribute when he's saved her. Well, I don't have a tribute, but I made this for you. I know it's not much but I hope you'll like it."

With that, the young girl pulled a wreath of Water Lilies from her satchel and handed it to Lazlo. It was rather simple in its design, but Lazlo could only imagine the time it would take the child to weave the beautiful little ornament. "It's for luck." She said shyly, handing it to the knight.

Lazlo took the fragile little creation, his smile growing broadly as he held it in his hands. "Do you know Sasha, I think you've given me the finest gift in the history of tributes. Thank you."

The joy the child felt was evident as she smiled happily before darting off to her home. Lazlo watched her leave for a moment before looking at the gift.

"Looks like you have a fan," the jeering voice of Kenneth stated, breaking through Lazlo's thoughts.

"Seems like," Lazlo stated, his eyes shrewdly looking to his fellow knight. "And imagine, she even knows my favorite color." He replied, indicating the ribbon tied to the wreath.

"Ha ha, don't look accusingly at me for that one," Kenneth stated, his thumb jerking over his shoulder. Lazlo followed the directions Kenneth indicated, seeing a staring Paula who turned quickly at the notice of the two men to engage Jewel in whatever animate conversation the hyper swords mistress engaged upon. "She likes you know."

Lazlo rolled his eyes at the same line of thought Kenneth always followed when it came to the elf. "Right, and you're basing your observations on what?"

"Just observations," the knight smiled as he took a seat beside Lazlo. "I just really think she likes you, that's all."

"You've been trying to fix us up since you met us. By the Sea Mother, you're as bad as Jewel." Lazlo fell silent for a moment, trying to argue his point more effectively. "Besides, she's an elf, I'm a human. Look at how that relationship does on Na-Nal."

"Ahh, so you do like her." Kenneth needled as he chuckled a bit at the indignant look on Lazlo's face. "Look, you really shouldn't worry about things like that. Just tell her."

"Oh, you're one to talk oh wise sage."

"What's that mean?" Kenneth asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Like I haven't seen the way you look at the Vice-Commander."

Kenneth's face grew flaming red, though not from anger at the comment as he fell silent. Lazlo almost regretted calling his friend out on his feelings for the older woman, but only that he hadn't saved his observations for a better time. Regardless, this would be enough to keep Kenneth from working any further attempts of managing Lazlo's love life, or lack thereof. However, as the two sat silently watching the ocean lull itself into the evening tide, Lazlo's mind was occupied with the words Kenneth told him, and he couldn't help but wonder if there was any truth in them.

"So," Kenneth said at last, again interrupting Lazlo's thoughts. "You ready for tomorrow?"

"No," Lazlo said after another moment of silence. "No I don't like this at all."

After falling silent once more, Kenneth nodded his head. "I know the feeling. There's too much we don't know. But don't worry too much. We'll be escorting you, Paula and myself in the _Fury_ and Tal and Jewel in the _Invisible_. The three of our ships should have no problem dealing with any threats."

"Do you really believe that?"

"No," Kenneth said, giving a great sigh of resignation.

XxX

The council had been organized in haste, with the unexpected arrival of Captain Troy and his entourage. He was not expected for another three days, and preparations were not complete for his arrival. The planned banquet, to say the least, was certainly ruined with his early landing, but then, the Captain was never one to appreciate ceremony when more important deeds were yet to be done.

To be frank, Troy was nothing less than amazed at the parties convening at the meeting the governor had convened. Iskas himself, head of the Patriarchal faction was present, along with Ornela, who was no doubt representing the Imperials. At the head of the table was Silvan Haars, newly appointed governor of El-Eel, whom many said was endorsed by Prince Busk himself, and directly to the governor's right sat a man who needed no introduction. Renowned by some, notorious by others, was no less the head of the Cray Trading Company, Graham Cray.

'Yes,' Troy thought as he settled himself into his seat, Colton taking his place at his right. 'Quite an impressive collection of powers indeed.'

"Since Captain Troy has chosen to grace us with his presence earlier than expected," Governor Haars began, nodding in a manner that was not wholly respectful towards the decorated hero; "I feel it best to now begin evaluating our final plans for the southern expansion."

"That is considerate of you governor, but I am at a loss as to what further planning must be formulated before the operation begins." Ornela stated, her legendary impatience was nearly as recognizable as her swordsmanship. "Have not nearly six months of planning and execution already been placed in the works of this campaign? What more can we discuss this evening that has not already been expunged upon?"

"Come lady Ornela, there can never be enough precautions when we are preparing to start a war, now can there?"

"I thank you for your sagely advice, but know that in matters of warfare, I will trust in my own council before those of the Death Merchant." Ornela stated, staring hard at Cray.

"That is enough," Iskas remarked mildly, his charismatic smile affixed upon his highborn features. "We are allies here, are we not? It will do us no good to bicker amongst ourselves. For clarification my dear Ornela, it was I who requested the assistance of Lord Cray, him and his council, and he generously offered to aid us in our upcoming campaign."

"Forgive me, Lord Iskas, but at what cost is this aid being paid?"

"A mutual benefit I believe," Cray said smiling, his artificial gauntlet tugging at the black glove that covered his right hand. "The pirates who infest the waters south of Kooluk have long since hindered the peaceful operations of my franchise. I mean only to see that they are excised from the earth. For that service alone, I will grant you the full aid of Cray Trading Company, including the 27 War Ships I use to safeguard my shipping lanes. Believe me, whatever aid Gaien is providing is modest in comparison."

After several moments of silence in which Ornela desperately sought to find a suitable counter-argument, Troy began. "What then is the first course for the invasion? Assuming we can make it into the southern island's territory unnoticed, securing Iluya as a base of operations without alerting the surrounding lands must take the priority."

"You needn't concern yourself so, Commander Troy," Cray stated, snapping his finger as a figure from the shadows none of the seasoned warriors had noticed before melted into the room. The young, lightly garbed woman stood in a posture of relaxed readiness, as though she trusted none of those in this assembly, particularly the one who summoned her. "Kate here, has already acclimated herself to the island's culture. In fact, she has been in place for nearly three months, keeping me apprised on the activity of the area. She's due to return in two days.

"Meanwhile, each of my merchant fleets is doubly operating in a scouting capacity, and the moment they learn that the expansion is in jeopardy, they will alert me. This is, of course, not counting the assistance of Gaien that I have secured through their council, and by extension, the maritime knights stationed at Razril. Would you care to discuss my dealings with Middleport as well? " Cray said, again that sure, almost arrogant smile parting his lips. "Trust me, Commander, that when I give my assistance, I do not renege on my responsibilities. Of that you may be certain."

"Indeed, and we are much appreciative," Iskas smiled, offering a slight bow at the table. "Meanwhile, we have convinced Gaien to sign a partisan, non aggression treaty while we are securing the southern islands. For their willingness to forego any hostilities, they will regain full control of Middleport."

"What of the Scarlet Moon?" Troy asked, his eyes narrowing in concentration. I do not believe they will quietly allow our actions to go unchallenged, when they will certainly know our purpose is to secure resources for a strike against their kingdom. I am not comfortable with knowing that my men could be of better use in securing the northern border than wasting their lives so far from home for a campaign several years in the uncertain future."

"I fail to see your concerns, Sir Troy," Governor Haars said. "Naval soldiers are best when deployed in a naval war, not on land."

"You underestimate my men Governor," Troy began, but Colton's steady hand upon Troy's arm silenced any further retort.

"That is all inconsequential," Iskas replied, again his smile shining in the gleam of confidence that did not encourage those with doubting minds. "The Patriarchal Faction, along with Ornela's Royal Guardsmen will secure the border."

"And then who will protect the king?" Troy asked, as the governor waved him off.

"The king will be in very capable hands…you needn't concern yourself."

"But still, I would like to keep my first fleet anchored, here at Fort El-Eel as a precaution. My other three fleets, along with Sir Cray's warships and the governor's fleet will be sufficient."

"You forget yourself Sir Troy," Governor Haars stated. "These orders are not ours, but directly from the king himself, and these orders specify the complete resources of your vast fleet. As you, yourself are a member of the Imperial faction, it is your sworn duty to uphold any and all decrees by your sovereign lord."

Turning his eyes to see Ornela had cast her face from him, he nodded his head in accordance to his duty. "Very well governor, I submit myself to this campaign."

"Excellent, you will leave in four days," Governor Haars said, standing from his seat and sliding a dossier towards Troy.

"Sixteen days from your departure, twenty days henceforth," Cray continued, "You will rendezvous with my merchant ship, the Intrepid, for further instructions. Given that all goes well, the taking of Iluya should occur shortly thereafter. Once we have secured the necessary resources from the island, our second phase of the operation will commence."

"Then I believe we are finished here," Iskas stated, standing from his place. "I beg your forgiveness gentlemen, Lady Ornela, but I must prepare for the long journey home, and as I fear I am not as spry as I was in my youth, a night of undisturbed sleep awaits me. Good evening to you all, and I joyously await news of your success." And with that, Iskas swept himself from the room.

"Hmph," Colton remarked for the first time during the meeting. "He said entirely too much for a simple good night."

"Politicians old friend," Troy smiled, not caring that the governor heard his intentional jab. "Colton, I'll get with you in the morning about fleet assignments. I wish to have a word with Lady Ornela," the commander said in an undertone that left Colton with no illusions regarding the intent.

"Very well," Colton stated, standing sharply as he always did and moving from the room. The governor had already left, and only Cray seemed to linger, but as Troy's eyes told the older man the admiral wished for a quiet talk with the woman, he too left.

As the pair lingered a moment, taking in the silence that so often defined their relationship, that quiet peace of unspoken words and thoughts they seemed to read within one another, Troy took a step forward. "Tell me, candidly Ornela…what is the purpose of this war?"

The garrison commander smiled shrewdly as she shook her head. "When have I never been candid with you?" The moment of levity fell quickly however as she turned her face towards the closed door. "In truth, I myself do not understand it. I have been in protest of this action since before it became a believable concept in some scholars mind. We are the Imperial faction. We should not be declaring war openly with other nations, but actively seeking to bolster our place in the world, securing the lives our people first and foremost."

"Indeed," Troy stated simply before continuing. "This seems like an act of the militant Patriarch, and if not for the king's direct decree, I would believe it so."

"Do not doubt it," Ornela continued. "I am not yet convinced Iskas' silver tongue has not persuaded by father to pursue this action. The only doubt I may have is I do not wish to believe my father to be so weak-willed."

"I do not believe that, nor do you," Troy stated, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Your father is a king. All kings must look to secure the future of their people. Kooluk's future is bleak; there is no denying that. Scarlet Moon hungers for our land while our people simply go hungry. Trades with the islands impossible, they neither want our currency nor our products, Scarlet Moon has placed trade embargos against us in the hope of weakening us for an invasion. We have no hope but to fight."

"I doubt you truly believe the world is so simple."

"It doesn't matter what I believe, this is what the fates have dealt us, and we must thrive, if we are to survive."

XxX

Lazlo sat comfortably in the main cabin, his attention pouring over the many maps and navigational charts as he ensured his own calculations were correct. The wind was blowing nicely, and though it was a bit wishful to hope the breeze would continue the entire journey, at his current measurements, they had shaved nearly seven hours off their voyage already. If the breeze would last for just one more day, that could take as much as two days off the remaining weeklong trip.

It had been nearly a week since they departed Razril, and it was no exaggeration to say that the crew was feeling slightly closed in. A trip this long would usually warrant a stopover in Middleport and perhaps another in Nay before heading north. But due to time restrictions, and the insistence of the Gaien Council, instructions were explicit that they should make the journey in a single voyage, much to the dismay of the knights on board.

As he began finishing his final computations for tracking the building storm reported near Obel from the eastern fleet when the door suddenly opened and a shrill voice called to him. "Follow me, now." Lazlo hadn't even looked up before the door closed again, and a swell of confusion overtook him as he vaguely recognized Snowe's voice cutting through his haze of concentration.

Looking to the knight who was following up with the calculations he provided while plotting a course around the known reefs, Lazlo expected he looked rather comical with the puzzled, glazed look over his eyes as the navigator pointed towards the door.

Puzzlement gave way to curiosity as Lazlo stood up and made his way to the door. Snowe stood impatiently outside, and when he at last emerged from the cabin, the appointed captain hadn't offered so much as an explanation before walking hurriedly away. Lazlo had to jog to keep up with the hastened pace of his best friend as he led the pair below deck to the hold.

"There's something down here I have to show you," Snowe stated, his voice a forced whisper as they moved quietly towards the back of the hold, well hidden by a large number of crates that shielded them from anyone who might venture down into the hold.

Lazlo furrowed his brow in confusion before his eyes fell upon the orders stapled to the crates the pair navigated their way through. "Snowe, what are you doing?"

"I had to have a look," Snowe said, his voice slightly frantic as if the secret of his discovery threatened to overwhelm him. "I didn't feel right, with all the secrecy and extra security around these crates. I had to see for myself what was inside."

"How could you?" Lazlo asked, as though he was struck. "Section eight-Article four explicitly prohibits the tampering of sealed, voyage-worthy containers intended to be transported by the Gaien Knights. They could bounce you out of the knighthood for this."

"Would you shut up about that and come here, this is serious." Snowe barked as Lazlo, as always, faithfully complied. "Look at this," Snowe replied, lifting the lid on the crate he had pried open. Lazlo looked skeptically at the contents for a moment, until he slowly began working out what it was he was seeing. A large globe, enormous really, filled the entire crate, as if it was built around the orb. Lazlo couldn't quite understand what it was he was seeing or why Snowe would be so agitated about a simple ball until his eyes focused on the swirling energy that danced within the sealed orb. It was mystical to look at, almost hypnotic, the swaying waves of compressed energy that glowed and churned within the sphere. He had seen the similar swirl before, the energy contained within a much smaller orb, and though the facts were slow in coming to his mind, he soon made the connection.

"By the Sea Mother," Lazlo said, his eyes gazing at what could only be described as the largest Rune Cannon Shell he had ever witnessed. It was then that he tore his eyes away from the contents of the crate, his attention now drawn to nearly fifty similar containers within the hold. "A rune cannon big enough to fire these shells…"

"I know. Something that big can't be mobile, but I've seen the reports we've received from our informants about the other islands." Snowe continued. "There's no mention of a rune cannon capable of firing a shell this big."

"Which means we're transporting ammunition for a potential enemy weapon." Lazlo said, his voice fading to a mere whisper. "This shell…it's got to take four men to lift it. How big is the cannon?"

"More importantly," Snowe said, closing the case once more. "Who else knows we're transporting it?"

XxX

Commander Glen scanned the report he received from the Nasal Bird, the communiqué arriving via the second fleet stationed near the deserted island. It was a simple letter that held world-shaking news.

_Six masts. Heading south._

_Attempting to intercept, but being outdistanced._

He didn't need to know more than that. Everyone knew the six-mast Frigate that sailed within the interior of the inner sea. The pirate Brandeau was a man who's brutal reputation preceded him…and now it seemed, he was targeting the convoy he left Snowe in charge of.

"Vice-Commander Katrina," Glen barked simply, the message crumpling in his hand as he stood. "Ready the Interceptor. I'm going after them."

"Sir?"

"It's the fastest ship in our fleet, and word has reached me that the pirate Brandeau is making his move towards our convoy."

"Yes sir," Katrina said, snapping a salute before rushing to fulfill her duties.

Glen took a moment to survey the waves and the flow of the tide from his window before sighing. He wasn't quite sure if it was the wind or simply his own anxieties trying to tell him of the dangers that were coming, but he had a foregone conclusion that the storm was about to break.


	5. Chance Meetings

Suikoden IV

Suikoden IV

Chapter 4: Chance Meetings

_Journal Entry: 17__th__ Day of the Costal Season, SD301_

_Day 11 of our journey from Razril to Iluya has proven uneventful, but I can't rid myself of the overwhelming fear that we are all sailing for disaster. The old saying my father has often conferred to me, 'Ignorance is bliss' has never proven to be more true than it has at this moment, and every moment since I let my curiosity get the better of me. _

_I know my responsibilities as a knight, and especially as captain. That is why I felt that knowing the contents of our cargo took precedence over the privacy of our passengers. But knowing what it is I found in those crates…I wish desperately that I could undo my inquisitive intrusion. _

_Perhaps it's just me. Lazlo certainly hasn't shown any apprehensions regarding the revelation of the cargo we're, 'smuggling', but I cannot help myself. We are transporting ammunition for what can only be the largest Rune Cannon ever constructed. It's certainly a weapon that should not exist, and by the communications from our informants among the other islands…it doesn't. This can only mean these shells are being transported to a place not on friendly terms with the islands._

_This knowledge, I fear, is driving the sanity slowly from me. No, that's not quite accurate. It is not the knowledge so much as it is that I know. Not the knowledge of what it is we are transporting, but that the lengths by which our esteemed guests have taken to secure the secrecy of the cargo leave me with no other recourse than to believe they would do anything to protect it._

_I am seeing spies and assassins, even among my own crew. Every shadow and unaccounted noise is conspiring against me, is a reason for my courage to betray me; every whisper is plotting to circumvent my authority…every crewman I trust with my life, willing to slit my throat in my sleep for the ammunition shells that were to be nothing more dangerous than harmless spices. Ammunition that, on the open market, would fetch a price that would allow even a pauper to retire as a noble. And what is worse is that knowing my fears are not wholly unfounded. _

_I can do nothing to stay our course. Notifying Commander Glen of what I have discovered would reveal that I have spied on the cargo of our passengers, which is against our sacred code as knights. However, the fear that we are transporting along with this illegal cargo, enemies to not only Razril but the rest of the islands, is consuming me. By the Sea Mother, I fear I am cracking…and I know not what to do._

_Snowe Vingerhut_

_Captain, Eighth Fleet_

_Knight of Razril, Third Class_

XxX

The captain had walked the length of the beach, her stride presenting a confidence she herself did not feel. She wanted very much to be anywhere other than her designated destination, but she needed to confirm with herself that what she was about to undertake was right.

She had walked up the slope of the hillside to the peak of the Pirate's Nest, the view overlooking the ocean that Edgar had so dearly loved. It was not difficult to find the stone, the bright blue sea rock that had been polished smooth by the surf, shimmering in contrast to the angel-white sands of the beach. In some ways, the contrast comforted her when she needed it most, those cold nights when her fingers would still fumble over the vacant place on their mattress that his warm body had once occupied.

The headstone itself was nothing more than a marker really. He had been buried at sea; it was what he would want. But for her own sanity, she needed something to hold, something real…something to anchor her drifting spirit from slipping into the abyss that threatened the health of her own mind.

The stone, however, wasn't her anchor. It was just a place marker. No, her anchor in this world was Brandeau, or rather, her hatred for the man who had been her lover's best friend. She never knew the story, and in truth, probably never wanted to know what truly happened. All she knew for certain, all she ever needed to know was that Brandeau had convinced Edgar to hunt the pirate Steele, and from that crusade, only Brandeau survived.

What happened beyond that simple truth was of little importance. She needed that anchor, that hatred for the man she blamed for Edgar's death, and that, was why she hesitated now. Because she had at last found him…she would track him to the depths of hell itself if need be, and she would kill him. And doing so would rob her of that one stabilizing influence in her life, and she was uncertain whether she could endure such a loss.

She had arrived at the stone, pausing to study its simplistic beauty before kneeling and dusting off the grains of sand that had blown across its mirror-like surface, her fingers resting on the warmth the marker's face.

"Hello Edgar," Kika said, her voice low and reserved as she addressed the stone. "I'm not sure if you can hear me. Sometimes I feel like you're very near to me; others…not so much," she paused as she sat in the sand, her right leg pulled up to her chest while her left precariously dangled over the edge of the cliff.

"I wanted to let you know, that I found him at last Edgar. I've found Brandeau, and I'm preparing to intercept his ship, and I'm going to kill him." Her statement was delivered matter-of-factly, and it even surprised her to hear the words spoken so candidly, as though she were simply announcing she was going for a walk.

"But I need to know Edgar, if this is right?" Kika continued, her face turned upwards as she stared at the pure, blue sky, the few clouds that speckled the dome offering no comfort to her warring doubts. "I need to know…that without him, without that hatred I have for him, what will I become? I need to know that without him, I simply won't vanish from the earth, that I won't simply cease to exist.

"I need to know Edgar, that my hate is not all that defines me. Please tell me, that I am something more without it," Kika paused, allowing the sea breeze to wash over her, the wind caressing her cheek in much the way Edgar would. In a way, she could even smell her lover upon the wind as her eyes drifted closed in an effort to hear him speak to her through the waves. But his voice, was silence.

XxX

The waves were kind to the crew of the transport fleet sailing from Razril to Iluya. The waves were kind, but the wind was not. The wind that had helped propel their journey during the initial onset had all but silenced itself, resulting in the convoy creeping across the surface of the ocean at little more than a snail's pace.

Lazlo stared aimlessly at the ocean, hoping desperately that the wind might find the graces to fill their sails once more. All the calculations he had performed to compensate for the hastened journey they had begun were now useless, as they were falling well behind their schedule. They had more than enough provisions to undertake the journey to Ilyua, but they were dangerously dwindling to the need to ration the remaining stock, a thought neither Lazlo nor Snowe were particularly fond of.

His thoughts were immediately driven from his mind however by the shrill voice of his best friend as he came rushing across the deck. "Out of my way! Move!" Snowe screamed frantically, waving knights out of his path as he hastily made his way to stern.

Lazlo gave no more thought to the dwindling stores of supplies as he rushed after his friend and captain to discern the source of his distress. As he to reached the stern, he turned his eyes to Snowe who seemed to concentrate hard on the ship following. Lazlo followed Snowe's line of sight, turning his attention to the Razril craft known as the Invisible, his eyes narrowing in concern.

"Why is Captain Vingard falling so far behind?" Lazlo asked as the distancing ship before craning his head to look at the Fury that led the convoy. Snowe did not respond but forced the communication into Lazlo's hand.

"A nasel bird just delivered this," he said by way of explanation as Lazlo unfolded the communiqué. His eyes widening as he skimmed the contents, Lazlo looked to his friend.

"Is there any hope at all they're mistaken?" Lazlo asked, his voice expressing more fear that he intended.

"No, there isn't." Snowe remarked as he took the letter from his first mate. "You can see how they're falling back. And Captain Vingard wouldn't send this letter unless he was absolutely certain."

"But that's not possible." Lazlo stated, again his voice expressing disbelief. "How could the rudder chain simply break? It's the first and last thing inspected before any ship leaves the harbor."

"Lazlo, don't be so stupid," Snowe barked, the harshness of his words and tone startling the young man to his side. "Do you really think a rudder chain would just simply break?"

A few partial sounds exited the first mate's mouth before Lazlo slowly turned his eyes, his voice dropping to an audible pitch only Snowe could hear. "You think sabotage don't you?"

"What other explanation is there? You know what we're transporting." Snowe stated, his eyes wide as he sounded slightly on edge. "Do you think this is just a coincidence?"

"Calm down Snowe," Lazlo stated, trying his best to stabilize the accusations. "What benefit would our passengers have by pulling a stunt like this? If they knew that we know about the rune shells, this would only make them look guilty."

Any further debate was silenced however by the lookout's call of, "Sails! Sails on the horizon…starboard side!"

"You men," Snowe began, springing immediately to action as he singled out a group of knights. "Back to your posts!"

"Travis," Lazlo called to the knight in the crow's nest. "What do you see?"

A few tense moments passed as the lookout strained his eye through the spyglass. "It's sailing right at us…its…Oh God. Six Masts! Six Masts! Six Masts!"

Everyone on board went deathly silent, each looking to Snowe who stared disbelievingly at the as of yet unseen vessel sailing directly towards them. Lazlo however, picked up the doubt in his best friend and began fulfilling his duty as first mate. "Battle stations! All unnecessary personnel get to the lower decks! Gunners, man your cannons! When Brandeau is within range, half of you target the haul, the rest target his cannons. Maxwell, MAXWELL!" Lazlo shouted over the heads of his fellow knights, looking for the communications officer amidst the sea of bodies that were quickly moving about to fulfill their duties. "Maxwell, send a nasel bird immediately to the Fury, letting them know Pirate Brandeau is making a strike on our voyage.

"Knights of Razril! Prepare to defend yourselves!"

Lazlo turned to his captain to see his best friend running in the opposite direction. "Snowe! SNOWE!!" Lazlo gave chase, his mind desperate to determine what had made the young man panic. All thoughts of the pending battle had been washed from his mind at the sight of the blond-haired young man's form.

Rounding a corner, Lazlo chased Snowe into the cargo hold, his eyes widening as he watched the captain take an axe to the nearest crate. "Snowe, what are you doing?" Lazlo screamed, grabbing the young man's arm in mid swing. "You rupture one of those shells Snowe, you'll kill us all!"

"Better than letting some pirate get hold of these!" Snowe screamed, his eyes wide and frantic, as all logic was stripped from his mind. "We can't let our cargo be taken, and if we die in the process, it'll be better than anyone profiting off it!"

Lazlo's rebuttal was cut short however as the north wall of the ship's cargo hold was blown apart. The two friends were sent careening across the length of the hold, their bodies slamming hard against the unforgiving planks of wood that supported the ship's haul.

Lazlo blinked the stars from his eyes, desperate to shake away the haze of his mind and ignore the flow of blood from the cut on his forehead. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could just make out the screams of pain, and as he struggled to his feet against the looming darkness that seemed press in upon him, he heard Snowe's voice screaming through the muddled haze of his thoughts.

A moment after the dust began to clear; Lazlo found his best friend, a pool of blood around his body, a shard of wood clean through his arm. It only took the young man to realize his captain was going into shock from sight of the hideous wound before he hoisted him onto his shoulder and began walking up the stairwell leading back to the deck.

"Medic!" Lazlo screamed, setting Snowe back on the ground before righting himself. He immediately took stock of the situation and focused on keeping his crew alive. Brandeau's galleon was still out of the range of his ship, but this did not hamper the pirate from unleashing the full force of his guns upon Lazlo and his crew.

Another blast nearly shredded the main sail as knights began seeking cover from the burning fabric that fell upon the deck. The Fury had been alerted by this time and turned its sights towards Brandeau's ship, but the sudden explosion that tore from the gunnery ports.

"They hit the artillery," one knight exclaimed frantically as smoke billowed from the starboard hatch of the Fury. Lazlo's mind went momentarily blank, his thoughts going foremost to Paula and Kenneth who were stationed on that ship before shaking away the doubt. He had to be sure he survived this before worrying about the fates of his friends.

A quick calculation told Lazlo all he needed to know. "No, the Fury was within cannon range…" Closing his eyes in disgust, Lazlo cursed silently. 'The Fury's cannon hold exploded from the inside. Damn you Snowe, why'd you have to be right. It was sabotage.'

"You men," Lazlo screamed at a group of passing soldiers amidst the roaring cannons of Brandeau's relentless assault. "Tell the gunners to stand down their position and get topside. The rest of you, get the wounded off-ship and prepare to engage in hand-to-hand combat. We'll teach this pirate what happens when he crosses swords with the Knights of Razril. He may have bloodied our nose, but we'll take his head!"

XxX

The Interceptor, Commander Glen's personal ship, had at last arrived at the scene. It was a moment he knew he would never forget. The pirate Brandeau's great, six mast vessel, scourge of the ocean, lay smoldering and in flames as the beast was slowly being devoured by the ocean. Two other ships of the Eighth Fleet lay smoldering as well. The Fury, with great plumes of smoke billowing from its gun ports, and the Intrepid, having rammed the pirate's galleon, were of the greatest concern to the commander.

The third ship of the convoy, the Invisible seemed mostly unharmed as they were expending the majority of their efforts collecting the passengers of the many lifeboats of the two disabled ships. "Leave all those who can make their way to the Invisible for them to retrieve. I'll first priority is to ensure the safety of the men and women aboard the Intrepid and the Fury.

"Vice-Commander," Glen shouted as the woman saluted quickly, "Take a detachment to secure the Fury. Ensure the crew's safety and verify if she is seaworthy. I'll see to the Intrepid."

"Yes sir," Katrina stated, quickly turning and dividing the parties to fulfill her mission. Glen readied himself as he boarded the first outgoing ship heading to the Intrepid. The damage, as the commander noted upon the slow approach of his vessel, was complete and utterly devastating to the craft. Whole sections of the starboard and bow were rent asunder by the run cannons of Brandeau's monstrosity, however Glen saw no structural damage from rune cannons on the pirates Galleon. He would need to inquire on that once he ensured the safety of his men.

As the small lifeboat butted against the haul of the Intrepid, Glen pulled himself up the boarding ladder and climbed over the railing, sword drawn before his feet even touched the deck. The first, unmistakable feeling he was greeted with was utter and complete silence. Not a natural silence that one experienced in the dead of night, when the world itself seemed to be sleeping, but rather the ominous still that made one's hair stand on end, as though bad things had happened.

It was an uneasiness that crept over him as he moved further into the ship, one foot crossing the other, his senses carefully gauging his surroundings. He heard the footfalls of his knights who followed him aboard, but a quick turn to wave them to stay their position was all he needed for them to halt their own investigations. It was not natural in the least, and Glen was not a man to subscribe to superstitious musings, but the eerie stillness of this vessel reminded him of stories of ghost ships and their crews, and he felt dread enter his heart.

It was then that he could barely make out the audible chimes of steel against steel that made him realize not everyone aboard the ship had simply vanished and turning to his men, he raised his fist into the air before extending his fingers, palm out towards them, indicating them to hold their positions as he rushed towards the source of the sound.

As he rounded the corridor he saw a scene that had both swelled his heart with pride and shook it with fear. Lazlo, engaged in mortal combat with the infamous pirate Brandeau. Lazlo appeared bloody, his right arm particularly had a rather jagged wound that was bleeding profusely, but the young man fought with a fervor the knight commander had never before witnessed.

It was then it had happened, as Brandeau had come in high, Lazlo parried the blow with a quick cross-stroke before thrusting his blade through the abdomen of his enemy. The pirate choked in response to the impalement, his eyes wide with a mixture of fear and…relief. It was strange for Glen to witness such joy at the end of one's life, yet it was unmistakable.

It wasn't until the pirate let his sword clatter to the ground that fatigue had overtaken the young knight, his arms heavy and legs no longer willing to support him, he fell backwards, caught in the strong arms of his commander who acted instinctively to catch his exhausted subordinate. "Thank the Sea Mother, you're alive!"

Lazlo's eyes fluttered open a fraction before falling close. Glen would attend to him later, and when he was recovered, he would certainly ask what had happened, not only to his crew, but why the weapons were never fired against the pirate's vessel. However, his eyes moved of their own accord to trace across the ocean and glance the Fury, smoke billowing from its gun ports, before falling upon the Invisible, unscathed and unmolested by battle, and experience told him, the answer would not be at all to his liking.

It seemed a puzzle had suddenly formed within the commander's mind. One ship, the cannon posts destroyed while another was far from the fighting at all…and this ship, foregoing all acts of offensive tactics in favor of a suicidal collision with the larger galleon. That, and knowing that the pirate Brandeau himself had come this far into Obel's territory were all questions of concern for the knight's commander. However the coughing fit of the dieing brigand forced his questions to the back of his mind in favor of more immediate concerns.

"Men," Glen screamed loud enough for the knights positioned at the stern of the wrecked ship to hear, "Move quickly now, I've found a survivor!"

"Heh, only one I fear," Brandeau coughed as a burst of blood poured from his mouth. "Kill me…kill me now. Do it quickly. I cannot take the pain any longer." When Glen made no move for his weapon, the villain looked once more to his executioner. "If you have any decency in your heart…please, I will beg for death, but just do it quickly."

Glen had laid Lazlo to the deck before move to tower over the man. "Pirate Brandeau, by the authority placed unto me by the Gaien Grand Council, I hereby place you under arrest for crimes against the inner sea, the islands and all who would navigate these waters in peace."

"You…you bastard!" Brandeau choked, his voice weak and gravely. Despite his best effort, he couldn't get his mouth to work properly as he choked once more on the blood that strangled his throat. "I'll never make it to Razril…you know this."

"I know."

"And yet, you'll keep me alive just so I can suffer a slow death…heh…and they call me a pirate." Brandeau smirked in response as the glyph upon his left hand began to glow in ominous hues of black and red. "I may be a pirate…I may have stolen my whole life to survive, but I'd rather be a dirty thief than a hypocrite. Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh…never let it be said that I never gave anything to anyone though. Heh…looks like the Rune has chosen you now," Brandeau mocked as Glen took several steps back in surprise as the pirate's body began to turn to ash. "Use it well." And with those last words, the notorious pirate Brandeau, scourge of the Inner Sea, enemy to the many islands and merchants that inhabited the waters, had faded into death, his existence left as little more than a memory.

Commander Glen would perhaps have been breathed a sigh of relief at the fate of such a vile human, had not his attention been drawn to the luminous pattern that pulsed as though it were a heartbeat. Suspended in air, every instinct in Glen's body told him to run from the swirling, glowing glyph, a sensation he had never before experienced in his life when faced with any enemy. But there was something wholly unnatural about the mystic aura the darkly shimmering design was giving off. Something that had made Glen paralyzed with fear.

Before he could gather his wits however, the crest had driven itself into his left hand with all the subtlety of a harpooners spear. The power was immense, and as he instinctively grabbed his left hand, his mind was besieged by images…no, not images, but memories of events he had no way of recalling; memories that were not his. In all his life, the commander could easily count on one hand the moments in which he was frightened, not just fearful, but truly and wholly frightened for his life. Those collected moments united were still vastly inferior to the terror he witnessed at this moment, within his own mind.

And it was with a great deal of relief when the darkness overtook him.

No one had noticed, the delicate wreath of beautiful flowers, pure as snow, a tribute of luck and gratitude given to Lazlo by a grateful child whom he had saved, floating aimlessly among the waves.

XxX

Aboard the Grishend, Lady Kika stood with a careful eye, watching the destruction of the great, six-masted vessel. She had contented herself with merely watching the destruction of Brandeau from afar, but struggled desperately to reign in her own bloodlust. She wanted her revenge, but against three warships from the Razril Knights, she knew her own flagship would be overwhelmed in her vie to strake at her enemy. As it seemed, her crew took prescience over her own need for vengeance.

"Lady Kika…" Dario exclaimed, the broad-built axe man coming quickly towards her side. "We've spotted another vessel, moving quickly from the south towards our direction. They are flying the colors of Obel."

"No doubt King Lino is intent upon investigating the disturbance in his waters firsthand," Kika replied with reservations. She wanted desperately to see Brandeau's cold body for herself, but knew any further delay would bring about questions she did not wish to answer to the king. "Bring us about, we are returning to the Pirate's Nest."

"Lady Kika?" Dario asked, scratching his great, round head.

"There is nothing more we can do here Dario. My revenge…will have to go unfulfilled."

XxX

The days had seemed to stretch eternally, when at last Commander Glen regained consciousness. He was weary and, he believed, not one part of his body did not ache, but he was alive…at least for the moment. A quick survey of his surroundings told him he was within his own bedchambers, and the comfortable weight on the edge of the bed had proven to be Vice-Commander Katrina, her head resting on her folded hands as though she were keeping a bedside vigil upon the man.

His first instinct was to wake her and order her to get some sleep in something more comfortable than a desk chair, however he knew well enough that she would fuss about his well-being and ignore his requests to get some sleep. No, it was best to let her sleep.

For a moment, he felt pleased as he watched the young woman slumber, almost a parental pride that he could not quite place. But he quickly shook off those thoughts as his eyes fell to the burned tattoo upon his left hand. He had not expected that it would simply vanish, though he knew not what it was. But perhaps it was not wholly naïve to believe the entire memory was the result of some bad salmon.

The thought proved almost amusing as he nearly smiled, if not for the pending fear that had settled itself within his mind. However, any further musings were broken upon in his mind as his bedchamber became illuminated by the glowing orb of light that centered at the foot of his bed. As he stared in disbelief at the sight of the woman who seemed to materialize from the light itself, he felt his heart quiver with doubt and uncertainty.

"Are…are you the Sea Mother…come to claim me?" Glen asked, feeling foolish for his naiveté but the question had formed from his mind before he could stop himself from voicing it.

"Forgive my intrusion," the specter had stated, her voice sullen and mysterious, though uplifting and calming at the same time. It was if several people spoke from her one mouth. "I am Leknaat, Guardian of the True Runes…"

-To be continued

OC: Okay, this was originally supposed to be part of the previous chapter, but as way of apology for taking so long between my last update and the previous chapter, I spent more time than I expected on this. So, here's the next one. I hope you like the journal entries. I had come up with the idea as a way to get into the minds of the characters a bit more. Mostly the important characters…not sure if I'll be doing that for the main characters. Anyway, as always, if you're kind enough to read this, please be kind enough to review. Danke.


	6. Chapter 5: Casualties

Suikoden V

Suikoden IV

Chapter 5: Casualties

_Journal Entry: Day 3 of the Zephyr Season, SD302_

_I can't even pretend to know what it is I intend to write here. I have kept this journal, mostly as a place mark in my life to document my pursuit of Brandeau, and now that he's dead, I have no reason to continue. I guess, it will be beneficial, at least to my own sanity, to write my thoughts down. But that's where another problem presents itself. I don't know what I'm supposed to feel. _

_Part of me is happy he's dead. I've been hunting the bastard for all of three years and have finally seen him die. But that is only a small fraction of the turbulent emotions that are warring within me, because it was not by my blade that Brandeau died. I guess, regret is the biggest feeling I have right now. Regret, cheated is probably a better word, that I didn't kill him, but it was some nameless Razril knight, regret that he had to die alone…and even part of me regrets that he even died at all. _

_I know it sounds silly to say it now, but I wish there had been another way. Brandeau and I, we've never been close, but he was Edgar's right hand, and part of me I guess feels that, with Brandeau dead, that's that much less of Edgar left in this world. One less person who truly understood the magnificence of the Pirate King. One less person who shared Edgar's life. One more piece of Edgar gone. _

_But then, there is the hate, and that is the most confusing of all. I had assumed, perhaps even hoped, that my hatred for Brandeau, for leading Edgar to his death, would have been extinguished along with his life. But if anything, that hatred glows ever brighter, and I'm at a loss as to how I can ever be rid of it now that the object of that hatred is no longer among the living. Is that Brandeau's final judgment? That I am to be haunted by his ghost? To carry this hatred until the oceans finally claim me? Will I never be rid of this? _

Pirate Queen KikaXxX

The central council chamber situated in the upper North Corridor of Fort El Eal was abuzz with activity as plans for Commodore Troy's departure were being finalized. Nothing presently being rehashed was of any importance to the commander; he had had the itinerary of his mission drilled into him until he could quite literally recite it in his sleep. This final meeting therefore, was nothing short of political posturing for the purpose of denoting a strong, unified front among the various factions of the Kooluk Empire. In short, it was a meeting that, in Troy's eyes, was nothing but a significant waste of resources.

The meeting however was abruptly interrupted as a Kooluk Captain entered the chamber. He seemed, perhaps, a touch nervous, and rightfully so as he had entered into a collection of some of the most influential men in the empire. That did not, however, halt his course as he made his way around the large conference table and handed the communiqué to Graham Cray.

Offering a hasty salute before departing, an action that was wholly unnecessary as Cray had not paid him the slightest notice, the officer left the spacious room as the death merchant's eyes steadily scanned the contents of the scroll; a slow, confident smile parting his lips.

"Gentlemen," Cray stated, his eyes finding each of them in turn, hooking their attention to him as though he were a mere fisherman filling his net. "Our time has come. What I have received here is a communication from one of my spies positioned near Razril. By order of the Gaien Supreme Council, the knights were to escort my men and '_valuable merchandise_', to this base. However," and with this a throaty laugh slipped from the merchant's lips that caused a few raised eyebrows and curious sideways glances as though those present were uncertain of his sanity, "The ship in question was besieged by the pirate Brandeau, it's contents destroyed."

Troy raised an eyebrow in confusion as he glanced at the uncertain, weathered face of his long-time mentor Colton. The older man returned the look before speaking up. "What the hell are we missing Cray? For a man who just lost a convoy's worth of merchandise, you seem rather pleased with yourself."

"That is because, my dear Captain Colton, the convoy itself was nothing but a decoy," Cray stated, cheered by the faux plans he so intimately fabricated. "The cargo was indeed worth its weight in gold. They were rune cannon shells, specifically designed as ammunition for the great cannon that is being constructed at the summit of this Fort.

"But that was merely secondary, for things would have been far more complicated had the cargo actually arrived. For you see, by involving the Gaien Council, we have convinced them that they are involved in our southern expansion, all the while withholding the true treasure that is being transported to El Eal."

"Cray, perhaps you can elaborate for us this subterfuge of yours," the Governor stated, his eyes fitfully working to not betray his confusion of the schemes that seemed beyond his comprehension, for he did not wish to give Graham Gray any leverage over him. "When you say that matters would become more complicated should the much needed ammunition for our cannon arrive, what do you mean? It seems to me that a cannon without Rune Shells is but an ornament."

"Relax Governor, the situation is well in hand. We will have our ammunition in short order, I assure you. However, the destruction of my cargo has done two very important things for the progression of our plan. First and foremost is the death of the Pirate Brandeau. He has plagued my operations for some time, and will now be unavailable to do so again, especially as we proceed with our operation. The second, is that it has forewarned the Knights of Razril of the existence of an exceptionally large Rune Cannon…"

"You damn fool," Colton barked, rising angrily to his feet. "You've just painted a target on this base. The Maritime Knights of Razril are not enemies to be trifled with."

"Calm yourself Colton," Graham stated, raising a hand to ease the outburst of the aged warrior. "If you do not pace yourself, you will have a coronary, and that would be a tragedy." Cray stated, his twisted smile tugging at his lips, advertising his own insincerity over the captain's health. "I have taken a measure of caution where the knights are concerned. They will soon find themselves too occupied by pirate assaults to fully conduct a thorough investigation.

"For you see, not only did I leak information among some of the more disreputable circles regarding the contents of my cargo, but now that the Pirate Brandeau is dead, I have also…_let slip_…those responsible for his demise. No matter his affiliation, Brandeau was a…pirate, admired by his peers. There are many who will wish to seek revenge for his death, and the knights will feel the sting of that hostility. No my good Colton," Cray finished with a shrewd smile upon his features. "The knights will be of no threat to us."

The gathered leaders fell silent as Cray examined each of them, waiting for more questions. After a moment, his attention finally fell upon the commander who sat with his head bowed the entire time, as though deep in thought. "Sir Troy, I would like to hear your thoughts."

Troy slowly raised his head, his eyes meeting Cray's, will matching will as the two examined one another before at last Troy spoke his mind. "I must confess, I am curious as to the purpose of your deception. You have indicated, Sir Cray, that the convoy itself, was merely a decoy to mask the intended treasure you were transporting. What then, is this treasure?"

A wide smile crossed the older man's face, as he seemed to reach a new level of appreciation for the war hero. "Very good Sir Troy, we now reach the execution of my plan. If you will all follow me?"

Troy watched for a moment as the other leaders seated around the table rose and walked out before he finally stood and followed suit. He was not at all comfortable with the manner in which Cray spoke, shifting his pronouns in speech, claiming that while the treasure was _his_, the plan in which to continue the southern expansion was _theirs_. He seemed more a noble with his political doublespeak than his guise as a simple merchant, and that thought did little to ease the commander's mind.

This was secondary however to his realization that Cray had done a tremendous amount of planning and scheming to execute his plans. To Troy, this no longer felt like a war promoted by the Imperials so much as it was now fast become Graham Cray's war. As impossible as it had seemed to Troy, Cray had elevated himself to the same level of distrust warranted to Iskas. He would, when he found time, write to Ornela to voice his suspicions, but for now, he would need to evaluate every order carefully.

The journey to their destination was tedious, as Troy and his fellow lords and leaders followed the trek that Graham Cray pursued. It was arduous at best, the tightly spiraling staircase that led to the highest tower, and Troy could not fathom what they would find here. This tower was rarely used, save for a lookout. But with the current peaceful relations with the Islands, there was no need for its functionality, and as such, was in a declining state of disrepair.

After what seemed an eon of stair climbing, the party at last reached the upper balcony, the older or less fit members of the entourage wheezing in an effort to regain their breath. Troy moved quietly, moving more out of annoyance than impatience. The meeting has already taken more than half the day and has achieved little. He had wanted to take this, his final day before departing, to rest and see to a few final details needed before departure. This delay would mean he would not now rest until well into the evening.

When the group had at last regained their breath, Graham smiled in a grandiose manner before moving to the door. "Gentlemen, I give you, the weapon that will win us this war." And with that, he pushed upon the doors to reveal the treasure beyond.

"You brought us up here to show us a tree?" Colton barked, his rough voice brimming with agitation. "And an ugly tree at that! We've got a whole garden of them down below, and a sight more attractive. Why insist we venture all the way up here to see this eyesore?"

"Ahh…Colton, such a lack of vision," Gray smiled as he backed into the room. "This is not just any tree, this…my dear colleagues, is the very source of Rune Cannon Shells. Now, come, and let me alleviate any doubts as to the magnificence of this treasure."

XxX

The sails were full to bursting, the wind making for an easy journey as though it knew the destination of the fleet that parted the waves on its way to Razril. The wind, it knew of where these envoys of death and destruction were headed, and it approved.

This was a good sign for the portly man who stalked the length of the deck as though he were some great king surveying realms that stretched beyond his visage. For if the wind favored his mission, then what could truly hold him back.

"Papa," the scrappy lad in the stripped shirt and too-worn shorts came running from the lower deck as he made his way towards the shorter captain whose bitter expression softened at the sight of the boy. "I just got a message from Captain Sneed. He uh…wanted to…ma-ke, s…sh…sure that…"

Dario snatched the letter from his son's hand and scanned the contents. He had never thought of himself as a failure as a father, however Nello's inability to read was always a sore spot, particularly among the others at Pirate's Nest. But as he would always respond, a good pirate had no use for reading, and that's what was important, being a good pirate.

He had not been especially pleased with this mission, particularly as he was undertaking it without Lady Kika's knowledge or consent. But he had owed a considerable favor to the illustrious _Captain_ Sneed, that sniveling, whiny bastard…and he hoped this would at least put them square.

Regardless, he owed Sneed quite a bit. The Lost Island Pirates hadn't been truly happy with the proposal that Dario presented, that they station themselves on the Mermaid's Island, but it was a centralized base for them, and it would make sure the mermaids remained safe. So when Sneed and his crew asked Dario's help to avenge Brandeau, it was inevitable the pirate would ask Kika's right hand man to back them up. But that didn't mean he had to like it, or the orders to fall into obedience and follow Sneed's lead.

"Sneed!" Dario screamed as he stomped his way across the deck of his ship, the crumpled message in his beefy hand. "Sneed you sea-mongrel. I may be helping you out on this, but I'll let the Sea Goddess take me before I ever take orders from you, you hairy, potbellied, knuckle scraping, gutless son of a whore! You hear me SNEED?"

Despite the fact the vessel Captain Sneed was on was nearly four nautical miles from his own craft, Dario continued tossing insults into the wind, hoping some would reach his some time ally. Nello, as always, had followed his father in the hopes of learning some new words. After all, it would yet be some time before they reached Razril, and Dario had only just begun.

XxX

Lino en Kuldes, king of the island nation of Obel sat upon his throne in deep, meditative thought. Had he not seen it with his own eyes he'd have never believed it, but he could do nothing but accept the truth he himself had witnessed. It had been nearly a week since his return, since the day that had driven the spike of fear and terror into his heart, nearly a week since he had abandoned all pretense of leadership, his mind frozen with the image that danced about his memory as if some taunting spirit.

Having received word that pirates had besieged a convoy from Razril, he himself had set out to aid the small fleet, arriving in time to see little more than chaos and death taint the ocean. There was little he could do, the knights had the pirate outnumbered, but the ship, Brandeau's six-mast monster was a frightful vision to behold, and the destruction it wrought was legendary.

But then, that was when his world had stopped. He had just received word from his lookout that a fourth Razril ship was arriving; as the sky had fallen dark with clouds of an ominous origin. A scream, reminiscent of the tales old adventures told of the banshee's cry, ripped through the ever-chilling air and sent a shiver the length of Lino's spine.

It was then he saw it, a crest, black and evil against the darkening sky, that Lino's life crashed around him. He had seen that same symbol once before…once 14 years ago. It was the symbol of the Rune of Punishment, that damnable creation of a heartless God that had taken his wife and son. And now, after all this time, it appeared once more in his territory. Had it come back to taunt him, reawaken the miseries of his past? Or was it finally here to claim him as well?

The subtle clearing of a raspy voice snapped the contemplations from his mind as turned his attention to his chief advisor. "Pardon my interruption your majesty," Setso said, bowing low, "But per your request, I have brought the shipwright, Tov, sire."

Lino nodded his head as he sat straighter in his throne, his eyes falling on the stocky ship designer. "Your highness," Tov said, bowing to the Obel king.

"Bah," Lino responded in kind, waving the gesture off as though it were but wasted effort. "I've never been one for genuflects or curtsies or any of that nonsense Mister Tov, you needed waste your time with it."

"As you wish sire," the carpenter responded, standing tall before the king. "Mr. Setso said you wished to see me sire?"

"Yes, I did," Lino responded, standing up and realizing he must have been seated longer than he expected as he legs had become stiff. "I was curious as to the progress of our little project."

"Little project, your highness?" Tov asked, his eyebrow arched as if wondering whether he should laugh or not. "I am interested then in seeing what you deem a large project, sire."

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" the barking laugh of Lino echoed through the hall, and the king realized how good it felt to concern his mind with something other than the feasting memories that had occupied him for so long. "Trust me, Mr. Tov, when this project is complete, I'll show you what I consider a large project. But first things first."

"Of course your majesty," Tov stated, preparing to bow again but stopping at mid-bend. "At this juncture, the vessel is about 87 complete. I estimate, given two more weeks, I'll have her seaworthy. Another month and she'll be ready."

"Good," Lino stated, nodding in approval. "What word from Pablo? Has he secured the necessary cannons and ammunition?"

"I don't believe he has completed the stock he wishes to maintain your highness, but it won't be that way for much longer, I assure you."

"Good, that will be all Mister Tov," Lino stated as the shipwright nodded his head and departed. Once gone, Setso had approached the throne.

"If you will pardon me your highness, I still do not understand why you have commissioned that ship to be built?"

"Something's happening Setso, I can feel it," Lino stated as he paced in front of his aide-de-camp. "I'm just fortunate I had the foresight to commission it before this all began."

"Forgive me sire, but…before what all began?"

"Cray Trading Company becoming more active, Kooluk redistributing their navy to the southern border, and the Rune of Punishment showing itself to me again. Whatever, Setsu, call it a gut feeling if you will, but I can just feel it. Something's about to happen, I know it.

"Setsu," Lino stated, turning back towards his assistant. "Send messengers to Nay and Iluya Islands. See what they find out."

"O-of course your majesty. Um, what of Na Nal sire?"

"It'll be a waste of time trying to get information out of those stubborn inhabitants. No, Nay and Iluya will be enough."

"Yes sire, at once." Setsu headed off before turning back to his king. "Anything in particular you wish them to investigate your highness?"

"Yes," Lino said as he moved to leave the throne room, Setsu trailing behind him. "Ask them if they have faith in the future."

XxX

The cool breeze was pleasant against his fevered skin as Glen Cott stood in his bedchambers, his sullen eyes staring unseeingly into the ocean. He had fought his share of battles and wars, and yet never had he felt the grip of death like he did at this moment, and every moment since the defeat of the pirate scourge, since the moment that tattoo had blazoned itself upon his left hand.

His mind had yet to shake the words of warning the woman 'Leknaat' had imparted upon him. The Rune of Punishment, she had called this mark, one of the 27 True Runes. Even the simple sentiment of True Runes was a concept that overwhelmed his mind. He had never considered such a weapon before, never contemplated the existence of something so frightening that it contained within it the very will of God itself. How could any man be worthy of such a thing?

But regardless, his mind was split between the fear of what this 'Rune of Punishment' was capable of, and the fate of all who possess it. Per Leknaat's own words, the rune itself governed over the atonement and forgiveness. Glen could not begin to understand what that truly meant. What did concern him however, was the revelation that all who have ever possessed this rune have been consumed by it, their life stripped away as the rune gained in power. THAT was a daunting reality.

The knock at his door however, forced his self-admission from his mind as he turned to the wooden barrier. "Enter," he said simply, as Vice-Commander Katrina stepped into the room, leading the two young men Commander Glen had summoned.

"As per your orders commander, I have brought Captain Snowe and First Officer Lazlo." Katrina saluted before stepping aside, leaving Glen to scrutinize the young men with a hawk-like gaze that seemed to pierce them to the center of their being. Under such an intense gaze, it was no mystery as to the reasons the two men began to fidget in place, but Glen did not relent his study of them.

"I need to know, right here and now…what the hell happened out there?" Glen stated, his mouth frowning, not in displeasure but out of concentration.

Snowe moved awkwardly, his hand subconsciously moving to his bandaged arm as he mumbled the word that sent a chill through the room. "Sabotage."

Glen grunted, his head nodding only slightly as he considered the ramifications of what was disclosed to him. He had suspected as much, in fact the captains of the two other ships in the convoy had reported on the occurrence, but neither was willing to openly announce the word that held so many ramifications to the knighthood and the citizens of Razril. If enemies thus far unknown had targeted the knights, then the only probable explanation was the mission they had undertaken. If that was true, then those merchants they were escorting were the likely culprits, and as they were under orders from the Gaien Grand Council, then their home port of Gaien was an equal conspirator in the effort to undermine the Razril knights.

This was certainly something Glen did not wish to contemplate, but he could not ignore the facts. "Tell me everything…from the beginning."

"Well," Snowe began, stealing a glance towards Lazlo for support, "we were midway through our journey when we had received a Nazal bird from the _Invisible_ indicating their rudder chain had snapped. I immediately suspected sabotage."

"And how did you draw this conclusion?" Glen asked, perhaps more harshly than intended, but stern nonetheless.

"It…it just didn't make sense," Snowe answered, fidgeting a bit more than he would have liked under the intensity of the commander's gaze. "The rudder chain is always the most inspected piece of equipment…"

"We looked at the cargo," Lazlo said finally, both to ease Snowe's hesitant response and to take some of the commander's stern expression from his best friend.

"You did what?" Glen stated, his eyes flaring at the indiscretion his two subordinates committed. "You know our rules…our laws. I should have you both bounced out the knighthood for violating the secrecy of our mission. We do not…under any circumstances examine the sealed crates delivered to us under the code of secrecy by the Gaien Council. You both know this. What were you thinking?"

"Commander please," Lazlo said, wondering if he hadn't gone too far as he stared into the wide, angry eyes of his superior. "It was the cargo that was the reason for the sabotage."

For a moment, Glen fell silent, his mind working out the information. To her credit, Katrina had not spoken a word since she had delivered the two knights, and Glen, as always, was thankful for her unspoken support in all matters. This however, was a deftly delicate situation, for should the Gaien Council hear of this, more than just the careers of two errant knights would be at stake. It could, if warranted, result in the subsequent replacement of the entire knighthood by Gaien's own forces.

"Very well, gentlemen. Tell me what was in this cargo, and I will decide from there what punishment you will receive."

The two young men nodded as Snowe spoke up. "Sir, I was the one who first examined the crates. I just…I didn't feel right about it. None of it felt right. The secrecy, the orders, the inconspicuous guests, it all seemed too suspicious. So after we had departed, I snuck a peak. I told Lazlo to come as well and…well, pretty much forced him to see what was inside, none of this was his fault sir."

"As heartwarming as your confession is, will you just get to the point of your blatant indiscretion for our rules and regulations and tell me what was in those crates?"

"Rune Cannon Shells sir," Lazlo responded, his face stony as though waiting for the executioners axe to fall.

"Rune Cannon Shells?" Glen barked, his face contorting with anger as he stared down his two men. "You mean to tell me you risked your careers and my career, not least of which the safety of the people in this city for cannon shells?"

"No sir," Snowe replied, his face holding that same expression as Lazlo's. "When Lazlo said they were cannon shells, he did not mean the crates were filled with shells themselves. Each crate contained only one shell sir, an unnaturally large cannon shell that completely filled the contents of the container. A shell that took six men to carry aboard that ship."

The silence began to fill the room once again as Glen's expression softened. His distress over the mission no longer seemed to be directed at the two knights before him, but rather at the knowledge that Gaien itself had set them up along with whatever unknown benefactor sponsored their three passengers and the cargo. Storing away the information to examine at a later time, Glen nodded to the two men. "Fine. What happened next?"

"Well," Snowe continued, "With the _Invisible_ disabled, we decided to continue our journey. We felt they would return to Razril when they had repaired the damage. We however, didn't get far. We caught sight of Pirate Brandeau's six-mast frigate and well…I panicked sir. I attempted to destroy the Cannon Shells because I believe that was the reason we were being targeted by the pirate."

"Idiot," Glen snarled, his face angry at the events that followed. "Didn't you both assure me that you were prepared for this mission? That you would fulfill the duties of your oaths, to the letter? All I've heard thus far does little to reinforce your vow."

Glen paced back and forth for a moment before continuing. "Had you not broken protocol and examined those crates _Captain_ Snowe, you would not have been under the impression that Brandeau would be targeting you specifically for those cannon shells. You would not have panicked and you would have maintained your composure to engage your enemy. Instead, you lose your head, and Lazlo rams the ship into Brandeau's vessel. Does any of this sound logical to you?"

"Its not that simple sir," Lazlo stated, stepping forward, his jaw set in readiness before he continued. "I did what I had to do because I had no other option available to me commander. Snowe first suspected sabotage at the breaking of the rudder chain, but I discounted it. It wasn't…it wasn't until we engaged Brandeau that I believed he was right.

"The _Fury_ had moved into position to fire, when the gunnery deck exploded. I…don't even know how many men were on that deck when it went up. But sir," Lazlo continued, his eyes pleading for some understanding from his commander, "With the _Invisible's_ rudder chain disabled and the _Fury's_ cannon ports destroyed, I couldn't take the chance that our ship wasn't sabotaged as well. So I steered it directly into pirate Brandeau's vessel and did what I could to keep my crew alive. It's all I could think to do sir."

Memories were a daunting thing; burdens that weighed heavily upon the soul long after the occurrence had faded into history. Glen knew this better than most men, for he carried his own burden every day of his weighted life. He looked from Snowe, the young man who's left arm was all but shredded by the attack, to Lazlo, who's eyes shown in the knowledge of the battle that claimed so many of his comrades, and the knowledge that he had actually shaken death's hand, and was allowed to live. Survivor's guilt…Glen understood that as well.

"Very well," the large man said, his head bowed beneath the knowledge he had just received from his knights. "I will forego punishment as this is an extenuating circumstance, provide, the information you have given me does not leave this room, is that understood?"

"Yes commander," both young men said in unison, offering a quick, yet grateful salute.

"Good, now that we have that cleared away…" Glen's words fell silent as the alarm sounded. From the window of his bedchamber, he saw a dozen…no, far more than that, sails against the horizon, each with the bow of the ship pointed at Razril. "The Hell?"

"Wh…what's happening?" Katrina asked, her eyes wide as she stared into the ocean from the other window, shaking her head in confusion. "An attack? But, we received no communication from our ships in the field that enemies were moving on us."

"It doesn't matter how, the fact is they are here." Glen said, bitterness echoing from his voice as he shook his head. From what information he had gathered from Snowe and Lazlo, the aftermath of this situation had only just begun. "Snowe, Lazlo…we're short on manpower. Each of you get to your ships and try to drive the pirates out to sea. We'll make sure they don't land…" Glen's words were silenced as Katrina stepped in front of him, placing her hand against his chest.

"Commander, allow me to handle this task. You're in no condition and still need your rest." Katrina responded, tilting her head slightly as she saw the defiance shine in his eyes. "Please commander, you rest and conserve your strength. Allow me to supervise the pier defense."

Chuckling slightly as he shook his head, Glen smirked. "Still mothering me, aren't you?" The irony was lost on Glen, but not his Vice-Commander, as a sad, soft smile parted her lips and she turned her eyes away from the older man. Perhaps, when this mission was over, she would tell him of her true relations to him. But for now, she had a city to defend.

"Don't get too comfortable giving orders Vice-Commander, I intend to be back on my feet very soon."

Pausing at the door, Katrina turned her head to speak over her shoulder. "That's what I'm hoping for," _father_. And with that, she departed for war, leaving Glen to watch from his bedroom window, his knights fight off this invasion. This would not be an easy thing for him to do.

-To Be Continued.

OT: Okay, this was actually a much harder chapter to write than I expected. I kept tossing back and forth, which POV should start it out, and I wasn't happy with another Journal entry leading the story off. I intend to keep writing the journal entries and will submit some letters later, but I don't want to keep getting into the patter of those being the start of the chapters. Well anyway, you've probably expected what's happening right now.

As I said, after the Razril exile, I'll be deviating from the original story considerably. The opening should probably remain close to the same as well. Anyway, if you're kind enough to read my attempt at fiction, please be kind enough to review. Always love to hear what people think, the good and bad.

And, just FYI, if you are enjoying this story, feel free to check out my other Suikoden rewrite. War of the Runes. As always, thanks for reading.


	7. Upon the River Styx

Suikoden IV

**Suikoden IV**

Chapter VI: Upon the River Styx

Explosions burst to life like summoned demons born into this world from the mouth of hell as the Knights of Razril pressed their attacks against the offensive line of the invading pirate fleet. In the chaos, it seemed indeterminate as to whether the knights or their attackers were seizing the advantage. All anyone could hope was that their allies were achieving victory, and for those still fighting to live long enough to celebrate in that glory.

In all of recorded history, Razril had never before been attacked nor invaded. The Maritime Knights, it could be said, warranted a wide berth of caution by those of less than reputable ambitions, and as such; pirates, brigands and slavers would go out of their way to avoid a confrontation with the fabled military. For pirates to strike at the heart of the Razril Knights, such a reckless action was to sign a death warrant.

"Yeah-ha, that's right ya lousy bastards, come get some!" Tal screamed from the railing of the ship's bow, his sword reflecting the fire of battle against the finely polished blade. Despite the explosions that would cause the vessel to rock and sway in response to the unrelenting assault, the knight showed unparalleled balance as he remained firmly rooted to the railing. "You wait 'til we get in range, I'll kill all you goat eaters!"

"Tal, get down you damn fool," Jewel screamed, rolling her eyes at the antics of her fellow knight. "You're going to get yourself killed."

Lazlo wiped his brow, ignoring the antics of Tal and the failed attempt of Jewel to talk the excitable knight down, as he surveyed the battle. It had been a hard fought confrontation thus far, the pirates outnumbering the presently stationed Razril knights two-to-one. But nonetheless, the knights had both superior tactics and superior training which more than compensated for the uneven numbers favoring their attackers.

Regardless, of the twenty-seven attacking vessels, eleven had already met their end at the hands of the Razril Knights. Though the knights themselves were not without their own casualties, for of their defending fleet, six craft had been disabled and of those, two were now sitting on the bottom of the ocean.

It had become Lazlo's own mission to attempt to protect the disabled ships until their crews could be offloaded to safety. But that meant putting his own craft, the _Intrepid_, in the line of fire of no less than four ships that wanted nothing more than to send him and his crew to join those at the bottom of the ocean. It took every considerable maneuver and counter measure he had, and even some he made up, to thwart those efforts, and even then, the four assailing crafts left him little opportunity to establish any counter attack of his own.

He caught a lucky break however, as he ordered his crewman to rotate their ship along the starboard plane, one of the four attacking vessels had compensated, turning portside to initiate the attack. The pirate's aim however did not compensate for the speed of Lazlo's ship as the cannon volley fired wide across the bow of Lazlo's craft, striking the unsuspecting pirate ship off the defending vessel's port.

Lazlo responded in kind, launching his own torrent of cannon fire that smashed firmly against the pirate's hull, sending flames and embers pouring into the ocean. The maneuver was costly however; as one of the two remaining attacking vessels successfully launched a cascade of cannon fire against the _Intrepid's_ stern which all but tore the rudder from the war vessel.

Navigating the _Intrepid_ had become an exercise in futility. Regardless of the direction the navigator was attempting to steer the vessel, it simply floated, dead, in the water. The crew could do little but prepare for the inevitable onslaught that would come from the fast approaching heralds of death, until a storm of cannon fire slammed into the hull of the nearest pirate frigate with all the subtlety of a lightning storm.

"That's Snowe's ship! That's Snowe!" Jewel screamed as she tugged excitedly on Lazlo's arm, pointing to the young lord's galleon. It was little wonder why she was so excited about the arrival of the young captain. Not only had they saved their lives, but nearly all of Razril knew Jewel's feelings for the platinum-haired young lord…everyone that is except Snowe.

"Calm down!" Lazlo ordered, though couldn't help the smile of relief that spread across his face. "Jewel, use your water rune to put out those flames. Tal! Tal! Would you get off the damn banister and get over here?! I need you to get the shipwright and fix that rudder. Nothing fancy, just enough to get us out of this soup. Go, hurry," Lazlo instructed, giving a nudging push to his fellow knight to emphasize the urgency. "Tell him he's got five minutes before all hell breaks lose."

XxX

Commander of the Knights of Razril, Glen Cott stood rooted before his window, his visage surveying the battle that befell his knights…a battle that he was unable to partake in. It was a bittersweet realization, knowing that his knights fought to defend not only the honor of the knighthood but also to protect the lives of all who lived within the city. However, so to was the realization that he was not part of this battle. It was not within his nature to sit idly by while others placed their lives in mortal danger, and it was that pang of regret that so enticed his ire.

Even from his vantage it was difficult to see which side was proving victorious, which made him curse his weakened condition all the more. Glen was…bitter more than anything. Bitter that he could not be down there, risking his life with his knights. Bitter that he had become such an invalid that he needed others to fight his battles. Had he really become so weak that he could no longer wield his own sword?

But you don't need a sword…

Somewhere, it had all fallen from him, his youth and ambitions, dying within him as swiftly as the sun blinds the world from the stars. All he could do was watch…and that was no fate for a warrior. And this…this horror that played itself out in the oceans of Razril like some hellish stage production, this wasn't right at all. Should the pirates, as inconceivable as the thought may be, but should they make landfall, how many innocent lives will fall beneath the blade of these knaves? How many brave men would die defending their families, how many women would be raped by these animals? How many children abducted to become pirates themselves? And all of it, he was powerless to stop any of it.

You are not powerless…

Glen shook the intruding thoughts from his mind, the words coming as slowly as the realizations remembered in a long-forgotten dream. He was not even certain where the thought had come from, but felt it nagging at the back of his mind, persisting his thoughts along the singular course that he could no longer dictate. It was as though his subconscious had taken control of his conscious mind and guided him into the reality of his uncertainty. It was a reality in which he had no desire to linger; the reality that he was not…completely powerless.

No, you are not. You have me. Look before you Glen Cott. These men, YOUR men, fight bravely to defend the home that you are unable to protect. They fight, they live…and they die to save the people of this city, the fine, upstanding citizens that put their faith in you to protect them. But you know the outcome of this battle already. Your knights are far too outnumbered to achieve victory. They need you.

"But", Glen spoke silently, his eyes falling to the glowing crest upon his left hand. "The woman Leknaat, she told me of your curse…the fate of all that wield you. She told me to wield your power is to risk my own life…"

_Do you not risk your life, every time you draw your blade? Look once more into the battle, Glen Cott. Your forces are slowly being routed. And you well know what these…creatures will do should they be allowed to land. They are a pestilence upon the earth, a vile stain of humanity that must be purged. They…must be _**punished**_; they must be made to atone._

"You speak such hatred," Glen said, his words faltering slightly as though uncertain how he may silence the words that were sounding truer to his ears with every cannon blast fired from the battle below.

I mirror only your own thoughts, Glen Cott. I speak only what is in your heart. What you think, what you feel…what you believe. These are your words, not mine. I am but the instrument for which to show you what truly exists within your heart, your mind and your soul. It is you who must act upon it.

"Indeed," Glen stated, his eyes instinctively moving to the ocean, to the battle and beyond the horizon itself, as though he were attempting to see the edge of the world. He often pondered with wonderment, what mysteries the end would hold. "I have to wonder however, if you did not give Brandeau the same encouragement before his demise."

No further words save his own thoughts danced across his mind as he closed his eyes in resignation and turned towards the bedchamber door. His walk in the direction of the staircase leading to the fortress' roof was at a dead man's pace, for he had little energy since being linked with the parasitic rune. Yet, for reasons he was uncertain of, or perhaps he simply did not wish to know, every step became lighter, as though his strength had returned.

It took him less time that he had hoped to reach the summit, and his eyes surveyed the city from the magnificence of this view for as long as he dared. He was stretching the minutes, stalling for time perhaps. Either because of fear or regret, he did not know, but he was delaying his next act with all his worth. When at last he had taken his fill of the wonders of Razril and the memories they provoked, he made one final, desperate plea to the Sea Goddess that she preserve him…as he raised his left hand.

XxX

Lazlo stumbled from the gangplank of his ship, his equilibrium adjusting in response to the solid land his feet now met. The battle had not gone well, and it was nothing less than a miracle he got his crew back to land without suffering more than a few injured knights. The ship, however, had not faired as well, and in all likelihood, would never sail beyond this day.

"I need another ship," Lazlo commanded, his attention scanning the port for any unused vessel. "You men, get the wounded to the medic," the knight captain ordered a pair of his subordinates who were nearby. "Jewel, you and Tal find me another ship, fast. The rest of you, unload the cannons and rune shells. We're setting up a defensive line against the port…"

A strange chill filtered into the air as the sky blackened and the clouds seemed to roll in upon the island at an unnatural pace. All noise, all activity from the crew abandoning the wreck of their vessel to undertake their duties had stopped in response to the eerie, ethereal wind that seemed to whip about the port and drive a sliver of inequitable fear down the spines of even the bravest of these knights.

"Wh…what's going on?" Jewel asked, her legs sidestepping until she reached Lazlo and Tal's side. Every knight present seemed confused, bewildered by the unnatural storm that had simply developed over their heads, each craning their necks in some vane hope of finding the source.

They did not need to look long however, as the piercing scream of unimaginable horror split the sky in two. Those who did not immediately cover their ears and cower at the heart-rending wail of suffering, glimpsed only the merest hint of the purple-black light that illuminated the sky with its horrific intent, before the heavens opened before them, and unleashed hell.

Only a few would glimpse the black lightning that tore itself from the glowing, sinister glyph, and it was a sight of such unimaginable terror, that they would never speak of it, but would be forever haunted by that vision. The lightning, though often a natural act of random chance, struck against the warring waters, raining fire and death upon the attacking pirate fleet while sparing the Razril Knights a similar fate. It was bazaar, unfathomable really. Almost as though the power of the Heavens were directed purposely towards the enemies of Razril. But though it was unbelievable, it was undeniable that the pirates proved to be the target of the attack.

Seemingly as quickly as it began, it ended, with carnage polluting the waters about Razril with wreckage and death the likes of which even the most seasoned knight had never bore witness. It was a horror beyond words, and Lazlo's mind had shut itself down to save him from witnessing the finger of God destroying all in its path. For this left him, left all of them, with the cold realization of how insignificant they truly were.

"Lazlo…" he heard it, his name as though echoing from the depths of some unreachable tunnel, but it made no sense to him. The act of wanton carnage flashing before his eyes had cleared his mind of all semblance of rationality. He could not make sense of it, and his senses assaulted his mind in a hope to save his sanity.

"Lazlo, snap out of it," the hard punch to his arm and the angry yet equally frightened face of Jewel drew his attention back to the here and now. It took him a moment more to realize the throbbing in his head was the blood pounding against his temples, his heart beating dangerously fast.

The conscious reality of the events taking place around him slowly took shape in his mind as he shook away the shock of what he had seen. As he slowly raked his eyes across the pier, his attention purposely skirting the carnage at sea, he found each of his knights reflecting a glimmer of the same strangling fear he himself felt, and found a small measure of comfort in their common reaction. At last, his attention found the battlement of the Knight's Fortress, his eyes making their way up the stone latticework to the highest tower, from which emanated the source of the unearthly power.

"Alright, listen up," Lazlo said, surprised at how shaky his voice sounded to his own ears. "We need to prepare. There are going to be a lot of injured knights on those ships, so I need you to divide to tasks. Half of you," Lazlo stated, signaling out those on his left, "I need to you gather all medical personal we have around the island and bring them here with whatever equipment they need. The rest of you," Lazlo nodded to the remaining knights, "Get aboard that ship. Unload the rune cannons and shells, and every piece of important documentation we have before that heap sinks. Jewel, I need you to supervise this. Tal, you're with me."

As the orders had been given and the knights began performing their various tasks, Lazlo and Tal took off at a dead run towards the Knight's Fortress. "So, uh…where we going?" Tal asked as the pair tore through the entryway.

"The Commander was in here, we have to make sure he's alright." Lazlo said, taking the stairs two at a time. "Tal, you check his chambers, I'll go check the roof."

**XxX**

Pain. Incomprehensible, soul-rending agony had clawed at the very fiber of Glen's body, causing the seasoned warrior to buckle beneath of the unrelenting strain that crashed upon him like the full fury of the typhoon. He had expected this, prepared for it…even in some small part of his mind, perhaps even hoped it would come; but not at the intensity that now waged war against his body, and his will that fought desperately to keep from crying out.

Why was the rune prolonging his death? Why torture him? He had seen the Pirate Brandeau succumb to the rune and it had not taken nearly this long. It was as though…the Rune of Punishment were waiting, but for what he could not predict.

The door leading to the lower levels burst open and the pounding of feet were all Glen could make out; his vision had gone white with pain as he lay slumped against the notched wall of the keep's fortification. It took him a moment to realize the gentle hands that lifted his head were not the hands of death come to claim him, but rather the reassuring fingers of one of his knights.

"No…" Glen mumbled, feebly swatting his hand at his subordinate as though trying to push him away. "Get…get away from me."

"It's alright Commander, I have you. You're safe now," Lazlo said, obviously misinterpreting the commander's actions. "TAL, HE'S UP HERE!"

"No…Lazlo, you have to get aw-aaahhhhhHHHHHHH!" Glen began, but it was obvious the ailment had redoubled as his back arched and his muscles spasm in response to the relentless current of pain that coursed itself along his nerves.

"Commander, Commander Glen can you hear me?" Lazlo screamed, his voice frantically attempting to cut through the screams of his commanding officer. So focused was he on his superiors wellbeing, that he neglected the soft glow that began to form upon the freckled surface of his left hand.

It even took him a moment to register the slowly building tingle in his hand until the energy that was forcing itself into his body exploded across his arm and moved itself like a swiftly swirling snake throughout the whole of his body. Flames, black and violet burst from Lazlo's hand as he staggered back in shock, all the while, a distant voice echoing in laughter as though amused at something Lazlo could not comprehend. "Wh…what's happening?"

"Fool," Glen muttered, his mouth moving clumsily as though it no longer possessed the ability to function properly. "You damn fool…you should have run. I'm…sorry. So, very sorry. This fate should not be yours…"

Lazlo could no longer hear the commander's words that had faded to non-existence; his eyes were locked upon the swirling flow of magic that encircled his hand. He had stumbled back onto his backside, pushing himself desperately with his feet as though hoping to distance himself from the crest that had now painted itself onto his hand. "Commander?" Lazlo spoke, his eyes searching out his commanding officer for assistance, only to see the empty shell of the great man's armor, dust billowing on the wind and carrying it out to sea.

Lazlo felt confused. Where had the commander gone? His mind didn't seem to want to examine that question though, as he tumbled forward onto the roof…darkness overtaking him.

XxX

Pirate Dario shook his head in disbelief. At the outset of the attack against the Razril Knights, he had been suspicious of their chances. The knights themselves were caught unawares, and only a fraction of their actual force was at their base to protect the city. This alone, Dario reckoned was the only reason the pirate fleet had faired as well as it had. Otherwise, they would all liter the bottom of the ocean with their corpses.

He had never before seen anything like it, though had heard tales for the frightful weapon the Pirate Steele had once gotten his hands on. Some called it the hand of God, but Dario preferred to think of it as the Devil's Eye. He had no words to describe the scene he had been forced to witness, and only now, as his craft sailed out into the ocean away from Razril, he was haunted by the images he witnessed.

Sneed, and two-thirds of his fleet were decimated by the attack, and Dario closed his eyes and offered a small prayer that those poor bastards would at least know happiness. His own mind however was consumed with what he would tell Lady Kika when he brought back the remnants of Sneed's fleet, now under her command.

XxX

The mind of the young man was groggy as he came out of his unconscious stupor, his eyes bleary and unfocused as he took in the surroundings around him. For the briefest moment, he thought that perhaps he was dead and whatever sins he had committed in life were so beyond redemption that he was sent to the depths of the underworld for his punishment. But the pain in his left arm took away his initial fears, for the dead do not feel pain.

As he slowly stood on legs that were more apt to crumple beneath his weight than support him, Lazlo took in his surroundings, a vast realm of empty nothingness that extended towards eternity. That was simply all there was, the apparent tunnel that he found himself in, swirling in shades of black and purple that induced a sense of vertigo in his senses.

Attempting to take a step, Lazlo felt unsteady upon the churning surface and that, perhaps…staying where he was would be the optimal solution, lest he fall. "You need not worry, you will not fall," the soothing voice stated from behind him, and Lazlo was more interested in the fact that anyone could live here than the simplicity that this person had perceived his fears, as though reading his mind.

As he slowly turned, his eyes met the gently smiling face of a woman adorned in a gown of regal design. A small corset upon her brow was made memorable only by the bluish-white gemstone set in the center of the headpiece. She wore a number of bracelets on her right wrist while her left remained seemingly bare. But it was her eyes that drew Lazlo in, the gentle, almost loving orbs of grayish-blue that seemed to drink him in as though she had never quite seen anything like him. And Lazlo, despite his efforts, was trapped in the hold of those searching eyes. And he knew not where the feeling of nostalgia originated within him, but felt no fear from the mysterious appearance of the woman before him. All he felt in her presence was a love he had been deprived his entire life.

When at last the two had had their fill of examining one another, the woman offered a sad smile to the young man before speaking again, her voice cascading about the tunnel like rain that fell in soothing rhythms of comfort. "Come, I shall guide you to where you need to go, and what you will need to see."

"What I need to see?" Lazlo asked, his stride carrying him to match the pace of the mysterious woman. "I don't understand."

"You will in time." The woman smiled again, a little more sadly this time as she turned her eyes once more to the young knight. "What is your name, so I know what to call you?"

"Oh, right I'm sorry," Lazlo said, as he bowed slightly in forgiveness. "My name's Lazlo." The woman did not immediately respond, but took to continuing the seemingly endless course through the tunnel as Lazlo finally asked, "And you lady? May I ask of your name?"

Again, that sad smile crossed the woman's features as she continued. "Once, long ago, I was named Alana. I would…appreciate it very much, to hear that name spoken again."

Lazlo rolled the name over in his mind before saying it aloud. "Alana, it's a very nice name."

"Thank you, I'm fond of it," Alana stated as she at last stopped. Lazlo halted in his own pace as well and turned to the mysterious woman, waiting for her to speak. "What you seek, this part of your journey awaits you. You will find answers there, but I will not accompany you."

Lazlo nodded and stepped forward, caution giving way to curiosity as he craned his vision over the vast emptiness of the realm, before his attention settled on the man who lay unmoving on the ground. Cautiously, he stepped forward, realizing that the man was not alone, but rather a familiar looking woman was kneeling over him as he suffered some unspeakable agony.

"My Queen," the man stated, his voice echoing in the same ethereal rhythm as Lazlo's voice, though his was choked and strained by the pain he obviously suffered. "I am sorry…that I failed to protect you…"

"Shh…don't talk," the Queen stated as she smoothed the hair that matted against the dying man's brow. "You are a hero that saved our lives. You've nothing to apologize for."

"I know that, I am perhaps being presumptuous, but will you deliver a message for me?"

"Of course. I will pass along whatever message to whomever you wish it delivered."

"Will you tell Rakgi…for me, that I am sorry I could not take him fishing, one last time. And tell him, to look after his mother. He must do that from now on, I fear."

"I will tell him Ranshell, that I promise you." Lazlo watched with interest as the man's body began to turn to dust, before the glowing crest that sent his blood cold, had illuminated upon the man's hand, passing to the woman who's screams tore through Lazlo like a physical blow.

The knight covered his ears in the hopes of fending off the screams that made him want to weep for the woman's agony. He felt bitter and cold, almost hatred for the rune that had taken the man's life and caused this gentle Queen so much pain, that same rune that now burned on his left hand.

The gentle fingers had lay across Lazlo's shoulder, pulling him from the vision that assaulted his eyes. He had expected to see his guide, Alana, saving him from the image he had just witnessed, yet this was another woman, in white, flowing robes. Her eyes closed, unseeingly as she drew his attention. "I believe you have seen enough."

And with those words, the world dissolved into white…no, not quite. The brilliance of white was emanating from this new woman herself, as the light swallowed Lazlo, the purple-black world, and the memories he would take with him.

XxX

_Journal Entry, Day 18 of the Zephyr SD302_

_I know our month of the Zephyr is named solely for the hope of the beginning of the New Year. It is for the hope that will come with the west wind that blows steadily across the ocean, bringing with it the promise of better beginnings while carrying away the past in its current. But I am unable to see that hope. _

_Commander Glen Cott is dead. Even writing that pronouncement here within leaves me numb, and part of me can't help but wonder if this is not some dream or nightmare that I will awaken from, and find out he is still among us. By the Sea Goddess, why did she take him? Why did she take him before I ever had the chance to tell him? _

_I would seek answers, but there is no council to comfort me. No words of wisdom or voice of charity that will take from me this hole that has been ripped from my heart. No, this is a burden I face and shoulder on my own, with no help or guidance from the Commander…no; I should not refer to him as such any longer. For he was my father, and I never told him. And that is why I mourn so bitterly, the betrayal of my own little piece of mind that the gods deemed to take away. If I had that moment, just a fraction of that last moment with him…I would have told him. But I could not know that I would never have the chance, and that is my failure, and this misery I am left with, is my penance. _

_That, and what I am to do next. I do not wish it, but I must speak with the one who saw him last. Lazlo, one of our young captains, was found unconscious on the rooftop, where father's armor lay. I must know, I must know for my own sanity, what happened. But I don't think I'm ready for it._

_Vice__ Commander, Katrina Cott_

XxX

Lazlo at last stirred, his aching body finding little comfort in the plush mattress of his bedchambers. He heard movement all around, and sounds other than the strange, otherworldly passage he had so recently witnessed, and even with the pain in his joints, he was happy to at least be back.

"Oh, you're awake," Lazlo recognized the voice immediately as his eyes slowly drifted open.

"Easy," another, stronger voice said as the young captain attempted to sit up, but found his body too weak. "You've been out three days, I imagine you're a bit low on energy."

With his vision finally cleared, Lazlo looked into the smiling faces of Paula and Kenneth who hovered over him. Jewel and Tal were there as well, each squeezing in to a place by the bed. Though he couldn't help it, Lazlo felt a sting of uncertainty, as Snowe was not among his well-wishers.

"You said I was out three days? What happened?" Lazlo asked, his eyes growing suspicious at the silence that fell between his closest friends. "What happened?" Lazlo felt the welling of fear in the pit of his stomach grow at the unnatural silence. It wasn't until a knock at the door and Vice-Commander Katrina entered, did that fear explode into full-blown panic.

"I wish to have a word alone with Lazlo," Katrina said, waiting by the door as her four subordinates filed out of the room, Paula pausing a moment longer to steal a look back at the now awake captain. Kenneth seemed to blush as Tal was ribbing him about some thing or another as the door was closed.

For several moments, Katrina stood in silence, her eyes reflecting a collage of emotions that puzzled Lazlo. He knew better however, to speak until addressed, and waited until the Vice-Commander spoke her words. What she said however was enough to end worlds. "Commander Glen is dead."

The shock washed over Lazlo with a cold, foreboding sense of fear that he could not shake. "What? When…How?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Katrina stated as she moved to take the chair by Lazlo's bedside. "There are, I'm sure you know, rumors circulating about the island as to the cause of his fate."

Lazlo crinkled his brow in confusion, shaking his head slightly as the headache would not permit more pronounced movement. Katrina sighed, as this development would make her interrogation all the more difficult. "It appears your friends did not inform you of it to save you from what is being said. Rumor has it, that you were the last to see the commander; alive at any rate. It is not a far stretch to imagine that the scuttlebutt around town had implemented you as his murderer."

"What? Vice-Commander…no, I would never…"

"I am commander now," Katrina retorted, her eyes narrowing in a flash of distaste for the title. Regardless of its intent, it was a statement that elevated the fear building within Lazlo.

"Please…Commander you must believe me. I would never have harmed the commander. I give you my word."

"Your word, as of right now Lazlo, is not worth much in this town," Katrina paused, weighing her options before continuing. "There is a movement for your immediately execution for the crime of murder against Commander Glen. Lord Vingerhut himself is orchestrating it and rallying the rest of the town behind it.

"But as I said, your actions against the commander are only rumors, and ones that I do not put stock in. You were at sea when your ship took heavy damage, and your men told me you were on the pier when that light destroyed the pirate fleet. What I need to know is, what was it? I know it was not you, as you could not be two places at once. It could only have been the commander who unleashed that upon the pirates, but I know not what it is. So if you have answers for me, it will greatly determine how long you live."

Lazlo sat in shock for a moment, wondering at the anger in Katrina's voice before shaking aside his own questions and lifting his left hand painfully from beneath the covers. "This…did it Commander. It was on Commander Glen, and now it's on me. I don't know what exactly it is but it's all I can think that may have caused all the devastation. I've never seen a rune pattern like this before."

Katrina moved to sit on the bedside of Lazlo, her hands taking the proffered appendage and examining the crest that she saw blazing above the fortress before it unleashed its judgment upon the pirates. With reserved regret, she lay his hand back onto his side before standing. She now had the answers she required.

"I am caught in a difficult position," Katrina expressed. She sighed heavily as she stood from her seat on Lazlo's bed and began pacing the floor. "I am bound to uphold the decision made by the Grand Council regarding your fate, however I do not believe you deserve to bear the burden of this tragedy. Fate…will be blamed.

"As such, you have but one option open to you Lazlo. You must flee. There is no justice here in Razril for you; the people are gradually being converted to Lord Vingerhut's recommendation that you be executed. I imagine he wishes to make you the scapegoat for this whole affair, including being cast as a trader who worked with the pirates."

"That's absurd. I never…"

"Which is why I am telling you this Lazlo, for your own benefit. You must leave, under the cover of darkness if at all possible, but leave you must." At those words, Katrina returned to sitting on the edge of Lazlo's bed and took his hand between hers. "I know he never spoke of it, especially to you, but Commander Glen had nothing but the utmost hope that you would make the knighthood proud. He honestly believed in you, more than most knights under his command. It would be his wish that you be allowed to flee the persecution. I would suggest trying to find answers to that Rune. If it…killed my fa…Commander Glen, you may be faced the same fate.

"I'm sorry, but that's all I can do for you…and him." And with those words, Katrina departed.

XxX

Snowe leaned heavily against his arm, his fork scraping against the glazed clay surface of the platter that held his half eaten roast. He had not had much appetite since the battle, since the loss of Commander Glen, since the entire city seemed to fall into a depressive stupor. Lord Vingerhut however, had no difficulties swallowing his large mouthfuls of food or mead as he continued to eat animatedly, oblivious to Snowe's silent distress.

"What's the matter my boy, you've hardly touched your meal. Is it not to your liking?"

"No father, its just…" Snowe forced down the worst of his fears before rushing forward. "How could you turn city against Lazlo like that? You know as well as I do he didn't kill the commander!"

"That's what this is about? One commoner?"

"He's my best friend!" Snowe screamed, his usually pale face turning a brighter shade of pink. "And yet you've thrown him to the wolves! How could you do that?"

"You don't understand how politics works my son, and that, despite all the lessons I have attempted to teach you, has always been your shortcoming." Lord Vingerhut professed, taking another sip of mead before continuing. "Commander Glen's passing is a tragedy, but is timely for us. More importantly, for you."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Did you honestly expect to be a mere knight your entire career? You are my son after all, you, the Son of Razril who will bring new hope to the people who serve you. This is merely the perfect opportunity to act upon that."

"You're planning to place me as Commander of the Knights?" Snowe asked, disbelief filtering from his voice.

"I am glad to see you possess some political acumen after all, I was beginning to wonder if all my dealings and subterfuge was lost on you." Lord Vingerhut proclaimed happily. "Yes, you will be placed as the new Commander of the Razril Knights, and be, shall we say, more open to the recommendations of the Gaien Council than that headstrong Glen ever was."

"What about Commander Katrina? She's next in line for succession. Why not give her the title that should be hers?"

A gruff laugh escaped his father's lips as Snowe narrowed his eyes at the words of his father. "A woman? Leading knights? Don't be so naïve my boy, a woman cannot possibly know how best to lead an army to war. They are better suited with a child clinging to their teat than a sword at their side, though Katrina is a bit late in life for that I should think."

"You unbelievable bastard," Snowe said, his anger filtering through him as he stood. He no longer had the stomach to finish his meal, let alone sit at the same table as his father. "You've been hoping for this all along, haven't you? Been waiting for Commander Glen to die in service or retire so you could place me in the role of your puppet. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's just what is best for Razril son, you need to stop holding to your childish dreams and understand that."

"Then…what was the point of blaming Lazlo for all of this? Why did you have to turn everyone against him?"

Lord Vingerhut let Snowe's accusations and curses wash over him like water, remaining untouched by the anger of his son as he returned to his meal. "How do you best give faith to the people, my son? How do you turn grief into hope? By giving them a target to focus those negative emotions upon. By giving them a reason to unite under a single cause. Lazlo, for all that he means to you, was simply at the wrong place at the right time, and it was an opportunity I could not pass. By allowing the people to direct all their grief, all their anger, all their hatred on that young man, they have begun to heal…and they will be grateful to us for showing them."

Snowe was sickened beyond words, and turned on his heel, leaving the room and his feasting father alone. He could no longer stomach the man. For his own part, Lord Vingerhut was not at all perplexed by Snowe's reaction. For all his efforts, the young heir was simply too emotional. He would need to address that at some point. But it mattered not; this was only a small step in his grander schemes. In time, he would reveal them, and even his son would be awed into compliance.

XxX

Darkness crept silent as a shadow over the pier of Razril as the lone young man made his way to the small ship that awaited him. He dared not take one of the larger vessels belonging to the knighthood, as he doubted he could launch the craft by himself. Thus he was forced to take this sloop.

Over his shoulder, Lazlo carried a variety of stores he pilfered from the kitchen's pantry, hoping that he might be able to repay the stolen stocks somehow. But for the time being, survival seemed to warrant extenuating measures and he was sure his stomach would comply. He did not know at all what to expect on the open seas, therefore he brought along with him the basics, as well as some personal keepsakes.

As he turned the corner towards the pier his selected ship was anchored however, four figures emerged from the shadows of the rune shop and moved to bar his path. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jewel asked, her hands on her hips in the way she often addressed others when disappointed in their decisions. "Running from the problem is never the answer!"

But Kenneth's hand on Jewel's shoulder silenced the hot-tempered knight. "What Jewel is trying to say is, there are always answers to be had if you just ask for help once in a while."

Confusion crossed Lazlo's face, as he finally understood Kenneth's comments. "You lot mean to come with me?"

"That is after all the plan," Paula said, moving to hoist her own knapsack onto her shoulder. "The knighthood will survive our departure. It would be naïve to believe otherwise."

"But…no, you can't do that," Lazlo argued, shaking his head. "You all worked so hard to be knights, I can't let you abandon your dreams."

"Posh," Jewel said again, moving to poke the bag slung over Lazlo's back. "The decision has been made. Besides, it's not much like the knighthood before, with the town turning against you like that. We know better though, don't worry. Of course," Jewel said, smiling deviously as she gave the bag an extra poke, "Not sure you brought enough food if we bring Tal along."

"Hey, I'm a growing boy Jewel!" Tal proclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's the way you're growing that concerns me…pudgy," Jewel said, turning her poking finger to jab Tal in the stomach.

"Don't worry, I packed extra food," Kenneth said, ignoring the potential argument while adding his own fuel to it before turning back towards the ship they would be taking.

"But there might not be enough room," Lazlo said, grasping at one last attempt to keep them from leaving their own dreams for his freedom. "And, this will mean you can't come back."

Kenneth waved off his protests however, turning towards Lazlo. "Look, whether we come with your or stay, the fact of the matter is, we've all discussed it, but this place just isn't the same anymore. Since Commander Glen's death, this city has been suffocated by Lord Vingerhut and whatever he's scheming. Never did trust that man.

"However, as for the overcrowding," Kenneth said, this time his features turned devious as he gave a gentle nudge to Paula's back, causing the usually sure-footed elf to lose her balance and stumble against Lazlo. "Guess we'll just have to be a little cozy for a while."

With no more arguments or debates to be made, though Lazlo seemed at a loss of thought with Paula in his arms, the remaining knights moved towards the ship. After a moment, Paula and Lazlo disentangled themselves and walked towards the ship as well, both rather happy that the darkness hid the building blush that painted their faces.

Lazlo took a deep breath as he was the last to board the tiny ship. His friends all waiting for him to board, Lazlo could not express the gratitude he felt towards them. He would make it up to them, try to tell them how much he appreciated and loved them for the sacrifices they were making for him, but words would never be enough.

As the ship slowly pulled away from Razril, Lazlo was no longer filled with the suffocating sense of dread and fear at his fate, but seemed almost willing to accept it. This would be, he knew, quite an adventure.

-To be continued

OC: Okay, this is the most recent chapter, of course. From here on, I'm planning to deviate from the core story quite a bit, but it should still remain true to the basic premise of what the Island Nations War should have been like. I've checked both Suikosource and Gensopedia and both confirmed this war takes place over the course of five years…can you believe it, given how short the game was?

Oh, want to apologize for any offense taken at Lord Vingerhut's words about women, I do not believe that in the least, but as I wrote it, I don't want any confusion on my opinions. I wanted him to be a total ass so that's why…

One last thing, you'll notice Jewel seems a bit OOC towards the end, well, every time I hear Jewel's voice, I think of Wendee Lee who voiced not only Jewel, but BlackRose of .Hack Fame, who happens to be one of my utmost favorite RPG characters. So, don't be surprised if Jewel takes on some of BlackRose's personality from time to time.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, if you're kind enough to read, please be kind enough to review. Until next time. Thanks much


	8. Wayward Passage

Suikoden IV

Suikoden IV

Chapter VII: Wayward Passage

Debris, wreckage and the lives and dreams of those who had once inhabited this decaying husk of a village drifted aimlessly upon the gentle breeze that carried the past within its aimless course. Houses, both of noble and common make lay in piles of charred rubble and broken foundations. All that seemed to exist of the town, to catalog the existence of life within this shell of a hamlet at all, were the few remaining scraps of recognizable, personal belongings. A framed picture, a torn sofa…an infant's crib, these were all that remained as evidence that life had once flourished in this wasteland of death.

It was sickening to the heart of the young woman digging her way through the burnt ruins of this simple border town, as she dwelt far more than she would care to on the number of lives that must have been snuffed out at the hands of a single man's mad obsession with destruction. If she had her will, she would not come to this festering nest of death at all, but it was not her decision. She was an agent for the Scarlet Moon Empire, and her duty was to follow the orders handed to her by her superiors. And those orders sent her here, into the very heart of Hell.

The task, though simple on parchment, was far from an ideal assignment. As instructed by her superiors, she was commissioned to investigate this village, and if at all possible, discover the reason behind Graham Cray's slaughter. But why exhume the pain and past of this tragedy now, after all these years? What was it her commanders hoped to gain that their initial investigations did not uncover. Frederica did not know, and in truth, she wasn't certain she cared to know those reasons.

All she knew for certain were the bare facts, and those were that this village had been the last bastion of the nobles destroyed by Graham Cray, and as such, was the final curtain on the tragedy that became known as the 'Nobel Hunting Incident'. Such a dramatic title that truly underscored the scope and tragedy that befell so many innocent lives. When placed into context, Frederica wondered how many generations would know, and be taught what had happened here. Otherwise, it would be as though these victims had never existed.

Whatever evidence Frederica had hoped uncover in her journey here however, remained stubbornly guarded by the dead victims of this senseless horror. She had expected as much, yet still she hoped for some shred of information that would tell her how best to proceed. As it stood, she would need to journey into Kooluk to obtain any answers at all, which would mean leaving her survey team behind.

As she sifted through the rubble of the last, semi-standing house before she would move on, her eyes fell upon the flowing cloth, partially covered by the wooden planks just beneath her feet. Pushing aside the debris, she retrieved the small, handmade cloth doll that had been left behind by the inhabitants who had lived here. It was small and fragile, barely as big as Frederica's outstretched hand, but the needlework proved the time and care taken by the craftsman. Studying it a bit longer, Frederica turned the doll in her hands, her eyes moving instinctively from the cream colored fabric, to the splash of crusted crimson that painted the front of this child's plaything. For a moment, she imagined not the doll itself, but the child who would have held it, played and laughed and imagined great and wondrous adventures with it…the child who's blood now stained the otherwise unspoiled material.

For a moment, Frederica tried to fight back the image of the bloody rag doll, closed her eyes against the horror of all she had witnessed here. But it was too much for her, and as she crumpled to her knees, she felt the first of what would be many tears burn at the corners of her eyes, as she wept for this town, for those who died senselessly…for the child whose doll she clutched to her chest. She wept for them all.

XxX

The gently lulling waves lightly rocked the docked Obel vessel in a slowly soothing rhythm. Flare en Kuldes, princess of Obel loved it here, aboard this ship, high in the crow's nest so that she may see as far as the horizon, and wonder, as she often did, what existed beyond her limited field of vision. It would often bring amusement and a sense of peace, knowing that there were others; other people, other lands, other cultures, who were burdened by the same concerns, needs and wants as the people of her own island. In a sense, it brought about a feeling of unity, even kinship to those, whom she would never meet, to know that the world was not so different, regardless of one's homeport.

But in truth, it was more than that, more than feeling a connection with the rest of the world and her place it in, that she loved this place, even more than her own chambers in the palace. With the wind lightly kissing her face and the waves rocking in the gentle rhythm she so became accustomed to, it was commemoration of a memory she long held tightly in her mind. For when she would close her eyes, listen to the wind's soft whispers and feel the rocking of the ship itself, it was almost as though she were five years old again, held tightly in her mother's loving arms, rocked and soothed in the most trying times. When she was here, aboard her ship, in the highest accessible place, she felt as though her mother was with her, and she would not feel so alone.

That was, of course, not to say she did not cherish the time spent with her father. In truth, she believed that perhaps, in some way, the death of her mother galvanized her relationship with her father. After all, they were all each other really had. But at times, she suspected, that she pushed herself so hard for the sake of being the reason that respectful gleam shown so brightly in her father's eye. She did not even think she could handle, losing even for an instant that focus of value from her father.

At times, often in fact, Flare wondered if life would be different had her mother not died. It was pointless to consider this of course; indulgent even to take this sparse amount of time she allotted herself in this dusty old crow's nest, to imagine the wind to be her mother's own arms embracing her, the sea mist as a gentle kiss. Was it so wrong to pursue this indulgence? To associate the natural function of the world as her mother's own love, a love that she had never known?

Yes. Her mother was dead and no childish fantasies of a formless love would change that. No matter how hard she imagined the love of her mother, it was simply something she would never know. The broken fragments of long-forgotten memories were evidence enough of that. And so, Flare once again found herself in the familiar circle of thought her mind often brought her back to. If she knew imaging the sweetness of the breeze was a futile, even infantile attempt to recapture some forgotten memento of her mother's love, why therefore did she persist in doing it? For that, she really had no answers.

Someday, soon she hoped, she would stop pandering to her daydreams and be content to exist in the here and now. But until that day came, she supposed she would be relegated to remain in the ceaseless cycle of wistful longings and impatient chiding of her childish behavior.

As she stood up to dust herself off in preparation to returning to her father's court to discuss the recent movement of the Kooluk, Flare wiped the water from her face and wondered only briefly when it had started to drizzle.

XxX

Among all the islands that occupy the southern seas, Middleport was the largest, most bustling center of trade and commerce, as well as the most financially stable. Merchants from as far away as the Scarlet Moon Empire would venture here, and for good reason. Middleport never lacked in spices, furs, gold and scented oils, and the citizens so loved their wine. With a good stock of ales and liquors from Kanakan or western districts of Scarlet Moon, merchants have been known to secure quite a fortune.

Of course, a port city as prosperous as Middleport was also an invaluable center of news and information that merchants would barter, along with their goods. That was how he had heard of it, at least initially. The heir apparent to the lordship of Middleport had first discounted the information as nothing but insignificant rumors and scuttlebutt that he avoided like scurvy. Because who would want wretched legions all over their body?

At any rate, Schtolteheim Reinbach III found the stories utterly ludicrous. What band of pirates would ever be foolish enough to openly attack the Razril Knights? So he discounted the initial claims of various drunken sailors as little more than the tall tales of inebriated, lowborn scallywags and went on about his business buying scented soaps. That was however, until he had heard the same account of events from the shopkeeper of the trading boutique he frequented. He again believed perhaps his favorite merchant was misled, yet was soon convinced by the notice printed and distributed by the Razril knights themselves.

It seemed unnatural that anything would cause such disruption to the order of the knights, but here was the proof held firmly in his hand, the pronouncement from Lord Vingerhut detailing Razril's attack, and the death of the knights' commander during the raid. Even reading it, some small fraction of his mind denied the reality.

That was all he needed however. He had read the tragedy that had befallen the people of Razril and made his way hastily up the marble steps to his father's manor, his manservant Mickey close behind and breathing rather laboriously from the exerting pace. As the large, oaken doors opened into the great foyer, Schtoleteheim's attention was first drawn to the roaring fire that blazed brightly in the hearth. He was a great lover of that one singular centerpiece in the entire room; a warm, comforting glow which always calmed his often-excitable nerves. Few things in this world were better than sipping rose-leaf tea beside that wondrous hearth; expect perhaps a soothing bath with luxuriously scented soaps.

As expected, his father was not paying even the slightest attention of the fireplace or the comforts of the calming flame, but rather poured himself over the documents that littered the surface of the overlarge desk. The young heir often wondered how it was that all he and his sire seemed to share in commonality was their family name.

Regardless of his patriarch's nonchalance in regards to the simple pleasures of life, the younger Reinbach took this moment to press his concerns. "Father, have you yet sent aid to Razril?"

This unwarranted intrusion upon his thoughts brought the elder lord of Middleport to a startled curiosity as to what it was his son was on about now. Often times, he felt it simply best to not indulge in his heir's fanciful ideas, but the haze of confusion still lingered in his mind as he regrettably opened his mouth. "Razril? What are you talking about son?"

"Why father, only that Razril has been attacked, the commander of the knights is dead and pirates are lurking about in our waters, is all. What else could I be speaking of?"

"In truth my boy, some times I wonder," the elder Reinbach stated simply, redistributing his weight in the chair that seemed to groan and creak in protest. "As to your inquiry, no, I have not sent aid to Razril, nor do I intend to, and before you begin touting off on some wild tangent of honor, loyalty or something equally asinine, let me explain," holding his hand to maintain his son's silence, Reinbach turned towards his documents once more.

"Now, the crisis in question is nothing that truly concerns us, and by that I mean, the knights have already chased off those brigands. So it will do us no good to offer military aid. As for supplies, we have already dispatched trade ships with the necessary goods they will need, so all is taken care of."

"Trade ships?" the younger stated, his eyes narrowing shrewdly at his father's decorum. "You mean to barter with those poor people in their time of need? You will still go about selling goods to them when we should offer to support them freely, as they would us?"

"Freely? My boy, I'm not running a charity and you well know that. All the supplies will be delivered to Razril and they shall have everything they need to rebuild their city, it will just cost them is all." Pausing a moment to examine the disappointment in his son's eyes, Reinbach shook his head. "Fine, fine…you win my son, I'll provide a hefty discount, does that now satisfy you?"

"I suppose it is the best that one can hope from you father."

"You needed be so sour about the circumstances son, you forget our responsibility to ourselves," Reinbach stated, pulling a snuff pouch from his coat. "After all, was it not my dealings that provided us with enough funds to buy our freedom from Gaien? You should not worry so Schtolteheim, we have provided great assistance to our allies in the past, but now, with the turbulence of the world around us, we must sure up our own survival."

"Yes, I think I do understand father," Schtolteheim stated, nodding in final understanding. "Mickey, ready my ship. I will open my coffers and purchase as many goods as my ships will carry and deliver them myself to Razril, so that the fine people of that embattled island know that they have at least one ally in the Reinbach bloodline."

"Are you daft?" Reinbach stated, staring at his son in utter bewilderment. "When will you gain sense boy? The world is not a place where charity thrives…"

"Perhaps not," Schtolteheim stated, donning his feathered hat and bowing to his father before leaving. "But I believe it should be."

XxX

The sloop made its way at a casual pace across the ocean. Only one week since their departure, and the small vessel and its crew were more than half way to their destination. Since departing, it had become habit for the five-member crew to take turns performing their duties. The rotation usually consisted of two piloting the craft, two sleeping and one fishing for food. Tal had become quite adept at catching large fish, so much so that after his rotation, it would not be needed by any of the other former knights, allowing them to double check charts, supplies and their positioning.

At times, between shifts when nothing was required for them, the five former knights would gather and discuss life in a simpler setting, and often what their lives would be like when they at last they arrived at their destination. That subject itself was the source of many countless conversations between the friends. Some thought that perhaps Obel would be the best place for them to go, but that was quickly discounted. Obel had close ties to Razril, and it would not do to seek sanctuary at the Island Kingdom that would be least likely to harbor fugitives.

Na-Nal was of course mentioned as well. Jewel, having lived there before her apprenticeship with the knighthood, was already well connected to the island and its people; blending in would be quite easy. Paula however, adamantly refused the suggestion and would not elaborate further. The debate between Jewel and Paula circled one another for some time until Paula at last stated that she would not, under any circumstances, settle in Na-Nal and if her companions were so compelled to do so, she would leave them there.

Thus, Kenneth made one final, hopeful stab at Nay Island as a possible asylum for the five of them, and after some concerned discussions, it was at last agreed upon. The fact that the youthful population of the island was departing to find work elsewhere was significant in that jobs would be readily available, and the rumored demeanor of those citizens that remained was one of nonchalant indifference. Thus it was settled, and so the course was chosen, that Nay Island would become their new haven, should they ever arrive.

The journey, though made all the more pleasant by the company, was nevertheless, tedious beyond endurance, and casual conversations were quickly turning into agitated snippets were but only the most obvious sign of their situation. Commander Glen had once told his cadets, "You never know how big the ocean is until your right smack, dab in the middle of it." Of course, this was some sage-like parable with a greater meaning for their lives that none of them really understood, but in the literal context, they were treated to a greater appreciation for Commander Glen's wit.

The latest disagreement quickly turning into a full-blown argument was between Jewel and Lazlo, the latter having barrowed the sword mistress' sharpening stone to work his own blades without asking. Paula attempted her best to intervene, but was becoming the unwarranted recipient of many poorly aimed insults between the bickering young adults. Tal, in his own rough wisdom, kept his mouth shut and remained fishing, despite having caught the quota for the next couple of days, and Kenneth remained steadfastly staring through his spyglass, his attention drawn to something beyond the horizon.

"Really Lazlo, I wouldn't care if you barrowed it, but at least ask before you just take my stuff!" Jewel screamed as her pale face flushed in anger.

"I did ask Jewel, its not my fault if your too busy pining over Snowe to listen, care about or pay any attention to what's going on around you." The comment was far more hurtful than the former captain realized, but Jewel held her composure as well.

"You've got some nerve you insensitive jackass! You steal my sharpening stone, and now you make accusations about me?"

"Jewel, I'm sure he didn't mean it," Paula began, but this too proved the wrong thing to say.

"Don't you start defending him! Since we've been on this boat, all you've done is hang around Lazlo, so its no mystery who's side you're taking…"

"Jewel, I'm not…"

"Don't you talk to her like that," Lazlo said, his own face flushing as he cut across Paula's attempt to defuse the situation.

"My, jealous much?" Jewel snipped, her mouth forming a sneer, but in truth, this hurt her more than anything else that could have been said or done to her. Paula was always her best friend, and she always got along fine with Lazlo. Now it seemed the two of them were siding against her, and she suddenly felt desperately alone.

"Shut up!" A new voice said, as Kenneth intervened. Before anyone could react he waved the group over. "Come over here, now!"

As the three knights shuffled over to Kenneth and Tal placed his fishing rod on the deck, they all moved to wear the black-haired lightning master stood. After a moment, he handed his spyglass to Jewel and pointed along the horizon. After following the line of his finger, Jewel paused in her search, locating what it was Kenneth had seen.

"Do you think they've seen us?" Jewel asked, handing the glass to Paula who studied the vessel a moment before handing it to Lazlo.

"I'm not sure, but we can't be too careful. We are in the middle of the ocean and essentially defenseless after all. Not to mention sailing in a stolen vessel belonging to the Razril Knights. If they're pirates, they could attack thinking we're a scout. Same if they're an enemy ship, though what they'd be doing here I don't know."

"It looks like a merchant ship, but I don't recognize the markings or the colors," Lazlo said, as he handed the telescope to Tal.

"That's a Cray Trading Vessel," Tal answered at last, breaking the uneasy silence as he collapsed the spyglass to its minimal size and handing it back to Kenneth. "Looks like they've seen us too, but they don't appear to be approaching us."

"That could be good or bad," Lazlo said, shaking his head. "Why is Cray Trading this far east? And that they're sailing west now, what could they be doing out here?"

"Who cares, as long as they're not a pirate," Jewel responded, visibly shaken from the idea. "You know what pirates do to cute young women like me?"

"Throw them overboard?" Tal chirped in, his comment easing the tension from both the argument a few moments ago, and the realization that they were not presently in danger.

"Ha ha…I was going to say feed them to an over-starved former knight with a pit for a stomach."

"Still, if they were threatened by our appearance here, they would certainly be approaching," Paula chimed in, her logical mind finding the quickest and most reasonable reality.

"That is a good point, but still, I feel a little uneasy traveling in a Razril ship. We're easily distinguishable," Lazlo stated, his attention still drawn to the ship on the horizon that he could not see, but knew was there. "Anyone have any ideas on how we can disguise ourselves? Like Kenneth said, if that had been a pirate ship, we'd be in serious trouble."

"Oh right, thanks for reminding me," Jewel said, a smile parting her features as she bolted from the deck to the cabins beneath. The reaction seemed to startle and even amuse her companions at the animated antics of their friend who seemed to take only a moment before returning with a bundle of cloth in her arms. "Okay, you guys have to close your eyes."

"Uh…and why would we do that?" Tal asked, his suspicion increasing as Jewel moved to conceal the bundle in her arms from his prying eyes.

"It's a surprise. Now will you just do it?" she said and waited impatiently for her companions to comply. When she was certain they could not see what she was doing, Jewel began executing her brilliant scheme. It took only a few moments for her to finish before announcing they could at last look. With a flourish and a hearty "Ta-Da!" Jewel revealed the flapping fabric affixed to the main mast.

"What…is that?" Kenneth asked, seemingly the first to find his voice at the oddly colored flag that Jewel had not only sewn but also erected to the ship's mast.

"Well, what does it look like? We can't very well be flying Razril's colors can we? So I took it upon myself to make us a proper flag. Pretty neat huh?"

"Uh, yeah, looks…great Jewel." Lazlo responded, his senses seemingly assaulted by the bright blue and blinding yellow that flapped half-heartedly in the steady breeze. A rather disturbingly jolly image of what could only be described as a bear in the middle of a sunburst adorned the center of the makeshift banner. "Just out of curiosity though, what's with the bear?"

"Bear?" Jewel asked confusedly, turning from Lazlo to the flag and back again. "That's not a bear, that's a lion."

"That's a lion?" Paula asked, but Tal at last found his voice and interrupted.

"No…that would be my bed sheets."

"You have a bear on your bed sheets?" Lazlo asked, though not quite sure he wanted to know the answer. "Sorry, '_had'_ a bear on your bed sheets. I'm guessing you're not going to want that back."

"Hey Jewel, what was it you said to Lazlo earlier about taking things without asking?" Kenneth replied, jibbing his friend until the snickers and laughs of all of the former knights filled the air. Beneath the sheets that had once belonged to Tal, now the flag of the colors they flew while on their journey, the five friends seemed to reconnect to one another, and for the first time in several days, truly looked forward to the voyage.

XxX

The dimly lit office offered a somewhat enshrouding decorum that was greatly sought by the Death Merchant as Graham Cray studied every detail of the plans he had instigated for the invasion of the southern islands. He could not even put it into words, his partiality to the darkness, only that it made him feel safe, as though sheltered within the womb of some unknown benefactor greater than himself. It was here, within this darkness that his great mind worked best of all.

The dark, to Cray, was pure and natural. The unknown was always hidden within the dark, making one examine every thing, every detail, no matter how insignificantly minute, lest they fall victim to the shadows that loomed beyond the sight of what the human mind could comprehend. For humans always feared the dark, as well they should. Yet it was that fear the readied the human perception to expect and seek out the unexpected that would, if not prepared for, undo the works of humanity. To Cray, the dark was not to be feared, but to be a tool to learn from.

As it stood now, his overall preparations were paying dividends far beyond his expectations. He had prepared for every conceivable setback to his strategy, and even some that were as improbable as they were impossible. Yet he was satisfied. The pirates, from last report, were attacking Razril as expected, thus making the knights unable to counter the attacks of Cray Trading Company when the time would at last come for him to begin his invasion. The most efficient way to circumvent a barrier was simply to remove it. Cray's son taught him that.

As he continued his exploration of the numerous measures and counter-measures he had implemented, a gentle knock on his chamber door resounded throughout the cavernous room. The door gradually slid open as the large-built spy entered the study.

"Forgive my intrusion my lord," Ramada replied, bowing slightly as he stood with his hands folded behind his back. "I've completed my mission and am here to report my findings to you."

"Mmm…proceed," Cray replied, his attention never deviating from the task at hand.

"Yes sir," Ramada continued. "As you predicted, the pirates acted just as you said they would, attacking the Knights of Razril. There are two points of interest in the assault sir. First is that the knights lost their commander, and morale within the city can be described as dismal at best. I'm having Mizuki and Akashi continue to monitor the situation."

"The knights commander you say? This is interesting," Cray replied; at last looking up form his documents to survey the spy. "Yes, this will prove most beneficial for our cause. What else do you have to report Ramada?"

"Of course sir, the second piece of information is really the manner in which the pirate fleet was defeated. The conflict itself was really quite an indecisive battle, mostly due to the majority of the knights' fleet being away from their port. However, it wasn't the knights who snatched victory, but a strange storm that appeared in the sky."

"A storm you say?" Cray responded, sitting back in his chair. "Describe this storm to me."

"I'm not really sure where to begin. It was like a nightmare. Storm clouds just rolled in over the city and then a scream, like someone being tortured ripped the sky in half before this black lightning tore into the pirate ships. I've never seen anything like it before, and as much as I wished otherwise, I honestly doubt I'll ever forget it."

"Intriguing, though I must regrettably admit to having witnessed just such an event," Cray said, his right hand unintentionally moving to rest over the prosthetic arm. "You made mention that your two associates are still in Razril, are they not?"

"Yes sir, they most certainly are."

"Excellent. Tell them to begin researching the fate of that rune."

"Rune sir?"

Cray responded by waving his hand as though swatting away a fly. "It's of no concern. In truth, just tell to inform you of any oddities of late. And while they're at it, have them determine if anyone has left the island recently. If we cannot determine that the cause of this calamity still remains on the island, I will want them to follow any suspicious departures."

"Yes sir, of course," Ramada bowed hastily before departing.

Cray's smile widened as he considered the new information. The loss of the knight's commander would be a hearty blow to their morale, but more importantly, he had finally discovered the location of the instrument of destruction that he had sought for so very long.

"That's right," Cray began, his smile widening as he absent-mindedly pulled on the glove covering his right hand, the black, magical hue shining beneath the fabric of the glove. "Yes, you are eager too, are you not? Do not worry, soon, so very soon, we will find the Rune of Punishment, and I will use you to avenge myself upon it.

XxX

The shade of the Cypress Tree offered a great reprieve from the daunting summer heat as the young man shook his head in the hopes of clearing the early morning fog from his mind, He had only now taken stock of his surroundings and his plans for a hasty, yet satisfying breakfast before pushing on.

But breakfast would need to wait, as the sudden throbbing of his right hand pulled his attention to the unblemished skin. The sensation had only occurred for a few meager seconds, but it was enough for him to understand. Gathering his bow as he rose to his feet, the young man understood what he would need to do

"It's here."

-To be continued

OC: Okay, long wait between chapters and I must apologize to everyone. I hate filler chapters. They're not great to read and even more boring to write, but for character development and plot set up, they're literally essential. In case you were wondering, I'm planning to take some additional time investigating the Noble Hunting incident and what happened. It's actually going to be a focal point in a lot of the story still to come.

As always, if your kind enough to read this, please be kind enough to comment. Thank you.


	9. Hell's Fury Pt 1

Suikoden IV: The Island Nations Chronicles

Chapter VIII: Hell's Fury, Part I

_Journal Entry, Day 22 of the Month of the Gale, SD302_

_My mother once told me this story; around the time I entered the naval academy. In this tale she spun, mostly for my amusement, she told me the legend of the Child of the Sea God. A young man, born fully formed from the sea itself, as though he was as he was always meant to be, a bold and imposing figure, a fearless and incorruptible hero and most of all, a symbol for all the people of Kooluk to turn their faith towards in times of need. She told me this, I believe, to inspire me to model myself after him. In the end however, I was more intimidated by the man who would be my peer than I was inspired. _

_Of course, that was all before I joined the academy itself and met the illustrious Captain Troy. It was odd really, to think of this man as anything other than God sent. It wasn't as though he was what I expected. He was, I came to learn, just a man, and yet at the same time, he was something so much more. It's hard to even put into words, but it was as though he was graced by God to simply be so much better than the rest of us. I hardly recall a class or lesson that he did not excel at, and though it left many of my classmates bitter, it only left me in awe of this man. I understood towards the end of my training, what it was my mother wished me to be. She wanted me to be as close to the perfection of this man as I could. I doubt she would have wished me to match him, for even despite all my studies that I laboriously committed myself to, for Sir Troy, the lessons I struggled with came to him as naturally as breathing. _

_I express this deep admiration for the man whom I serve, because I am left to wonder what it is he would do. In our time at the academy together, we have become something akin to friends, at least as close as friends as humans can be to the divine. But now, I am faced with a quandary. I have devoted the last two years of my life, meticulously dissecting every document and communiqué in relations to my country's national security, and I do not…nay, I cannot for the life of me fathom the need for our King to send His vast fleet to invade the islands south of us. _

_Our threat to the safety of our towns and villages, to our cities and our people are not south, but north. The Scarlet Moon Empire hungers for our lands, and yet, we set our sights on starting a war with a people who have no quarrel with us, and no means of defense against us. It is a foolhardy campaign. While the vast forces of the Kooluk royal navy are engaged in southern conquest, our northern borders are ripe for invasion. _

_Is this what is best for our country? I had addressed my concerns to my father, but he told me to mind my surroundings, and follow my duty. I am, after all a brave servant of the King, and my duty is to His will. Such is our family creed. But I am fearful that this campaign will be the end of us all._

_Helmut Silvermane_

_Captain, Third Fleet_

_Kooluk Royal Navy_

XxX

The unseasonably warm climate was a needed reprieve to the people of Iluya, as the rainy season had been mercilessly unkind to the farming community. With the warm weather as it were, however, those whose crops were awash, could now look forward to salvaging at least a portion of their agricultural efforts. That was the wondrous reality of all the citizens of this island. They did not cling to the setbacks of life, but rather were galvanized by the realization that life could beat one of them, but not all of them.

It was that mindset alone that stirred the aging heart of Izak every time he thought of it. For this Island was more akin to one large extended family rather than a community of neighbors. That was what he had experienced all those years ago when first he came to this place in the hopes of finding a home for his family. In truth, he found more than that. He had found his faith in humanity once again.

It was silly now to think of it in those terms, that he had ever lost faith in the goodness of people. But as a veteran of the Kooluk/Middleport War, he saw the very worst humanity had to offer, and in some ways he expected that those memories were what hardened his heart. Now however, despite his fast approaching middle years of life, he felt rejuvenated simply by the love and spirit of the people in this city, and for the first time in as long as he could remember, looked forward to the future.

"Grandpa!" the eagerly cheerful declaration cut through the morning haze of the aging warrior's thoughts as he turned his attention to the sprightly bounding child making her way to him.

"Isabelle," Izak returned, bending to scoop the child into his arms as he lifted her laughingly from the ground. "Oh how I've missed you."

The young girl giggled as she playfully patted the man on the cheek. "Oh, you're so swilly, I saw you jus' yesterday."

"Has it been so long?" Izak proclaimed, jokingly feigning surprise. "My, I think you've grown some since then."

"Really?"

"Dad, you keep doting over her and she's going to get spoiled," the young man stated as he joined the two. His smile however betrayed his lecture.

"Haven't I ever told you Edward? Sugar doesn't get spoiled, it just gets sweeter, isn't that right Isabelle?" Izak said to his son as he hugged his granddaughter tightly.

"Uh-huh." The young child chimed in happily.

"So, where are you two off to today?"

"Well, Isabelle wanted to plant some new flower seeds she just got in, and since the ground has finally dried up enough, I thought today would be a good day to take her to the fields."

"Wanna come grandpa?"

Izak looked at the young girl before shaking his head. "Sorry, I can't. Not today at any rate. I have important things to take care of. But tell you what," the older man said, setting the young girl down. "How about tomorrow I come by your house and take you to the Bun Shoppe, I hear they've got a new Caramel Sticky bun on their menu that's _almost_ as sweet as you."

"Ah…" the child's eyes opened wide in excitement at the proposition and clapped her tiny hands excitedly.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow Isabelle. Plant those flowers well."

"I will grandpa, see you tomorrow." The young girl smiled, waving goodbye as she and her father left hand in hand for the fields. As Izak watched them leave, he could not help to feel how blessed he truly was.

XxX

The quiet was all but palpable as the young man made his way through the fields of Nay Island. Since his arrival here on this often overlooked parcel of land, he had often wondered about the undeveloped fields stretching between the Nay settlement and the Nay Kobold's town. To the best of his reasoning, it was simply that this island was dying along with the ever-aging population. The departing youths, long since abandoning this land for opportunities elsewhere, have left the inhabitants with the feeble realization that this island would die with their generation.

Since their arrival nearly a week prior, Lazlo and his companions were treated warmly, the elders hoping their arrival would spark other young adults to settle here and revitalize their culture. They could do nothing but allow that small spark of a dream to swell the hearts of the town's inhabitants, for none of them wished to tell them they would be all that was coming.

It was a particularly difficult adjustment for some of the party, however Jewel and Tal seemed to fit right in. Jewel, her natural sparkle for life, she quickly assumed the position of the mayor's assistant, and had already devised plans to increase tourism to the tiny island. Tal, likewise, found great pleasure in his new profession of a fisherman, but it was what he wished to do. Paula, seemed rather troubled by since their arrival, and had all but settled in the Nay-Kobold district. She had always been the one who felt distanced from the group the most, so it was only natural. From the conversations Lazlo had with the elf whenever he visited, she had made quite a few friends with the cat-like creatures, particularly one that wished to be a merchant.

Oddly enough, of the group of former knights who followed Lazlo, it was Kenneth who had the most difficulty adjusting. It was not that he did not try to settle into their new lives; it was simply that he felt out of place with how easily their small group had accepted the idea of civilian life. Mostly, he spent his days in the fields, fighting the beasts that infested the countryside. Today, Lazlo would find his friend in a similar activity, battling a number of large wasps that moved to inhabit the main path.

Lazlo had thought to intervene on his friend's behalf, but that thought was only momentary as Kenneth activated his lightning rune, the power of the spell striking all the intrusive insects dead. Thrusting the tip of his sword into the hardened earth, Kenneth wiped his brow as he made a mental calculation how much potch today's kills would earn him. He felt belittled that his vast training was being used as merely an exterminator, but it seemed he was not fit for anything else.

As Lazlo joined his friend's side, he looked over the still twitching insects. "Feel better?" Lazlo asked, his smile one of playful reservation. It was becoming difficult of late to read Kenneth's mood, thus an exercise in caution was always well advised. The lightning rune master looked at his friend and shrugged slightly.

"Not really," he said, scooping to hoist the first of the carcasses into his satchel. "The reward from the mayor for these bugs will barely fill my plate tonight."

"If you need any help…"

"Lazlo, when have any of us ever stooped so low as to be unwilling to pay our own way?" Kenneth replied, stealing a glance at the young man before stuffing the final bug into the satchel before taking a seat in the grass, his companion joining him.

"I was only meaning, I could help you hunt some of the larger beasts around here, that's got to be helpful."

"Hmm…maybe. But I think I just want to sit here for a moment," the sword master said, reclining back on his hands as he watched the sky.

"Heh, you sound like an old man Kenneth," Lazlo remarked, offering a smile that was not returned.

"What can I say, this island drains you," the young man replied as he fell silent once more. "Can I ask you a question Lazlo?"

"Yeah, of course. Ask me anything."

"Why did you become a knight?" The question was certainly unexpected to the young captain, but the wording Kenneth applied to the inquiry led him to believe it was the source of his inability to adjust to life on Nay.

"That's kind of hard to answer really. I mean, not the question but…well…I don't really know off the top of my head. I guess part of it was because Snowe joined. If I hadn't followed his lead, I'd be a Vingerhut servant the rest of my life, and I'm really tired of clipping their toe nails if you get my drift." Lazlo replied, yet felt rather empty with the answer he gave. After a few moments of silence, he turned to Kenneth. "What about you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Kenneth remarked, "Well, I guess it was my own form of rebellion. My parents were part of the nobility of Gaien, but they would never rise above their position. I didn't really want that life for myself; I had no brain for politics anyway. Instead, I decided to join the knights, mostly because I wanted to see what I was capable of on my own. You know? Just, live my life to the best I could, find my own shortcomings and over come them. And maybe find some worth in myself I didn't know I had."

"Is that why you've been doing this?" Lazlo asked, his expression one of reserved judgment as he listened to his friend. "You want to prove your worth to yourself? I never thought you were so selfish."

"Selfish?" Kenneth asked, his eyebrow arching curiously as though waiting for further explanation. "How did you come by that conclusion? I left my home and inheritance to make it on my own. How exactly is that selfish?"

Lazlo shook his head at his friend before smacking him on the arm. "Not that, I think that part's admirable. No, what I'm talking about is you wanting to do everything alone. Have you not noticed that we're all here? Sure, you all followed me after I left Razril, and you know, I'm not going to apologize for that. The whole lot of you decided to come with me, and I even protested it. I'm still not sure why but you all did it…but believe me; I appreciate it more than I can ever put to words. But that was your choice. And you know what, we made it from Razril to here, not on our own, but together. So when have you ever been alone in any of this?"

"And look what's happened? The five of us have scattered to the winds since we got here. You're the first person of our group I've seen in four days."

"Because none of us are really sure if you want us out here," Lazlo continued, his smile growing a touch sardonic as he continued. "You were the first to leave, remember? And in case you haven't noticed, this is a pretty small island. It's not like we couldn't travel from the human settlement to the Nay-Kobold settlement in half a stroke. So why are you so intent on believing we've deserted each other?"

"Because with my life its what I expect…"

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Lazlo felt it was unnecessary to pursue the issue as Kenneth waved off his pending interrogation. "Nah, it's nothing. Just some lame, self-pitying tirade I developed after my parents. Don't worry about it."

"Fine then," Lazlo said, standing up and dusting off his shorts as he held his hand out to Kenneth to help his friend to his feet. "Do you feel better now?"

Accepting the offered hand and righting himself to a standing position, the black haired knight smiled slightly as he nodded his head. "Yeah, I think I do."

"Good, because if you kept moping out here, we'd have a full blown intervention and Jewel was planning a sing-a-long," Lazlo emphasized the point by shuddering at the thought. "But now, thank the Sea Mother, looks like that won't be necessary."

"Ha ha ha, I'm glad I could help then," Kenneth said as he shouldered his satchel and followed Lazlo back to town.

"You should be, as it would be your fault otherwise," the twin sword user said as they continued. "Oh, by the way, that Oleg guy says he's got his camer thing working finally."

"Is he sure this time? This will make four times this week he's tried to record something."

"Yeah well…he plans to show us it tomorrow. See if it's as '_amazing'_ as he claims."

"I'll be surprised if it doesn't explode."

The two friends left to return to their new lives, in far better spirits than they had been previously. Now, Lazlo only needed to convince Paula to return to the human settlement and they'd all truly be together once more.

XxX

The meeting, as these councils were often organized as such, was hastily thrown together in a haphazard collage of poorly planned execution. The very fact that the advance fleet had been called back to Fort El Eel for this advisory was testament to poor planning of the administrating officers. Captain Troy tried his best not the seethe in his own anger. All in all, his efforts were unsuccessful.

The assembled leaders however took no notice of the brooding captain's mannerism and simply proceeded ahead with the declarations by the governor and Graham Cray.

"Gentlemen," Cray began, his pasted smile eerily shining towards the three men in the chamber. "I am certain that many of you wonder why I have called off the movements of our fleets southward progression when we are on the eve of conquest. I assure you, your questions will be answered in short order."

"Hmph, more likely curious when you began calling the shots," Colton muttered beneath his breath, though it was enough to carry around the room.

"Indeed Vice-Captain Colton," the Governor stated as he surveyed the aging warrior, "His Highness the King himself, believes that Sir Cray's efforts in our upcoming campaign will be invaluable. And I have Sir Cray's absolute assurance that this addendum to our agenda will be more than worth the efforts to recommit what little footing we may have lost."

The statement itself under minded the efforts put forth by not only Troy and Colton, but of all the ships and their crews in their journey south. To say the governor's words were demeaning were an exercise in understatement that smacked in the face of these two great leaders. To their credits however, the captains remained stubbornly silent, ignoring the two weeks it would take to reclaim the lost leagues they had sailed to this point.

"Now then gentlemen," Graham said, his unwavering smile creasing his aged face. "Allow me to present to you the weapon that will win us the war." With a flourish, Cray drew the curtain back that sheltered the sight of the enormous rune cannon that stood atop Fort El Eel. It was obvious that both the governor and Graham expressed their excitement in the unveiling, though equally apparent that the two captains did not fully appreciate the grandiose introduction.

"Why, Captain Troy, Captain Colton, I take it you do not approve?"

"Forgive me Governor, Sir Cray, but no I do not," Troy stated, stepping forward to voice his concerns. "War is not won by weapons but by the men who fight to achieve something greater than themselves. I fail to see how this weapon can serve any purpose to us in the war whatsoever. Certainly it's too big to be mounted on a ship, leading me to believe it is stationary at this fort. How can a mobile force of aggression benefit from a stationary weapon?"

"Ahh, an excellent point Sir Troy," Graham Cray stated, clapping his hands together in appreciation. "A demonstration is in order then, is it not? I assure you, the weapon has already been prepared, but gentlemen, please, I must insist that you stand back. The recoil…well, you can only imagine."

As the four officers stepped away from the cannon, Graham Cray turned and nodded to his subordinate at the control panel who in turn, began flipping switches and turning dials. The first action evident to the group was that the cannon had begun humming in preparation, as though powering up to fire whatever a weapon of this size used for ammunition. Troy stole a sideways glance at Colton, whose face mirrored his own mixture of intrigue as well as cautious distrust. With a single nod of his head, Cray's master of arms pressed the button on the panel that fired the enormous weapon, as the room went white.

The noise, coupled with the sheer energy unleashed had blinded the senses of the four men observing the exercise for but a moment, as they slowly shook their senses back into working order. "Th…that was incredible!" The governor said, finding his voice first.

"Yes, incredibly loud," Colton, his gruff, grouchy demeanor challenging the claim. "So Cray, what exactly does this noise maker do again?"

A smile again pasted along Colton's face as he savored this moment of deep satisfaction. "Why my dear Captain Colton, Sir Troy, this weapon has just cleansed the surface of Iluya."

"What did you say?" Troy asked, his eyes wide and frightful.

"We needed a foothold into the southern islands with the least amount of loss to our own forces. I have given that to you," Cray could not be happier in this moment of vindication than had he won the war himself. "And that is not all. The range of this weapon is not limited to only the northern most islands. With it, we can target Nay and Na-Nal as well, which we will do once the cannon is again prepared. Regrettably however, it can reach no further than that."

"Sir Cray," Troy began as he again stepped forward. "I do not like the use of this weapon, nor can I condone your actions this day. From your own admission you have told us that you have literally wiped the surface of Iluya clean. I can not even begin to fathom what that might mean, however…"

"Sir Troy, you forget yourself," the governor spoke, matching Troy's act of stepping forward and placing himself between Cray and the captain. "Sir Cray has provided us with an opening into the southern islands, and we are not in a position to refuse it. You will prepare your men and your fleet once again to depart. The fleet assignments have already been distributed I believe?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then you have your orders. Dismissed." Leaving no question as to finality of the conversation, Troy stared begrudgingly at the man before him before turning on his heel and leaving the room, Colton following close behind.

XxX

The rubble shifted as Izak dug himself from the wreckage of his home. He had been in the cellar, preparing all day the box he would use to seal his war sword so that he may never again touch its cool metal hilt. He had long since desired to be rid of it, but it served as a reminder of how lucky he was to have survived the battle. Now, he no longer needed that reminder.

What was of course, before the storm. He had been in his work room, when he heard the roar of thunder and the brilliant flash of light that left him momentarily blind. Then, the world went black as his house collapsed upon itself; the windows that allowed light to enter the tiny room were crushed beyond use.

After several minutes of feeling his way around the cellar, he found the staircase, still miraculously standing despite the heavy load of the upper floor crushing in upon the room. It took as much effort to find the staircase as it did to shoulder the load from its pile, allowing him to crawl free. But the sight that rested before him sent his world tumbling into that void of pitch he had just escaped.

Houses once strong against even the most persistent wind, gone. Flowers, grass and soil, now reduced to nothing less than gray clay. The air, so clean and pure, reduced to a smothering smog of debris and wreckage that suffocated the large man's lungs and burned his eyes. He choked the dust from his mouth, spat it from his lungs, yet still, it clung to him and he made his way.

Unsteady legs, perhaps due to the thick air or the tragedy that he saw, crumpled beneath the once sturdy warrior as he tumbled from the heap of what had been his home and landed painfully against the petrified earth. It all seemed too much for him, this thick stench of senselessness. He could not place it. Surely, this was not an act of God, for God could not do this to his own people. And he was certain this devastation was caused by nothing natural. No storm could render an entire inhabitance impotent like this.

Perhaps his own senses began to work their way through the fog of shock and disbelief that so fully possessed his mind, but his head began moving frantically, frightfully for something he was not completely aware of until his eyes fell upon the wreckage of his son's home.

"No, dear God no!" Izak began, his feet working awkwardly over the uneven ground as he fell upon the rubble that housed the most beloved people of his life. "EDWARD! ISABELLE! PLEASE…oh dear God please let them answer!"

Izak moved frantically, his large frame working to heft the heaviest pieces of stone and granite that he could without shifting any weight that could collapse upon a hopeful safe hole. His work continued, the desperate acts of a man praying that he had not lost everything he held dear in this world. Even when the rains began, even when his muscles screamed in protest, and even when he could no longer see the work he was doing through the clouding of his eyes, he continued until at last he felt his world end.

Beneath the pile of rubble he had just cleared, he found the outstretched fingers of the tiny hand of his granddaughter. His breath caught in his throat as he choked back a sob that threatened to undo him. He had no strength left, and yet, he wanted nothing more in this life than to get to the little girl whose hand he had just uncovered, and hope that perhaps God was merciful enough to spare the child.

But as he uncovered the last stone, that merciless, damnable truth betrayed his hope that she would be all right. The certainty was devastating for Izak, as he could no longer control his sobs. Sinking to his knees, the large man gingerly lifted the body his granddaughter from the wreckage of her home and cradled her in his arms. He closed his eyes, desperately denying the fate he knew that awaited him should he reopen himself to face the world. But he wanted nothing more of this world than his own oblivion. As his sobs wracked his body in a pitiless effort to devastate his spirit, a wail of a dead man's agony of grief tore itself from his lips, and would remain forever fixed within his heart until the end of his days.

XxX

_My Dearest Ornela, _

_I hope this letter finds you well. I must confess, I had hoped to write to you with news of our campaign while at sea, but events have transpired that find me back in Fort El Eel. As much as I would enjoy your company, know that I cannot deter myself further. I hope you will forgive me. _

_It is important to me however, to inform you of what has transpired. I am not certain if news will have reached your ears before this letter, or if you will hear of it at all, but Iluya is gone. Graham Cray has taken it upon himself to construct a weapon powerful enough to devastate an entire island, and I truthfully must question what it is we are fighting for. An expansion to the south will mean nothing to us, if the land we inhabit is useless to procure resources. _

_I have had my questions about Graham Cray's methods, now I have my doubts about his motives. Ornela, please tell me, can this truly be in the best interest of Kooluk? We have not just claimed this island for our foothold, but we have purged all life from it as well. You and I both know Ornela, that life lost at war is to be expected, but when that life is innocent civilians, it becomes tragic. And in one decisive moment, an entire island of civilians was lost. I cannot find it in my heart to convince myself that this was right. That this is for the good of our nation. We are no longer soldiers; we have become butchers. _

_I will anxiously await your letter Ornela. The memory of your smile is the only stability I can find at this moment. Pray for me Ornela. Pray that the ghosts of those who died in Iluya do not haunt me until my grave. Pray that I may know that what we do in this war is for the good of our nation. But most of all, pray for Kooluk. Pray that the sins we have committed this day are not visited back on our beloved home. _

_Until next we meet, I remain most affectionately yours,_

_Troy_

- To be continued

XxX

OC: Well, the destruction of Iluya being one of the main points in Suikoden IV, the chapter has been broken up into two parts. A little snippet on Lazlo and company is only a taste. As this chapter focused on Kooluk, the next chapter will focus on our displaced knights and how they respond to the events of the Cannon destroying Iluya. FYI, I glossed over the Deserted Island because honestly, it was stupid and useless. But that island will come into play later, don't worry.

Oh, and just another note, Vegeta the 3rd made mention to Cray having a True Rune. That's correct, and that, is one of the major plot changes I've made. It'll all make sense, trust me. And many of you have referenced the flag…ha ha ha…I couldn't resist. That scene from Suikoden 2 is one of my all time favorites. So great.

Anyway, I really want to thank everyone for his or her reviews and support. I've written a revamp "novelizaiton" before, so I know what to expect, but they are tough to pull off, so I want really want to thank everyone who reads this and gives me encouragement and critiques. They mean a lot. :o)


	10. Hell's Fury Pt 2

The Island Nations Chronicles

The Island Nations Chronicles

Chapter 9: Hell's Fury pt. 2

The restlessness of Lazlo's sleepless nights was fast becoming par to course for the young man's evening slumber. Stealing perhaps only a few hours of rest per evening, Lazlo sluggishly rolled himself from his bed, his weary mind desperately fighting back the memories of the nightmares that had plagued his dreams since obtaining the wicked crest upon his left hand.

He could never quite recall those horrific images to his mind, for which part of him was grateful. But it wasn't the visions of the nightmares that mercilessly stole his sleep, it was the screams. He had heard them, the screams of the damned and tortured that perforated the solidarity of his once stable mine. They came upon him, taunted him even in his waking hours, these wails of suffering that would begin as little more than a whisper in his ear and build in a slow intensity, crashing upon him in ever-increasing waves of agony and torment until he could resist no longer and fall to his knees in a mad, blinding fear that consumed him.

In the evening, when his mind was fully at rest and not actively drowning out those terrors, it was infinitely worse. The screams that could be muffled during the days as he occupied his mind with other concerns, sounded inexplicitly shrill to his mind until he found himself shaking and weeping from the assault waged against him. Had he not bore witness to the images within the rune itself when first he received its curse, he would have thought he was perhaps losing his mind. Even now however, as he stared at the worn and weary image that greeted him in the mirror, he could not be so sure he wasn't losing his mind.

Lazlo had done his utmost to conceal his budding instability from his friends. He was certain they would do their best to help. But part of him was fearful to confess the voices and screams that began to eat away at his sensibilities, while yet another part of his mind simply told him, that even if they did not think him mad, there was simply nothing they could do for him regardless. Of course, there were only so only so many times the excuse of a lumpy mattress contributing to poor sleep would work before his group of intuitive, caring and intelligent friends began pushing for answers. He considered that today might just be that day as he examined the tattered image of his sleep-deprived visage.

The slow process of readying himself for the day was more an effort to delay the inevitable interrogation that would be waiting him when he at last met with his friends, but he knew he couldn't delay it forever. As he opened the door however, the blinding rays of the sun offensive against his vision, he witnessed the vast number of elderly inhabitants of this island scurry about as though struggling with some crisis, the details of which, excluded from Lazlo.

As the citizens hurried about, Lazlo spotted Jewel and gave chase, hoping she could enlighten him on the crisis that had the usually docile citizens so greatly alarmed. "Jewel, hey Jewel!"

At the sound of her name, the platinum haired warrioress stopped mid stride and turned her attention to the young man rushing through the crowd to her side. At the sight of him however, she cocked her head sideways, scrutinizing his uncharacteristically haggard appearance. "Geez, what's wrong with you Lazlo? Looks like you've taken a Rune Cannon to the face."

Under normal circumstances, the blunt assessment of his appearance from the often overly blunt former knight would have been amusing, but Lazlo merely waved off the concern. "Rough night. Anyway, what's going on? Why is everyone rushing about like they've gone mad?"

"Damage control."

"What?" Lazlo asked, his eyebrow arching before he turned to survey the citizens once more.

"What you mean 'what?' Didn't you see it last night?" At the blank stare that greeted her from her companion Jewel sighed, wondering, like all of her friends, what troubles had been plaguing the young man's mind of late. "Whatever…anyway, sometime last night, probably around two bells, there was a great flash of light in the sky, towards the north. It was enough to wake me up at any rate.

"I would have expected it to be a storm, but we've received no reports of inclement weather of late. All I do know is that whatever happened last night, it's caused a nine-foot swell off the coast that's practically torn the port right out from under us. Tal is overseeing damage control and trying to save the docks, but its not going well. Kenneth is around here someone, doing what he does best and guarding the entrance of the town from all the wild animals that have been driven mad by whatever is happening. And me, well I've been relegated to messenger. I'm on my way to the inn to deliver a communiqué now."

"Okay, so what do you need me to do?" Lazlo asked, as he craned his neck to sweep the town with his eyes. Jewel paused to consider her friend for a moment. She was tempted to send him to the Nay-Kobold district to retrieve Paula. Not because she felt Paula's intuitive elf heritage could provide any better insight to what was happening, but because Jewel always felt more at ease when all five of the former knights were together, especially in times of crisis. Looking again at the fatigued form of her comrade though, Jewel thought better of it. She alone among her companions knew the real reason Paula had distanced herself from the group, and the spirited young woman did not think it wise to send the reason for that emotional uncertainty to retrieve her.

No, Jewel would go herself once she finished her current assignment. For now, she would give the young man an easier task. "Oh, okay, I just remembered," the young woman stated, her habit of speaking aloud what most would consider the concluding thoughts of an internal monologue never ceasing to amuse Lazlo. "That Oleg guy, you know who I'm talking about?"

"You mean that guy with the cammer….thing?" The twin sword expert said, arching an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"Well, he's been going on and on all day about how he knows what that flash of light last night was, but everyone's been so busy we've sort of forgotten about him. So can you go see what he's on about?"

Lazlo crossed his arms disgustedly as he fixed his sour expression to his face. "Come on Jewel, that's…well, just give me something that's a little more meaningful. I'm perfectly capable of watching the gate with Kenneth."

"Then why didn't you just go watch the gate with Kenneth?"

"To see if there was anything else I could help with."

"And there is," Jewel continued, crossing her own arms and fixing her stubbornness to her features. "Go talk to Oleg."

A thousand retorts came to Lazlo's mind, but he beat them all back from escaping his lips. He could only think of one reason why Jewel would baby him with such a meaningless task, and that was his overly exhausted appearance. If that was the reason she handed interviewing the inventor off to him, then she had less faith in his ability to do anything useful than he'd like to admit. Slumping his shoulders in defeat, Lazlo headed off to find Oleg.

In truth, Lazlo was not far off the mark with Jewel's reasoning. Though, in all honesty, she was far more concerned for the young man's condition than lacking any faith in his ability. When this was all over, she would gather the others and they would get to the bottom of Lazlo's deteriorating physical and mental condition, even if they had to browbeat the truth from him. But for now, there were other pressing matters that had to be attended to.

XxX

The mood aboard the Kooluk Imperial Flagship, _The Intrepid_, was, in a word, somber. Everywhere the aging captain looked, the crew was tending their duties in a ritualistic habit of thoughtless drudgery, completing their chores in only half-hearted efforts of loyalty to the commission assigned them.

The old man knew in his heart why this was. For a crew only flourished as their captain flourished, and since their departure from Fort El Eel, Captain Troy had been little more than a shell of a man, and his despondence was having an adverse effect on the rest of the men. This would not do. For Colton knew that if there were to be any hope of success for the southern expansion, Captain Troy would need to be at his best, and inspire his men.

It seemed the aging warrior would again need to be called upon as the placating influence that would soothe the passionate young captain. For not the first time since this commission had been consigned, Colton wondered if this was not what his superiors had in mind for his true duties.

He truly did not appreciate this part of the job. In reality, there was little to value about the campaign since he had been recalled to active duty. Serving a man thirty years his junior, whom was not only a better captain and soldier than he had been in his youth, but was additionally assigned a position of status as a noble, that had long been deprived Colton despite the many years of service. It all left a bitter taste on the old man's tongue.

Casting aside his wounded pride, Colton squared his shoulders before rapping his knuckles soundly against the door of Troy's cabin. He did not so much as even wait for the muffled sounds of admittance before opening the door and sweeping himself into the room.

The chamber had been as it always was, tidy and efficient, with its bookshelf filled to bursting with volumes of tomes scribed by the finest strategists of the age. Against the far wall was the ornate desk where the unattended journal and a few charts occupied the surface. In fact, the only thing that seemed at all out of place in this chamber was the sole occupant who seemingly ignored the intrusion and stared fixedly out the portside window, as though trying to find Kooluk.

"A word, if I may captain," Colton stated, his gruff voice holding no illusion that he would hold his tongue should he be denied his right to speak his peace. "I am concerned for the well-being of the crew."

"We're heading off to war Colton, fear and worry are in the forefront of all of our minds."

"It is not the war that concerns me so much as your state of mind, captain."

Slowly, Troy turned to look at his second-in-commander before considering his words. "You tread on dangerous ground Colton. I hope you have justifications for speaking so candidly."

"When have I ever not spoken as such?" Colton replied as he stepped further into the room and folded his arms behind his back. "But you of all people do not need to be told how your behavior effects the morale of your men. These men need a strong leader, and you are not filling that role."

Narrowing his eyes threateningly, Troy's hand slowly gripped the hilt of his blade. "Feeling mutinous are we Colton?"

"Nothing of the sort," the elder man stated, not at all troubled by the veiled challenge of the captain. "My time has passed, and I believe all mutineers should be disemboweled. What does trouble me however is your disinterest in our campaign. If we are to succeed, we will need you at the helm, Sir Troy. But you cannot be the person we need you to be while you are so inflicted with this melancholy. So I expect I am to play the role of the great motivator, as it were."

Troy studied the older man for a moment before making purposeful steps towards the door. For a moment, Colton thought the younger man would toss him from his chamber, but when he closed the door, those thoughts were dashed. "No one can know of what we speak." Troy said, his voice a silent whisper as he moved towards a shelf where he retrieved a glass jar filled halfway with a white, powdery substance. "First, I want your honest opinion Colton. Duty and responsibilities to the crown aside, do you have faith in this campaign? Are we doing the right thing?"

It was a difficult question for the aged warrior. He had had his concerns for the war, but it was not his place to question those in power, only to follow the commands of ones he served. When he remained dutifully silent, Troy took that as an admission and continued, handing the jar to the vice-commander.

"Examine that for a moment and tell me what you think."

Doing as he was instructed, Colton dipped two fingers into the dusty contents of the jar and removed them, examining it with disinterest. "It's only chalk. What of it?"

"That container was brought to me by our scouts surveying Iluya. That 'chalk' that you are holding, is all that's left of their soil. All the nutrients and materials that made the land fertile have been stripped from it, and all that's left is that dead island."

"Good God," Colton exclaimed, looking once more at the jar in his hand.

"Indeed," Troy nodded as he continued. "Graham Cray used a weapon on Iluya that reduced its soil to that substance, and that weapon was fully sanctioned by the Imperials. Most likely they had no way of knowing of this weapon's actual function. Yet what disturbs me more is his intent to turn that weapon on Nay Island and Na-Nal as well. This begs the question, just what are we fighting for if all of our holdings will be transformed into useless parcels of land? Why should we start a war for gaining more ground, if we will just destroy everything we touch?"

XxX

If the inhabitants of Nay Island were frantic over the unexplained happenings last evening and the unnatural behavior of the animals and tide, then those who had gathered within the Elder's home were exhibiting a reaction that bordered hysterical trepidation. Having witnessed the miracle of the inventor Oleg's recording device, Lazlo watched the stream of energy slice across the surface of Iluya. He had not even graced the befuddled man with an explanation before snatching the device and running full tilt towards the elder's home.

That was some two hours prior, as the elder and all the former knights of Razril now stood in the meeting room, passing the contraption to one another several times and watching in ever increasing horror the scene that would forever be engraved into their memories. They were at a loss of what to do. Every conceivable explanation had been exhausted between themselves, from trickery in lighting to fabricated imagery. But the one thing they could not explain away was the existence of the bright flash last evening and the irregular tide that accompanied it.

The elder had already taken action, sending a ship towards Iluya for search and rescue purposes as well instructing the five former knights to prepare their own vessel and gather what young people were willing to leave with them. They would be taking Oleg and his invention to Obel, the southern most inhabited island, and arguably the only one in this region that could repel a Kooluk invasion, should they be responsible for this atrocity. Judging from the direction the beam of energy originated, there could be no other explanation…but the former knights knew what it was to fight and battle, and most of them would rather live a life of peace.

Regardless, they had their duty and responsibilities. They would be needed to ensure the safety of this area and the people who lived here within. For though they were no longer knights, they still possessed their honor. It was only when the final arrangements had been agreed upon that they felt the slight tremor in the earth that began to build in intensity. There had fallen to them all, a sense of foreboding unease as they looked to one another.

"Do you think, could it be a storm?" Jewel asked hopefully, as she fidgeted nervously in the increasing roar that began to build in pitch.

"That's not thunder," Paula said simply, having returned from the Nay-Kobold district at Jewel's assistance. The five knights turned as one, each eye falling upon the recording device as reality crashed upon them like a typhoon of fear.

Kenneth was the first to act; throwing the door open and running towards the hill that would give him access to the highest vantage point on the island. The others followed in quick succession, each desperate to fight back the building trepidation of what they feared was coming for them. And it was, as they reached the peak overlooking the ocean, that their horrors were realized.

The burst of pure, colorless emptiness tore itself across the water, splitting the tide with ease as it made its way towards the defenseless island. A quiet had settled itself over the five former knights as they watch the pale face of death approach them, each making their own peace in their own way. A single tear had spilled from Jewel's eye while Kenneth stared, jaw set in silent defiance against the shaft of destruction. Tal seemed at a loss of what could be done, and Paula stared at her feet in silent preparation, all the while stealing a sideways glance at Lazlo every so often. They had all seen the recording, knew what this shaft of light had done to the island of Iluya, and now as it headed towards Nay Island, there was little for any of them to do, but accept their fate.

Only Lazlo seemed to be paying no attention to his coming death. Rather, he focused his attention on the glyph on his left hand that had steadily increased in temperature until he could no longer ignore it. Perhaps it was the quieting of his wits as he readied himself for death that first drew his thoughts to the subtle voice that echoed within his mind. But as he stared hopelessly at the coming wave of obliteration, a sudden swelling of hope had rooted itself within the depths of his soul until he all but laughed at the irresistible force of death that raged against the inhabitants of this island.

"_You will not die this day_," the voice had said to him, and it wasn't until his attention was drawn to the burning tattoo upon his hand that he understood that the source of his calming fears was the image on his skin.

'And now you talk to me. Truly I've gone mad,' Lazlo thought to himself, his mind whirling with understanding at the insanity that had consumed his life. Not only were the visions and screams that haunted him at night not enough, but now the voices had taken an intelligent function to speak directly to him.

"_You are not going mad_," the voice echoed again, more direct and more forceful than before, as though there was little time for exposition. Though, even if it was a parculiar thought, Lazlo couldn't quite blame the disembodied voice for its impatience as the stream of destruction was bearing down on him. "_I am what resides within your left hand, the Rune of Punishment_."

'I'm still not sure I understand you,' Lazlo whispered to the voice, daring to ask the questions he feared answered more than the unavoidable destruction preparing to rain down upon the island.

"_All you need to know is that I am the Rune of Punishment. I am the light of this world that governs atonement…and forgiveness. And it is within my power to save the lives of these people, if you so judge_."

"If I so judge?" Lazlo asked, his own confusion causing the words to be spoken aloud and drawing his friends' bewildered attention to his apparent rambling.

"_You must make that distinction, it is not my place to chose who lives and dies. I am merely the instrument; you are the executor of fate_."

'You,' Lazlo continued, his voice now silent as he became aware of his friends watching him nervously as he seemed to be engaging in a conversation they could not hear. Perhaps they too felt he had lost his mind. 'You were the power that Commander Glen used against that pirate fleet?'

"_I am_."

'And you took his life?'

"_There must maintain a balance_." The voice continued, as though the concept was as rudimentary as learning to walk. "_The power to bring about mercy or destruction is all borne of one conclusion, and that is the will of he who wields my power. There cannot be atonement, without sacrifice_."

'But…I'll die,' Lazlo thought, his lips tightly pressed in a single line of concentration. It was at this point that he realized his body was trembling. But of fear or uncertainty, he knew not.

"_And should you chose to remain inactive, you will still die. How then is your lofty dedication to your friends served, to allow them to perish with you_?"

"I…have no choice do I?" Lazlo asked aloud, but the insightful words of the Rune of Punishment remained stubbornly silent as the former knight sighed. "You bastard." Fighting his own horror of what he was about to do, the former knight raised his left hand and summoned the power that could shatter worlds. Bringing all his hopes and desires to spare not only the inhabitants of this island the same fate as Iluya, but his friends as well, Lazlo submitted to the will of the Rune.

Any pending question by his companions died on their lips as the ethereal screams of torment and suffering rent the sky in twain. A purple-black light, equal to that of the radiance of destruction that shredded its way through the water, burst from Lazlo's left hand. The sky seemed to part for sinister glyph that swallowed the clouds, painting the heavens in its dark hues of despair. As all assembled here within watched on in growing unease, the screams of the damned again voiced their sorrow upon the world and unleashed itself towards the raging purity of obliteration that had waged itself against Iluya.

The impact of the two forces was palpable. Wind and energy back lashed upon the observers like a living, breathing beast that sought to punish those vain enough to witness the powers of Heaven war with itself. But it was Lazlo; the former knight's will who would prove victorious, as the explosion rocked the tide once more, sending it crashing against the coast. The destructive energies that were sent to devour the island of Nay was not so much dissipated, as it was forced back upon itself, returning it to the source of its summoning.

As quickly as it began, it all ended, leaving those who witnessed the horror of the Rune's power shaken to the core of their being. Belatedly, many realized it had begun to rain, as though the gods themselves wept for what was witnessed this day. But most did not care. They remained transfixed on the spot where the two shafts of power collided, and wondered if they were not spared the fate of Iluya for reasons they were not yet permitted to know.

Lazlo smiled in triumph, ignoring the pain in his limbs as he dropped heavily to his knees and fell sideways, allowing the darkness to consume him.

XxX

Fort El Eel was in disarray. The tremor that rattled the foundation of the imposing fortress was trivial in comparison to the understanding that it was caused chiefly by the explosion of the great Rune Cannon.

Every available engineer within the facility had been summoned to assess the damage of the primary defense of this fort. Even the Governor seemed inconsolable over the loss of the weapon. Graham Cray however, surveyed the destruction of the device with an appraising eye. For him, the Rune Cannon could be reconstructed without significant setbacks. No, what it was that truly interested the merchant was the power unleashed to halt the Rune Cannon's attack. That understanding, the reality that he had at last discovered the whereabouts of that, which he sought most, brought a joy to his heart he had not felt for many…many years.

"I've found you at last."

XxX

With a great degree of effort that he was not even aware he was capable of, Lazlo opened his weary eyes and found himself once more in the swirling mist of absolution that devoured his vision at every focal point. Wearily, he raised himself into a sitting position, but shook his head in spite of himself in the hopes of clearing away the sight that was forever increasing his sense of claustrophobia.

"So you've returned," the familiar, harmonic voice called out to Lazlo, drawing the young man's attention to the spectral guide.

"Alana," he said simply, rising to his feet and moving to greet her.

"You remembered, I'm honored."

"Yes well," Lazlo began, shrugging his shoulders in self-mockery. "I mean no offense milady, but I've been unable to forget this place despite how desperately I've tried."

A small, sad smile crossed the features of the spirit guide as she tilted her head to better view Lazlo. "No, it's quite alright. If I had it within me to depart this place, I would as well."

"And yet you don't," the young man spoke quickly, his own curiosity stirring questions to which he'd rather remain ignorant of the answers. "Why is that milady?"

Again, that sad smile drew itself upon Alana's lips as she turned from her young guest. "Come, there is more for you to see."

Finding strength in his legs that had, until a moment ago, felt more of water than bone, the former knight stood and followed the hostess as they traveled the seemingly endless corridor. Her silence compiled Lazlo's own tension, and perhaps he had unintentionally offended her with his queries, but he did not know how to approach the subject without causing further duress to the lady.

As he contemplated his own uncertainties, he discovered belatedly that Lady Alana had ceased her movements and came to stand as still as a living statue. In such a pose as she was, the young man could well imagine her form sculpted from living marble. She was beautiful…no; truly she was a thing of beauty, with a smile that came easily to her. Yet her grin hid a deep sadness that resonated from the eyes, and Lazlo was lost as to what could cause this gentle woman so much grief.

He would have no time to contemplate this however.

"We are here my young charge," Alana stated, her gown flowing eloquently as she pointed towards the location but a few meters away. Lazlo looked from the reddish forms before him before turning back with questioning eyes to his guide. "Go," she persuaded, "I am certain you have more questions than answers. But all will be revealed…in due course."

With a cautious stride, Lazlo approached the forms before him and startled, as they seemed to move into life and yet at the same time, solidify into recognizable images of a man and young boy.

"I do not like this," the man's ethereal voice echoed softly as Lazlo approached ever closer. "I do not at all appreciate out nobles treating you like a weapon. I am sorry I could not stop this my son."

The boy said not a word, but rather wrapped his small arms around the man's waist until the father knelt in the dirt to fully embrace his child. "This should not be your duty, this is a battle for men to fight, not…not precious children." The father spoke his words lovingly as he raised his finger and thumb to brush against the child's cheek. The color of these images were that of the same burnt reddish tones of everything else within this field, so Lazlo was uncertain if the father was brushing away a tear, or simply stroking the child's cheek. Either way, it seemed to impact upon the young man the gravity of what he was about to witness.

"I…will be strong father. I will." The child said, as though attempting to convince himself. "And…that man, Colonel Heinz, he said that when this was over, we could go home. I just need to stop Kooluk from invading us. Right papa?"

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear son…"

"But, father," the child replied, his small voice husky and strained as he held back the emotions that seemed to flood his young life. "I…would like to believe. I want to believe that he's telling us the truth. And that, if I use this, then Scarlet Moon will be safe, and we can go home…you, me and mama. I want to believe that father."

The older man seemed slightly caught off guard by both his child's innocence and maturity. He had not words left to spare lest his emotions run away with him. So he did the only thing a father could do to a child who was preparing to die, he gripped him tightly, pulling him into an embrace that smothered the child against his body and kissed the side of his face long and hard, as though afraid of relinquishing any part of this child would cause him to disappear. And even still, a few sobs escaped the father's lips as he held his son.

He wanted to be strong for his child, but he failed in that one simple task. And as the boy was pulled from his arms, sent to whatever mission those in power commanded of him, the desperate father watched on helplessly until the few sobs that escaped his lips escalated into unrestrained desperation that poured from the shattered remnants of his heart.

From where Lazlo stood, all that was visible to him was the father who lay curled in the dirt, weeping his soul dry while his son was led away to whatever fate was in his future. Lazlo waited but a moment, until he heard the wrenching screams of the Rune of Punishment being summoned. But they were soon drowned out by the screams of the young boy of had just recently been torn from his fathers arms. It was a high-pitched wail of pain and agony from a young, innocent child…a sound that should not exist in this world. However, there was another scream as well adding to the sounds of the child's torture. This one was the scream of a father whose heart had been ripped asunder, for as he lay prone on the unforgiving earth, the glyph of the Rune of Punishment had affixed itself upon his left hand, enlightening him to the fate of his son.

Lazlo fell to his knees, his own tears blinding his vision as he felt not only the pain of the child who had just died, but of the father forced to forever mourn. Pain, grief, misery, and agony…all these emotions swirled within his mind and body until he at last fell to the ground and let sleep take him.

He was uncertain how long he was unconscious, but the first sensation Lazlo's mind clung to was how very soft the ground felt. This was a strange thought in and of itself, for the ground was many things, but soft it was not. As he took a deep breath and drew in the scent of cedar, he slowly blinked his eyes open, his pupils adjusting to the invasion of light against his senses. Rather than the swirling, crimson tunnel he was expecting to see upon awakening, he was instead greeted with the interior walls of an apartment what appeared to be a small apartment.

Slowly his eyes searched the contents of the room when he came upon the realization he was not alone. The frightful expression adorning the beautiful features of the female elf was testament to her concern for the young man.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, moving to help him into a sitting position. "You had us all really worried you know. But…I am glad you are awake."

"How long…have I been asleep?" Lazlo asked, his voice scratchy against his throat as he coughed out the words. Given the dryness of his tongue, he was truly uncertain.

"Three days," Paula responded as she moved to gather a glass from the pitcher sitting on the table. "A lot's happened since you've fallen unconscious. In case you haven't noticed, we're in a ship heading towards Obel. The chief of Nay Island thought it best to address the King of Obel as soon as possible. There are also several more people traveling with us, but I shall introduce you to them at a later time. The important thing is that you are awake."

The silence fell between the two of them as Lazlo surveyed his companion, expecting her to continue her explanation. He wasn't sure why, but from the way she moved and avoided his eyes, he expected there was more she wanted to say.

"Are you hungry?" Paula asked after a moment, breaking the silence that hung heavy in the air.

"Yeah, but that can wait. Can you just tell me first what's on your mind Paula? You seem agitated."

The elf seemed to chew on her bottom lip as she thought about the wording before continuing. "I…we are all just concerned that's all. Between what you did on the island, and then sleeping these last three days. Of course, I would not venture to call what you were doing sleeping."

This drew Lazlo's attention as he crooked an eyebrow. "Oh, and why not?"

"Sleep is often restful. But you were as restless as if you were having a fit. It seemed as though you were plagued by very intense dreams."

Lazlo fell silent, his mind recalling the images he experienced while unconscious. In silence, he lay back against his mattress and rolled over, back facing Paula.

"Would you…care to discuss it?"

"You know Paula?" Lazlo said, his voice still weak from lack of use. "I think maybe I am hungrier than I thought. Can I burden you to bring me something to eat?"

"Oh…of course, I'll prepare something for you," the elf said, struggling to keep the hurt from her voice as she made her way towards the door. As she departed, Paula would not see the tears that slid from beneath Lazlo's closed lids as the memories of the screaming father and son recalled itself in absolute clarity. How could he ever explain the horrors he witnessed, and how could he live with himself if he burdened another with those terrors.

XxX

The seemingly young man made his way through the orchard with an easy stride despite the burden that weighed heavily upon his soul. He paused only a moment to pluck a pear from a nearby fruit tree in the hopes the meager morsel would be enough to fill his belly, but he knew this would not be enough.

Living his life as a beggar should have been something he had become accustomed to, but no matter how much practice he could have, he never quite got the hang of it. It was of little consequence really. His was not a life of want anyway, but merely survival.

As he moved from the orchard, he found his path blocked by the emerging portal that sounded of the chimes of a being that he had not seen for many years, and whom he had no interest in speaking to again.

Ignoring the emerging woman who now barred his course, the archer made to move around her before she called out to him. "Have you found it yet?"

Sighing regrettably for stopping at her words and not continuing his journey, the man shook his head. "You know that answer as well as I do. Why you persist in repeatedly badgering me on the same issue is beyond me Leknaat."

"I do so, because your folly Ted, has disturbed the delicate balance that governs our world."

"So you say," the man name Ted scoffed, throwing the core of the pear aside as he turned to fully address this woman. "I do not quite understand your madness witch. You have been touting about this delicate balance for years. What so vexes me is, who elected you this duty?"

"It is a choice I made, before you were even born Ted," Leknaat replied, turning her sightless face towards the younger man. "A duty I took freely of my own will, that I would help guide all who are burdened with the True Runes."

"And where were you when I needed your guidance?"

"I was unaware you required my assistance further." Leknaat replied, her gown flowing slightly in the breeze. "You have, after all, lived for 150 years with that rune. I did not think it necessary to stress upon you the responsibilities of possessing such a power. I certainly did not think you would be foolish enough to relinquish it."

"You have no right to judge me," Ted answered, his finger pointing at the sightless seer. "When I got that rune, your witch queen of a sister burned my whole village for it. Do you think for a moment I ever wanted it?"

"And do you think my burdens were any lighter than yours Ted?" Leknaat said, her head bowed in silent memory. "Holy Harmonia had sought the Gate Rune and destroyed my village for it. I lost everyone I ever loved as well Ted, all because of the greed of men who hunger for the power of the runes. That alone should have persuaded you from relinquishing the Rune of Life and Death to a man who would abuse its power."

"Don't you dare condemn me for this," Ted snarled, his body tensing as he glared angrily at the executor of balance. "First, you don't know what I've been through, so don't attempt to judge me. You lost your home and everyone you know died because of some greedy bastard who wanted what you had. I didn't lose my home to the greed of others, the Rune of Life and Death, the Soul Eater…STOLE IT FROM ME! That Rune's sole purpose is to spread misery and pain across the world.

"I was a scared little boy, no older than eight summers when I got that damnable curst, and where the hell were you to guide me when I received the Soul Eater? Hiding from your sister as she chased me half way across hell to get it from me. I had no guidance from you so your words of wisdom are less then nothing to me.

"And lets pretend for a moment, that you remember somewhere in that cold heart of yours what it was like to be human," Ted said, his words still tainted with the venom of anger. "I was eight years old, and had no idea that any connection I tried to make with people, any help I sought to receive was greeted back on the kind strangers by the Soul Eater. I can't even begin to count how many lives that rune has taken, just because I was looking for a helping hand, or someone to care about. I was eight years old, and all I knew was that everyone from my village was dead, and everyone who offered to help me, died in a rather horrible fashion. And you were no where to help me, so you don't have the right to judge me!"

"That was 150 years ago Ted," Leknaat recanted, as though the angry outburst of the younger immortal had not occurred. "Your grief and your fear transpiring the events occurring more than a century ago have no bearing on the recklessness you have shown by relinquishing that rune to a man who would use it so violently."

"Not all of us can see the future Leknaat," Ted remarked, crossing his arms in silent defiance. "Had I known what he would have done with it, I never would have given it to him…"

"You should have never given it up at all…"

"Do you listen?" Ted responded, frustration building within him. "I mean do you ever listen? The reason I told you about being an eight-year-old child, scared, frightened and alone in this world is because, maybe some part of me missed that feeling of being normal. Before my grandfather gave me the Rune of Life and Death, I had only eight tiny years to ever be a person. To make friends, to laugh, to play, to…socialize with people without fear of some planetary, Godly force striking them dead. I wanted to be normal Leknaat. I never had a life to enjoy. So eight years of a happy childhood I vaguely remember versus 150 years of lonely solitude. Is it any wonder I wanted to be free of that rune?"

"You are making excuses for your transgression."

"And you're wasting my time pointing fingers," Ted responded as he uncrossed his arms. "I had…no idea he would ever use the rune the way he did. And that is why I will take it back from him, even if I must kill him to do so. I don't want it. I'd rather have a normal life and be free of it, but I'll take it back until I find someone worthy of the rune."

"After hearing you speak so hatefully against it, I'm not so certain you're worthy of the Rune after all."

"Well fortunately Leknaat," Ted said, turning his back on the seer and continuing his journey, "It's not up to you."

-To Be Continued:

Author's Note:

Okay, a few points here. Now you're seeing the changes I've made in full swing.

In what I'm writing, the RoP was first used on Nay Island, not Desert Island. The reason for this is really a lot of things. First, it seemed odd that Lino would blindly send your group up to Nay Island to meet a guy (Oleg) who may have invented and item that may be useful in some degree of vagueness but with no real plan of the execution, strategic benefit or what the device even does. It seemed really random that Lino would do this. Second, on Desert Island, the RoP didn't get enough props. This is a thing that routinely wipes out whole armadas of warships, and Lazlo's first use of it was against a big honking crab? It deserved better. I figure by putting everyone on Nay Island, they can meet Oleg with an actual purpose to the story, and Lazlo uses the RoP against something much more powerful than a big crap with a shell that's obviously studier than warships. That, and I think it gave me another better reason to send to the group to Obel rather than them being randomly picked up by a patrolling ship.

The other big change right now is that, yes, Ted has given up the Soul Eater, and in case you're keeping score, it is now in the possession of, dum dum dum…Graham Cray. This conversation between Leknaat and Ted is only the tip of the iceberg, you'll be getting much further into the whole even of Ted giving the rune to Cray as the story goes on, and it all ties into Frederica's section in a previous chapter. It's all connected, trust me. 

A touch long, but its to make up for not posting this sooner. Stupid Hurricane Ike.

Anyway, hoped you like this installment. As always, if you're kind enough to read, please be kind enough to review.


	11. Journey's End

Suikoden IV

Suikoden IV

Chapter 10: Journey's End

_Journal Entry_

_23__rd__ Day of the Month of the Tide_

_I remember sometimes, fondly really, how my grandsire used to spin his yarns of adventures past. Spending his days on the seas during the height of the Pirate Wars, back when the world was much more dangerous, but so much simpler. _

_The tale he would often tell me most was the secrets of the Siren. You see, according to grandsire, the Siren's charms were not as enchanting as the minstrels' fancies would lead you to believe. It was not the song itself that would lead sailors to smash the haul of their ships onto the rocks, but rather the promise of achieving the unobtainable. It was more about learning for oneself the true desire of the heart, rather than the lure of Siren's song. And when they hastily pursued the wants and desires within their lives, those sad souls met their end as anyone with unrestrained ambition would, throwing themselves headlong into a fool's errand of unrequited dreams that ended in tragedy. _

_It was more of a parable really, using the Siren as a metaphor to symbolize man's desire leading to his own destruction. Still, I admired that notion, and I guess part of me never really appreciated my grandsire's own, rough logic about life. Too many times, men, women…hell everyone can get so wrapped up in what they want out of life, they don't see the hazard of what they're doing and crash upon the rocks right in front of their eyes._

_It's a lesson he gave me that I've always strived to keep close to my heart. Because when it comes down to it, when I've face to face with what I want most in this world…how will I respond?_

_Lino En Kuldes _

_King of Obel _

XxX

The Palace of Graska, capital of Kingdom of Kooluk had always conveyed the impressions of grace, class, and in the eyes of some, over exuberant abundance. To say it was lavish was an exercise in understatement, for every luxury the nobles could ever desire was made readily available. Some among the nobles, relished in the exuberance their birthrights granted them, while others took a more disinterested opinion on the matter. And it was little secret that those among the Patriarchal Faction craved what the nobles possessed while the citizens only wished the wealth would be more equally distributed.

However, none of the perceptions of others were of any concern to the young man who made his way through the marble corridor. His opinions on the matter were as simple as he could perceive. This was simply the way the world was, and those who wasted time complaining about what others had, missed their own opportunities to better their own lives. Designation of authority, wealth or privilege was not so much God's will at work, but rather the competency of those with such privileges. God did not safeguarded the property or authority of others, but their own ability to protect their holdings. That was the way the world was meant to work.

The young noble however, rarely concerned himself with these notions, and certainly not now. He had been summoned by his sister, and though not one to appreciate such secretive methods of communication, could not help but worry at the urgency of her communiqué.

As he reached her bedchamber, Busk knocked briefly before he heard his sister's voice grant him entrance. He scanned the deserted corridor once more before pushing the heavy door open.

"Ornela, I'm here," Busk called briefly before closing the door. "I must say, I'm not used to being summoned by you in such a clandestine fashion sister."

"I had no choice brother," Ornela responded, her agitation evident in her ridged motions. "I have received some startling information and I was not sure where else to turn. But first, and I must ask you to forgive me, but I must know…can I trust you brother?"

Busk was slightly taken aback and a little more than offended by the question, as he crossed his arms in bitter restraint at his sister's antics. "When have I ever given you reason to doubt me? Forgiving the dramatics of your summons, I should have you know that I'm far too occupied for these accusations of which I do not even understand."

"You did not answer my question."

"Yes, you may trust me sister," Busk replied as he uncrossed his arms and placed in hands, instead, on his hips. "But I will have you know that these baseless accusations have wounded me. I thought you knew me well enough to know where my loyalties preside. At least, when we were younger, you trusted me more than this. Have I been so occupied with my duties that I failed to see that our relationship has changed?"

"No, Busk, you have not. It is not your love of me that I question, but the duties we both hold that lead me to second guess everything of late." Ornela stated as she sighed in resignation. "I feel I have lost my way ever sense I have received this letter. I suppose it will not do however to try to explain." Ornela moved to her nightstand and opened the drawer. She retrieved the scroll, the one she had received from Troy some weeks ago and held it in her hand for a moment, as if contemplating what its contents would reveal before finally handing it to Busk.

The young lord rolled his eyes at his sister's antics yet again and took the document, unrolling it and scanning its contents with his steady gaze before slowing to a moderate pace. As he reached the end, he moved his eyes from the letter and turned them on his sister. "What happened to father's desire to marry you to a Scarlet Moon prince?"

"What?" Ornela asked, not at all expecting Busk to address her relationship with Commander Troy first. But she gathered her wits quick enough and countered, "I will not be used as a political tool to better relations between our countries. You of all people should know Busk, that I have always been my own person. When the time is right, and if need be, I will denounce my royal station so that Troy and I can be together. He's…he's all I've ever wanted in this world," She responded, her skin reddening slightly as she spoke.

"You would turn your back on your duty to your country for this man?" Busk asked, his eyes widening slightly as he stared at his sister. "On your family?"

Looking at the floor, Ornela nodded her head without a moment's hesitation. "If I must."

"I would not have expected you to be so selfish."

"Selfish?" Ornela responded, her eyes now meeting her brother's. "All I have ever done is in the support of this country. I have never asked anything for myself brother. And yet my father slaps me in armor and makes he a garrison commander, instructing me fight wars instead of negotiating peace. When I have ever been so selfish to demand the right to live my life as I see fit?"

Busk fell silent and condemned his lack of tact in the matter. Of all the siblings, Ornela alone seemed to possess their father's wisdom and heart. He supposed it was simply his fear of losing that piece of his life that made him react as such. "I'm sorry," the young man stated, his head bowed as the silence stretched between them once more. After a moment, he realized he was still holding the scroll and handed it back to his sister. "I imagine you did not call me in here to discuss the intimate affairs of your relationship with Commander Troy?"

"No," Ornela said, shaking her head slowly as she carefully rewound the scroll and placed it gingerly in her nightstand. Busk was amazed at the care she ascribed the letter, and that alone told him just how important Troy really was to his sister. If that was what she wanted of life, then Busk would support her with all his heart.

At last, Ornela turned back to her brother and looked him in the eye. "Iluya," she said simply as she continued. "We must know what has happened to it. What we are doing in this war."

"Not to doubt Troy's words, but can you be so certain that we would not know of a weapon that could reduce an island to waste? Who would have the power to conduct the experiments to design such a thing, let alone build it without our knowledge?"

"Troy would not say in any of his letters, but he left me enough clues," Ornela replied as she began pacing the length of her room. "He advised that it was Graham Cray who commissioned the cannon that destroyed Iluya. That was all he needed to tell me. Cray was recruited by Iskas to help in the southern expansion, and we are well aware of where his loyalties lay."

"The Patriarch Faction?" Busk asked, his words coming out as a half-laugh. "You can't be serious. I have no love for the Patriarchs, but they would not be so brazen to move against us like this."

"That's what we must find out brother." Ornela pleaded as she halted in her movements. "We have to know what the Patriarchs are really up to."

"No, I've seen that look in your eye before," Busk remarked as he backed away. "Last time, we were children and you convinced me to sneak treats from the pantry. I still have the scars from the flailing we got!"

"We're older and wiser now brother. We know how not to get caught this time."

"What? Martin? Even if either of us had the power or authority to call him back from the northern border, I doubt he'd be of any use to us."

"No, you're right," Ornela replied as she lowered her eyes. "As much as we love our brother, he's more suited to wielding a sword than true political maneuvering."

"Then what are you proposing?" Busk responded, "You've obviously had considerable time to think on this."

"I have heard rumors that the Patriarchs have a secret facility somewhere in our country. I will do what I can to find it. If they constructed such a weapon without our knowledge, that would be the likely location for it, and would give us enough evidence that they are moving against the Imperial family."

"Sounds reasonable. What do you need from me?"

Ornela looked at her brother, her expression one of concern for what she was about to ask of him. "You are the garrison commander of Fort El Eel. I was wondering if you thought that perhaps it was time for a surprise inspection."

XxX

The tiny sloop that had carried the former Razril knights across the ocean was now filled to bursting. Since departing the island of Nay, Lazlo could not take a few steps without tripping over one of their new travel mates. Either it was the girl who wanted to play a strange game of blocks with every person, or the annoyingly squeaky Nay-Kobold who tried to sell whatever goods he carried in his satchel to whomever he met, Lazlo was simply sick of them all. The ship was crowded with five people, and now they had to accommodate 10 additional bodies. There just wasn't room.

Which was mostly why Lazlo chose to keep to his cabin so that he may avoid the rising annoyance he felt with the uninvited guests. All that was needed to accompany them to Obel was Oleg and his magic box; that and the letter of introduction from the elder of Nay Island.

But the destructive energies unleashed on Nay Island had caused many to fear for their safety, and even though there was no spare room aboard the ship, several people had forced their way on board. However, with luck, and good winds, they would reach Obel in only a few more days. So when Lazlo had handed over command of the ship to Kenneth, he wanted nothing more than to rest in his own bed for a few hours.

He had not bothered to tell the others this, but he was finding it difficult of late, to find the energy to do even the most menial of tasks. With his training, he should not have problems pulling a double shift at the helm, and yet he was finding it increasingly difficult to maintain even a single day's work. Despite his fears, he would often shrug it off as the lingering effects of his use of the Rune, because any other explanation was beyond his desire to contemplate.

As he entered his cabin with only the desire to rest, the ringing chorus of chimes greeted his ears as the luminous will-o-wisp glowed brightly in his room, swelling to encompass every crevice, before dissipating to reveal the form of a beautiful woman who stood in the center of the chamber.

"Forgive my intrusion," the spectral woman stated simply as Lazlo edged forward, his eyes scrutinizing the woman as though never seeing anything quite like her. "I am called Leknaat, the keeper of the True Runes."

Looking around the cabin as though not quite sure how to respond, Lazlo tilted his head in thought. "Uh…it's nice to meet you. Mmm…would you like some tea?"

"My time is far too pressed for pleasantries. I have come to assist you in the handling of that Rune you bear."

"Uh…excuse me?" Lazlo asked, again taken aback. Perhaps it was fatigue, but the sudden emergence of the mysterious woman spouting riddles about her intentions regarding his highly guarded possession caused something of a brain freeze in the young man as he shifted the direction of his tilting head in further confusion than he had been previously. "Who the hell are you?"

"As I have said, I am Leknaat, and it is my duty to ensure the balance of this world and maintain the status quo of those who possess the True Runes. Your Rune, the Rune you bear on your left hand is known as the Rune of Punishment. It is a fragment of God's will, decreed to weigh the sins and ambitions of mankind, and measure whether humanity will be forgiven, or shall be punished."

"I have to say, I really have no idea what you're talking about…" Lazlo began, stealing a glance at his left hand before continuing. "Why would humanity need to be judged? I mean, what's going to happen for something to weigh the sins of humans to have to decide on how sins should be measured?"

Leknaat remained silent however before continuing. "I am not here to advise you on the trials that are to come. I am here only to tell you of the Rune. Unlike all other True Runes, the Rune of Punishment is a parasite. It feeds on the strength and mind of its bearer, passing judgment based solely on the will of its host. You must not submit to the Rune's will. I had…attempted to advise its former host, but he chose to use it in the defense of your home, and paid a terrible price."

"C…Commander Glen?"

"Yes. As I am already sure you understand, he fell victim to the desire of the Rune that fed on his own need to protect your home. He let the Rune convince him, much as you yourself did on Nay Island, to unleash its power and strike his enemies."

"And he died," Lazlo finished, shaking his head as if trying to rid himself of the thought that had just entered his mind. "Commander Glen died, but I lived. Why?"

"I am not at liberty to divulge the special circumstances surrounding your possession of the Rune."

"Can not or will not?"

"It is unimportant. Just know that every instance you use your Rune, you risk suffering the same fate as so many others who have been claimed by it." As Leknaat spoke, the same glowing chimes echoed throughout Lazlo's cabin, drawing Leknaat from the chamber. "Journey to Obel. You will find clarification there, though I do not expect you will like the answers you will uncover."

And with that, the mysterious woman had departed, leaving Lazlo alone save for the ringing laughter that echoed within his mind.

XxX

The passenger ship was comfortable enough, but the three guests were not at all pleased to be aboard. Since their latest mission, they had literally sailed the lengths of the ocean in pursuit of their target, and with only a few scant rumors and scuttlebutt, they were no closer to finding their acquisition than when they had started.

Ramada had wiped the sweat from his head and mopped his brow with his coat sleeve. The sun out here in the middle of the ocean was relentless, but he preferred to be out in the open air. He always felt it helped him concentrate better than being cooped up in a stuffy room.

As he stared into endless blue of the ocean, the sudden shifting of wind caught his attention, letting him know his associate had returned. As he turned to face her, Mizuki held out the scroll for his inspection. A brief nod was all Ramada offered. Experience taught him than anything more would be excessive in the mind of the young ninja and thus he addressed her as best suited her.

Ramada surveyed the new orders as Akaghi moved to join his companions, his tall frame leaning casually against the railing. When at last Ramada finished his concentration, he handed the scroll to Mizuki who used her fire rune to engulf it in flame and tossed the remnants into the ocean.

"It seems as if our quarry is on the move," Ramada responded, turning back to face the boundless waters. "From our latest report, it seems there was an incident on Nay Island and they've departed."

"Great," Akaghi exhaled, throwing his arms up in frustration. "We're just chasing our tails aren't we?"

"Not entirely," Ramada stated as he looked to his companion. "We know for certain that they've left Nay Island, possibly to report the Kooluk attack. There's really only one place they could be and that's Obel."

"How can you be so sure Mr. Ramada?" Akaghi asked again as Mizuki stood silently in the background. "I mean, why not go to Na Nal? They're close enough. Why run all the way to Obel?"

"Mizuki, would you care to explain?" Ramada stated, smiling slightly at his taller associate.

Nodding curtly, the young ninja began her exposition. "From all indications, their departure from Razril indicates that our targets are in the process of hiding. Additionally, one among their party is reputed to be of elf origin, and as the relations between elves and humans on Na Nal would signify they do not wish to risk hostile interactions while attempting to remain incognito.

"Then, there is the fact that Na Nal itself is greatly suspicious of all outsiders. They are attempting to locate safe harbor, they will go where that may be granted without interrogation."

"Does that satisfy you Mr. Akaghi?"

"Fine," Akaghi said, shrugging his shoulders and sighing in frustration. "I just don't like the idea of infiltrating Obel if we're not for certain that's where they're headed."

"Akaghi, we infiltrated Razril with no ill effects. We can infiltrate Obel as well," Mizuki said in response.

"And we should really hurry," Ramada added as he turned back to the horizon. "I doubt our employer will give us much more time to find the boy who has that rune."

XxX

The tide crashed heavily against the coast, a bad omen when the crest moved against the wind as it did now. It was a sign that the Pirate Queen Kika did not relish, for when last the tides acted against their nature, her beloved Edgar met his end. It was a warning that sent a chill down the length of her spine, but at the same time, sharpened her senses.

With this newfound sense that the world was working against her, Kika became keen to the intricacies of events that might have otherwise escaped her notice. Dario's foolhardy indiscretion notwithstanding, the attack on Razril by the former pirate Sneed's fleet was but a singular event in vast puzzle of happenings of late.

Her informants advised her of what had truly happened on Razril, the strike against the fleet that decimated the attacking force. But it was not so much the attack on the knights that caused this apprehension in Kika, so much as the unknown reasons behind it. Sneed had no love loss for Brandeau, so attacking the knights to avenge his death was an empty excuse. Sneed must have been paid well to take on such a challenge. Attacking the knights was one thing, but dragging Dario into his fight; that alone would have warranted Sneed's death, if he were not already rotting in hell.

But not only were Sneed's actions, and whatever benefactor he had, unknown to Kika, but so were the reasons behind the attack. Why go to such elaborate measures to attack the knights, unless you needed them so preoccupied with rebuilding their city that they were unavailable to stop whatever mission was going on in the shadows. And that was what so vexed Kika's mind. What was it that was taking place out there in the ocean that she was not aware of?

What was it that she knew? That was where to start. She knew that someone of significant wealth had hired a second rate group of pirates to attack the knights. She was also aware of the increase in movement by the Cray Trading Company, and if the rumors were to be believed, then Kooluk was fortifying its southern borders.

All of it was connected. Kika knew that in the depths of her soul that every unexplained or unfathomable occurrence of late was tied together by a common thread. What could not know was what that commonality was; or at least she could not know it here.

"Hervey!" Kika commanded, turning towards the entrance of the Pirate's Nest. When the handsome young man exited the hideaway, she pointed to the sea. "Ready my ship. Tell Siguard to get the crew and prepare supplies for a one month leave."

"One month Lady Kika?" Hervey said, his eyebrows crinkling in confusion at the excessive length of time, but the Pirate Queen merely shook her head.

"Something is going on out there Hervey, something that shouldn't be but is. I feel like…fate is pulling us all towards it. Whatever it is though," Kika answered as she turned back to her subordinate, "We have to know for certain. We have to know, how all these events are intertwined. I have to know."

XxX

No sooner had the overcrowded sloop been docked at the harbor of Obel than the five errant knights headed into the city with Oleg in tow, rushing up the series of steps to reach their destination, and pausing only long enough to verify their directions were correct. Oleg was certainly not much for physical labor, and his constant wheezing and insistence on taking breaks slowed their progress, but the group had made it to the highest occupied peak where the palace awaited them.

To be honest, the humble structure they came upon was not at all what they had expected. Even the Knight's Hall was more lavish than the bastion that was more a manor than castle, and for a moment they thought they had taken a wrong turn in their haste, but realized there was no other building that matched the description given to them at the pier. So, with no other options they decided to enter and discover for themselves if this was where they needed to be.

"Hello?" Kenneth called out as they entered the foyer, the sparse décor giving little faith that Obel was as prosperous as the Nay Island elder had led them to believe. "Hello, is anyone here?"

"Y…yes, of course someone is here, why are you yelling?" The small man with the thick mustache and even thicker midriff proclaimed as he stepped from the back room. He was dressed in strange clothing, and his mousy brown hair shot out in a disorganized nest that circled his head, making the bare dome of his skull all the more pronounced.

The five friends looked to one another before Jewel asked, "Are…are you the king?"

"Am I the king?" the short servant asked, as though the question was offensive. "Why would you think I am the king?"

"Well we don't really know now do we?" Tal answered back. "So if you're not the king, tell us where we can find him, we've got an important…"

"I'm sorry, but the king is unavailable to meet with anyone right now." The small man stated. "I'm Setsu, the king's aide-de-camp. Perhaps if you make an appointment I can let him know you have business with his highness."

"Yeah, okay," Tal said, stepping forward. "I'm the Earl of Shut the Hell Up! Now get out my way you pompous ass before I boot you off this island. We've got a matter to discuss with his majesty that can't wait for an appointment. So bring him out here now!"

"Tal, you're not helping…"

"Setsu, what's this all about?" The voice a young lady said, drawing everyone's attention to the beautiful, blond-haired woman who stepped from behind the curtain. "Who are these people?"

"Oh, princess, I'm so terribly sorry, I was about to send them away but…"

"Wait, you're the princess?" Lazlo asked, sidestepping Tal and his threats to the balding little servant and pulling the letter from his pouch. "Please, we have an urgent communication from the elder of Nay Island. There's been an attack, recorded by this man's device," the young knight indicated, pointing towards Oleg. "The Island of Iluya is gone."

"What? Preposterous!" Setsu blustered before being rounded on by Lazlo.

"It's not preposterous! See for yourself," Lazlo stated, pointing to the box held tightly in Oleg's hands. "We were there, we witnessed it. All we're asking for is a few moments of your time." Lazlo said, pleading with the Princess as desperation began to take root. "We have proof of what we're saying is true. And we have this letter from the Nay Island elder. I'm sorry we barged in here, but we've no time for formalities."

Fortunately the princess did not so much as hesitate. She examined the sealed letter, noting the script and seal before nodding her head. "Come with me."

"Lady Flare, you can't…"

"Setsu, if these people have information that could inform us of a threat beyond our waters, we must know of it." And with those words, Flare led the party through the curtain.

The throne room was much of what they expected, given the décor of the palace itself. Humble, sparsely decorated and in a way, modest. It seemed as though the king of this island did not prescribe to luxury expected of those of his station. Which in part explained the poorly dressed man seated on the throne. His unkempt hair and rather shabby clothing looked to better suit a beach hermit rather than a ruler of the land. However, when he stood, it left no doubt he was indeed a man of authority, not by the actions of those gathered in this room, but rather the aura this man exuded. It was difficult to even explain, but he had an air about him that drew all else to him.

"Welcome to Obel, my name in Lino en Kuldes." The king took a moment to stare each of his visitors in the eye, as though he could peer directly into their souls and read their minds. And yet, when his eyes fell upon Lazlo, he seemed transfixed to stare into those stormy gray eyes of the former knight, the attention causing Lazlo a great deal of discomfort, but for reasons he could not explain, he was held by that gaze.

"Father," Flare stated simply as she stepped forward, shaking the king from his trance and drawing his attention to her. "These people are here to deliver a message from Nay Island. They tell me that something…unspeakable has happened to the island of Iluya."

"What?" the king said, taking the communication from his daughter and breaking the seal. Unfolding the letter, he read its contents with great interest, his heart heavy with the news as he folded it back and handed it to his daughter to read, Setsu peeking over her shoulder to scan the contents as well. "You, you are Oleg?" The king said, pointing to the inventor at the back of the group as he turned his head in confusion before nodding.

"Uh, yes your highness. I assume you are inquiring about this." Oleg replied, holding out the camera as the king took it and examined it with mild curiosity. "Here, let me show you how to work it."

After several moments of tinkering with the device, Oleg managed to get the device to work as the court gathered around its screen and observed the recording. A few minutes passed as the king handed the device back to the inventor. "Iluya…is there any chance the record you've shown us is false?"

"None sire," this time however, Kenneth spoke up. "The day after this event was preserved, the tides acted erratically around Nay Island, and the beasts were especially agitated as well. Then the same attack was aimed at Nay Island, but it was…well…halted."

"How is that possible?" Setsu asked, as though the need to know was all that would preserve Obel should a similar attack be directed towards them.

When the five former knights fell silent and seemed interested in the various decorations, their discomfort at explaining the how's and why's of their amazing salvation were mercilessly resolved by Lino. "It's not important Setsu. I doubt the range of the weapon could reach us here."

"But your majesty…"

"Setsu, it's fine." Lino commented, waving off his councilor. "At any rate, you six have given me a considerable amount of information, and an advantage I would not have otherwise. If this attack was from the Kooluk, and I can think of no other cause for it, then it means they are beginning to scout our territory. I've suspected the peace we've had with them would not last. But I suppose one can always hope.

"Desmond. Desmond!" Lino shouted until a rather non-descript man entered the room. His motions and habits were similar to a mouse testing a trap and half expecting it to snap down on him at any moment, and it seemed Tal nearly hurt himself trying not to laugh at the nervous habits of this newest arrival.

"You called your majesty?" The skittish man stated, bowing as he did.

"Yes, I did." The king replied, his mind wondering, as it did so often, why this young man seemed so frightened of his own shadow. "These people have done us a great service. See to it they are given accommodations in our special rooms."

"O…of course sire, if you'll all follow me. Right this way" Desmond began leading the entourage out of the throne room, but Lazlo seemed firmly rooted. As everyone soon realized he was not accompanying them, the group stopped as one and turned, looking as Lino scrutinized the young man.

"Something more you need?" Lino inquired.

"Um, I have a private matter I need to speak to you about your highness."

After a few more moments of study, Lino frowned deeply and nodded his head that he would hear him out. Lazlo turned back towards his friends, reassuring them that he would join them shortly. They seemed to hold their own objections, particularly Paula, but filtered from the palace nonetheless, leaving Lazlo alone in the room with the king and his court.

"So, what other matter is it you want to address?"

Lazlo did not speak at first, but rather fumbled with the straps of his left glove. When he had removed it, he stared at the tattoo for several minutes before showing it to the king. "I was told you could tell me about this?"

Seeing the Rune of Punishment upon the young man's hand had brought a shock to Lino's mind even more disturbing to him than witnessing the tragedy that befell Iluya. His skin had gone ashen and he slumped backwards into his throne, yet his great blue eyes never wavered from the crest. After what seemed a moment stretched across the reaches of eternity, Lino finally cleared his mind long enough to look back at the young man before him. "You poor soul."

XxX

Commander Troy was appalled to even be on this island. He had heard the rumors, that the people of Na Nal were zealots about their strength, but he would never have expected them to take it so far as to inhabited a town square with monsters, just for the sole purpose of training. What sort of madmen was he dealing with here that would put their own citizens at risk? This was exactly the sort of island Kooluk's rule would rectify.

Regardless of his own personal feelings towards this town or its people, Troy had a duty to the mission at hand, and that was his reasoning for coming to this backwater island. He stood now in the midst of the town's manor, a laughable example of a people trying to live beyond their station. These people were nothing more than savages in Troy's eyes, and yet their chief's home was lavish and finely decorated, a stark contrast to the gruff persona of the townspeople itself.

Even the chief seemed to hold that superior perception, making Troy wait several minutes for his arrival, leaving the commander to understand it was the chief who believed he had the real power. If that were how they presented themselves, Troy would feed their ego to achieve what he needed.

It was after waiting nearly half a toll for the arrival of the chief that the aging warrior had at last made his presence known. He came stomping into the parlor with great, confident strides as he moved to stand before the captain. Following the chief was whom Troy could only presume was the chief's son. The young man was overly confident, and seemed to take pleasure in showing off his immense strength, but Troy recognized immediately that he had no real skill to speak of, only his strength to get him through a fight. Even without his weapon, if need be to make his point clear, the commander could swiftly dispatch the son before he could even clear the great sword from its scabbard.

"Ah, the illustrious Commander Troy of the Kooluk Empire. Welcome to our Island," the chief stated, making a show of his greeting with pleasantries that did not at all fit the elder man. "I apologize for keeping you waiting, you must understand that when I learned you wished to speak with us, I had to call an emergency council to discuss the reason for your visit."

"With all due respect chief, you could have simply asked." Troy remarked, folding his hands behind his back.

"That is true, but with all due respect Commander Troy, we are not the sort of people to trust anyone at their given word."

"Point taken," Troy stated, nodding his head as though accepting the statement. "Might we get down to business then?"

"Of course, by all means. Speak your mind, but I suggest you be quick about it. You only have fifteen minutes before my archers light your ship on fire."

"Excuse me?"

"Just a precaution that there will be no guile or trickery on your part. I'm sure you understand."

"No, I'm afraid I don't," Troy said, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Is this how you approach all peace accords?"

"Peace accord?" the chief scoffed as though a particularly funny joke was delivered to him. "When last you turned your sails towards the islands, you started a war with Middleport. So my question therefore is, who are you starting a war with this time?"

"Not you."

"Interesting," the chief stated as he studied Troy with a new respect. "I would have expected a denial of some sort, and yet you admit to warring in these waters."

"Would you have believed a negative response?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Then we are wasting time," Troy stated, as he unclasped his hands. "As per your ultimatum, I have very little left."

"Smart man."

"It's the only way men like us survive." Troy responded, a slight smile tugging at his lips. "It is true that we are intending to expand our holdings, but your island is not among those desired for conquest. In truth, our true target is Gaien, which means we will need to secure support from Obel, Middleport and Razril to achieve this."

"Gaien? What have those radicals done to piss you off?"

Troy found it amusing that this man would feel justified to address anyone as radical when his island was a threat to every non-combatant inhabitant who lived here. Regardless, he had no time to dwell on the oddities of this man's logic. "You really are too isolationist for your own benefit. The true accounts would take far longer than I have at the moment, but suffice it to say, Gaien has began attacking our trading vessels, and this is an act of aggression we, the people of Kooluk are not willing to forgive."

"Hmm…so what do you want of Na Nal then?" The chief asked, turning to his son Axle to see if he had heard any news of this. When the large man shrugged his shoulders, the chief turned his attention back to the commander.

"Nothing much, merely the right to rent a few of your warehouses, perhaps station a ship for repairs when needed. Nothing more than that, I assure you." Troy turned to look at the son, seeing his expression changing from one of suspicion to deep interest. Troy knew he had achieved what he wanted. "If we are going to engage Gaien, then we will need supply lines, and your island is not only perfectly suited to protect our interests, but exactly where our shipping lanes are needed. In exchange, you will be handsomely compensated and we will station some of our own soldiers here as well, so you will not need to use your own troops to protect our supplies."

The chief furrowed his brow and scratched his chin in thought before turning to his son who seemed to offer an approving shrug. "If possible chief, I would appreciate an answer soon." Troy responded, causing the chief to appear thrown aback at the disruption of his thoughts.

"What? Why the rush?"

"It is your time table I am following," Troy reminded as he leaned back on his heels. "If I am right in my estimation, I have but six minutes remaining before you torch my vessel."

"Oh, right…of course." The chief replied, feeling slightly rushed. "Well, I suppose there is no harm in simple rental of some of our unused warehouses. Just to be clear however, just how much compensation are we talking about?"

"Enough that you will be very glad you accepted this offer." Troy smiled, genuinely pleased as he extended his hand. Another moment, and the chief accepted the proffered appendage with rigorous vigor. The dye would be cast in the following days, but for now, Troy left the manor in high spirits, relieved at how easy it was to manipulate these people. He would feel no remorse when Kooluk finally claimed it. But for now, he had an assault to plan.

To Be Continued


	12. Breaking Waves

Suikoden IV: The Island Nations Chronicles

Chapter 11: Breaking Waves

Lino En Kuldes leaned heavily in his throne as he kneaded his forehead with his knuckles, attempting to work the thoughts from his mind. He had known that the Rune of Punishment had resurfaced after all this time, but he could not believe God would be so cruel as to bring its bearer to the very island where the curse had originated.

Memories, fluid as a river, poured through his mind; the majesty of his queen, and the horror she unleashed, tearing at his brain and peeling every layer of conscious restraint away to further expose the pain he had long buried. It was as though someone had pricked his heart with a seamstress needle, and the pain bled from his heart in little trickles until it left him hollow. How could fate do this to him, and more importantly, why?

He had done all he could to keep from breaking down in front of the young man who now bore the dreadful thing like a cursed emblem of his own impending doom. It was not easy, but he maintained his dignity and hurriedly sent the young former knight into the ruins to find more answers. The king was immensely grateful Lazlo had not stayed longer, as all his resolve began to crumble with every snatched gaze upon the swirling glyph.

To Lino, he human will had always been the most peculiar metaphysical component of the human spirit. Not because it somehow made things work in a way they normally wouldn't operate, but because he had seen with his own eyes what a strong will could do in the shaping of the world. When land was inhospitable, it was human nature, the very spirit of defiance if you will, that made humans work around the problems life gave to them. Their ancestors made tools for hunting beasts for food, still others created fire for warmth and comfort while still others crafted boats to assist in circumventing the waters. Given the challenges humans faced in their pasts, and the resourceful means in which they overcame those obstacles, Lino could not help but revere the human spirit and the will that shaped those changes, above all other things.

It was not love that conquered all; it was human spirit and determination. And some part of him hoped to the depths of his soul that the former knight Lazlo had enough will to finally subdue that Rune.

"Setsu," Lino stated at last, drawing his aide's attention "Tel Tov, Pablo and Nico to prepare to launch. Should the time come, I want to be ready. We may be thought of as cowards, but so long as we live, we have a chance to fight, a chance to win. A chance to survive."

XxX

- Razril

Training exercises for the knights of Razril progressed, about as well as could be expected. That was to say the soldiers half-heartedly under preformed their specified drills with little motivation to make their commander's job easier. But in truth, recently promoted commander Snowe Vingerhut couldn't quite blame the men and women who served beneath him. If he were in their position, a veteran knight commissioned to take orders from a green knight having graduated only a few months from the academy, he'd feel offended as well. Yes, he understood their resentment, but that did not change the circumstances that all involved were saddled with. He was commander, and like it or not, they were knights, and the knight's sworn duty is to the safety of Razril. Personal feelings be damned.

Snowe only wished it had been that easy. He had never wanted the role of Commander. No, that's not quite right. He wanted to be commander, but his preference would be to have earned his commission, fighting beside his men and earning his scars along with every knight of Razril. But his father's orders were…well, his father's orders and for all his wish for independence and to prove his worth on his own merits, Snowe was impotent to disobey his sire. It was a weakness that he cursed to the core of his soul.

But there was more to Snowe's current melancholy than the simple disrespected of his subordinates. Snowe had never been good at making friends, never good at stepping out of the shadow of his father's position and gain friendships based on who he was, not who his father was. That was why the academy had so dramatically changed his life, because for the first time, he had gained the respect of people who didn't care about his family heritage or position. He could simply be Snowe, not Young Master Vingerhut. And even that dynamic in his life had changed with the passing of Commander Glen.

The townspeople, urged by the poisoned words and malcontent of his father, chased Lazlo, Kenneth, Jewel, Tal and Paula from the shores of Razril, and left Snowe as alone as he had even been. At times he wondered if he could endure the mockery of his knights. Many of his subordinates whispered hateful reprisals against his character behind his back. Still others were at least kind enough to slander him to his face. And amidst it all, Snowe bore their insults with composure, never showing how much hurt he swallowed into himself. There were times when he felt like quitting, running away in the hopes of finding those few friendly faces who could remind him how truly loved he was. If he at least had his friends by his side, he was sure he could endure the ridicule and hatred…but alone, he just wasn't sure.

So occupied with his own musings that Snowe had not realized his father had come to join him in the training grounds. He had just placed his own training sword in the weapon rack and retrieved his sword given to him by his father when he was young, strapping the blade to his waist. As he turned, he was started to see his father staring disapprovingly at him.

"Hmph, I fail to see why you put your own weapon away my son," Lord Vingerhut remarked, crossing his arms across his thick chest. "You're the commander of the Knights of Razril, have one of your subordinates do that trivial task for you."

"For understanding politics father, you fail to fully understand people," Snowe said under his breath as he sighed, but his words were loud enough for his father to catch.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Snowe concluded disheartedly as he toweled his face off with a drying cloth and placing it with the others to be taken to the cleanery by the maids. "So, what brings you out here father? Watching the training sessions has never been a priority of yours."

"I have a matter to discuss with you son, a matter of some vital importance. But, uh…" Lord Vingerhut said, glancing around the emptying courtyard. "This is not a subject to be addressed with an audience if you get my meaning."

Truthfully, Snowe could not begin to understand why his father cared if others heard their conversation, or even if they cared, especially as there were only a few straggling knights who were conversing amongst themselves, none of whom were paying any attention to the nobles.

Thus Snowe followed his father through the town, watching with a growing sense of guilt as the townspeople skirted their gaze from his patriarch and moved hastily to part from his path. He had never quite considered the notion before, but what manner of ogre must his father be for the commoners to fear him so drastically. It made the young noble despair even more, given his lineage.

Even before he realized they had arrived, he found himself following his father into their chateau and further still, into his father's study. It was a lush room, richly decorated with dark, oaken walls and a burgundy carpet that seemed to set the mind at ease whenever Lord Vingerhut entertained in this room. To the western wall was a great hearth, blazing with a roaring fire that further added to the comfort of this chamber, and along the opposite wall, rows upon rows of tomes of every subject conceivable. Snowe had always marveled at his father's collection of tomes, but was further amazed that his sire had not read a single copy. Like everything in this room, the library was merely a showpiece.

Snowe however, focused his attention not on the elaborate décor of the chamber or the warming hearth with its welcoming fire, but the sole occupant who seemed to be waiting for them. Vice-Commander Katrina stood in ready attention, and given her stance and posture, Snowe doubted she had moved from that spot for however long she had occupied it.

Commander Snowe moved to stand beside the Vice-Commander, his own sense of ill ease heightened by the defeated and displeased expression painting the older woman's features. As his father rounded the ornate desk and sat upon the plush cushion, he gazed only briefly at Katrina, a look of disapproving assessment coordinating around his eyes before turning his attention to his son.

"I called you in here, both of you…" yet again, a look of discontent upon his face as he turned towards the Vice-Commander, "To inform you of some wonderful news that will guarantee the future and prosperity of our humble little island.

"I'm certain you've seen the reports from the Nasal Birds regarding the recent movements of the Kooluk fleet. Well, we need not worry about invasion from their forces," Lord Vingerhut smiled triumphantly as he leaned back in his chair and waved his hand dismissively. "Through the various…mutual channels that we both coordinate with, the Island of Razril, in exchange for non-aggression from Kooluk, will be host to the Kooluk's third fleet. They will be our guests, and will be free to use our port for the duration of their occupation of these waters. In exchange, no citizen of Razril will be harmed during their 'visit' here."

"Wh…WHAT?!" Snowe sputtered as his stared wide-eyed at his father; the young man's mouth slack-jawed as though he could not quite believe what had just been said. "You…you…you've just sold out the knights to an invading force and given them safe passage in our waters? Why would you do that?"

"It's for the better good of course…" Lord Vingerhut stated, his ire rising at being questioned so dramatically by his own son. "Had I not taken the necessary steps to keep us out of the sights of Kooluk, Razril would have been decimated. You're last battle with the pirates who attacked our port was proof enough that the knight's reputation alone is not enough to protect us from the Kooluk."

"And you don't have faith in me to lead the knights against the Kooluk, is that it? Why else would you depend on reputation?" Snowe spat. In his exchange with his father, he had forgotten Katrina's presence within this room until her hand touched his arm, as though restraining him. Stealing a glance to his right, he saw the same, stoic expression plastered to her features as she wore when he arrived, as though she had expected this develop and had prepared herself for this eventuality.

"All that is important is that Razril will remain…Razril's people will remain. That is the reason for doing this, for bartering our own sovereignty for a non-aggression treaty. Had this not been done, what would you have done? Would you fight…would you put your faith in the knights to defend us?"

"Yes I would father," Snowe recanted as he balled his fists. Despite his anger, he could still feel Katrina's hand on his arm, squeezing in the hope to pass along whatever silent message she wished to convey. But it did not matter to Snowe; he was beyond reason. "Because even if these knights do not trust me, even if they do not listen to my orders, I trust them to defend their homes, their families and the lives of every citizen on this island. That's why we have the knights."

"Well, you may trust in their valor, but I do not."

"That is because father," Snowe snarled as his eyes narrowed threateningly. "You don't know what valor is. You'd willingly sell out our people into slavery and turn yourself into little more than a puppet of the Kooluk, all to save your own ass."

"You forget yourself boy!" Lord Vingerhut replied, matching Snowe's anger with his own as he stood from his seat.

"No father, I cannot forget myself. I never could. And that's what you've always resented about me isn't it? That I'm more like mother than I am like you…"

The stinging slap across his face nearly buckled Snowe's knees as he staggered back from the blazing eyes of his sire, the noble glaring with a look of utmost disappointment in his eyes, as though daring any more to be spoken from his idealistic child. Snowe however, had not quite said his fill, but Katrina's fingers were now cutting into his arm and dividing his anger between his father, and the woman who was keeping him from venting his spleen.

With nothing left to say at the moment, Snowe turned on his heel and left the room, followed closely by the Vice-Commander. It took a few moments for the Commander to slow his pace before the Vice-Commander reached his side.

"You must learn to control you emotions better Snowe." Katrina said, adding insult to the bitterness the young noble said as he stopped. Despite how much or little faith she had in his actions, Katrina, like all the other knights, would not recognize him as commander.

Snowe however, pushed the latest resentment aside and opted to focus on the greatest point of his frustrations, the impending invasion by Kooluk's third fleet. "You think he's right? You think we should just roll over for the Kooluk and let them invade?"

"No, I'm saying that nothing you say will change your father's mind. If you wish to circumvent his ambitions, directly confronting him is not the way to achieve that."

XxX

The former Razril Knights had gathered in the opened courtyard, having transverse the harrowing journey through the Obel Ruins to reach their destination. They were given little information as to what to expect when at last they reached their destination, but the unassuming woman and her young son were not at all among their expectations.

"Um…" Jewel was the first among the group to speak as she stepped tentatively forward, as though afraid this woman might vanish into the air itself if she were so inclined. "Are you the Shrine Maiden?"

"Shrine Maiden?" the modest mother stated in a mixture of confusion and amusement as she tilted her head in mild curiosity. "I'm sorry, but no. My name is Rikie, and this is my son Rakgi. We are merely, well…I guess we're sort of care takers of this temple since we've come to this island so many years ago. And you? Who might you be?"

"Oh, right, I'm Kenneth," the dark haired sword master stated as he indicated himself before pointing to his companions. "This is Tal, Jewel, Paula and Lazlo. King Lino told us to come here so we could get some answers."

"That's rather strange," Rikie said as she looked at the five former knights. "There are few answers to be had here I'm afraid."

"Well, the answers we're seeking is in regards to this," Lazlo responded, stepping forward and removing the glove concealing his left hand to show the swirling crest upon his skin.

Yet no sooner than the tattoo was exposed than Rikie's eyes grew wide in horror, her hand covering her mouth as she stumbled backwards from the party. "No, it…it can't be."

The reaction of the shrine's caretaker had taken the five travelers by surprise as she fell back against the stone bench and began weeping. Jewel reacted quickly as she sat beside the older woman and tried to sooth her grieving spirit as the child; Rakgi held her hand and squeezed it in an effort to shoulder some of her burden onto himself.

Several moments of awkward silence passed with only the sounds of the mourning Rikie's tears filling the air. Those gathered were not quite sure what to do or even how to proceed, but fortunately the woman at last strangled her grief until it was at last under control.

"Please, forgive me, but seeing that rune…the Rune of Punishment, I was reminded of the last time I saw it, on the hand of my husband. If you now bear that rune then that must mean…" Her voice hitched again as her grief once more threatened to overtake her. But the tight arms of her son seemed to stabilize her emotions, if only slightly and allowed her to continue.

"You know of this Rune then?" Paula said tentatively when it seemed at last that Rikie would not again break down under the burden of her grief. "Please, we must know whatever it is you can tell us. How can we rid Lazlo of its curse?"

"I must tell you, that no amount of sorcery or Master Runesmith can relinquish what has affixed itself to you. Tell me," Rikie said, turning her sad eyes towards Lazlo, "Are you plagued with the sounds of screams and voices haunting your mind?"

Feeling suddenly self-conscious as his companions all turned their eyes towards him, Lazlo found the shifting soil rather interesting before at last nodding his head in the slightest of gestures.

"I thought as much," Rikie said, her voice dripping with regret and pity for the young man. "My husband would often wake up screaming at the terrors he was forced to witness because of that rune. Eventually, I fear, it drove him from our home, and well…I began my search for answers of how to save my husband from its curse. I brought Rakgi to this island after we back traced the origins of the curse to this ruin.

"What it is I am about to tell you is the culmination of all of my findings regarding the Rune of Punishment," Rikie began, finding a more comfortable seat on the bench. " From all intents and purposes, the Rune of Punishment had remained dormant within this ruin for years…perhaps decades before its curse was awakened. Nearly 30 years ago, a drunken fool had stumbled upon this ruin and reawakened the rune.

"I can't begin to tell you how many hands it changed places with before it reached my husband…only that he stumbled upon it one day while at sea. I suppose, a part of me always knew his fate, even if I had received no word confirming it. Because you see, the Rune of Punishment is sinister. It feeds off the life of its host, gaining in power and unleashing its terrible wrath on the world. I had heard at some point, the pirate Steele was in possession of it. This was after I knew my husband had obtained the rune, but I guess, some small, foolish part of me convinced myself that my husband had found a way to relinquish his curse, and simply had yet to return to us. But seeing you with the rune, I guess that was really too much to hope for."

Standing from her perch, Rikie looked towards the west as though hoping for a glimpse of her husband's spirit to ease her troubled heart. "The Rune of Punishment…I imagine is a great burden for anyone to bear. Not only is the temptation to use its power a constant plague upon your mind, but also the knowledge that it will continue to rob you of your life…until it is extinguished, and when that happens, it will move on to another host. I am sorry I cannot offer you kinder words, but know that the lure of the rune's power will eventually win, and all the past bearers who've ever been shackled by its curse, no longer walk among us in this world."

"That's…rather dark," Tal said, crossing his powerful arms across his chest as he crooked and eyebrow at the woman. "Don't you think you could have left a lot of that out of your story? I mean, come on…the guy feels bad enough as it is."

"I could have withheld the darker revelations of the rune, yes. But despite the doomsayer content of my explanation, you must realize that I've given you a great gift along with your eventual fate."

Several more moments passed, each of the five companions stole sideways glances at one another as if trying to discern the cryptic information the woman had imparted. At last, Lazlo raised his eyes from the tattoo, the mark that would symbolize his eventual death as he finally asked. "And what gift is that?"

A sad smile parted Rikie's features as she looked more carefully at the young man before her, her answer coming without hesitation, as though this truth was something she discovered quite by accident. "That the world looks so much more beautiful…when you think you'll never see it again. That whatever moment you are finally snatched from this life, will be a treasure you will take with you, just as all the moments leading up to your end will be. When you squeeze a lifetime of experience into a single day, you will learn how wonderful the world, and your life will be…because you can't afford to take it for granted."

"If its all the same to you, I'd rather have a little mystery to my life," a new voice called from the shadows as three figures moved into the clearing…causing the former knights to reach instinctively for their weapons. But the lead shadow held up his hand as he stepped into the light. "There's no need for that, we are not here for a fight."

"Really, then what do you want?" Jewel asked, her posture shifting to one considerably more threatening, until Lazlo spoke up.

"You, I remember you…" the twin blade master stated as he stepped forward. "We were commissioned to take you to Iluya, along with your cargo, consisting of several crates containing giant Rune Cannon Shells. What are you doing here?"

"If you'll give me a moment, I'll explain," Ramada smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose with is forefinger. "It is true, and I won't deny that we work, or rather worked, for the Kooluk Empire…"

"Mister Ramada, what you saying?" Akaghi remarked hastily before the hand of Mizuki on his arm silenced all further protests.

"Mister Akaghi, we have no further recourse than this. Please understand," Ramada said simply before turning his attention back to the party. "As I was saying, I and my associates were commissioned to find and retrieve the weapon used in Razril against the invading pirate fleet. It took considerable resources, and quite a bit of educated guessing to track your whereabouts. After a similar attack was witnessed in Nay Island, we surmised you would venture here, as Obel was the only place that could provide safe harbor for you exiled knights.

"I must admit however, even I was caught off guard to learn that this, Rune of Punishment, originated here on this island. Seems life really does move in a circle," the large man said, his laughs escaping his lips as he shook his head at the irony that seemed relevant only to him.

"So, Mr. Ramada is it? Why are you here then?" Kenneth at last broke the silence, his hand never leaving the hilt of his blade. "You say you've been tracking us from Razril, but you don't want to fight? Forgive me for being paranoid but what the hell are you about?"

"I understand your skepticism, and that is why I find it necessary to tell you what you want to know. My associates and I were ordered to retrieve the weapon of Razril that defeated the pirates, as well as bring back the host…"

"You bastard, so you are trying to take Lazlo!" Tal screamed, drawing his weapon, only to have Mizuki suddenly appear behind him, her sharpened fist daggers dangerously scraping the exposed skin of his throat.

"If you want to know the whole truth, you have to let me finish," Ramada continued, his voice echoing the same frustration one would use for a slow learning child. "As I was saying, that was our mission. To find you and retrieve the weapon that could render an entire armada of warships into a flaming heap on the ocean.

"It seemed wrong to me somehow, that any country should want such a weapon in their arsenal, but that was our orders. That's also why we chose to keep our distance and observe, learn more about that rune you have embedded in your left hand, Lazlo. Had we acted in haste, stolen you away during any number of opportunities we had, we would never have been made aware of what fate might have befallen any of us. Taking you, could have triggered you using the rune on us, could have killed us, killed you and left one of us alive to bear that curse. All I know is, my superiors discounted the lives of you, my associates and myself with this mission. Risking my life for a assignment I believe in is not that same as being used as a tool, a warm body to transport that Rune. That's why I refuse to follow the orders given to me any longer."

With those words, Ramada reached into the interior pocket of his jacket and retrieved a folded parchment, handing the weathered scrap to Lazlo. "Take that to King Lino. It is the specifications of the plans for Kooluk's invasion of Obel. It might just prove useful." Ramada concluded as he turned his back on the five former knights, Rikie and her son Rakgi, followed closely by Mizuki and Akaghi.

Lazlo held the paper in his hands, studying the weave of fabric that constructed the parchment before looking up once more. "Wait a minute," the bearer of the Rune of Punishment said, holding out his right hand in a gesture of peace. "Maybe…maybe it would be better if you came with me when I give this to the king, in case he has any questions for you."

The four remaining knights wore nearly identical, curious expressions as they looked to one another. "Lazlo?" Kenneth said simply, his hand at last relaxing from the hilt of his blade. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why not?" the young man said, smiling slightly as he took another step. "After all, they could have easily attacked us at any time, and taken the rune but didn't. In the end, they let their own distinction of right and wrong over rule their orders. Otherwise we might all be dead now, and the rune half way to Kooluk."

"You shouldn't put us on any pedestal Lazlo," Ramada said as he shook his head. "Certainly part of our hesitation to simply follow the orders and take the rune was in part due to our firm belief that a weapon like that does not belong in the hands of any country. But a larger part of our indecision was because we really weren't sure you wouldn't destroy us with that Rune. We followed you simply because we had no way of ensuring the Rune would not operate on its own. We have…very little experience with such a weapon, and that's why we did not act. So don't think we are so lofty to believe our orders were unjust…we simply needed further clarification."

"And now that you have that clarification…you understand that your hesitations were justified. So what's the problem?" Lazlo said, smiling slightly as he again extended his hand. "If your last employer was willing to see you die so he could obtain this Rune, we can't be any worse."

A chuckle escaped Ramada's lips as he shook his head. "No, I suppose not." The former spy stated as he looked over his shoulder. "Mizuki, Akaghi, you're free to follow your own path from now on."

"My journey is with you Mister Ramada," the quiet woman stated, bowing her head in respect as she did so.

The taller man scratched the back of his head however and shrugged. "Guess I'll tag along too then. Can't let you have all the fun. Besides, you two are hopeless without me."

"Then if it is settled," Rikie at last spoke as the exchange quieted. "I will show you a short cut from this ruin so that we may begin our journey together."

"Mother…'we'?" Rakgi asked, his head tilting in confusion.

"Yes, we shall accompany these people as well. After all Rakgi, I have no reason to stay in this ruin any longer, and I would…like to see where the Rune of Punishment will lead us."

With Rikie leading the collected group, they made their way from the ruins to report to King Lino. For all the fear pressing down on him however, Lazlo couldn't quite shake the words Rikie had given him. Knowing that his life was short, everything did seem so much more vibrant. Despite his desire to live and his fear of the death that was soon coming, Lazlo could not help the smile that tugged at his lips, knowing that he felt at peace for the first time since receiving his rune. If only this sensation would last.

XxX

Ted sat in a corner table, nursing a pint of ale as he waited patiently for his meal to arrive. He could not remember when he last had real food to fill his belly, but he was anxiously anticipating every bite of the stew that would soon be arriving. He could never quite understand what it was about stew that made him so enjoy the merging of such distinct flavors into a singular dish, but nevertheless, it always pleased not only his pallet but also his belly, as the rumble of his stomach was testimony. He was just fortunate to find this tavern with a sink full of dishes he could work off his meal with.

As he took another gulp of ale however, he nearly dribbled the intoxicant down the front of his tunic as the harmonic chimes divided the air itself and deposited the unexpected visitor into the chair opposite Ted. This was far out of the ordinary for the seer to make her presence known before an audience, which spoke of the urgency of her impromptu arrival.

Ted however, was non perplexed as he moved to take yet another drink of his ale. If he was to deal with this woman now, he'd rather be further inebriated than sober. However he startled slightly to see the mug of ale was absent from his hand, and upon further notice, the tavern itself was now gone. Leknaat had not come into the midst of a bustling tavern; she had pulled Ted from it. After all, why should the executor of balance ever prescribe to the courtesies of good manners? She was never one to wait for others to find a convenient time, but plucked people right out of their lives if she deemed the need. In the century and a half of life, it was that arrogance that most infuriated the seemingly young man about the woman.

"How have you been Ted?" The seer spoke, her voice subtle and pleasant, as though this were any simple conversation.

"Oh, I'm doing wonderful Leknaat, despite having no money, no home and no means yet to reclaim my rune, things couldn't be better." Ted said as he crossed his arms. "So now that pleasantries are out of the way, let's get to the heart of the matter. What do you want?"

"If I offended you during our last meeting, I apologize. That being said, your hostilities towards me will do nothing to further our relations Ted."

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm hungry. You pulled me from the tavern before I could feast myself." Ted rebuked as he shook his head. "And since when have we ever had relations? Again, I ask you, what do you want?"

"Your help," Leknaat replied simply, knowing fully that it was not in her best interest to agitate the situation further by circumventing Ted's feelings. Direct and to the point was the best recourse.

"Are you…planning to tell me any time soon what you need my help for?" Ted asked after several minutes of silence.

"A young man, not unlike yourself, has recently fallen into possession of a True Rune. I thought that perhaps, you would like to undertake the duty of coaching him in its proper use."

A furrowed brow from the archer that the blind seer could not observe, creased the once bearer of the Soul Eater's face as he shook his head in mild confusion. "Why should I take up your responsibilities? What are you doing that's so important you can't guide this young man on your own?"

"It thought you should know," Leknaat continued, as though Ted's outburst had never occurred. "That he is the bearer of the Rune of Punishment."

The words sent an expected chill down Ted's spine, and Leknaat knew it. It would be no secret as to why he relinquished his rune in the first place, nor would it be any surprise that Ted would take this as further insult from the Executor of Balance as to Ted's inability to accept his role as a True Rune bearer. It was of no surprise to Leknaat that the younger immortal would experience these emotions, and it infuriated Ted to know that she played him yet again.

"Not interested," the archer said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Pardon me?"

"I said I'm not interested," Ted repeated, this time leaning forward as his hands propped up his chin. "I have no interest to play your little mind games Leknaat. It's bad enough you blame me for relinquishing my rune when you've been absent from most of my life and all of my personal struggles. Now you want to saddle me with more guilt by babysitting the person who has the very rune that…started this whole mess in the first place. I'm not your servant, I'm not your tool and I sure as hell ain't your plaything. Go find yourself another patsy."

"It's unfortunate you feel that way Ted," Leknaat replied as she stood from her seat and moved around the table. "I had assumed that you would eagerly take this request of assistance to heart. After all, during our last meeting you stressed how difficult it was to obtain a True Rune and not receive proper guidance. I would have expected that you of all people would appreciate the need for direction when dealing with a True Rune, especially one as volatile as the Rune of Punishment. And so it seems, that the cycle continues. But if you are certain you do not wish to guide our newest brethren, then I will deposit you back in the tavern I pulled you from."

"And why aren't you helping him?"

"It is not my fate to do so Ted, it is yours."

"Funny how fate seems to always work exactly how you want it to Leknaat." Ted said, crossing his arms in frustration and leaning back in his chair once more as he digested the words of his fellow immortal. Heaving a heavy sigh, Ted shook his head and finally replied. "Fine. Tell me where I can find this boy."

XxX

Lino en Kuldes examined the strategy marked on the parchment provided by Ramada. It was as he feared, the Kooluk were gearing up for a major offensive, but it was far more intricate than he expected. Still, these initial orders would at least give Lino enough of an advantage to stay ahead of the Kooluk. If fate was kind, perhaps they could ensure there were no losses among his citizens.

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention," Lino stated as he handed the document to Setsu for review. " I had surmised as much that the Kooluk would target this island eventually, and my scouts have reported a massive migration south by the Kooluk fleet. There can be no doubt now that Obel is their next target and we have only a few options available to us.

"Requests for aid from the neighboring islands, primarily Na-Nal, have gone unheeded, but I am not yet ready to surrender my dominion. If the Kooluk want a fight, they'll find us a worthy foe."

"Y…your majesty?" Setsu choked as he looked from the scrap of parchment to this lord and back again. "You mean to forego the evacuation?"

"For the time being," Lino said to the assembled men and women. "According to our scouts, the First, Second and Fourth fleets are moving south, and if we run now, we'll be swarmed and destroyed. Our only hope is to weaken their numbers enough to safely escape. We can't ensure the safety of our citizens if the Kooluk manage a blockade."

"We understand your majesty," Lazlo said as he stepped forward. "What do you wish for us to do?"

"For the time being, I've barred all trips to sea, save patrols. You're more than welcome to accompany my patrol ships to stretch your sea legs, but it's entirely up to you. As for now however," Lino remarked, scratching his chin in thought, "it might be better if you all settle into the living quarters I've set up for each of you. Desmond can show you the way…"

The sudden blaring of horns cut off the words of the king as the monarch's eyes grew wide in uncertain fear. As he raced from the palace, the former Razril Knights followed closely at his heels, as did Ramada and his associates and Lino's daughter Flare. The party ran hurriedly through the city, passing venders and citizens alike until they at last reached the pier. When they at last arrived, a moving cloud of sails greeted them on the horizon, drawing a collective breath of fear and shock from the gathered party.

"How did our patrols miss that?"

"Please tell me that's Na-Nal sending aid…" Tal asked as he placed his hands on his hips and sighed.

"No, it isn't…" Lino said as he turned to meet the eyes of each person. "It's the Kooluk."

-To Be Continued.

A/N: Holy crap, this chapter just would not end. I had rewritten this several times as new ideas and what I wanted to reveal kept presenting themselves and when one idea seemed great, another proved to be better, so the first was scrapped and so on and so forth. Hopefully the end product is worth the wait.

Just to let you all know, Ted will be joining soon, and trust me, his arrival is not really a good thing for Lazlo. You'll begin to see how badly that rune messes with Lazlo starting in a few chapters.

And not to give anything away, but there will be a good bit of fluff at the end of next chapter as well.

As always, if your kind enough to read, please be kind enough to review. Thank you.


	13. Let There Be War

Suikoden IV

Chapter 12: Let There Be War!

The seas swelled in the heat and boiled in the violence of the battle between nations that culminated on the outskirts of the Island of Obel. Night had transgressed into day in the illumination of cannon fire, and the flames that burned away the wreckage of the destroyed warships and their crews. Death had consumed the air, swelling the aroma of blazing timbers and the stench of burning flesh that systematically merged with the salty breeze of raging ocean.

War Galleons and Frigates, Battleships and Sloops and all manner of seafaring vessel moved into strategic offensive positioning as cannon fire perforated the chilling evening air. Those ships among the Obel navy able to do so moved with great haste to unload the crews of the damaged and burning vessels while still others engaged in combat to drive away the invading forces. In truth however, the battle was not going well for the Obel defenders. The Kooluk fleet more than doubled their own forces, and the only justification that Obel had held out this long was because they were defending their homes. If not, then they might have fallen well before this point. But the truth was already established, that the defending forces were simply delaying the inevitable.

Waves of fury crashed against the haul of _The Majestic_, the flagship of the Obel Royal Navy as it cut its way through the waters. And amidst the churning seas, Lino en Kuldes stood proud against the backdrop of death and chaos, facing his enemies without fear of the very death that took those around him, friend and enemy alike. Though in truth, he was anything but confident in this moment of mortal conflict. If anything, he was introspective, and perhaps a touch afraid that in a world this violent, perhaps his rough wisdom for the uselessness of war was truly meaningless.

In the realm of all possible human desires for peace, war was the greatest adversary. And yet, Lino understood the need for war better than most. Humanity was, by and large, a stagnate species, evolving only to overcome the hardships the world attributed to them, and the greatest hardship to overcome was in the conflict that cost the lives of others.

Lino understood it, the necessity of war. The realization that war had the tendency to unite otherwise unsocial societies. But despite all that, he could not wrap his head around it. He could not appreciate the long-lasting effects war had on the soldiers involved. It was cliché certainly, but he had seen it enough to know that every death of an enemy a soldier delivered for his or her country tore away a bit of their soul. He himself had known the pangs of hearing the screams of the dieing soldiers in the dead of night, the horrors of the sound of combat that bled together until those screams could no longer be distinguished between friend and foe. He relived the battles of his youth every evening in his dreams, and on those nights that the Sea Goddess was exceptionally malevolent; he would awaken from his fit of terror, fully expecting his enemies to attack him in his bedchamber.

No, the purposes of war could not outweigh the long-term effects it visited upon the soldiers' who fought and bled because their king or ruler commanded them to do so. Lino himself had seen it, the fracturing of the mind from the traumatic events one experienced during combat and war. If any ruler was ever benevolent enough to realize these emotional, spiritual and psychological injuries continued long after the end of conflict, then no head of state could morally send his or her soldiers and subjects into death. Peace would have been the only logical recourse for struggling societies, because…the human mind fractured by the death of war that emotionally scarred the soldier for several years beyond the confrontation was evidence enough that humanity was not meant to kill one another.

Whatever the purposes, whatever hardship had befallen Kooluk; had they simply requested aid or assistance, had they just requested an audience with the rulers of the islands to voice their grievances or need, then this could all have been avoided. But the Kooluk had done neither and now moved south into Obel's waters, forcing the inhabitants of Lino's kingdom to battle for their own survival. Lino wondered as he watched the engagement, how many of his soldiers would suffer the emotional pains after this battle. The thought saddened Lino as he shook his head. For that pain Kooluk had visited upon his subjects was a transgression the king of Obel would never forgive.

"Soldiers of Obel, stand ready to engage," Lino commanded as he looked over the face of every warrior under his command. "Tonight, we drive the Kooluk from our waters! Tonight, we ensure our survival! Tonight…we make the Kooluk pay for their attack on our beloved home!" Lino shouted, raising his spear above his head as he continued to address his soldiers. "Raise the main sail and ready the Rune Cannons. For tonight, we do not fight for pride; we do not fight for glory, but rather we fight for survival! There can be no greater calling. Because tonight, my brothers and sisters in arms, we fight to live!"

XxX

_The Intrepid_ moved swiftly through the waters as Commander Troy stood proudly at the helm, watching the horizon for any signs that they had arrived at their destination. It had been relatively simple to outmaneuver the Obel navy. When he had been called back to Fort El Eel to witness the firing of the Rune Cannon that destroyed Iluya, he had sent instructions for the fourth fleet to continue south. Using the Donut Island, his fleet was well concealed from the scouting vessels that would no doubt anticipate the Kooluk offensive.

It helped of course, that Obel had stretched its resources too thin. Obel was certainly not a small island, and one of only three among the southern islands that Troy and his commanders deemed a viable threat. But in truth, Obel was but one island, and they were sufficiently isolated. Both knowing and anticipating this fact, the fourth fleet was utilized to commence the initial strike on Obel, using Donut Island as cover before attacking from the south. It would be another week before Troy's first fleet arrived to assist, but he was confident in his crew to defeat the unprepared forces.

But of course, Troy knew in all likelihood how King Lino would respond to the presence of his Kooluk fleet in their waters, and expected the battle to be fierce. After all, those defending their homes had more to fight for than simply the aggressor.

Regardless of the mindset of the Obel Navy however, Troy was confident of their success. The islands themselves were isolationists at best and xenophobic at their worst. They were unorganized, unprepared and simply not equipped to repel the Kooluk invasion. However, Troy was not a man to take anything for granted. This was why he soothed over the relationship between Kooluk and the island of Na-Nal. He did not need to worry about an attack from the battle ready inhabitants of that aggressive island. And if Graham Cray accomplished his task, Middleport would be of no threat to the Kooluk either.

Indeed, thus far, the campaign was moving along nicely. Barring no unforeseen events, Obel should have fallen before his first fleet joined up with them. It was only a matter of time at this point.

XxX

The five former Knights of Gaien stood atop the hill, watching the battle wage upon the open sea. They had been asked by King Lino not to partake in the battle, and though each wished to do their own part in the defense of Obel, they understood the reasons for Lino's request. They were knights; it was as simple as that. The forces of Obel and the Knights of Gaien utilized completely separate training and tactical methods. When given the immediate need for the defense of the island, it could not be assumed that the knight's tactics would not hinder Obel's own methods. A battle this important could not be put to chance, and though each of the knights were highly trained combatants, it was with regret that they each had to realize their presence would not be enough to win this battle.

But that did not change the situation of the attacking armada or the general feeling of uselessness the knights experienced. Nor did it change the pending outcome they all knew would happen. The Kooluk fleet was simply too vast, too numerous and the battle was too well contained for the Obel forces to maneuver their ships effectively against the larger force. It would be only a matter of time before Obel's forces were overrun and their lines broken. Only a matter of time before Obel fell to the Kooluk…

_No!_

Again the disembodied voice emanating from the Rune of Punishment resounded within Lazlo's mind, as though an otherworldly presence was speaking directly to him.

_Obel will not fall. You can save it._

'Last time I listened to you, I almost died. What would make this different?' Lazlo silently asked, his eyes fixed on the raging battle spread across the horizon with an intensity that demonstrated his desire to ignore the taunting voice of his Rune.

Nothing is different than it was before. The likelihood that you will expire is as it always will be. But so to is the likelihood that Kooluk will conquer this island and you will die in the defense of its people. So why hesitate?

'Because I will at least have control of my life…'

There is no control, and to believe otherwise is an insult to the influences of fate. Whether you live or you die, whether that day is today, or a thousand days hence is not my doing, but the control of God, fate, karma or whatever metaphysical constraint you subscribe. You have no control over your life…it is simply that easy.

'I have the power to choose, that is good enough for me. I can choose to use you or not. It makes no difference,' Lazlo began, but his thoughts were cut off.

But it does. Because your inaction will cost the lives of so many innocent people that do not deserve their fate.

'And you're saying I do deserve my fate?' Lazlo asked, feeling slightly ashamed for his feelings of selfishness, for feeling his life was more important than those of the thousands of inhabitants living on this island.

Does it matter? One life is usually all it takes to save a thousand. One life is all it takes to judge of worth of one society over another…

'Your talking of genocide…'

_Nothing of the sort_, the voice interrupted as though nothing was said out of the ordinary. _But look out there, at the battle raging, the war being fought against Kooluk and the Obel. Who do you believe is in the right? Who has more right to live, the Kooluk, who have aggressively attacked this land without just cause, or the Obel, whose home this is? It is not difficult to surmise in those terms._

'But its not simply black and white. The lives of soldiers following orders cannot be measured by differing standards as civilians. People are people, regardless of their actions.'

A murderer and a victim cannot be viewed in the same light.

'Unless the murderer was fighting in self-defense.'

Look closely at that battle, at the war taking place on the ocean…does that appear as if the Kooluk are fighting in self-defense? You know it isn't, and you know that you can end this war quickly, with just a simple wish.

'If it was really that simple, why don't you just do it?"

Because I have already told you…I am but the instrument. You are the executor of my power. The power to judge atonement and forgiveness. You and only you hold the power to make that distinction. Therein lays your decision. If you forgive the Kooluk, the Obel will be punished. But if you save the Obel, the Kooluk will be punished. It is as simple as that.

'It's not that simple…'

Yes it is. There are no other distinctions between forgiveness and punishment. If one is guilty, the other is innocent.

'I don't believe that,' Lazlo replied, pausing a moment to look at his surroundings. His friends had all taken an interest in the battle playing out on the waters, comparing observations with one another as they watched the conflict play itself out. Only Paula seemed to garner any notice to Lazlo, her eyes searching the young man as though hoping to discern his silence. 'Good and evil, right and wrong…they do not exist as absolutes. I can't be made to make that distinction.'

B_ut you must. It's your fate. Have I not already told you, that there must exist a balance?_

'Why are you speaking so harshly? Why are you so eager to judge?'

It is my place…as it is yours. But as I told Glen Cott, I am speaking nothing that does not exist within your own mind, your own heart, and your very soul. What I say to you are the echoes of what you yourself believe…nothing more. And on that proclamation, you must choose. All things within this world have a balance. For every choice, there are positive and negative consequences that result from that decision. You have been given the power to make that distinction. But choose you must.

XxX

Flare en Kuldes watched from the courtyard of the palace as the battle waged with ominous dread. Setsu by her side, she could not squelch the fear that expanded from the core of her being. Even from this vantage she could tell the battle was not going well. Nearly half the Obel forces were either disabled or destroyed and _The Majestic_ had taken heavy fire. She could do nothing but pray to the Sea Goddess that her father was still alive, and that their losses were not as devastating as it appeared from her vantage point.

What was more alarming was that only perhaps a fifth of Kooluk's fleet seemed to suffer any damage at all. And this was just one of their four fleets. Even if, by some miracle they won the day, they could not repel another assault on their soil. Kooluk was determined to have this island, and there was no recourse for hoping the future was anything but bleak.

So occupied with her thoughts was she, that Flare did not at first notice the swelling light that began to build at the Eastern end of the island until she heard the horrifying scream that accompanied it. When she turned her head, her eyes grew wide in the terror she witnessed as the swirling air above the city took on a life of its own, distending itself until at last a spear of hideous purple light lanced itself from the center of the energy and drove with the fury of God against the Kooluk Fleet.

Fire and death was the only result that could have come of this, as explosions of splintered wood and ash polluted the air, revealing what had once been the invading force of Kooluk, now a heap of flaming debris on the ocean. The battle was over as simply as that. A single stroke of God's power, and with sudden force, the lives of so many men and women were simply snuffed out.

Certainly, Setsu found great exuberance in the display that ravaged the Kooluk Armada, but for Flare, she was horrified. Not so much by the sudden force of nature that had simply won the battle, but at how insignificant she felt in the presence of such power. Was it fate that caused it, the…Rune of Punishment, to be possessed by that wayward knight? If so, how much influence did fate truly have? What if that weapon had been in the hands of Kooluk and turned against Obel? The realization that humans were nothing more than play things of the gods…that was what had disturbed her most of all.

Regardless of her fears and Setsu's overabundant joy at the victory at hand, Flare had a duty to maintain. Shaking her head to ready herself, she retained the nobility and confidence of her station. "Setsu, alert everyone to get ready to board the ship for immediate evacuation. Priority crew members first, secondary and support crew to follow…"

"Lady Flare, there is no need to evacuate now, we've beaten back the Kooluk," Setsu said, jovial as though he were a child in a sweets store.

"And yet the first fleet is still on approach," Flare corrected. "And to clarify, we did not beat the Kooluk, that young knight did. Our navy is mostly disabled and ruined, and we cannot repel another assault, especially from Kooluk's primary fleet.

"Desmond," Flare called out as the often agitated aide came to her side. "I want you to find those knights, find the one who possesses the Rune of Punishment and verify his condition. I just pray to the Sea Goddess he did not sacrifice himself for us."

XxX

It was simple really, like back on Nay Island. Just raise his left hand and unleash the power that was begging to be set free. It happened, really without his conscious will activating the Rune, just a simple thought to punish those who would enslave the lives of the inhabitants of this island. And as he did so, he felt his life slowly drain, his strength leave him as he fell heavily to his knees. The last conscious thought going through his mind was the words Rikie told him, that the world was so much more vibrant when you were certain you were going to die. That provided some comfort to him as he collapsed to his side, a smile struggling to touch his face. "Everything…it's all so…beautiful."

When his strength had at last slowly returned to him, Lazlo stood to find himself again in the endless tunnel that swirled angrily about him. Despite how many times he found himself here, Lazlo still struggled adjusting his equilibrium with every arrival. Regardless of how little he liked this world, this visit seemed surprisingly darker and more ominous than in previous memory.

As he surveyed his surroundings, Lazlo immediately understood the growing sense of uncertainty that filled his mind. He was alone. Alana, his spectral guide was nowhere to be seen, and for a moment, Lazlo felt suddenly alone. He had never realized how valuable her presence in this nightmarish pit had been until he found himself devoid of it. It made this swirling hell all the more frightful to know that he was without that companionship.

For a time he simply remained where he was, hoping that perhaps she would arrive. He could not be certain how much time had passed, only that nothing seemed to happen so long as he did not make the effort in exploration. But additionally, he did not feel as though he wanted to explore. Part of him was afraid of what he would discover had he ventured on his own. It was easier to face the unknown, knowing someone was walking the path with him.

Still, he knew he would need to move forward. Life itself was a progression of moving forward and often times that journey was made alone. This particular personal introspection was not only cliché but also rather corny, causing Lazlo to smile slightly at his own thoughts as he took a few steps.

His hardest decision was which way to journey. In all previous ventures to this reality, Alana was present to give direction. Now, he was on his own. However, he was uncertain as to why or how, perhaps it was his growing affinity with the Rune of Punishment itself, but Lazlo felt himself drawn to the tunnel venturing west, as though what he needed would be found in that location.

His steps were slow and measured, and his posture slightly bent as though expecting his revelation to leap suddenly from the shadows. It was strange how real this world was beginning to feel to the young man. Sensations such as wind and odors he was not familiar with, made them known to him, and had Lazlo not been intent on his current task, he would have found more interest in the sudden awakening of his senses to this realm.

Curiously, he strayed along the passage for what seemed a relatively short time, but he could not remember how many steps he had taken. It was of no importance however as Lazlo had at last come across the scene that waited his inspection. He was soon to realize that the scent that had invaded his nose was of salt water as he found himself upon a boat.

Lazlo took a moment to examine the field. A disfigured deck of a pirate ship with a strange device that appeared to be a Rune Cannon was the field that consumed his vision. There were several forces, both apparent pirates that engaged in combat with one another, and yet another group that seemed out of place. A rather young looking man with glasses stood at the ready while a young man, no older than Lazlo, knelt before a fish creature and wept openly about his father.

Lazlo felt out of place, as though he had been dropped in the middle of a battle and not quite certain what had transpired prior. All he knew was that a battle had taken place and another was preparing to start. But as he surveyed each in turn, Lazlo's insightful eyes found Brandeau, the dreaded pirate he himself had defeated, and another man at the edge of the deck that looked curiously familiar to the former knight, though he could not place him.

"Edgar," the gruff voice of the man who stood beside his companion spoke loudly, his words echoing as Lazlo had come to expect. "We have to finish this now! We'll be over run otherwise."

"Right Brandeau, just say the word. Rushing that blackheart might be our best tactic."

The words brought Lazlo's attention to the scene playing itself out for him as he studied what the Rune was showing him.

"You wretched amateurs think you can take me, the infamous pirate Steel?" the pirate Lazlo vaguely recognized stated, brandishing his sword. "You have no idea who I really am do you? And that makes you less than beginners, because even amateurs know my name."

"In a minute your name's going to be bait you heartless bastard, cause I'm going to feed you to the sharks," Brandeau shouted, equally brandishing his blade. With that, Edgar gave the signal, resulting in the two sided to merge into a melee of steel and spear, axe and shield at the center of the deck.

Amidst the struggling wave of bodies, Lazlo fought to keep sight of the three men he believed had something for him to learn. The pirates Edgar and Brandeau were fighting their way through the bodies, while Steel remained in the back of his force, waiting to punish any who got through. All the while, the young man, despite the battle going on around him, continued to cradle the fish…being, while the man in the glasses who did not seem to belong to either group, guarded the grieving son.

Edgar and Brandeau quickly won the battle itself, however this was done in large part to Steel's forces being whittled down prior to this conflict. Lazlo was not certain how he knew that, but he simply knew. But as victory seemed assured for the pair of pirate lords, Steele cocked an arrogant smile and raised his left hand.

"You've won this round, and I'm impressed by your spirit…but know that it's over now. You have been judged, and you will die by my hand and the power of the Rune of Punishment!" And with those words, Lazlo witnessed the Rune of Punishment unleash its tremendous power on the victorious pirates. It was surreal in a way, watching the rune's power be summoned from a different perspective. But as he watched the damnable curse explode in death, he suddenly felt very afraid of the Rune, in a way that was not at all associated with the fear of what it would do to him, but what it was simply capable of.

It was strange, unnatural really, to witness the Rune of Punishment's power being used by someone other than himself, someone with sinister intentions and twisted ambitions. But more importantly, it gave Lazlo new insight into what a person who witnessed the unleashing of this power truly felt. For Lazlo, he felt sick with fear.

The power itself had been blinding. White light had deafened not only the sight of the ship, but had shut off all of Lazlo's senses until he was left in a world without sensation. It was almost peaceful and Lazlo had no fear of this strange realm. But nonetheless, it was not real, and as quickly as the sensations of his body left him, they began to slowly return.

The vessel had been devastated after the attack by the pirate Steel, but even then, the slow moving body of the pirate Brandeau had stirred, pushing the debris that had fallen on top of him aside as he coughed out a lung full of soot from the fire and destruction. Another groan followed, and Brandeau stumbled over the debris, looking for his companion.

"Edgar, you still here?" the shaken and bloody captain called, searching for his missing friend. "Edgar?"

A soft moan followed as Brandeau leapt from the deck onto the broken portion of the ship where he found his friend laying limply on the wreckage. "Edgar…oh God Edgar don't do this…"

"Heh," a small laugh parted from the dieing man's lips as his lulling head turned only slightly to see his friend. "You shouldn't ask the impossible Brandeau, you'd only be disappointed."

"Don't say that Edgar, just don't…" Brandeau said, his voice lowering in a mixture of pain and grief. "We promised didn't we? That we were both going home."

"Oh, we're going home alright Brandeau, but our paths are going to be different from now on." Edgar slumped a bit more as his body relaxed into the embrace of the coming death that waited. "Tell Kika…tell her that she…that she is…"

Whatever the final words to his lover were died on Edgar's lips as his body shuddered once before falling into the relaxed position and did not move again. Brandeau however was beside himself with grief, shaking his friend in the hopes that had merely fallen unconscious. "Edgar, no! Don't do this Edgar!"

The hoarse laughter across the broken deck of the ship diverted Brandeau's grief and substituted it for anger. "So, I did get one of you before I die…" Steel laughed, his voice weak and garbled. "Good to know, I'm not going to hell alone."

Brandeau stood from his position and drew his blade, eager to exact his revenge. The pompous Steel wasn't beyond Brandeau's ability to torture at least, so long as he did not die before he properly paid back the pain Steel subjected on others. But as he drew closer, Brandeau felt a sudden chill down the length of his spine, as though the world had suddenly turned against him.

"Heh heh heh…look at that," Steel snarled, his left hand glowing in ominous hues of black and purple. "Seems you're the next to die after all. Even if it won't be immediate, you're dead as of right now. I'll see you…in hell someday you…wretched…sea bitch!"

Steel began to struggle as he spoke, as though the act of vocalizing his thoughts were painful. But Lazlo partially understood why. The Rune of Punishment had left the pirate Steel, and though it now affixed itself on the left hand of the pirate Brandeau, though Brandeau screamed in pain and fear as the parasitic Rune moved to claim him, it was Steel that Lazlo could not turn away from.

His body had become rigid and his screams perforated the air the same way the Rune of Punishment did when casting its dreadful spell. But what was worse was seeing Steel's pain ravaged face as his body turned to ash, as if being burned to cinders from the inside out. It was wretched to witness, for Lazlo had only seen segments of the past, never the full decay of the body as the Rune of Punishment transferred itself to another host. The screams and horrors shredded the resolve of the young knight as he dropped to his knees. Because as he watched the rapid decay of the man before him, the pain, fear, and agony shred his features until nothing was left but dust, Lazlo finally understood that this fate is what awaited him…and the realization had left him hollow.

XxX

Lino en Kuldes had surveyed the damage to his fleet a number of times already, but could not help but examine them once more. Of the fourteen vessels to his armada, only six were sailable. Among those lost to the attack included _The Majestic_, and a large number of other fine vessels. But more importantly to Lino was the loss of life. Some 87 soldiers had given their lives in the defense of Obel, and the physician was caring for another 112. This was the single most tragic battle to befall Obel in recorded history, and what made it all the worse was knowing that the first fleet of Kooluk was still fast approaching. Obel's scout ships had anticipated the fleet was still three days out, and Lino knew that if they were to safely evacuate, the time to do so was now.

But still, he could not hope to convince himself that abandoning his people was for the best. He knew that if Kooluk's fleet arrived, they'd sail onto the shore of Obel with little contention, and should that happen, then his life was as good as forfeit. Then who would save his people?

Yet becoming and exile was not what he had hoped to achieve. How had it all gone so wrong?

"Your majesty?" Setsu stated, breaking in on Lino's thoughts as he stepped tentatively forward. "I'm sorry your majesty, but the ship is ready for departure. If you are ready of course sir. But I must stress sire that there is little time to put between yourself and the Kooluk. You should really leave now, if I may say so your majesty."

"Yes, I know." Lino said, shaking his head as he again turned his attention toward the wreckage of the ships. "Is every who is leaving accounted for?"

"Uh…yes sire, they only await your presence." Setsu said, bowing. "The plan has remained unchanged from our communication. The six remaining ships will depart and act as a decoy to give you time to put distance between yourself and the Kooluk. We can't afford them discovering your project before…"

"No Setsu, I'm amending the plan," Lino said as he stood tall and crossed his arms. "I will not see more of my soldiers throw their lives away needlessly. We will all leave together, or not at all. Has everyone been evacuated?"

"Uh…yes sire," Setsu replied, slightly more confused than he wished to admit, "As I have told you your majesty, all personnel are present on the ship."

"No Setsu, I mean the whole island. These ships, our six remaining vessels will be used to help ferry all of our citizens from this land. We may not have enough room on my 'special project' as you call it, but I am not leaving anyone behind. Send out word for an emergency evacuation. All soldiers able to do so and not stationed on the main ship will help gather the remaining citizens. We will not let our citizens suffer under the Kooluk oppression."

XxX

With great effort, Lazlo slowly opened his eyes and tried to raise himself to a sitting position but failed. He simply felt too weak to even move, but somewhere in his mind he understood that he was in bed and the heavy blankets that covered him kept him warm.

It took a moment for his vision to clear, but he soon realized that he found himself staring into the face of a rather large cat.

"Aha, I told you my medicine would work," the cat stated as he stood up and held out a furry paw to someone Lazlo could not quite see from his vantage. "That'll be 100 potch please."

"You're mad if you think I'm paying you," Lazlo recognized Tal's voice as his fellow knight addressed the cat. "You gave him that medicine almost a week ago, and it took him this long to wake up."

"But I'm a businessman…"

"Nay-Kobold" corrected Jewel.

"And as a businessman, I must conduct proper business transaction. I gave you medicine, you give me potch…that's how it works, right?"

"What do you mean right, don't you know?" Kenneth asked.

"Well, I'm just starting out, but I'm determined to be the number one merchant in the world."

"Look, I don't really care either way," Lazlo croaked as he tried again to sit up but still found the effort draining. Paula however moved quickly to his side and helped him into a sitting position so Lazlo could fully observe his surrounding. "Look, either pay the cat or don't, but someone please tell him to keep it quiet, I'm not feeling up to listening to anyone argue right now."

"Oh…right, sorry," Jewel said sympathetically as she looked at her friend before turning quickly and punching Tal in the arm. "Must you always make a mess of things?"

"What me? How's this my fault? Blame this talking hairball for fleecing us out of 100 potch for medicine that doesn't work."

"If you have any problems with merchandise, you may wish to bring it to our complaint department…"

"You have a complaint department?" Jewel asked, rather startled by the revelation.

"Yes, but I'll have to change coats."

"Guys," Lazlo said, a bit more forcefully this time despite how scratchy his voice was from lack of use. This caused the other former knights to look away rather sheepishly as they felt ashamed for the spectacle they made.

"Sorry Lazlo," Kenneth stated, moving to marshal Jewel, Tal and the Nay-Kobold from the room. "We'll take this elsewhere."

As they finally left, Lazlo leaned back against his headboard, his eyes finding Paula who seemed rather uneasy to be alone with him. "So, how long have I been out?"

"A…about six days," the elf stated, her words coming shakily as she stood up. "We've all been doing our best, helping you drink and trying to feed you some oat gruel so you wouldn't…well, we didn't want you to suffer anymore than you already were."

"Six days," Lazlo said, again trying to shake off the fatigue and haze in his mind, but each time he attempted to clear his thoughts, the visions of the dieing Steel haunted his mind and sent a fearful terror through his body. He could even feel the shaking of the fear begin to overtake him as he sought desperately to find some distraction. "So, what has happened?"

"The Kooluk fleet was defeated, largely because of you, but that was only one of their four fleets, and the first fleet is still on approach. King Lino had ordered an immediate evacuation, but it'll be close between our departure and the first fleet's arrival. We're scheduled to set sail at first light and…that's essentially the situation as it stands right now."

Lazlo nodded his head slightly but it was clear he wasn't listening to Paula. It seemed as though his mind was trapped somewhere else and it left the elf with a feeling of powerlessness to know she could do nothing to unburden the suffering of the young man.

"I will have something prepared for you to eat," Paula said, her smile failing to elicit any response from the young man. As she turned to leave however she heard it, the hitched sob of a young man trying desperately not to break down. She was at a loss as to what to do however. She knew from her limited experience with humans that men were prideful and rejected open signs of emotion. Thus feigning that she had not heard his tears would better serve his pride, but it was the pain that she heard escaping his lips in that broken moan that made her want to help mend his heart.

Feeling it best to avoid the potential wounded pride and help her friend, Paula turned around, shocked to see the utter look of desperation and grief tearing at Lazlo's face as he fought the losing battle with his emotions. His face was red with his effort to maintain his control and his eyes were squeezed shut against whatever horrors he was reliving.

Paula moved quickly, sitting on the bed and taking Lazlo's hands in hers. "Lazlo, what's wrong." When nothing was spoken from the young man, she thought perhaps he was suffering a physical pain rather than emotional, but the tears that slid beneath his closed eyelids told a different story. "Lazlo. Lazlo look at me, please," she said, releasing his hands and cradling his face. "Please, I want to help you, but…you have to tell me what's wrong. Please." Paula pleaded, her own worries causing her eyes to well with tears as she begged for the right to help this man.

Lazlo closed his eyes tighter still and his breathing became labored and harsh as he fought back whatever terror had gripped him. It was several moments of trying desperately to bring himself under control, all the while, Paula pulling him into an embrace in the hopes that he would understand he was not alone.

"I…I…I…" Lazlo began to stammer, his words unsteady and fearful, as though he was a child afraid of the dark and sought reassurance that nothing would hurt him. "I see them…the people who've held this Rune before me. I see them all…men, women, children…all of them. They haunt me and call to me, asking me and telling me to use my rune, knowing that it hurts every time I do…knowing that every time I use it I almost…" Lazlo's voice hitched again as pulled himself closer into Paula's embrace, his sobs taking control of his body as he shook with the building grief and fear that had consume his life.

"I…I don't want to die…" Lazlo choked out, the desperation and fear pouring from his words succumbing to the absolute depths of his shattered soul. His body began to shake with renewed grief, his voice failing him as he wept openly, pouring every desperate hope that he could forgo his fate with his own frantic wish to live, no matter how futile that hope may be. "I want to live…I don't…I don't want…to die…I want, I…"

"Shh, Lazlo," Paula said soothingly as she stroked his back, hoping to calm his tortured spirit. Her own eyes however, had given way to the flood of tears, responding in kind to the suffering of this young man. For a moment, she just whispered hoping to quiet his struggling spirit with her own. But that did little to placate his anguish as still more tears fell freely.

Paula decided a more direct approach was needed, and swallowing the largest part of her fears, pulled back from Lazlo to look him in the face. As she did so however, Lazlo tightened his grip, clinging to Paula as though she were the only salvation in his sea of misery. But Paula needed the space, needed to look Lazlo fully in the eye to get her message across.

"Lazlo, listen to me," Paula was afraid that her words were drowned out by his own sobs, but as she kept speaking his name, calling for him to calm himself, his sobs fell to a silent hitch as she moved her hands to again cradle his face and continued to speak. "Lazlo, I…I don't know if it is possible, but I will try. I do not know if one life has to power to keep another here on this world, but if God is merciful enough to let it be so, then…then I will be your anchor. Maybe…maybe if you cannot overcome this rune on your own…perhaps we can do so, together."

For a moment Lazlo opened his reddened eyes as he stared into Paula's own teary eyes and saw the naked truth within those perfect blue irises. "I will not let you go." Paula stated simply, unsure whether she could keep the promise, but making it nonetheless.

Lazlo pulled her forward, burying his face in Paula's shoulder as the tears again fell, but this time, significantly more controlled. As they remained embraced, sharing the fear that had consumed this young man so fully, Lazlo moved his head just enough to whisper the words, "Thank you."

-To be continued

A/N: Ha ha…yeah, as I said, a bit a fluff at the end of this one. Next chapter is going to focus on many of the other characters that haven't been shown in a while. Anyway, hope this was a pretty good chapter. I admit, I struggled a bit in the beginning, but think I hit my stride around the section when Troy had his thoughts.

Anyway, if you're kind enough to read this, please be ever so kind enough to review. Always good to know what I do right and what I do wrong. Never can improve otherwise. Danke.


	14. Exodus

Suikoden IV: The Island Nations Chronicles

Chapter 13: Exodus

The angry footfalls that landed soundly on the polished, oaken floor echoed with the drumming desperation of the bitter king's heart as he listened to the droning council of his advisors and daughter. In recent days, the volatile storm that had risen from the west had delayed evacuation efforts for the island, as well as hastened the coming arrival of the Kooluk Fleet. Through all his life, Lino en Kuldes had felt this desperation of hopelessness only one other time in his life, and when was when he watched helplessly as his wife cast the Rune of Punishment on the pirate Steel to save the lives of her family. This…was a similar level of uselessness.

"Father, there isn't time."

"Lady Flare is right your majesty," Setsu continued as he tried to persuade his king. "Even now, the Kooluk flags are visible on the horizon. You have to escape your highness."

Lino however, could only look dejectedly at the pair as he shook his head. "I…I cannot turn my back on my subjects. They need me, they depend on me to keep them safe."

"And you won't be keeping anyone safe by dieing here this day father," Flare stated, trying desperately to get the proudest man she had ever known to understand reason and consent to the harsh truth that was bearing down upon them. "If you do not leave now, where will that leave our people? You know as well as I that the Kooluk will kill you to subjugate our citizens. You can't stay here."

"She's right sire, it's of the utmost urgency that you depart at once."

"I know…I know she is but…"

"Father, no buts," Flare stated, her voice taking a harsher, more direct tone as she postured her small frame to her full height. Had the situation not been more dire, the sight of the smaller princess standing proudly in front of the larger, dejected king would have been humorous. But the situation was dire, and no humor was to be found among those cluttered in the small room. "You will leave at once aboard your secret ship so that you may return to retake your home. Do you remember, what grandfather used to say?"

When no acclimation followed, Flare continued, "He used to always say, 'Only the wise men run from battles they cannot win. The fools are left to die,' and I know you are no fool father. This will not be our day for victory, but it will come. But it will only come if _you_ are there to lead us, and that simply will not happen if you are captured here." After a moment, Flare took her father's face in her hands and turned it so she could look at him. "Father, you must leave."

After several moments of silence, interrupted only by the nervous shuffling of Setsu's feet, Lino at last nodded his head and turned to his daughter. "Alright Flare, I'm leaving. I would feel better if you came with me but…"

"I know, I'm needed here to buffer the Kooluk and our citizens. They won't hurt me unless they fear a riot, and they'll keep me alive thinking it'll keep you away. Besides, from here I'll be able to determine how big our enemies are and I will get word to you somehow. Just have faith father, we will be fine, I'll see to it."

Lino stepped back from his daughter, his beefy hands gripping her shoulders as he looked lovingly into the face of his child. "You…make me so proud Flare. I want you to know how much…" but words failed Lino as he pulled his daughter into an embrace, holding her tightly as though afraid he'd never hold her again. "I love you Flare, and I promise, I will return."

Returning the embrace, Flare replied in kind, "And I will be here waiting father."

XxX

Night. A darkness so pitch it seemed to quiet the world into a false lull of peaceful calm that contradicted the blood being spilt beyond the borders of this desolate island. The world itself was weeping, sobbing in fact as to the death that had fallen to this place, that the skies had not stopped crying since that fateful moment when the light of God destroyed everything of value here. It was truly a sight to behold, the gray, ashen soil that clung heavily to the boots as though the man moving deftly through the pier was trekking his way across a snow blanketed field. This soil, like all else on this island, was but a reminder of the death that had claimed this once vibrant territory. For all that had been of this once fervent island was naught but ash.

The man breathed heavily however, ignoring his own poetic musings as he scanned the area briefly with his eyes, his hand gripping the heavy spear tighter, as though reassuring himself that it was still where he needed it to be. He had not at all enjoyed the prospect of this particular mission, but felt it important…at least to someone, that he should see this through. However, his apprehensions were doubled by the knowledge that the Kooluk had already claimed this as a staging post for the remainder of their invasion force.

Sneaking onto and infiltrating a heavily fortified and manned outpost was not so much the issue as escaping with the cargo he had been sent to retrieve. He had an uneasiness about him that came very unnaturally to the large man, but he had made a promise to his benefactor to complete the task at hand, and a man who failed at his word was not a man to be trusted. Whether he would be trusted or not was not as much an issue as his own pride. He would not fail for that reason alone.

Skirting the shadows and making his way deeper into the center of what had been the Island of Iluya, Bartholomew looked over the frequently destroyed or devastated houses until his found the one he was seeking. There, alone among the ruination of broken and scorched shells of plaster and wood was a singular home that remained remarkably unmolested in the tragedy that befell this place.

Amidst the cover of the fractured shadows that concealed his approach, the large man at last moved to the barring door that impeded his journey before opening it, slipping inside as quickly as the darkness shies from the light and secured the door once more. However, turning around, Bartholomew found a sword aimed directly at his chest, a man of slightly larger build than himself gripping the hilt tightly as if debating his next action.

"Who are you?" The swordsman asked, tilting his head slightly in curiosity that seemed to be trumping his caution. A mere flicker of his eyes moved from Bartholomew's face to the spear in his hand before returning. "What's your business here?"

Holding his empty hand up in a show of non-aggression, Bartholomew slowly lowered the spear to the ground before righting himself in a show that he was not an enemy. "I have been dispatched by the elder of Nay Island to seek out survivors of the attack by the Kooluk. Seems I've found you."

"Rather charitable of you," the swordsman said sardonically, his face never softening from his stoic, cautious imprint.

"Never said it was for charity."

"A mercenary then? Money whores. We might be better off with the Kooluk."

"I never said I was a mercenary either," Bartholomew reiterated as he continued to stare at the man before him, sizing him up. Despite the apparent appearance of a simple farmer, it was evident by his posture and stance, and the way he held his blade that this man was no stranger to battle. Attempting to overpower him in the hopes of talking reason to him was not an option.

"You certainly are a contradiction of ideas, aren't you?" The captor seemed to be debating with himself as to what to do with this man. "How did you manage to slip by the Kooluk then?"

"It's really not that difficult if you maintain patience," a new voice said, this of a woman who seemed to materialize from the shadows behind the man holding the sword. Even though she spoke suddenly, Bartholomew's captor did not so much blink and eye, further crediting his assumption that this man was no mere farmer.

The woman however, was a different matter all together. Unlike the large man before him who hid his apparent combat experience, the woman made no attempt to mask her identity. Her steps were graciously measured and precisely calculated, as though no action on her part was wasted. Her arms remained folded across her chest, and Bartholomew could only guess that her hands were fingering a throwing dagger, another act that was made plainly obvious to the well-trained eye. The fact that she knew Bartholomew was good enough to pick up on this subtlety and yet still allowed him to see it was evidence she did not fear him. The only uncertainty Bartholomew was left with was whether this woman was targeting himself, or the large man who held him at sword point.

"We seem to be at an impasse then," Bartholomew said, his posture relaxing as he turned from one to the other. "I am unarmed and the two of you have me at your discretion. Might we simply cut through the usual interrogation techniques and we can get to the heart of the matter?"

"Which is?" The man asked, his hand squeezing tightly against the hilt of his blade as though readying himself.

"Getting you off this God forsaken rock for starters. From there…it's up to you." When neither of his interrogators moved, Bartholomew shook his head and turned from the man to the woman then back again as he tried to make this clear. "Understand something, I am your only hope of getting off this island. I can understand your distrust and caution; I can even appreciate it, but know that there is no other option open to you. If I were a Kooluk spy, which I am led to believe is your chief concern, then you would all be in custody right now. I have no doubt I would be killed in the exchange, but the Kooluk aren't known for their charity to subordinates."

The unpleasant stirring of the woman led both men to realize that perhaps Bartholomew had struck a nerve with the statement. Regardless, there would be time to ask later if fate proved favorable.

"So then," the large captor asked, lowering his sword from chest level but still keeping it at his side. "What's the plan?"

Taking this as an acceptance of the situation, perhaps this man knew he was telling the truth, Bartholomew continued. "I have acquired the services of a Clipper, about half a league from the island. The stormy weather makes for good cover. How many of you are there?"

The pair exchanged looks before the man turned back to face him, counting them off in his mind, "The window maker, the married couple who makes buns…about half a dozen others."

"Good enough," Bartholomew said, as he looked to his spear, but waited for approval before retrieving it. "We'll need a distraction, and I know just the sort. When you see the signal, get everyone and head to the dock, keep to the shadows and stay out of sight. There's a small lifeboat tethered to the pier. The ship you're looking for will be north by northeast. You'll find some extra oars; so if there are any strong men on board, have them assist. Just a fair warning, the ship belongs to some…disreputable characters, but they won't harm you."

"Fair enough," the swordsman said, sheathing his sword and holding out his hand. "My name is Izak. I just…wanted to thank you properly."

"I have my reasons and thanks isn't among them," Bartholomew replied, shaking his head as he shouldered his spear. "It'll take about half a day for me to cause enough of a distraction. Once it happens, you'll need to be ready to move. I'll meet you by the dock, but if I'm not there, leave without me."

"Understood," Izak said, his hand resting habitually against the hilt of his sword. "We'll use this time to gather up any supplies we have. Food stores mostly, but some personal belongings too. Then we'll wait for your signal."

With no more words exchanged, Bartholomew cracked the door open briefly; stealing a glance to ensure the path was unhindered before making his way into the field. As he stealthily made his way through the ruination of the town, he failed to notice the shadow that was following.

XxX

_Journal Entry,_

_Nasal Month, Day 17, 302 SD_

_My investigation has, as of yet, provided little reward for the labor I've put into it. At times like these however, I am forced to recognize how fragile the relationship between Kooluk and Scarlet Moon are, and understand that making my presence known to the wrong person would be detrimental, not only to my health but to my investigation as well. This realization has become significant because my research would be greatly helped by the right person providing me with the needed information. _

_I dare not bring this to the attention to my superiors, as already, Colonel Heinz grows impatient for results. Though he believes Rune Cannons caused the damage to the village, I cannot be so quick to judge. Although I have no official experience with Rune Cannons, preliminary reports from our spies in the field have reported that the weapon is capable of expunging a singular burst of energy causing immense impact destruction. My doubt as to Colonel Heinz's deduction is made doubly so by his insistence to procure Rune Cannons for research. I do not know the details of his full mission, but I am not comfortable with requisitioning foreign weapons for whatever use may be needed by Scarlet Moon. I am to investigate the destroyed border town, and tell the story, nothing more._

_From the research I have gathered, the Lost Village along the border of Scarlet Moon and Kooluk, was destroyed not by multiple, single impact projectiles (as would be the case should Rune Cannons were used), but rather a large, magical force that expanded outward and leveled the town, leaving no traces of elemental destruction. Whatever caused the destruction of that village did so with a single attack. For Rune Cannons to have done this, the ground and homes would be riddled with impact craters, but no evidence has presented itself to justify that conclusion._

_I do not know the significance of this knowledge to my mission, but I have discovered that the name of former noble, Graham Cray has resurfaced. Many believe he was a victim of the catastrophe as were so many nobles present in that village, but he is apparently alive and well, profiting as head of the Cray Trading enterprise. I do not know what relevance this will have for my investigation, but I will keep in mind that he did not suffer the fate of so many others in this village as was originally reported. His significance in my investigation at this time remains unknown._

_Another name has been brought to my attention however, the wizard Simeon. Efforts to discover his current whereabouts have proven unsuccessful, but I am told if my questions are magic related, there is no more informative scholar than he. I will continue to search for this enigma, but do not hold much hope in finding him with my identity and purpose so guarded. I can spare only a month longer in Kooluk to look for this man, or risk unwanted exposure. At this time, I have exhausted all other sources and believe that my answers may yet be further south. _

Frederica Longbow

_Scarlet Moon Empire Surveyor_

XxX

Commander Troy stood at the bow of his ship, his eyes gazing over the waters and the silhouette of the island of Obel as he sized up the unremarkable naval might of this oceanic power. Certainly, the previous battle had weakened the strength of Obel's navy, and though the price was costly to Kooluk, Obel no longer had the means to repel the invasion. Thus, the dozen or so ships, many of those undersized sloops best used for scouting and surveying, had arranged themselves in a defensive blockade around the port. It truly saddened Troy that these men and women would so readily throw their lives away.

"Defiant to the end," the commander replied, shaking his head at the hopelessness the Obel forces were faced with. "Captain, give the signal to all ships for forward advance. Send word to Colton to focus on the Barque protected by the other ships. That will be where the king is. He is to be taken alive, but I will turn a blind eye if he is slightly damaged."

With his orders given, the soldier saluted and hurried off to complete his orders, leaving Troy to again appraise the upcoming battle. There was a difference between bravery and recklessness. Today, the Obel people would learn the hard truth of that lesson.

XxX

The battle had gone much to the anticipation of Commander Troy, and though twelve ships safeguarded the harbor of Obel, the young commander had dispatched only half of his fleet of 22 to engage in the conflict. It was more strategic to do so. Fighting a much weaker and often-wounded foe required a degree of tact, and Commander Troy was not about to butcher needlessly if it could be avoided. That reason, coupled with the narrow grouping of the Obel fleet prevented full use of his naval might, lest his own ships hinder their offensive. Despite being grossly outnumbered, Obel knew how to fight hopeless battles.

At the onset of the engagement however, Troy commanded a third of those ships set to attack to maneuver portside and engage the defending forces along the left flank. The tactic proved successful, much to Troy's expectations, for the tightly formed group of Obel defenders found difficulty maneuvering in response the apparent pincer tactic. As they were regrettably too slow to react, the Kooluk ships trailing along the western coast easily picked off a number of the ships along the front line, creating a barrier of burning or disabled vessels that even further hindered the maneuverability of the Obel crafts.

Troy had anticipated correctly that Obel, in their desperation to defend their homes, had recalled their scouting fleet to help bolster their numbers. It was regrettable however, that Obel's scouting fleeting was comprised entirely of Sloops, and the hulls of which were easily breached with but a single Rune Cannon shot. Such was the hazard of using smaller vessels to repel Galleon class warships. A smarter tactic would indicate using the sleeker, yet faster Sloops to pick at the warships and outrun the cannon fire rather than bundle themselves into a tightly congealed nest of wood and canvas, things that burn nicely when impacted with the destructive force of a Rune Cannon. Adaptability was a necessary trait for a commander, and despite the need to defend their homes; these soldiers had simply let themselves be sacrificed for a lost cause.

Yet still, despite the overwhelming odds against them, and the knowledge that already a fourth of their defending 'fleet' was on fire or sinking, the Obel ships continued in effort to push against the flanking vessels that had maneuvered along the western border of Obel. This extreme effort confused Troy only briefly as he expected the purpose of the desperate tactic was for the much smaller defenders to drive a wedge between his own ships enough to permit the Barque to escape, a daring strategy, but one that greatly exposed their stern to the remainder of his fleet.

A quick order to his quartermaster to relay his order, and Troy began maneuvering the remainder of his engaging forces into position to fire at the backs of the defending Obel fleet. It was then that he heard it. Initially dismissing it out of hand, Troy assumed the rumbling was the fire of Rune Cannons, until he looked out his starboard window at the source of the growing thunder and saw the Cliffside begin to crumble at the far eastern edge of the island.

It was easy for a man of Troy's intelligence to discern, that the Obel fleet had move so desperately west as to separate the Kooluk fleet from whatever they were hiding within the cliff. Angrily, he cursed himself for underestimating his opponents when his eyes gleaned the hull of an unnaturally large Frigate that moved from the cavity created by the falling rocks. He realized belatedly that the ship he believed was the king's vessel was nothing but a ruse, the whole battle in fact was meant to purposely mislead him.

"Sergeant," Troy ordered a nearby officer as he watched the ship exit slowly from the cavern, "Send word to the remainder of the fleet that two ships are to pursue that vessel and take it at all cost. The rest are to move forward and prevent any of Obel fleet from joining them. We'll be moving to port now to take the city."

"Yes commander," the Sergeant saluted before carrying out his orders. Troy was bitter with himself that he had fallen for such an obvious feign. When viewed in hindsight, he should have realized the Obel fleet had purposely begun to maneuver his own forces as far from the escaping vessel as possible. Even though he succeeded in taking the city, that particular defeat left a bitter taste on his tongue. He would not be so overconfident again.

XxX

Lino en Kuldes stared miserably at the shrinking island of Obel, his hands gripping tightly to the railing while his heart and mind went out to every brave man and woman who sacrificed themselves to see him escape, and to all those he left behind. Part of him bitterly cursed his cowardice for leaving his people defenseless, yet an even greater part of his mind told him the futility of his sacrifice should he stay behind. It was the part of being a king he hated the most, knowing the he could not always protect his people.

Regardless of his own misgivings however, it did not change the situation he currently found himself in. An exile at sea, in a ship never tested with a crew that had never, previously worked together. Destiny had certainly dealt him a cruel fate. If he the opportunity to redo his past mistakes, he would have taken the fight to the Kooluk rather than wait for them to attack his home. The odds either way would have been the same, but at least his people would not have been put in harms way.

"Sir," Lino paused in his own reflection as he turned his head to discover the source of the voice calling. "Sire, up here." Turning to the crows' nest, Lino watched as Nico, the ship's lookout waved his arm in frantic effort to gather the king's attention. "There are two ships, breaking formation from the Kooluk forces. Looks like they're giving chase."

"What? Damn it!" Lino shouted as he ran across the deck to the stern of the vessel in the hopes of catching view of the oncoming attackers. Accompanying him were the five displaced Razril Knights along with Ramada and his two associates. The party watched regrettably as the vessels came into view, their sails billowing fully in the wind.

"We're going to have to make a stand," Lino growled, his brow furrowed as he contemplated options that seemed increasingly impossible. Lazlo however stalled his order to engage.

"Your Highness, we can't do that," the former knight stated, clutching the king's arm. "If we hold our position now to fight them off, it'll give the remaining fleet a chance to catch us as well. We have to keep on course."

"And go where?" Lino blurted, his frustration getting the better of him. "We're in open water and we've no allies anywhere in the near vicinity. We're too far to attempt a run for Nay Island or Na-Nal, and I doubt they'd offer safe passage to us. We are completely isolated out here!"

"We can't make a stand, its just that simple," Lazlo continued, turning to his companions in the hopes they might help placate the king. "We get into position to fire and it'll take too much time, time we can use to put space between us and the Kooluk."

"He's right," Kenneth said, turning from Lazlo to Lino. "You want to make a stand, we should at least put some distance between us and Obel. Give us a chance to maneuver without fear of the Kooluk catching up to us in the middle of the battle."

"Listen here, this is my ship…"

"No, you listen," Lazlo said, jabbing his finger into Lino's chest. "You've lost Obel, and you're angry, because you're an exile now, because you believe you failed your subjects. Trust me, the five of us understand that better than anyone. But right now, you need to think about the safety of every person on this ship. That's what a captain must do first and foremost. If you were thinking clearly about what had to be done you wouldn't…"

The stinging blow across Lazlo's jaw sent the young man crashing to the deck as Lino stood over the fallen knight. Anger flashed in the king's eyes, and not a little shame at his reaction as he turned from the five soldiers in disgust.

Before any further words could be spoken however, the blaring roar of explosion echoed through the otherwise calming skies. The first reaction was obvious fear, checking whether the pursuing Kooluk had fired on their vessel. But as they saw one of the two craft ablaze, confusion was the natural response.

"Over there," Jewel hollered, pointing towards the southwest at the approaching vessel that had seemingly fired upon the Kooluk. The five knights stared in confusion, but Lino recognized the bow of the ship, shaking his head at this newest development.

"That's Kika's ship."

"Kika?" Tal asked, his eyebrow arching curiously. "You don't mean the Pirate Kika do you?"

"One in the same," Lino said quietly, his eyes remaining stubbornly fixed on the ocean as a second volley of cannon fire from Kika's flagship peppered the side of the second vessel. "I don't know what she wants, but if she's attacking the Kooluk, she's doing us a favor."

The party watched in some silence as the ship fired once more, ensuring the crippling of both vessels. It seemed almost surreal, the situation that the king of Obel should be aboard a ship with displaced knights of Razril, only to be attacked by the Kooluk and ultimately saved by pirates. The irony would have been incredibly amusing had the situation not been more dire, but as Kika now turned her attention towards the fleeing Obel warship, there was little humor to be had.

As Lino ordered the ship's pace to slow and allow the pirate vessel to pull up along side the crew, Lazlo and his companions had all readied their weapons in the event they were to be boarded. Regardless of Lino's reassurances to remain calm, it was difficult for former knights to exercise such restraint.

"I saw your last battle, it was quite impressive," Lady Kika called out across the distance between the two ships as they maintained their speed and bearings.

"Wasn't much of a battle so much as simply turning tail and running."

"Still," Kika said, looking at the king once more. "Your tactics were sound. It certainly took the Kooluk by surprise." Stealing a quick glance over her shoulder at the two burning wrecks on the ocean, Kika continued. "I've only ventured out here out of curiosity as to what the Kooluk are up to. Now that I know, we'll be returning to our base. You're welcome to accompany us, but I suggest you be quick. We won't make great time moving against the wind and every minute we can put distance between us and the Kooluk, the better." With that, Kika moved away from the banister, signifying the conversation was over.

As the pirate galleon began to move away from the Obel Frigate, Lino scratched his head. "Well, looks like we don't have a choice do we? Shaking his head he turned to everyone in attendance. What do you all think?" He asked, directing his question more to Lazlo but leaving the floor open to other opinions.

"I believe you are right," Paula was the first to speak as she answered shyly. "We really won't get any better offers any time soon, and I'm certain she has good intentions, at least that she won't hurt us. She could have easily attacked us if that were the case."

"And what about the fact that you five are knights and we're about to ask for assistance from pirates?"

Shrugging slightly, Kenneth spoke up, "We're former knights. Whatever hostilities we have towards pirates and their lot we left with our knightly pride back in Razril. It won't be an issue for us."

Lino scrutinized the young man for a moment before taking him at his word. "Fine. Guess that means we're going to the Pirate's Nest."

Nodding and accepting their given destination, the knights, Ramada and his associates all began to move off until Lino called out to Lazlo. "Just a minute Lazlo," the king stated, moving quietly to stand by the banister, his hands gripping the railing as he grappled with his guilt. When Lazlo joined him at the railing, he began talking. "I…wanted to apologize." Lino said, and when Lazlo offered a curious expression that Lino only caught by a sideways glance, the king elaborated by pointing towards the welt forming under the young man's eye. "For striking you. I'm sorry. I know you were right, that I was only too concerned with avenging Obel to worry about the people on board or what might happen to them…" Lino continued until his voice trailed off. "At any rate, you were right, and…I never should have lashed out at you."

A slight chuckle escaped Lazlo's lips as his fingers went unconsciously to his cheekbone. "Honestly, with everything we've just witnessed, I forgot all about it." Lazlo said, examining the bump that was forming beneath his eye. "At any rate, I'd rather you lash out at me than a Kooluk attack squad. Especially when you have vengeance in mind. If we're going to survive this, we'll need to keep our wits. Any way, as far as I'm concerned it's water under the bow. Don't worry yourself about it, it's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal Lazlo, very big," Lino said sadly, clapping one large hand on the young man's shoulder. "But thank you for saying otherwise."

XxX

The journey back to the pier was relatively easier for Bartholomew than the initial infiltration into Iluya. This was in part due to his familiarity to the lay of the land, but also attributed to the urgency of his mission. There only few scant hours before the sun would rise, and then all hope of evacuation would be abandoned. Not by him so much, as by the crew of the Clipper that waited for them. He could not really blame them if they did not wish to wait in daylight in Kooluk territory, but he had a mission to fulfill and an obligation regardless.

As he jumped from shadow to shadow, his footfalls landing deceptively light for a man of his build, he finally felt secure enough to stop his progression and speak lightly into the air, "I know you're out there, you can come on out."

For a moment, the world seemed to silence as though holding its breath, but at last the small frame of his stalker was deposited from the shadows. "I'm impressed," the woman Bartholomew had met previously had said, crossing her arms once more to fiddle with the throwing knives at her side. "I had underestimated your senses. You're surely better than I had anticipated, if you knew I was tracking you."

"Actually I was just bluffing," the spearman said, shrugging one large shoulder in response. "I was just feeling edgy, and everything seemed so still and…quiet, I thought maybe someone was out there."

"Hmm. Well, certainly not as noteworthy as sensing I was nearby, but you do have an acute appreciation of your surroundings. That in and of itself is impressive."

"Do you want to tell me why you were following me then?" Bartholomew said, not lowering his spear and being certain to keep some manner of debris between himself and the woman.

"I'm sure you already know why," the woman replied, crooking an uneven smile as though the situation were of some apparent amusement.

"I reckon I do," was Bartholomew's response as he turned his back and looked out towards the pier once more. "Look, I understand you not wanting to trust me, and again, my appreciation of that fact is not lost of the reality that you were all on an island that was blown straight to hell and has since become occupied by the very people that attacked you. But if I were going to turn on you, I certainly would have done so by now so a little faith would be a nice change of course given our current situation.

"We really haven't time to be wasting talking like this. There's only, maybe three hours until sunrise and I've got a lot to do, so I'd appreciate it if you relaxed your fingers off that throwing dagger." The spearman said in the hopes of continuing the mission at hand and when his mysterious guest complied, he himself relaxed his stance to one more casual.

"Now, there's a lot of work to do and very little time, so if you're not too busy, how about giving me a hand?"

"What is it you want?"

"Well, I'm going to be heading to the dock and setting fire to that ship anchored at port. Fire and rune cannon shells make for one impressive explosion and that will more than enough to buy everyone the time needed to make it to the pier. But I want you to set fire to the command post, draw the soldiers away from ships so I can make it onboard without hassle."

"I suppose if I am to trust you and get off this island, there is no choice is there?" the woman asked as she stared at Bartholomew. When he did not respond she nodded. "Very well, if you are requesting my trust then I shall do the same. You may call me Kate. I will set your fire as distraction and wait at the town square to help guide the people out when your 'signal' is revealed."

"Good, and maybe when all this is over, you can tell me who you really are Kate," Bartholomew replied, as he stood tall once more to survey their surroundings.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't believe for a second that you're a villager on this island any more than you trust that I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart."

"Then it appears we all have secrets, even Izak it would seem," Kate remarked as she took a step forward. "If you know that much that I trust you've determined my intentions. As an act of good faith, I will tell you that you are correct in your assumptions but will not answer more on the issue than that."

"Fair enough, lets get this done." Bartholomew replied as he headed out of the shadow and made his way towards his target. Kate viewed the man with new appreciation, not at all a flattering notion given her profession. She doubted he would push the issue, but if he were to do so, she may need to excise the man from this world.

XxX

It took all of half an hour to position himself along the pier and wait for the signal, and Bartholomew was hopeful the woman Kate would keep her promise. His wait did not take long as the thick plumes of smoke could be seen from the docks, accompanied by the gentle, orange glow of the fire.

As expected, a large number of troops disembarked from the ship in the hopes of containing the blaze, giving easy access to the large man to sneak on board. There was only few soldiers remaining, and they were easily avoided as Bartholomew crept slowly across the deck of the ship and made his way to the under deck and his destination.

From the beginning, he had not at all been happy with taking this mission, knowing full well that a great deal of luck would be needed to complete the task successfully. For a man of Bartholomew's sort, luck was not something he had much need or faith in.

Skill however, that was an appreciation he never grew weary of and he was more than willing to trust his skill against any opponent. But to siege an entire island held by hostile forces to save a few staggering civilians lucky enough to be spared death by whatever hell was unleashed here…sometimes the man thought he must truly be mad to test himself in such a way.

But in the end, it was only really human nature that man would throw himself against to tide and challenge life itself to drown him in the struggles of the world. Only those who survived ever truly lived, ever truly knew their limits. Bartholomew was always curious as to what his limits were. That was why he agreed to this fools errand, because he needed to know how good he was.

As he moved deeper into the bowels of the ship, Bartholomew found himself at his destination. Opening the door to the armory and carefully making a quick inspection of his surroundings, he moved with ease through the cargo hold, finding numerous crates of Rune Cannon shells. This would be considerably more difficult than initially estimated. Some of the boxes were either too weathered to allow the slow burn needed for him to escape while others appeared to be treated lumber and would not burn at all.

Leaving the armory for the time being, Bartholomew traveled some distance, making his way to the supply cabinet and quickly viewing its contents. He knew time was short and depending on the fire Kate had set, the troops had it under control or were quickly getting a handle on it.

After a quick once over, the large man found what he was looking for, a barrel of Linseed Oil used to treat the lumber inside the ship. He had suspected they had not used a varnish; the scent of the hull was one of sweetened treatment rather than the stale odor of lacquer. Quickly walking the large, heavy barrel out into the hallway, Bartholomew jabbed his spearhead into the barrel itself, puncturing the wood container enough to allow a flow of the wood treatment to spill onto the floor in a stead flow that eventually drained enough of the oil to allow the saboteur to tip the barrel over and dump all its contents into the hallway.

With a quick grab of a nearby torch, Bartholomew tossed the flame onto the oil and watched it ignite, the stream flowing hungrily towards the armory and the rune cannon shells inside. He did not wait to see his the payment of his efforts as he thundered his way up the stairs in his bid for freedom.

Only two guards were met by the escaping spearman, and neither had time to react before the end of Bartholomew's weapon quickly perforated them. He had escaped relatively easily, and the rising smoke from the third deck was evident enough of his success. With the thundering footfalls fast approaching, he turned in the opposite direction of the coming troops and dove into the water. He would swim to the place where his craft was hopefully, unmolested by the Kooluk, and wait for the refugees to make their way. The flames of the large merchant ship were enough of an indicator for the survivors that it was time to leave. His only regret was that he would not have the time to appreciate the explosion that would follow.

XxX

At night, the city of Razril seemed a dreadful and nightmarish place. It was not so much that it was frightening but rather silent, and for Vice Commander Katarina, that silence was unsettling.

Given the recent events and knowing the intentions of the Governor, every shadow or gust of wind that blew debris across the port caused a steadily increasing sense of paranoia that she would be caught. The fifteen knights that followed closely behind seemed to share a similar sentiment, and it only increasing the collected sense of foreboding that elevated with every hastened step.

As they moved around the corner leading from the Knights Training Ground onto the main pier however, a voice called out from the shadows, startling all sixteen knights. They waited for the trap to fall, each man moving in a tight, defensive circle around Katarina in the hopes she would remain safe and could at least fulfill their mission.

From the doorway of the Item Shop, Snowe stepped into the dim light of the narrow street to face his fleeing knights. "So, where are you lot off to at such an hour?"

The collected knights moved to draw their swords until Snowe raised his hand in an act of non-aggression. "I would advise against that. The night watch are always about and hearing the drawing of swords will only draw their attention here." Standing casually, his arms folded behind his back, Snowe looked each knight in the eye as he rocked forward and backwards on his feet. "I need to speak to Katarina alone," he said after a few tense moments, and when no one made to move, Snowe replied, "Please."

Taken aback by the plead from the young noble, the knights were uncertain how to react until Katarina ushered them off so that she could have a quiet word with the young man before her. When at last the two were alone, Snowe turned sideways, his head bowed in silent defeat. "So you're planning to leave too Katarina?" He asked, his words almost too quiet for the woman to hear. "What about what you said to me earlier? About defying my father. How can I hope to do that alone?"

"It's not that easy Snowe. The situation…it's changed."

"How? I mean, what could possibly have changed enough to cause you to abandon Razril when you're needed most?"

Several moments passed as neither commander looked at the other. Finally, Katarina moved her delicate hand to the pouch at her hip as she retrieved a scroll and handed it, defeated by the words written within, to the young man. "Because in a few days, this will no longer be Razril."

Curiously alarmed by the statement, Snowe took the parchment and unrolled it to read its contents. So detrimental was its subject that the young lord felt as though the world had slipped out from under his feet.

"Is there any hope that this letter is a forgery?" Snowe asked, knowing the answer before it was asked, but unable to think of a better reply.

"None," Katarina remarked solemnly as she shook her head. "The seal was that of the Gaien Council. As you can see, this changes everything. Not only are they refusing to send us aid, but they are also ordering us to cooperate with the Kooluk when they arrive. I can't begin to fathom what bargain they have struck with the Kooluk, but this means…"

"That they've cut us off," Snowe finished for the Vice-Commander, his eyes scanning the contents of the communiqué once more. "I think this may well be what my father was planning all along. Damn him for selling us to our enemies."

"I'm glad to see you taking this reaction, I myself was worried you might favor the plan."

"Do you really think I'd sell Razril to the Kooluk; that I would see these people become pawns of them? Made into slaves or worse, used as human shields in the event aid ever comes for us?" Snowe said, roughly handing the letter back to the Vice-Commander. "I knew you had no faith in me Katarina, I never thought you'd despise me enough to think I could be party to this plot."

"Anymore Snowe, I don't know what to believe," Katarina said, her words coming defensively at the young man's outburst, but her tone remained controllably low to keep from drawing attention. "All I know is that the only man I felt I could ever trust, Commander Glen is gone, your father making back alley deals with our enemies and our protectorate nation has shut us out. You can see why I'm a little thin on faith at the moment."

"Fine," Snowe recanted, his own hurt evident in his words, but he nevertheless accepted the young woman's admission to her shaken trust in others. "At any rate, you'd better hurry. I've advised the guard to keep to the town in the event you attempted to escape by way of the pier."

"You knew I was leaving, and yet you didn't try to stop me?" Katarina remarked, her suspicion giving way to curiosity. "I don't understand…"

"Rumors are a secret's worst enemy, and when you are attempting to organize a coup, word gets around." Snowe replied, shaking his head. "Anyway, it doesn't matter, I've prepared the _Duchess_ for departure. It'll give you enough speed to clear our waters before morning, and more than enough space for your crew. Regardless, you should hurry. I can only promise to stall the search for you for about a day. After that…well, you know that the _Duchess_ can't outrun the _Interceptor_, and that's what I'll be forced to send after you."

"I appreciate the heads up." Katarina stated as she made to move towards the boat before stopping again. "You know Snowe, there is enough room for you to come with us if you are truly displeased with the situation here."

After some silent contemplation, the young man shook his head. "No, I can't leave."

"Why?" Katarina asked, genuinely confused by his refusal. "I know you are not happy with the situation that has developed. At least on the ocean you don't have to live under the pressure of being crushed by your father's ambitions."

"Which is exactly why I cannot leave," Snowe answered in reply, leaning his weight against the nearby shop wall. "My father is unbalanced enough to make deals with the Kooluk, he's certainly mad enough to accuse you of kidnapping me and stealing a ship. Besides," he replied, his face moving to look at the pier and the row of shops the lined the street. "When the Kooluk do take over here, someone needs to act as a buffer, a person to keep our citizens from being hurt or abused by their troops. Someone needs to keep them safe."

"You'll need to be secretive in your efforts Snowe, and the townspeople…they won't thank you for this."

"I know," the young man replied as he shrugged his shoulders. "But someone has to save them from my father and the Kooluk. I can take their taunts and bitterness, I suppose. As long as they're safe, that's what matters right?"

The shining from the torches caught Katarina's eyes and Snowe thought he could see something akin to pride shining within those orbs. Regardless, Katarina nodded her head in approval. "I know you said I did not have faith in you Snowe, and you're right. But even if I do not have faith in your abilities, you've earned my trust." Moving her hand to retrieve a medal hanging around her throat, Katarina raised the chain over her head and handed it to Snowe. "This is the medallion I received from Master Konrad when I completed my training with him. If you ever need any help or support, show him this necklace, and he will provide you with whatever service you need."

Taking the heavy medal in his hand, Snowe fought to keep the lump from his throat as he looked back at Katarina. "I'll be expecting you to return with help in short order Katarina."

"Of course," the young woman said as she moved towards the ship designated for her before stopping and looking over her shoulder, a slight smile tugging at her lips. "Commander."

XxX

The Grishend docked at the internal port of the Pirate's Nest, as Lady Kika disembarked from her ship. Almost immediately upon touching land she was greeted by Hervey and Sigmund, the two men rather frantic in their urgency to report.

"Thank the Sea Mother your back…"

"He's barking mad. We didn't know what to do…"

"He's in your room. We keep tying him up but he keeps slipping out of the ropes…"

"Did I mention barking mad?"

"Enough," Kika said to silence her comrades as she looked to Hervey before turning back to Sigmund. "What's this about?"

"Well, about six days after your departure, this guys wanders right into Pirate's Nest and begins demanding to know where the rune bearer is or…some such nonsense. Anyway, under normal circumstances, any idiot who wanders into Pirate's Nest is welcoming a short trip on the long ride to Hell. But seriously, nothing about this guy is normal," Sigmund said, looking over his shoulder as though expecting him to suddenly appear.

"Yeah, barking mad…did you hear me say that?" Hervey replied, his own agitation becoming unsettling. Kika had known both men for some time, and had never seen them this unnerved even in the heat of battle as they were right now.

"Take me to him," Kika replied as the two subordinates shared a glance before shrugging and leading her back into the cavern. As they made their way to the back room, the found him sitting on Kika's bed, his head bowed in silent contemplation as though deep in mediation. For all extends and purposes, the pirate queen could not find anything unsettling about the young man who seemed at peace in his own mind.

"You are not who I seek," the quiet voice said as the sandy-haired young man stated, before finally raising his head and opening his eyes to address the three pirates. "But you've brought him with you. Bring me the man named Lazlo. Bring him here and then leave us."

Though not accustomed to being ordered in her own home, Kika understood fully now the anxiety of her pirates. She had sailed all across the ocean and had traveled a great deal of the world, even before her life as a brigand. There were many things she had witnessed, and not a few that were unexplainable. This seemingly young man however, his aura…if one believed in such concepts, was all but a solid, palpable force. And what she felt by the mere presence of this…being sitting comfortably on her bed was not anything of this world.

Without a word, Kika moved from the room with her two unsettled companions to find this Lazlo this man sought. As she left, Ted again bowed his head and waited. He had much to tell this boy, much to teach him in fact, and no time to do so.

-To Be Continued

A/N: Holy crap, this was LONG. I actually cut a few pieces out of this chapter because it was just getting unbearably long. A few points of interest that I didn't touch upon in the chapter however.

Bartholomew made mention to the crew of the Clipper being unsavory. In case you need the hint, it was Jango and Brec who helped get him to Iluya. I had a scene where they would all get aboard, Brec would say something offensive to Kate and she'd threaten to cut him from navel to neck if it wouldn't dirty her blade. At any rate, she'd wish him a painful death by Scurvy. Unfortunately I couldn't quite fit that in. I won't elaborate on another scene cut from this chapter as I still plan to add it in shortly.

Secondly, I had worked a bit on trying to place Bartholomew's reasons for blowing up a ship anyway. In game, he doesn't strike me as a mercenary, and doesn't seem to do it out of revenge. In fact, he seems nonchalant about the whole thing. So what I did was take a different approach. Not sure how many have ever seen the Magnificent Seven, a great old western with tons of major stars. Anyway, there's a character in the movie named Britt played by James Coburn. His motivation in the film was not money or revenge…he just wanted to test how good he really was. That sort of became my inspiration for Bartholomew's character. I hope I pulled it off well enough.

Anyway, thanks for reading my rant and my chapter. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Danke.


	15. Object Lessons

Suikoden IV: The Island Nations Chronicles

Chapter 14: Object Lessons

No sooner had the massive Obel vessel docked than Lazlo found himself the source of an extensive search by the pirate queen Kika. When she at last learned his identity, she did not so much as offer greeting or explanation before shuffling him from the crew and directing the young, former knight to her chambers.

It was a strange surrealism that Lazlo could not quite wrap his head around. The pirates were a known factor, what they are, and what they do. Everyone within the knighthood of Razril had been taught and drilled; made to eat, sleep and regurgitate the information given to them of the known pirates of the inner seas that were the greatest threats to the security of the islands. Lady Kika, was among the most feared names spoken. So when the legendary buccaneer had singled him out, a former knight whose existence to her was but another among the sea of nameless faces, he could not begin to fathom the reality that she should know him, let alone have a purpose that made him more valuable to her than even King Lino. It was…surreal.

Thus he found himself, the unsuspecting guest of Kika as she wove her way through the crushing bodies of the Pirate's Nest as easily as she would navigate her own vessel until at last she stopped before her chamber. "There is a man here, wishing to speak to you. I am not one who humors being ordered in my own home, but…" Kika's voice trailed off as Lazlo, for the first time saw the unease and general discontentment in the older woman's face. He was left with only a moment of contemplation as to what would so disturb her mind before she forcefully shoved him into the room.

And now, as Lazlo caught his balance and scanned the great chamber, finding a large number of weapons or ordinance, his attention fell upon the man seated on the bed against the far wall. As he approached, Lazlo was left with an uncertainty that he did not at all like. Kika seemed genuinely unnerved by this man, and though there seemed nothing out of the ordinary about his appearance, a slight disturbance had crept into his mind, as though he were seeing the face of a being, not quite human.

"So you've finally arrived," the young man replied, opening his eyes as a grin tugged lightly at corners of his mouth. Though the gesture was meant to be comforting, it was delivered awkwardly, as though he had long since forgotten how to smile.

Lazlo stood in silence, watching the man curiously, and it soon became apparent that both were waiting for the other to begin speaking. But as Lazlo's mind stirred with the many questions that assaulted him, beginning with what this stranger meant by 'waiting for him', and ending with what his purpose with him was, Lazlo at last settled on the simplest inquiry his mind would allow him to grasp hold of and asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh, right," the young man said, his words coming uncomfortably as he stood from his position and walking a few paces towards Lazlo. The action again struck Lazlo as peculiar, as though this person had forgotten how to conduct a plain conversation. "I suppose that would help, I've never been much for melodrama as it were, so all this secrecy…well, never mind. Suffice it to say, my name is Ted, and…you could say I've been sent to help you in dealing with your rune."

Brow furrowing as he took several paces back, Lazlo's mind again came under attack by a new storm of questions that seemed to smother all the initial inquiries he had. "H…how could you possibly know about?…" Lazlo began, before his voice trailed off.

"Hmm, judging by your reaction, I'm guessing that was too blunt."

XxX

_To my beloved Ornela, _

_I am writing this letter under the pretense of reporting our success in taking the Kingdom of Obel. I would be lying if I were to say the battle was easily won, but we have triumphed. Even the citizenry have been subjugated, though I feel this is because they fear for the safety of their princess. Likewise, she too has submitted herself to our authority for fear of the safety of her citizens. In short, Obel is now under the command of the Kooluk Empire. _

_It amazes me really. As I was briefing the Obel princess on our demands of servitude, I was struck by how similar this young woman is to you. That same defiant spirit that you hold closely to you, that makes you a formidable opponent of any enemy, be they soldier or politician, I recognized in her. And it amazed me how, even in the maelstrom of war, I am blessed to find remembrances of you. Even if the distance of the world itself separates us, I will always find what it is I need that will remind me of you. _

I had written you before, stating my uncertainty in the purpose of this war, the actions of Graham Cray being forefront of my concerns. I still cannot say I have reached a consensus to my own musings. However, I do know now why I fight. It became clear to me when I met the Obel Princess, and my mind was immediately drawn to you. I fight, not for Kooluk, not for the crown, but only for you.

_I make no illusion that my words here within are treason, but nevertheless, they are true. You are born to the monarchy, a princess. And though I am of noble blood, I do not see your father or brothers ever accepting me as a proper suitor. It is my ardent hope, that winning this war will prove my worth to them…and to you. _

_I miss you dearly, and I hope that the wind will carry my thoughts to you. You are the only comfort I find in this mad world. It is a kindness that I doubt I can ever repay, but I will devote my life in the effort to do so. _

_Until then, I remain most affectionately yours,_

_Troy_

XxX

"So, you…you know what this is?" Lazlo asked, his eyes focusing on the man named Ted as he flexed the fingers of his left hand. "You know about this Rune?"

"Your rune, yes," Ted answered, moving towards the table and taking a seat in one of the chairs situated around the surface. "Never discount that that rune is not of your own property. When you disregard that you are its master, it will sway your mind. You can't let that happen…"

"Sway my mind? What are talking about?" Lazlo remarked, his eyes darting curiously from Ted to his hand. "You act as if this…thing is alive."

"Your rune, yes. The second lesson to teach you is to show it the proper respect." Ted remarked as he bowed his head in silent contemplation. "As for being alive…no, the True Runes are not living beings, at least not in the way that we humans can understand. But they are sentient, and they possess not only ego of self-awareness, but also a will of their own. It is that which you must be made aware of, and that which you must respect. Otherwise, that rune will consume you, as it did so many others."

"Oh, yeah," Lazlo said, his mind reconnecting to another strange event that only now seemed relevant. "That lady told me something similar. Something about not falling victim to the Rune's intentions or I'll succumb to the same fate as those who use this rune in the past."

"I don't even need to ask whom you're talking about," Ted said, his head resting against his hand as he sighed in frustration. "Why in the world would she send me here if she was already in contact with him…"

"Uh, what?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, just thinking to myself," Ted continued as he turned his attention back to Lazlo. "At any rate, know that these Runes possess a will of their own, a powerful, corrupting will. You can overcome it, but it takes a great effort to do so, and many are not up to the task. I suppose that's why I'm here, to help you, guide you even, in fighting the influence of that rune. I suppose if I succeed, it'll redeem a bit of my own folly."

"And I imagine if you fail," Lazlo began, his eyes meeting Ted's in silent understanding of the eventual fate that would await him. "Yeah, that's what I figured. Well, for what its worth, I hope you succeed." Lazlo finished awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. His attempt at lightening the mood coming as forced as he words had been. "So anyway, do you think you can tell me…what these True Runes are? Why they have a consciousness and will when all other runes don't?"

A slight smile tugged at the corners of Ted's lips as he opened his mouth to speak. However, the ringing chimes and subtle, building glow of the intruding presence interrupted his eventual exposition. "I do believe that is sufficient for today, do you not agree Ted?" The woman spoke, her voice echoing in overlapping tones, as those many voices resided within her.

Ted frowned in disgust, his body tensing in frustration as he refused to acknowledge the woman's arrival. "No I don't Leknaat," Ted scoffed in disgust as he turned half in his seat to address the woman, "The boy still has questions, and I can provide him answers. After all, you sure as hell won't give him any."

"I will give him only what he needs. Nothing more."

"Then why bother to send me at all?" Ted asked angrily, rising from his seat in his agitation, the former knight forgotten as the two continued. "Why tell me to come coach this boy on the use of his rune if you intended to block me from giving answers that can keep him alive?"

"Because," Leknaat began, her words echoing softly in response to Ted's outburst, "It is how things must be."

XxX

The quiet echoed mercilessly against the ears of the young man who stood in silent contemplation of the ocean that lapped against the shore of this island. His mind had been in turmoil since arriving within the sheltered parcel that was their new haven, and he sought desperately to quiet his tenuous thoughts. After nearly an hour of introspection, he was no closer to answering his own troubles.

It was not as though he was unappreciative of the cooperation granted to their misfit band of exiles, but as a former knight of Razril, it was a stark blow to his character to accept assistance from pirates. Regardless of his pride as a knight however, he fully understood that the circumstances did not grant him the luxury of refusing such unwanted assistance.

But there was another matter that did not set well within his mind, and it came in the form of the large Galleon moored beyond the reef of this protected island. It was that ship that had declared war on his mind, for despite the need of the pirates to battle back the Kooluk, his duty as a knight to protect Razril was called into question by the very visage of that vessel.

It wasn't right…none of this was right; and it set upon the young man's mind a melancholy that he could not shake himself free of.

The heavy hand falling upon his shoulder started the black-haired knight as he turned towards the intruder of his solitude that pulled him from his musings. "Gah…by the Sea Goddess Tal, you nearly made me leap from my skin."

"Well, if all you're going to do is stare out at the ocean, the world's bound to show it's still got some surprises for you," Tal answered, his crooked grin indicating he got one over on his friend, expressively painting his features. "Anyway, what are you doing out here Kenneth?"

The sword master shrugged one shoulder before turning his eyes back to the ocean. "Just thinking."

"Yeah, I've seen that look before," the larger man said, his arms crossing across his broad chest as he shook his head. "Look, whatever it is that's bothering you, just spill it. Brooding over whatever issue you have with us being here is only going to make matters worse. Or have I already hit that proverbial nail?"

Kenneth shot a look at his friend, part amused, part frustrated at how easily his friend knew his discontented mind. "You can be a real pain in the ass some times Tal." he recanted despite his friend's chuckling. "Yeah, that's pretty much it really. What are we doing here?"

"I don't know about you, but I call it surviving," the brown-haired man said with a half-hearted shrug, indicating he had nothing better to offer. "I mean, what real choice do we have? Look, I took the oaths, same as you, and I have every reason to suspect pirates as much as you do, but it's not like we're going to get any better offer anytime soon. The enemy of my enemy and all that…but what it comes down to is, neither of us can hope to hold off the Kooluk by ourselves. We may not like it, but that's the bare-boned truth of the matter."

Kenneth remained silent for several minutes before finally turning to address his friend. "And what if I gave you proof that they should not be trusted?"

Tal scrutinized his friend a moment before asking the question. "Like what?"

"Do you remember the attack on Razril? The pirate fleet that assaulted our home?"

"Well yeah, of course…wait, you don't mean…"

"That ship, moored just beyond the reef," Kenneth began as he pointed to the designated vessel. "With the torn foremast, flying the colors of Gold and Black? That ship was there, attacking our home. I remember those colors and the bow. It was in the back of the battle, but definitely in my quadrant. I'd never forget that."

"I didn't say you would," Tal said, falling silent as he gazed out over the water at the hateful ship that had been part of the worst attack on Razril in recorded history. "The real question is, what are we going to do with this information?"

XxX

Graham Cray had made his way with caustic ease, climbing the stairway up the central tower in his own, disinterested pace. He was not at all fond of the source or purpose of his destination, but knew he should attend the man waiting him with all the loathsome dignity he deserved.

It was not as though Cray despised the royal family. For that he would need to have some emotion for them at all for their well-being. However, he simply disregarded the nobles as he did the Patriarch's, with disinterest. Let them kill each other in their petty squabbles, they were nothing more than tools for his vast ambition anyway.

As he at last opened the door to the upper chamber where his guest awaited, he fought back the bitter inconvenience this man's presence had caused. "Ah, Prince Busk, how generous of you to grace us with your presence," Cray said, his words coming in tones of insincerity that were not lost on the younger man.

"Indeed," Busk stated, his eyes turning towards the gaping hole in the side of the fortress. "I thought it proper to conduct a surprise inspection, and I'm certainly glad I did. Not least of which is the lack of attention and discipline to the guards posted here, but I find open air where there was once a wall. Mind explaining?"

"Ahh…a minor setback on the latest weapon we've been developing. The wall will be shored up and secured promptly I assure you your highness."

"Interesting. Mind telling me what new weapon is? How it could rip stone from mortar when we're a thousand feet in the air? Thank the Sea Goddess you didn't test this weapon on the ground or you could well have toppled the entire tower."

"Oh, nothing so reckless as that Lord Busk. It is merely a new form of Rune Cannon my engineers have been perfecting, but of course, it is still in the trial stages. I assure you, Your Grace, that we will have all setback rectified in short order and this facility fully defensive." Graham Cray stated, his posture one of callous disregard for the younger man's station as he moved further into the chamber to stand beside the prince.

Scratching his chin at the roundabout answer provided to him, Busk narrowed his eyes at the shrewd man to whom he spoke. Having been born a prince of Kooluk, he had been around enough nobles to understand and recognize vocal circumvention and double speak. But for those words to come from the mouth of a merchant did not settle his apprehensions about Graham Cray. It would seem this man was more than he proposed to be.

"Explain a couple of things to me if you would Cray?"

"Of course your highness, anything," the merchant replied, smiling to the younger man in a fashion that sent a chill up the often unshakable general's spine. It was that left nothing hidden, as though he was but a mouse to be devoured by this hungry feline.

"Care to…explain to me what you mean by this fortress being properly defended?" Busk continued, quickly bringing his emotions under control. "We are on the offensive in a war with a disorganized enemy, and from all reports, Iluya is under our control. Why waste resources securing the defenses of this base when the front is well to our south? The entire Kooluk navy are situated between us and whatever remaining forces are still fighting within the islands. Don't you believe those resources would be better applied toward the war effort than securing a base the enemy is never likely to touch?"

Graham continued to pace slowly towards the younger man, that same telltale smile on his face as though he was not quite certain what to make of him. "I do not believe so Lord Busk," Graham stated, his head nodding as if coming to a conclusion he wished to keep to himself. "In my experience, it never pays to underestimate your enemy. We have no way of knowing the full capacity of their forces or how our disciplined navy will react to their underdeveloped methods. It is better to prepare for the wolves, than to find them outside your door."

"I see," Busk stated, his chin cupped between in forefinger and thumb as he thought on the situation. "Pardon my saying so, but you have an unnerving understanding of warfare…for being a simple merchant."

"There is nothing simple about me, your highness."

"I apologize if I offended you," Busk replied, his own words dripping with the same bile and dislike for this man as Graham Cray's own.

"Not at all sire, over the years my skin has grown considerably thick." The older man laughed as he shook his head to dismiss the remarks. "And I can understand your apprehensions where I'm concerned. But let me lay your fears to rest; my moniker of 'the Death Merchant' is not simply hyperbole rendered platitude. I have, in my day…earned that nickname. So it should be said, that I have a degree of understanding in the affairs of war and conflict. I may not have served in battle, but the Cray Trading Company was carved out the domain of other merchants. And a cornered rat, is the most dangerous sort."

Busk frowned slightly at the simplistic manner in which Cray had addressed his past indiscretions before moving from his position towards the chamber door. It seemed he had seen all he needed to see this day. However, he stopped at the door, his body only slightly turned to address the merchant before continuing. "I find it troubling Cray, that through your entire estimation of the situation, my ears were assaulted by your presumption that you wish to defend this base and deploy our navy as though they were a part of your own forces. I find that strange and not a little supercilious."

"Forgive me sire," Cray said, bowing his head in mock humility. "I merely wished to calm your mind, to reassure you how committed I am to the success of your southern expansion. I did not mean offense."

"What offends me Cray, is that these words were spoken from your lips, not the governor's. I find it offensive that even on the border of our own country, the royal family is not granted the respect deserved by those who serve us." Busk replied, opening the door and standing for a moment in the doorframe as he again addressed the merchant. "Tell the governor that when next I make an inspection of my base, I expect him to be the one to renew my confidence, not you.

"And Cray, your contribution to our cause notwithstanding, remember that these men are Kooluk men, and are under my command," the prince stated, pointing an accusing finger at the grinning merchant. "Do not forget your place."

XxX

The ringing chimes and subtle, building glow of the intruding presence interrupted his eventual exposition. "I do believe that is sufficient for today, do you not agree Ted?" The woman spoke, her voice echoing in overlapping tones, as those many voices resided within her.

Ted frowned in disgust, his body tensing in frustration as he refused to acknowledge the woman's arrival. "No I don't Leknaat," Ted scoffed in disgust as he turned half in his seat to address the woman, "The boy still has questions, and I can provide him answers. After all, you sure as hell won't give him any."

"I will give him only what he needs. Nothing more."

"Then why bother to send me at all?" Ted asked angrily, rising from his seat in his agitation, the former knight forgotten as the two continued. "Why tell me to come coach this boy on the use of his rune if you intended to block me from giving answers that can keep him alive?"

"Because," Leknaat began, her words echoing softly in response to Ted's outburst, "It is how things must be."

"How things must be?" Ted barked, his voice rising slightly at the emotionless seer and her declaration of maintaining ignorance on behalf of the boy. "Do you really think that wise? He has a right to know…"

"And what would he do with that information Ted?" Leknaat continued, unabated by the younger immortal's indignation. "Would he be able to shoulder the whole truth? To know the facts of what it is he bears? The responsibility, the power, the truth of what it is that resides in his left hand. Can he handle that burden?"

"You can at least let him try," Ted spat, his arms crossing in frustration. "Your problem Leknaat, is you have no faith in humans. There's no way to know if anything we do is right. We just have to believe that we can succeed, that we can change the world."

"Do you believe human's have that right?"

"You do it every day," Ted continued, his finger pointing accusingly at the seer. "The truth behind what these Runes are, the responsibility that he bears…he has a right to know, and I refuse to accept that he'll just crumble and break because he knows the truth."

"You did," Leknaat said simply, her words coming as icy vestiges to the bitterness she felt towards the young man before her.

Lazlo stood in quiet observation. He had no idea what any of their conversation up to this point meant, but the tension that had suddenly manifested in this chamber was palpable. All he could do was hope he could dissolve into the wall or the floor, because he really did not wish to be in the presence of either of these two at this point in time.

"You, wretched, heartless old crone," Ted snarled, his anger manifesting into a nearly physical thing, "You know as well as I do, the situation was different. My decision had nothing to do with my inability to accept my responsibilities as a Rune bearer; it had to do with knowing I could no longer stomach seeing perfect strangers offering me a bit of kindness only to be struck dead by my rune. What would have me do? Isolate myself on some God forsaken island and putting myself on a pedestal above everyone else like you?

"You damn hypocrite, how can you judge human nature when you've removed yourself from it for so long?" Ted spat, his fingers flexing in barely restrained hatred for the woman before him as he shook his head. "As much as I hate to say it Leknaat, I'll do things your way…for now. I'll hold off telling the boy what he needs to know, until he can get better understand his rune. But make no mistake, I will tell him."

"That is all I ask Ted, is a semblance of patience." Leknaat remarked as the chiming echoes of her teleportation spell began to carry her from the chamber. "Now you should go…I fear you are needed outside."

When at last she was gone and the tension eased, Lazlo felt he had permission to speak. "So uh…what was that all about?"

Shaking his head silently as he cursed his own frustrations of the woman, Ted replied simply, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with now," Ted replied as he shook his head. He could not understand how a woman so dispassionate about human nature could decide what was best for the world. "At any rate, we should go out there. As much as I loathe that woman, she is never mistaken in sharing information about potential problems. We should see what's going on."

XxX

Tal shook his head in dismay as he stood back to back with Kenneth, sword drawn and staring down the nearly thirty angry pirates who were all screaming for their blood. When Kenneth had learned one of the ships belonging to the pirates had been involved in the attack on Razril, he wasted no time finding out the owner of ship. That is what led the two men to their current situation now, as Kenneth stood, sword drawn and poised over the large chest of the pirate Dario who now lay flat on his back under the former knight's boot.

Tal had hoped the situation would not dissolve, that a peaceful communication could be had between the two parties. However, in hindsight he should have realized how far gone the situation would become when he was the sensible one trying to calm Kenneth's ire.

The situation on all sides was unraveling quickly however. Jewel had wasted no time, coming to stand beside her fellow former knights, sword drawn and ready should the need arise. Meanwhile, Lino had stepped forth, barking demands to know why his passengers had attacked the very people who had taken them in.

At this point, Lady Kika had drawn her swords and aimed the deadly blades at Lino, until Paula seemed to appear from no where, placing a knife to the exposed neck of the pirate queen. And so it went, that a venerable standoff had arisen between Lino and his crew and Kika and her pirates. Each group began tossing accusations, each began shouting over one another and the rising tension was quickly escalating to what would become a full on slaughter.

Words were exchanged, curses were shouted, and threats were quickly turning into building action, as neither group seemed willing to yield. It was into this situation that Lazlo had walked, and for a moment he wondered if he had walked into the wrong room. He could not begin to wonder what had transpired during his discussion with Ted, only that this was not how he had left them all.

He could only think of halting the violence before it exploded, but his mind seemed lost as to how. "ENOUGH OF THIS!" Lazlo heard the world echo throughout the cavern and it took him a moment to realize it was he who spoke the words. For a moment, he wondered how his voice could be heard over the clamoring of voices but simply shrugged it off. There was a bigger problem to deal with.

"What's going on here?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Kika said, twisting and trying to free herself without inadvertently cutting her own throat. "Your friends come in here, attack one of my crew and threaten his life, I assure you, we take exception to that."

"I imagine you would," Kenneth said, his own voice carrying over the quieting din of chaos. "So explain to me how you justify attacking us first."

"What?" Kika said, her eyes half accusatory, half questioning of the young man who held her second-in-command at his mercy. "What are you talking about?"

"We're talking about Razril," Tal continued, his own eyes sweeping across the circling pirates, looking for the first one ready to attack so he could pick his first victim. "We're talking about how that ship anchored out there, the one belonging to this stuffed goat eater was involved in the attack on Razril. How many of you other cutthroats decided to bloody the nose of the knighthood?"

"What?" Kika asked, her posture relaxing slightly as she stared at the two men holding her comrade at sword point. "You mean…Dario, what did you do?"

"Uh…Lady Kika," the plump pirate stuttered, his attention torn between the sword at his chest and the fury in his lady's eyes. "I…I'm sorry Lady Kika, it, it was all Sneed. I…I owed him you know, and well…Brandeau dying at the hands of the knights and all…"

"You idiot!" Kika shouted, freeing herself from the slackened hand of Paula. "Brandeau was no friend to us, and you going off, involving yourself in a conflict with the knights to repay a favor…I should kill you myself."

"P…please Lady Kika…"

"I don't want to hear it Dario," the pirate queen said, her words as icy as her expression. "If you value your friendship with Sneed over my orders then I should just let these two kill you here and now."

"No you shouldn't," Lazlo stated as he stepped forward, moving through the parting pirates as he came to stand in front of the pirate captain. "Look, the situation is that we're going to need your help to repel the Kooluk. And I imagine you'll want our help against Cray Trading Company. Seeing as how they've likely joined forces, we should probably do the same.

"This isn't an idea situation, and it's not an alliance I see working under any other circumstance, but these are the facts. We've got enough to deal with than starting a coalition under ill feelings," Lazlo said, turning his attention towards Tal and Kenneth. "The past is the past…we can't change that. And I'm not asking you to forget it either…but getting us killed here and now, that won't help liberate Obel.

We can't do this alone," Lazlo said, his words directed at his closest friends, as if pleading that they see reason, that they release the hefty pirate and lay down their weapons. That they understand that there is no other way.

After a few tense moments of silence, Kenneth at last lowered his sword and stepped away, allowing the struggling Dario to rise to his feet. Frightened and perhaps just a touch uncertain what was going to happen to him, the pirate joined his allies, yet his eyes locked onto his commander.

Kika, for her own part, fixed him with a cold stare and addressed her subordinate. "We will discus your transgression in detail later Dario. You should be thankful that at least this young man had a level head on his shoulders. I was preparing to let these two kill you."

Dario squirmed under the harsh words of Lady Kika but then his visage brightened as though he were struck by inspiration. "I…I know, I make it up to you…all of you, really." Dario stated, his elation of finding a means of redemption evident as he bounced eagerly in anticipation to explain. "That pirate I mentioned earlier, Sneed…well, he's kind of dead, and I'm not sorry for it either…anyway, he had his own island, just this little island that no one knows about, but it's a good location and its well hidden. If you guys were looking to make a land base, that would be the best spot."

"What?" Kenneth asked, his eyes narrowing at the smaller man's direction. "You're trying to barter forgiveness with a parcel of land? Are you mad?"

"Now hold on," Lino stated, stepping forward at last. Throughout the exchange of Lazlo and his knights, Lino stood quietly, observing the young man and his actions. He could not deny that he was quite pleased with the results. "He's right you know. We can't really stay at sea forever. Dry rot, barnacles, and any number of problems we can run into if we remain at sea for too long. We could use a stationary base of operations…if it'll serve our purposes."

"Agreed," Lazlo said as he turned back towards Dario. "If its alright with you Lady Kika, I'd like to take this man and see what this island has to offer."

"How do I know he'll remain safe in your care?"

"A minute ago," Lazlo began, turning towards the pirate captain, "you were saying how you should let us kill him."

"And a minute ago you were saying that we should not start our alliance under the pretense of ill feelings."

"Exactly, you have nothing to fear from me." Lazlo stated as he awaited Lady Kika's judgment. After a moment, she nodded her approval.

"Very well, but…not that I don't trust you, but I would like Sigurd to go with you."

"Then I shall go to," Paula stated, moving from behind Lady Kika and standing beside Lazlo.

Ted, for his own part, said nothing and simply moved beside the party, showing his intent to join the expedition. Lazlo smiled at the sight of Paula, but felt less than comforted by Ted's approach. As he weighed the ramifications of having the mysterious man venture with him, Dario stepped forward.

"Well, if you're all ready we can shove off…" his words were silenced however as, for the second time today his face was met with the fist of an angry man. This time however, it was Lazlo who stood over the downed pirate, and though the tension seemed to return in force, no one made a move to intervene this time, as though they had given way for the young man's judgment.

"That was for the 26 friends I buried at sea you bastard!" Lazlo stated, grabbing the front of Dario's shirt and dragging him to his feet. "Now get moving. Show us this island you're talking about."

XxX

The tension had relaxed as Lazlo, Dario and the others left the Pirate's cove, and it surprised Lino how this group of cutthroats, having just been in the midst of a life and death situation, seemed readily eager to return to their drink and meal, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Chuckling slightly to himself, the exiled king found a seat beside Kika and watched as she feasted on the roast duck before her. Kika, for her own part, merely shook her head at the sound of the king's amusement. "I must say Lino, you always bring such interesting people to my island."

"Really…well, I guess I do." The king scratched the back of his head before reaching for the picture of ale and filling his glass. "Sorry about that by the way."

"Don't be," Kika waved off his concern as her own mild laugh escaped her lips. "We haven't had that much excitement here since before…well, in a long time." The silence fell between the two once again as Kika chewed her food in silence and Lino found himself lost in his own thoughts and the mug of surprisingly potent ale.

After the silence stretched for several more minutes, Kika finally stated, "That young man, the one who calmed down this situation…he's really something isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's already taught me a thing or two," Lino said, laughing slightly at his own memory of being put in his place by the young former knight.

"It's kind of odd, but I seem to remember someone with a similar spirit as his…quite a long while ago."

Lino's eyes narrowed as he looked to the pirate across from him. "Don't do that Kika. Don't bring her up…"

"I'm just saying, in the short time I've known him, he reminds me a lot of her…"

"For what it's worth, I've noticed it too…but I try not to dwell on it."

"Might I inquire as to why?"

"Because its impossible." Lino stated, drinking heartily of the glass in his hand.

Silence again fell between the two of them as Kika finished her meal and Lino poured another tankard of ale. At last, Kika had finished and stood to clean her place before addressing the king. "The thing about possibility Lino…is that at one time, everything was impossible."

-To be continued

A/N: Holy CRAP, I am so so so so SO sorry for the long delay between chapters. Other than the mass of school work and preparation to enter my master's program, my hard drive on my computer recently melted and I lost everything. So yeah, these are only excuses, but they are true. I apologize to everyone for the late update and thanks for any reviews you send.


	16. Heaven is Calling, Hell is Waiting

Suikoden IV: The Island Nations Chronicles

Chapter 15: Heaven is Calling, Hell is Waiting

The winds had shifted. It was a sign of ill omen among many of the sailors that braved the ocean's fury. A symbol of coming storms and the movement of change that brought with it some manner of unwanted, encumbering revolution of nature seeking restitution against the humans that had, in some way offended the gods.

Within the borders of the Kooluk empire, that change was given as the unseasonably cool climates hindering the tireless work of the nations farmers and harvesters. The rainy season had nourished the budding fields well, however the unnaturally cold air that followed killed many emerging crops and, if things continued as they were, Kooluk could well face shortages of food in the coming months.

For Ornela, this was but one potential crisis she sought to rectify before it degraded into a national emergency. Food stores were slowly dwindling, especially among the outlining territories, and it was essential to provide the people of this land with the resources to not only survive, but to thrive. That too extended to more than just the needs to feed her citizens, but to keep them safe as well. From her correspondence with Troy, she had pieced together his feelings of mistrust for the Patriarchal Faction, and for the feelings she carried for the brave commander, his mistrust became hers.

She wished desperately to be by his side, but it was not her place. Her duty was here. Yet she was unable draw her mind to fully administer to her responsibilities while other, more veiled threats lingered in the shadows.

Her mind was so often drawn to the hidden agendas of the Patriarchal Faction of late, that she was failing in other responsibilities. It had become apparent to her that she was not equipped to actively anticipate the subterfuge of the secretive government faction, and she feared her own investigation into the hidden facility that built the destructive weapon would be uncovered by the very one's she hoped to expose.

It was that uncertainty that presently consumed her mind, and as she stood at the window of her private study, she considered the course of action laid out before her, and whether what she was doing was right. A soft knock resounded at the door of her chambers, and Ornela put all thoughts aside as to her present decisions, as she offered an equally accommodating request for her visitor to enter.

It was surprisingly brash on her part to request an audience with the woman who now entered, given that this visitor was of higher political authority than her. But Ornela was not one to actively court dismissive political protocol, and the crowned, future queen of this country was unconcerned to rest on the laurels of political ceremony.

"I have come to hear your request Lady Ornela," Miranda, crowned princess of Kooluk, and wife to Martin, heir to the thrown, stated as she closed the wooden door. A slightly amused look crossed her face as she feigned a bow to the youngest daughter of the king, an amusement that was built upon by the fearfully shocked look that crossed Ornela's features.

"Uh…forgive me Princess Miranda, I am sorry to have summoned you in this way," Ornela stated awkwardly at the jovial smile that danced across her future queen's face.

Waving off the statement as she straightened her posture, Miranda found equal enjoyment in Ornela's shocked reaction. "You were a princess long before I joined the royal family Ornela, you should not stress such things."

"Be that as it may, you should not bow to me…"

Comprehending the source of Ornela's apprehensions, Miranda held back the laughter that threatened to over take her. "Forgive me for having fun at your expense Ornela, I only meant to imply that we should not conduct our affairs is such suffocating etiquette, lest be both be strangled by it," pausing for a moment before continuing, Miranda looked full at Ornela, "I would like us to conduct our business, not as queen and subject, but as sisters. This castle is stuffy enough without the royal family placing rank among each other."

"My father and brothers would not agree I'm afraid," Ornela stated.

"And yet, I do not claim to be them," Miranda continued as she observed the struggles within Ornela's own posture, her desire to act as Miranda wished countering her own sense of duty. Sighing slightly, Miranda continued. "Will you at least humor my request then? See how it fits. If it is not to your liking, we can conduct ourselves in a more staunch relationship."

After a moment of consideration, Ornela at last nodded her head in agreement, an easy, relaxed smile forming at her lips that put Miranda's mind greatly at ease. Since her ascension to princess, she had not found one among the royal family who did not believe in the strict and strident code of majestic authority. It was crushing this woman's spirit to have those she wished to consider family, bowing to her words. Perhaps now, she would have a confidant in this woman before her.

"If I am not mistaken then Ornela, I do not believe this is the purpose of your request for my visit?"

"No, it is not I fear," Ornela stated, crossing her arms as she considered how best to broach the topic at hand. "I was, hoping perhaps, that you could assist me in a present, ongoing investigation."

Despite the unusual phrasing of Ornela's words, her posture gave Miranda no delusions to the seriousness of her request. "Go on."

After a moment of thought, Ornela elaborated on her concerns. "I'm certain you've heard through the Palace gossip by now, but the island south of Fort El-Eel, Iluya, has been destroyed…utterly wiped from the map. I fear this is not simple gossip, I have received validation of the destruction of the island and it's people.

"The destruction was the result of a Rune Cannon of unimaginable size and potency. A weapon fired from the tower of Fort El-Eel."

The words filtered into Miranda's mind with clarity of how detrimental this information was. "I was not aware Kooluk had constructed such a weapon."

"We didn't," Ornela continued before pausing to clarify, "That is, the monarchy did not."

"You mean to think…the Patriarchal Faction?" With a nod of Ornela's head, Miranda became aware of what was finally being asked of her. "And you are wanting me to investigate your theory…the Patriarchal Faction then?"

"Yes, that's what it amounts to." Ornela stated, her concerns for her request mounting with each passing moment. "I'm convinced there is a secret facility somewhere in Kooluk that constructed this device, and I'm equally certain that it is under the control of the Patriarchal Faction. If they are conducting experiments and developing weapons that are not sanctioned by the royal family, and if we can find proof of that, then we can prove the Patriarchs of dissention against the nobels."

"Why me?" Miranda asked, the question coming automatically as she surveyed the woman before her. "Why do you presume I will have better fortune in finding this facility that you yourself?"

"Because, as future queen, Iskas will be very accommodating to gaining your favor. He may well give that information willingly to prove his loyalty to you. I know you do not wish rank to be an issue for you within the walls of this castle, but the facts are the facts. You will be queen, and I am not in line for succession. Iskas will be far more accommodating to your inquiries than mine. And in the long run, I truly believe this is best for our country."

XxX

_Journal Entry: 28__th__ Day of the Nasal Month_

_I have come to the conclusion that I have no further recourse but to terminate my business in Kooluk. My query has found himself accommodations within Fort El-Eel and despite my best intentions; I was turned briskly away by the sentries. _

_I confess that I find it unsettling that the guards posted at the gates of this fortress are not of Kooluk's army, but rather Cray Trading Company. I do not comprehend the implication this has on the relationship between Cray Trading and the Kooluk, however this does confirm for me that Graham Cray is fortified within the walls of this garrison. _

_The certainty of this information is that I am uncertain how best to proceed. Instructions from my immediate supervisors are to investigate the happenings of Scarlet Moon's border villages, particularly what it was that caused the destruction claiming so many lives of our kingdom's citizens and nobles. It would perhaps be simplest to conclude my investigation as unresolved but completed…but I do not see it as such. _

At the time of this entry, my survey team is already in route to Gregminister to report what little findings we have. I however, have opted to remain so that I may continue my investigation. A few of my colleagues have brought to my attention that I am overly obsessed with completely this, less than vague and open-ended mission, and I suppose they are not wrong. However, I feel it within my heart that this is the right course for me. That if I keep going, I will be able to bring Graham Cray to justice.

_In truth though, I'm not even sure why I continue. Punishing Graham Cray for his crimes is not part of my assigned task, nor is breaking protocol and continuing this investigation under my own volition. But I suppose I feel that, if I don't speak for the people of our border villages, those killed by Graham Cray, no one will hear what they have to say. I only pray that when I find my answers, my voice will give them rest. _

_Frederica Longbow_

_Scarlet Moon Empire Surveyor_

XxX

It had been agreed upon by all concerned parties that a smaller vessel would be preferable in the present mission. Thus, when Dario had recommended investigating the unknown island, taking his ship or the immense Obel vessel were both quickly rejected.

Traveling deep into the occupied sector of Kooluk's territory advised a degree of stealth not provided by the larger vessels, and though their journey was slower, they were at least out of sight of the scouting enemy fleet.

And so it was that Kenneth found himself on this heap of a ship, being led to an island that may not serve any purpose to them all, guided by the pirate who had attacked his home. He wasn't sure how to put credence to his feelings, but he knew in his mind that siding with pirates was the only way to assist his beloved Razril, even if his heart told him this was wrong.

The shadow fell over him, drawing his attention from his own musings as Kenneth looked from the waters to see Tal standing over him, a crooked smile painting his features. "Hey," the larger man said simply before joining his friend on the rail. "They say we should be there soon. Paula up in the nest has spotted land so it shouldn't take much time."

Nodding his head, Kenneth remained silently staring into the ocean in much the same way he had for much of the journey here. It had really become too much for all of them, the knowledge that it was not their own choices that mattered to their lives, but fate's will.

With Kenneth's half-hearted acknowledgment of their course, Tal sighed in frustration. "Kenneth, look, whatever this slump is you're going through, you need to snap out of it. We're all in this together and nothing is going to change the fact that this is what we have to deal with now. Pirates or no pirates, we're alive and that means our enemies soon won't be."

"You really think that way Tal?"

"Hell yeah," the larger man stated crossing his arms over his chest, as though the statement was a personal challenge to his pride as a knight. "When have we ever backed down from any challenge?"

"And when have we ever lost so many battles in such a short span of time?" Kenneth asked, his face straining with the doubt and uncertainty that plagued his heart. "Face the truth Tal. We failed to protect Razril, we failed to save the commander, and we failed to protect Obel. Now we're sided with pirates in a desperate need to keep our own skins while we've been driven to the edge of the Inner Sea. If we're driven any further, we might as well hide ourselves in Gaien. It just feels the Kooluk will chase us to the ends of the world."

"Sounds like you've given up, that's not like you," Tal remarked, his eyes narrowing in question.

"No, not given up, just…I'm tired of running."

"And you think I'm not?"

"Look, you asked me what's wrong and I'm telling you. I can't pretend things will work out for the best when nothing thus far has worked. I'm not that idealistic."

Tal remained quiet for a moment, sorting his own thoughts before he moved to lean against the rail. "I'm not that idealistic either Kenneth. It's just, thinking about if we fail, what would happen to not only Razril, but all the islands. It's hard to imagine. So I bury it until I'd have to face it, otherwise I'd be as much a head case as you." Tal joked as he rapped his friend on the shoulder.

Kenneth smirked at the comment before shaking his head. "Do you remember what they taught us in the academy? Commander Glen's Creed they used to call it. "Hope for the best…"

"Prepare for the worst," Tal finished. "Yeah. Kind of fits the two of us doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." Kenneth replied as he looked towards the sky. It was then that Paula's alarm caused everyone's attention to be drawn to the elf.

"Ship! There's a ship, on the backside of the island. I only caught its flag, but it's definitely there."

A sense of looming fear overtook the crew as they craned their heads to see if they could catch sight of what Paula had witnessed. "Were they flying Kooluk's colors? Was it a scouting ship?" Lazlo asked the question they were all desperate to know.

"No, it's flying the colors of Cray Trading Company, but that doesn't put us in a much better situation."

"Cray?" Dario asked, coming forward at last as he stared at the island. "No…no, the mermaids. We've got to stop those bastards!"

"What are you babbling about or stuffed pig?" Tal asked, his own amusement at the screaming sight of the hefty pirate rushing madly about the deck taking a secondary interest in Dario's obvious state of mind.

"The mermaids, you damn fool. Cray Trading is after the mermaids on the island. We, we can't let them take them." Clenching his teeth so hard they grinded against one another, Dario spun back towards the deck. "Sigurd, prepare the cannons!"

XxX

There are fundamental rules of warfare, just as there are fundamental rules of life. It should not difficult to estimate that those two tenets of thought are in truth, one in the same.

First, the world owes you nothing. Your existence is less a means of divine right than circumstantial chance. Being born of a privileged family as opposed to one who is impoverished is not the work of fate, is not blessing of a benevolent God who loves you more than another, but of a random throw of the Chinchirorin dice. To believe otherwise is the essence of stupidity. Likewise, in warfare, your status, your rank gives you nothing. To survive in war, just as in life, you must fight, and claw and dig your way to achieve your objective. If it is to be successful in battle or in life, or if it is merely to survive, that is your responsibility and no one else's. No one will guarantee you life or your happiness.

Second tenet, there is such a thing as flow in this world; there is such a thing as timing in warfare. Knowing how you have laid your plans, how you have contemplated variables others have laid at your feet to prevent your success will give you better understanding of what you are truly capable of. There is no greater test to one's spirit than conflict, and how you achieve your success, will often determine if you have truly won. Not all people who are victorious can claim victory.

Third, there is no predetermined outcome to the conflict of life or of war. No valid guarantees that one's life; one's purpose in any conflict is any more righteous than any other. All man, all women, they all bleed the same regardless of rank, class or heritage. They all think and feel and fear and love in the same vein of vainglorious emotions that barter their own lives in the sense of superficial fulfillment. Whether that life fulfillment comes in the vestibules of marriage, of politics, of business or of warfare, know that in life, just as in war, death is the great equalizer, and no one is immune.

_From the works of Elenor Silverberg _

_Transcribed here within by Agnes, _

_Student and chronicler of Lady Elenor Silverberg_

-To be continued


	17. Time of Turning

Suikoden IV: The Island Nation Chronicles

Ch 16: Time of Turning

Surprisingly, the winter season had been uncharacteristically short this year, leading to an earlier rainy season than expected. The shortened season itself had caused numerous problems for the naval fleet of Razril, as many ships had not yet been outfitted to cope with the varying climate changes. Regardless, those that had made the transition were kept close to port to patrol for pirates until such time as the full might of the Maritime Knights of Razril could be employed to police the waters.

As it was, the lone man standing on the roof of the Knight's Sanctum, overlooking the city with a careful eye, took no interest in the delay of the full mobilization of Razril's fleet, and rather enjoyed a few moments of rain-free climate before returning to his duties. His mind and thoughts however, were a faithful reflection of the stormy clouds that shown, dark and ominous in the skies above the bustling city.

He had not at all felt comfort in his most recent order, and despite his verbal protests, could do nothing but obey the commands of those who should not be friends, but enemies. Some four nights prior, his greatest fear had come to fruition as the Kooluk had docked at their harbors. He wanted nothing more than to repel what was a thinly veiled invasion force, but his decision as Knight Commander was over ridden by his father's decree that the Kooluk _ambassadors_ should be treated without hostility.

Even still, after so many days of occupation, Snowe Vingerhut was disgusted that he had not rebelled against his father's orders. He had only wanted to protect his people, and now he had failed even in that. His knights, what few had any faith in him, had deserted him, his people despised him and his own father thought him a coward. But still, Snowe endured it all if for no other purpose than to protect his people; circumvent any commandment or decree set forth by the Kooluk that would bring harm to the citizens of Razril.

That was of course, before he was ordered by his father to take the _Interceptor_ and pursue the traitorous former Vice-Commander Katarina who had fled with a contingent of knights that felt the situation in Razril was simply too unstable for their usefulness to be properly utilized. Without his presence in the city, Snowe understood there was now no one to buffer the decisions of the Kooluk's manipulative presence within Razril.

The solid footsteps against the cobbled rooftop however, drew Snowe's attention from his own musings, to the presence of the man who slowly approached. He was the commander of the occupation force, and though Snowe would much rather remain isolated with his own thoughts, he knew for purposes of appearance only, he would present a front of courtesy.

"Lord Silvermane,", Snowe said simply, offering a respectful bow to the young commander who approached, "To what do I owe the honor?"

"You need not tire your tongue with such formality Commander Snowe, I am quite certain your words are insincere," the young commander Helmut stated as he joined Snowe against the battlement of the Knights Sanctum, "Nor for a moment do I wish you to think me a fool."

"I, am not certain I quite understand your meaning my lord," Snowe continued before Helmut interrupted.

"Drop the act."

A moment of silent scrutiny led Snowe to the conclusion that he would not win the trust of this man. That his own pretense of respect and honor towards the Kooluk presence in Razril was little more than a sham, and this man before him not only understood that attempted ruse, but had called him out on it. "Very well then, Helmut, there shall be no further pleasantries between us."

"Good, now that we understand each other, I felt it best to clear the air," the Kooluk commander stated as he turned to lean against the wall. "I don't wish you to think me a fool Snowe. I'm nothing like your father."

"I would take exception with that remark sir, if I did not expect further exposition."

"You're trying to play me, it won't work," Helmut said as he shook his head. "Because you see, unlike your father, who thinks you a silly little clown who simply likes to dress up and play soldier, I see you for what you truly are."

"And what would that be?"

"A man whose sole duty and purpose in this world is to protect the people who've entrusted their safety to him. I know this because, if our situations were switched, I'd be no different than you." Helmut stated as he crossed his arms, his expression unreadable and it seemed to Snowe that he would give nothing away, nothing the younger noble could use as leverage against him. "That is why it is too dangerous for me to allow you to remain in Razril, because you'd very much be in the way and prevent a efficient transition.

"Chasing down the former Vice-Commander Katarina isn't even remotely among our concerns. You'll be leading a modest fleet to track down and eliminate the only remaining threat in these waters; the pirate Kika."

"A mission like that would take months," Snowe said, understanding the true purpose for the proposed exile. "So you just need me out of the way that long, is that it? I imagine you've prepared adequate motivation…in the event I refuse?"

"Of course," Helmut stated, a slight smirk crossing his features to indicate that he had indeed won this little dance. "As I said, unlike your father, I'm no fool. The ships will be manned with Kooluk soldiers, to prevent you from performing any bravado that would otherwise be considered ill advised. And of course, your sole desire to protect the people of this city, should you refuse outright, is more than enough motivation to ensure that you will follow my instructions. And before you speak your mind, allow me to point out that you are in no position to call my bluff. You care too much about these people to challenge me on this Snowe."

"I suppose you see right through me, don't you Helmut?" Snowe asked, his own face a mask of impassiveness.

"It's not such a hard thing Snowe. As I said, if our situations had been reversed, I'd act much the same you are right now. Of course," The young commander stated as he unfolded his arms and made to leave the roof. "It helps to know your opponent before ever facing them."

"What does that mean?" Snowe asked, his eyes narrowing. For the first time during their exchange, he had let his defenses down and left himself exposed to Helmut's expert manipulations.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you, given that we've defeated your city," Helmut paused and turned sideways as he addressed the knight commander. "We've had an informant inside the walls of Razril for years, perfectly positioned to give us all the information we need."

"Who?" Snowe asked, his eyes searching for some half-truth in Helmut's words. "My father?"

"It's understandable that you would think that, but no. This was someone far more reclusive about his actions, but well positioned to support us; someone who allowed crates of illegal weapons to travel from Gaien into Kooluk waters unmolested. Someone whose sole mission was the systematic hunting and elimination of the pirates that targeted the Cray Trading Company from sailing the waters of the Inner Sea. Someone who ordered the vast majority of Razril's fleet away from port, giving easy access for the city to be attacked by pirates."

"Y…you're lying!" Snowe said, his eyes opening wide at the revelation. It couldn't be true; it was all a Kooluk lie. But if it was, he could sense no deception from the man before him.

"Am I?" Helmut said simply before turning to depart, leaving a stunned and shaken Snowe with the revelation of how truly alone he was.

XxX

The incursion into the deserted island had ended even before it began. The crew of the Cray Trading Company's vessel had been so intent on their present mission that they paid no attention to the unassuming pinnace that had made its way around the exterior of the island. That was, until the first volley of cannon fire perforated their vessel's haul. The targets were expertly destroyed; first the rudder, then the gun ports, leaving the burning wreckage a useless hunk of driftwood that slowly sank beneath the waves, and leaving its crew defenseless on the beach.

That had been but a half an hour prior, and with no means of defense, the Cray Trading captain and his crew was left with no alternative but to surrender. And there they found themselves, tied and shackled aboard the tiny vessel that Lazlo had captained. Paula, her gentle nature evident in her handling of the brutalized mermaids, checked the conditions of those poor creatures still alive, and tending those that were badly injured. Regrettably, there were many who had not been so fortunate.

Meanwhile, Kenneth, Tal and Sigurd had taken this opportunity to scout the island for any straggling slavers and to assess its usefulness as a stationary base.

"WHY?" Dario screamed, his face boiling with rage at the frightened and terrified state of the surviving mermaids. Even the former knights, who had known him but a scant few days, knew his fury, and he unleashed all his anger at the crew trading company. "These were innocent creatures. They were peaceful and gentle and beautiful, and you DESTROYED THAT!"

"I…its because Mermaids fetch a high price to traders in Gaien, Kooluk and even the Scarlet Moon," the Cray Trading captain said as he nervously pivoted from foot to foot. "Its just good business."

'_Good business_,' Lazlo heard the words repeated, but not out loud, and certainly not his own voice. '_Is this how humanity has sunk in the years since my isolation, to feed their festering greed by destroying that which has no defense against them_?'

Lazlo realized then, that the words permeating within his mind were the words spoken by the Rune of Punishment, and though he was frightened by thoughts that were not his own, he found himself slowly accepting the lulling voice, as though, perhaps, these words really were his own. That, as odd a thought as it was, perhaps the Rune of Punishment and himself were not wholly two entities, but one single line of thought.

'_You understand that, don't you_?' the voice again spoke, answering his own questionable musings. '_I can do nothing without you, and you are powerless without me. It is time we stopped functioning separately_.'

"What would you have me do?" Lazlo spoke softly, his words drifting through the air, ignored by everyone who was drawn to Dario's rant, everyone except Ted, who had not taken his eyes off the young man for the entirety of the capture.

'_Give yourself to me. Be my vessel and let us punish these humans who think their lives are more valuable than those they consider beneath them. Let us strike at them, and show them all how utterly worthless they truly are_.'

"Yes," Lazlo said at last, his words coming loudly now and many turned their heads to the knight captain that spoke in a voice that was not at all his own. "You say it is just good business," His words coming again, eerily hollow as he addressed the Cray Trading Company captain, his footsteps sounding loudly against the now silent crew. "You say it is all for money, all for profit. Very well, I understand," At this, the captain found himself face to face with Lazlo, staring directly into his eyes, and what he saw there terrified him beyond words or thought.

"You want your profit, your treasure…I give them to you," And with speed that surprised even Paula, Lazlo drew his blade from its scabbard and punched the tip of his sword through the captain's stomach and out his back. "You will find all the treasure you desire, at the bottom of the ocean," And with a kick to the man's chest that both freed Lazlo's weapon and sent the bleeding man tumbling over the banister and into the ocean, Lazlo continued. "That is, IF THE SHARKS DON'T FEAST ON YOU FIRST!"

Turning quickly, his darkened eyes focusing on the rest of the captured slavers, Lazlo raised his left hand, summoning the power of the Rune of Punishment. These men deserved no mercy, they deserved only to be judged, and he would judge them. Yet before his act was complete, before he summoned punishment upon these men and sent them to their deaths, a strong, right hand gripped his left wrist, halting his movement.

Turning furiously upon the person who would dare interfere with his judgment, Lazlo's eyes gazed upon the unmoving face of Ted, his very defiance halting the intentions of the Rune of Punishment.

XxX

Journal Entry ~

I do not even know how many days we've been at sea, my present quarters do not give me the luxury of seeing the passing of the tides or rising and setting of the sun. It seems I have miscalculated. As I often do, I rushed into my decisions without proper planning, choosing to leave Razril without knowing where I was going to find refuge.

_It is for that reason that my crew chose to no longer follow my directions and mutiny, which led to my imprisonment in the brig. I honestly can't blame them. They are scared, tired and hungry, fearful of retribution from Razril for our desertion, and I did nothing to dissuade those more desperate human motives. But most of all, I cannot blame them because these are good men_.

It seems funny to admit it; even after they stripped me of power and threw me in this cell, I defend them. But at their core, beyond their honor as knights, they are just people, and their irrational actions were part of their own need to survive. I suppose at some point, I lost sight of all of that. I believed in the nobility of the knights, I still do—but somewhere in all of this, I put the duty of the knight before the person at the core, and for that reason, I deserve to be imprisoned.

I suppose my time here is short. I have heard mutterings of what the crew should do with me. None have suggested anything violent or disrespectful, and for that I am thankful. But it does seem they wish to be rid of me. I believe, perhaps, their intention is to set me adrift in a lifeboat, with enough provisions to survive for at least a little while. Thus, if the sea chooses to claim me, they are blameless in my demise.

Again, I cannot blame them for this. It was my fault, or rather, my inaction that contributed to the conquering of Razril. Had I been more decisive, more direct, then perhaps the Kooluk may have been repelled. But instead, I chose to flee, and that was my sin. However fate chooses to punish me, I will accept it. I can expect no other outcome to my life than what is to be written for my destiny. I only pray that I meet my fate with dignity.

_Former Vice-Commander of the Knights of Razril__,_

_Katarina __Cott_

XxX

The tension aboard the small pinnace had broken for but a mere moment as Lazlo's motion to unleash the Rune of Punishment was seemingly blocked by the tightening grip of Ted. But still, Lazlo thrashed and jerked, hoping in effort to break free from his captor.

"You are not permitted to interfere with my mission," Lazlo screamed, his eyes wide with fury as he gazed madly at the archer. "Release me, master of Life and Death, this decision does not fall within your jurisdiction!"

"Let the boy go," Ted said simply, his right hand still gripping the left wrist of Lazlo while his left moved to clutch the collar of Lazlo's tunic.

"It is not your place to command me," Lazlo spoke, yet his words echoed with another source, and to those who had not yet grasped what was happening, they at last understood that the Rune of Punishment was speaking through the former knight. "I am tasked with commanding the forces of punishment and forgiveness. These men deserve punishment, and you will not stop me!"

"And I am tasked with governing life and death, as you yourself have proclaimed. YOU WILL NOT DESTROY THE BOY!"

"I will do what is needed in the fulfillment of my duty, and you shall not stop me!" Lazlo screamed, his face a twisted visage of fury that would terrify even the bravest of men. Again, Lazlo attempted to unleash the full power of the Rune of Punishment, but again the hand that gripped his wrist blocked its energies.

"There must maintain balance in the universe, you know this!" Ted screamed, but not at Lazlo, but at the Rune itself. "Would you smite all of humanity until there was no one left for you to consume?"

"If it fulfills my purpose, then YES, I WOULD!"

"Then I cannot let you do this!" Ted screamed again, his own face twisting into a mask of determination that matched Lazlo's own. "You are the great judge; the chooser of who will be forgiven and who will be punished. But I am he who chooses who shall live and who shall die, and you WILL NOT TAKE THIS BOY!"

"I SHALL AND I WILL, IF IT…"

"Lazlo," Paula echoed shakily from across the deck of the ship, and for but a moment, the Rune of Punishment's hold on the former knight slipped. It was only that single moment, hearing the voice of the one person who seemed to get through to the veil of enslavement that allowed Lazlo to again take control of his own body, and as he did so, his strength left him and he dropped heavily to his knees, the elf moving quickly to catch him before he fell against the deck.

Ted, likewise, fell backwards, his own strength sapped. Truthfully, he had no way of knowing how long he could maintain his hold on Lazlo, how long he could continue blocking the Rune of Punishment and was grateful beyond words that he did not need to find out.

"H-how did you do that?" Paula asked, her arms wrapped protectively around the unconscious young man's neck as she cradled his body against her.

Ted took a shaky breath before looking at his right hand, expecting the unblemished skin to greet him, but he was alarmed to see the transparent crest of the Soul Eater reflect on his skin before it at last faded completely from view. Lifting his eyes from his hand but staring at the deck as though contemplating what just happened, Ted shook his head slightly. "I…don't know."

"Well, thank you," Paula said, her words thick and husky as she fought back the emotion that pressed against her chest, her arms pulling Lazlo closer, as if to convince herself he was really there.

XxX

Pirate Queen Kika walked the desolate trail that led to the lone shack on this lonely island, wondering, not for the first time, why anyone would chose to live this way. But truthfully, her life as a pirate might draw the same questions from those who did not understand.

All things considered, it was a nice enough island, but simply lacked any commodities that would make it remotely inhabitable. Given proper excavation, it seemed likely it could be made useful for some means, but with its relatively small size, it would only be suitable for a small settlement, and that hardly seemed worth the effort needed to claim the island.

As she considered her ideas regarding the island, Kika found herself at the gated wall of the only residence present. She did not even understand why the gate existed really, it was not as if anyone knew she lived here, and even if they did, this crumbling wall would not hold back an angry boar, let alone armed men.

As she entered through the front gate that was surprisingly unlocked, Kika soon came face to face with a young woman in possession of a rather stern expression.

"I'm sorry, but Lady Elenor is not receiving any visitors…I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Agnes," Kika said simply, her own exasperation at being addressed as such growing tiresome. "You say that every time I come here, and I still meet with her. Why don't you just forgo the ceremony and let me see her?"

"No, I can't do that," Agnes said, arms outstretched as though her small frame would intimidate the pirate. "If you wish to see Lady Elenor, you will have to go through me!"

Placing her hand on the side of the student's face, Kika pushed with minimal effort, causing the young protégé to lose her balance, arms wind milling, and fall unceremoniously to the ground. With her one obstacle removed from her path, Kika opened the door and let herself into the single room house, a strained smile adorning her features as she gazed at her objective.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Elenor Silverberg stated, her elbows propped on the table, her hands folded together as she addressed her guest. "And before you go into any lengthy detail of why you've come, the answer is 'no'."

"I haven't even asked the question," Kika returned.

"Doesn't matter what it is, I'm not interested."

Before further pleasantries could be exchanged however, Agnes barged into the room, placing herself between Elenor and Kika. "L, lady Elenor, this…this, hooligan, this miscreant forcefully threw me to the dirt and entered your home uninvited. With your permission I will forcefully remove her from the premises."

An enduring smile found its way to Elenor's face as she shook her head slightly. "It's quite alright Agnes, why don't you put on a pot of tea."

The young pupil turned, ready to protest the request, but knew better than to contradict her master. Nodding her head, she moved to the baking area to prepare the necessary beverage.

"You'll have to forgive Agnes, she's a little, shall we say, over-eager. She's a brilliant child, perhaps among the smartest I've ever taught, but she has no concept of how to deal with people." Elenor said, turning her head to follow the departing student before singling for the pirate to take a seat, "Now, I believe you were just about to tell me the reason for your visit so that I could formally decline."

"We need your help, it's as simple as that."

"And why would I give up all of this," Elenor replied, waving her hand at the decaying structure. "Why give up my freedom and liberty, return to the life where others know Elenor Silverberg still lives, only so they can hunt me down? Thank you, but I'm quite happy where I am. Thank you Agnes," Elenor stated, taking the cup of tea offered by her student.

Taking her own cup of tea, Kika took a sip before continuing. "Because I have two words for you, Graham Cray."

At the mention of the name, Elenor's face darkened as she set her cup against the table roughly. "You know you were never to mention his name to me…Get out!"

"Not until I finish," Kika said, her fingers folding together before leaning forward to continue. "He's here, Elenor. Operating in the Inner Sea along with the Kooluk. I'm sure whatever sources you still use to let you know what's going on beyond your little island have neglected to tell you that."

Clutching her fingers tightly as she pressed her fists against her forehead, her eyes squeezed shut in denial of what she had been told, Elenor continued taking deep, shaky breaths as she fought against the crushing emotion that filled her being. "How could you do this to me you…miserable sea demon? How could you torture me like this?"

"Because as I said Elenor, we need you," Kika replied, taking another sip of tea. She waited for the information to fully register with the strategist, for her to gain control of her emotions before continuing. "An answer would be appreciated."

"I hope the sea goddess takes you, you miserable wretch, is that answer enough for you?"

"Shall I take that as a refusal then Elenor?"

After a few moments, Elenor shook her head. "I need to know something first. My sources have told me that the King of Obel is also in hiding at your island, is that true?"

"It is," Kika said simply, waiting for the strategist to continue.

"Then who exactly is in charge of this little force you're compiling. Surely it won't be the king, you pirates are hardly willing to follow him. And no offense, but I doubt you'd make for a very effective recruiting tool, being a pirate and all."

"No, you're not mistaken," thinking quickly of a solution, Kika nodded her head in response. "There is a young man, a former knight of all people, who seemed unnaturally gifted at settling disputes and keeping a level head. He would have my recommendation to lead this assault against the Kooluk."

"Very well, but before I make any decision Kika, I wish to meet this young knight. I will need to judge for myself whether he is worth my assistance. Only then will I decide."

"Good enough," the pirate said, standing from her seat and, reaching into her mouth, removed a circular piece of material from her mouth, setting it on the plate next to the cup of tea. "Thanks for the tea."

"A sea sponge?" Elenor asked, her eyes focusing on the pirate again. "Not at all very appealing Kika."

"I've had Agnes' tea enough to know how much she enjoys drugging me. No disrespect, but I prefer to keep my wits about me." And with that, Kika turned and left the hobble, leaving the two women to stare after her.

"Were you mindful of our exchange Agnes?" Elenor said as she pointed to the place beyond the closed door where Kika had left. "That was how you manipulate people."

"I found it cruel and uncivilized Lady Elenor…"

"But necessary, Agnes." Elenor continued as she continued to stare after the departing pirate. "And I'm sure she's aware how I manipulated her as well."

Crinkling her brow in thought, Agnes was at a loss as to her mentor's words. "What do you mean Lady Elenor?"

"I forced her hand. Did you notice how she hesitated when I asked who would command this army? She did not have a clue, so I forced her to make a decision. What was the third rule of tactile strategy that I taught you Agnes?"

"That…in a moment of crisis, your first choice is often the best."

"And that young man was her first recommendation. We will see how he measures up when he comes here, but in the meantime, we have much to prepare for."

-To be continued

OC: Okay, it's been FOREVER, since I updated and I really want to apologize. Blame it on my computer crashing and losing all my notes on what I was planning for this story, coupled by some serious writer's block, but hopefully things will get back rolling.

Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter and as always, if you're kind enough to read, please be kind enough to review.


	18. Duty and Love

The Island Nation Chronicles:

Chapter 17: Duty or Love

The vast hallways and cavernous chambers of the Reinbach Mansion were home to some of the finest exhibits of art in the known world. It could, and perhaps has been said, that should the Reinbach family possess no acumen to the art of politics, then they at least understood the subtle skill of interior design. For Middleport's present lord was not so much a politician as he was a businessman, and that delicate distinction was evidenced by way in which he conducted his affairs.

His administration of business was, in no small part, responsible for the vast wealth and prosperity shared by all citizens of this great, bustling city, for Lord Reinbach II knew well how to turn even the most damning circumstance to his advantage. The current crisis on Razril for instance, was the latest such illustration where the Middleport aristocrat saw, not the dilemma of Kooluk empowerment in their occupation of the neighboring island, but rather a means by which to broaden his own holdings. If Middleport played their part well by maintaining their non-aggressive actions toward the _visiting_ Kooluk 'ambassadors' at Razril, then they would remain free of the interests of the Kooluk while benefiting from the swell of trade resulting from the expanding supply lines of the advancing empire.

This was really all in the best interest of Middleport. Maintain the status quo and not upset the delicate balance that existed between the island and the tremulous volatility of political turmoil roiling beyond its waters lest the Kooluk too targets them. This would all have been ideally orchestrated, if not for Lord Reinbach's politically ignorant and foolishly idealistic son who seemed hell-bent on undoing all of his sire's efforts. At times, Lord Reinbach pondered the wisdom of his insistence of producing an heir to his vast holdings, and, though he was loathe to admit the emotion, would become rather giddy at the thought of undoing his lack of judgment made twenty-six years ago that consummated the union that spawned his ludicrous son.

As if his ill willing thoughts summoned the very object of his less than paternal musings, the door to his study was thrown wide as the foolishly garbed, younger Reinbach entered the room. It was almost comical to see his son's actions and distress over whatever recent 'crisis' had disturbed his overly narrow mind as he burst, unannounced, into his father's library.

To Lord Reinbach, his son Schtolteheim IV was a living, breathing, walking contradiction. In times such as these, when his son was so obsessively distressed beyond all reason, his words would permeate with a fragrant fury; his hasty steps, a mild thunder of moderate passion for whatever missions his visionless mind would mistakenly undertake. He was a naked clown, bearing his overly emotional heart as though it were a weapon wielded by the great heroes of stories past, and he was too ignorant to realize he had no power to change the world how he felt it should be, despite his best, failed efforts.

"Father," Schtolteheim proclaimed, ignoring the uninvited intrusion into his sire's personal study as he waved frantically the scroll clutched tightly within his hand, indicating fully that this parchment was the source of his meekly frantic agitation. "I have just received the most terrible news," the young aristocrat professed, placing the bend of his wrist against the center of his forehead, as though fighting the urge to faint. "It seems the Kooluk fleet has transgressed into our waters. Father, we must rally our ships, we must defend our home and repel this excessive show of force."

Lord Reinbach held his tongue for several moments before he was certain his son's disproportionate melodramatics were concluded. When at last he was satisfied, he stated, "Schtolteheim, it seems that your information is a bit late in coming. The Kooluk have entered…and left our waters, so the ferment you have worked yourself into is unnecessary. Though I must broach my bewilderment why you so readily tire yourself over such trifling concerns."

"It is neither a trifle nor a concern father to think those brigands have sullied our waters with their vulgar presence," Schtolteheim remarked, failing his arms again in an overly spectacular fashion. "What vexes me however father, is why your continence is so lax over this most disturbing news? This transgression cannot bode well for our wondrous city, given our history with the Kooluk. Why, was it not my grandfather who led the assault against the Kooluk nearly twenty summers past when they last trespassed into our territory? I do not quite understand this development…" To which, Lord Reinbach reacted with an uncharacteristic roll of his eyes. "If the Kooluk have passed, unmolested through our shipping lanes, then why did we not respond, and what was their ultimate destination?"

"Their destination was simply the city of Razril, who are, at present, hosting the Kooluk's Forth Fleet." Lord Reinbach said, ignoring the dramatized gasp emerging from his son. Turning to gather a pair of scrolls from his desk, the aristocrat addressed his son again. "Before you lament over the implications that Kooluk has somehow managed to subdue Razril, I'd like you to bear witness to the communiqué I received from Lord Vingerhut himself, who, with his own hand, administered his desire to host these foreign dignitaries on his own shores. It has nothing to do with us, so grieving over non-existent conspiracies will do nothing but ruin your complexion."

"That is all fine and well father, but what…?"

"If you will let me finish I will regale upon the reason by which we have no fear of the Kooluk." Lord Reinbach remarked, displaying the second scroll in his hand. "This document is a treaty, signed between the Kooluk Empire and the Free Island of Middleport. It explicitly states that under no circumstances will Middleport directly engage the Kooluk in combat. In return, Kooluk will be permitted safe harbor at our docks and partake in trade and procuring supplies that will further the good relations of our two great cultures during our cohabitation of these waters. So you see my son, we have nothing to fear."

For the first time in memory, Schtolteheim Reinbach IV was left speechless.

XxX

The brisk sea air, so often a calming influence for the powerfully built man standing at the rail of the escaping galleon, felt immensely distracted in the knowledge that no comfort came to his troubled thoughts. It had been weeks since he and the few survivors of Iluya made their escape aboard this thinly veiled pirate vessel, and in that time, the former warrior realized quite readily, that the only course set by the _Sea Viper_ and her crew, was simply to place distance between it, and the Kooluk forces now occupying their dead home.

For whatever reason, Izak felt no comfort in the aimless traveling of this ship through the heavily occupied waters. They had each, the pirate crew, their benefactor, Izak and the enigmatic Kate, had realized with absolute certainty, that the waters around their slated destination of Nay Island was infested with enemy patrols, prompting the ship to sail further south. Yet this too proved futile, as they had crossed the paths of numerous, similar patrols, leaving both, the passengers and crew on edge. It seemed only an act of divine mercy that they had not yet been approached. However Izak had come to a different realization, that being that the pirate captain Jango and his first officer Brec, had the amazing foresight to commandeer a Cray Trading Company vessel before prompting their rescue of the Iluya survivors. Despite their repugnant hygiene habits, Izak could not fault their planning and execution that had, thus far, kept them all alive.

As his mind continued to wander on the uncertainty of their future, the heavy footfalls against the polished deck of the galleon drew Izak's attention to the powerfully built spear master who approached his position. Nodding his head in respectful greeting, Izak observed Bartholomew as he came to stand against the rail along with the former soldier.

"This is a rare surprise," Izak shrewdly commented, his eyes surveying the unreadable mercenary beside his as he tried to discern whether his company was a sign of trouble, or simple comradely. "You're hardly a man who seeks out conversation."

"I'm still not," Bartholomew remarked, his words falling as suddenly as the waves against the rocks, crashing and retreating just as fast with only the remnants of what was spoken to linger. For several moments it continued as such, neither man saying a word, as they remained lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Izak turned to address the man beside him.

"Well, I'm assuming you have some reason for seeking me out rather than watching the sunset with me. I'd be interested in knowing what that is."

Bartholomew remained silent for several agonizingly long moments, as he seemed to struggle with his own uncertainty. "Things have not gone well for us," Bartholomew said as he gripped the railing, his knuckles white with pressure. "We were to vacate at Nay Island, but that's obviously not an option now.

"Seems the captain has received a communication from one of his subordinates that Obel has fallen to the Kooluk as well."

This news stunned Izak into the dreadful realization of how alarming the situation had become. For himself, Izak wished nothing more than to fight, to avenge his family and all the citizens lost because of the Kooluk attacks. He had nothing left to lose after all, and if not for the care of the refugees that he had taken responsibility for, he would do just that. But there were innocent people that, for the time being, he needed to protect, and he could not do that while hunting the Kooluk. The conflicting desires within his heart left him immensely uncertain about what should be done.

Only vaguely did he realize Bartholomew was still at his side, waiting for him to digest the information given to him before he spoke once more. "Is there any place safe for us?"

Shrugging his large shoulders in an unreadable act of disinterest, the mercenary continued. "Our first priority is to secure supplies. We weren't exactly prepared to bypass Nay Island and continue traveling aimlessly. Our provisions are running dangerously low, and the crew seems increasingly agitated. Given our current location, provoking our _hosts_ would not be wise, especially being outnumbered as we are.

"The captain has assured me though, that he knows a location we can hide, for at least a couple of day and resupply. We'll just need to be careful that they don't leave us behind."

"Sounds reasonable," Izak said as he crossed his arms. "Personally I look forward to being off this ship and on solid ground again, but I'd rather do that someplace that we're not going to be hunted by the Kooluk."

"At this juncture, all we can do is have faith things will work out."

This statement surprised Izak more than any previous, and he was not about to let the statement go unnoticed. "That's rather not what I expected. You don't strike me as the type of man who puts much stock in faith."

Shrugging his shoulders and falling back into his quiet, simple answer replies, Bartholomew said, "At this point in time, I won't discount it either."

The two men fell respectfully silent as they continued to watch the sea, in search for whatever faith might sustain them.

XxX

Commander Troy found the myriad of conflicting thoughts too unsettling to grasp a single concern and analyze it until resolved to his own satisfaction before his mind was set upon by a crest of apprehensions that crashed against his senses like the tide against the shore. So many concerns danced before him that he was overwhelmed and unprepared to extract what limited information he had and carry it to a satisfying conclusion, for that reason alone, Troy had requested the presence of his Vice-Commander Colton, to help ransom the answers from his mind.

He of course, did not have long to wait as the assured and confident knock of the aging commander intruded upon his unsteady thoughts. Colton was nothing if not respectful of his duty.

A quick word of admittance, and the door to the captain's chamber opened, the weathered seaman stepping into the expansive cabin before snapping shut with an affirming click of the lock. "You called for me Commander Troy?" Colton asked, and though his words were spoken respectfully, his tone inundated with a growing unease that his job seemed more and more of late to be a struggle in keeping the young, idealistic commander focused on his own duties and mission. Regardless, this was his task, and he would continue until he was relieved of this burdensome duty.

Troy however, seemed uncertain as to which dilemma he wished to broach first to his mentor and simply found a seat at the large table in the center of the room. Signaling for the visitor to join him, Troy waited until the elder man was seated and comfortable until he spoke the foremost of his concerns, "What are we doing here Colton?"

Arching an eyebrow in exasperation, the veteran shook his head as if exhausted with the purpose of having the same conversation with this young man again; "We've been over this before Commander Troy. I don't see what has changed since our last discussion on the topic to warrant yet another bout of cryptic uncertainty." Like always, Colton's blunt approach to leadership and interrogation was unapologetic about stepping on the toes of his superiors, and though it was precisely the reason he never advanced further than his current rank, it did work to clear the air and get to the very heart of the subject.

His answer however, came in the form of a heavy scroll that Troy placed purposely on the table between the two men. "Since I received this communication from Helmet, advising that we have acquired Razril with minimal resistance. This was written three weeks ago, but I only just received it yesterday. You'll be pleased to know Colton, that your son did an amazingly efficient job."

Colton brushed over the praise however, his eyes scrutinizing the parchment with much distrust and uncertainty. "Why are we only just receiving word of this now?"

"That's exactly my point Colton," Troy paused, rising to his feet and pacing the length of his chamber. "The whole purpose of our invasion into the southern islands, at least to my understanding, was to create a supply line for our invasion into Gaien. We have complete control of Iluya, Obel and Razril are subjugated and Na-Nal and Middleport have pledged their support. We have our supply line intact and a staging ground for our operation, yet we've not received word to move forward with the invasion."

"Meaning, that our attack on the islands was in no way a precursor to our intended conquest of Gaien," Colton finished as he stared at the commander.

Troy turned at hearing the sound of his own fears echoed from the older man. "I'm not the only one thinking this am I?"

Closing his eyes as though the affirmation was a betrayal to his duty, Colton answered the question. "No, you are not Commander." After several moments of silence, the older man continued. "It struck me as odd when we attacked Obel. I understood the order, occupying the island would prevent a preemptive strike against our supply lines, but the complete occupation seemed unwarranted. If we only wished to use their waters, secure a route and procure resources, a treaty would have been better used than an assault that cost us one of our fleets. It seems entirely too likely that our efforts are little more than beating the brush for whatever we seem to be looking for."

"I agree, and given that we have no formal instruction as to what that 'something' is, I can only draw the conclusion that we're not meant to find it."

"This is a troubling bit of information," Colton said, his words coming slowly as though choosing his words carefully so not to divulge his own mutinous thoughts. "If what we are both thinking is true, then either we're being used simply as live bait for a search and seizure expedition, or our entire mission is pointless, and not even the His Highness knows about this."

"And there's only one faction that can orchestrate such an operation."

At the unspoken mention of the Patriarchs however, Colton bristled, his agitation rising with a quick glance around the room, as though he could see the spies that were not present, lurking in the shadows. "Careful with your accusations commander," Colton warned quietly as he visibly stiffened at the thought. "You do not want to make more enemies than you can handle."

Troy did not need further explanation from the old soldier. The Patriarch Faction was increasing in power daily, and it was no small secret that Cray Trading Company was a staunch supporter of the often-militant division. If what he and Colton had devised about their intensions held even a grain of truth, then the invasion into the southern islands was merely a faux assignment to weaken the people's faith in their king and his family while strengthening the hold the Patriarchs had on the country. Troy prayed to every god and goddess that he could think of that he was wrong. Because if he was not, then he did not know how his beloved country would survive the civil war that was to come.

XxX

Graska, capital of the vast and powerful Kooluk Empire was more than simply the political epicenter of the kingdom, but was the cultural core as well, and for the leader of the Patriarchal faction Iskas, the vast wealth of knowledge to be held within the royal libraries was a thing of beauty. He had spent days; weeks even, tearing his way through old tomes and parchments, seeking out every secret and whispered controversy that would enable him to achieve his ambitions. To the noble, it mattered little whether the information were truth or not, only that he had it and that he could find a means to use it if need be.

The most startling, and even frightful secret he had come across was the rune cannon itself. Well, not precisely the rune cannon, so much as the living cannon, a creature that seemed foreign to this world, and had he not seen it with his own eyes aboard the wreckage of the pirate vessel, he never would have imagined such a thing could exist. As evidenced by his research, he estimated that an other worldly creature was indeed what this living cannon was, and that it was brought to this world by a sorcerer of great power.

His first presumption was the wizard Simeon, but later information pointed him in the direction of another great sage from somewhere within the southern islands, given the creation of the Rune Cannons and subsequent use originating from the territory. But without further facts, his efforts were thus far fruitless.

Growing slowly in frustration, Iskas slammed his tome closed with authoritative disgust, sensing belatedly that his privacy was no longer respected. He felt the presence of the person behind him, and turned rather sharply to administer his desire to be left alone when his eyes fell upon the vision of Princess Miranda.

Quite quickly, the Patriarchal leader regained his composure, rising to his feet and bowing deeply to the future queen. "Milady," Iskas began, his soft words whispering across the air as soothingly as fingers across silk, "Forgive my outburst, I simply, have found some difficulties resolving a rather trying dilemma. I do hope I did not disturb you?"

"Not at all Sir Iskas, I have only just arrived," Miranda remarked, bowing herself as she considered the man before her. He was quite striking, his chiseled, aristocratic jaw line framed by the flowing locks of yellow-gold hair that seemed to both humanize and immortalize him. Certainly, his fine, delicate features were considerably more regal than the blunt, aggressive appearance of her husband Martin. She let her initial impressions fall to the wayside however, knowing she had sought this man out for a very specific purpose. "I do hope that I am not keeping you from your research…"

A gentle, almost whimsical laugh escaped the man's voice as he shook his head. "My dear Princess Miranda, you are royalty and I am but a mere servant to your happiness. Do not think that any intrusion by yourself would be an unwelcome distraction. Truthfully, this research is dull and uninspiring, and your company would be a much better utilization of my time."

Charmed by his frank honor and unimposing nature, Miranda nodded her head as she moved to take a seat opposite the noble, her own eyes only briefly scanning the vast pile of tomes and scrolls that littered the tabletop. "Certainly seems you are immersed in your studies Sir Iskas."

Again, the delicate laugh that drew a smile to her pretty features filtered from the patriarch's lips as he quickly swiped aside the mountain of studies that sat between them. "Yes, and with little success I'm afraid. But no matter, I will find what I am looking for in the end."

Despite having only met the man, Miranda had a quaint suspicion that he spoke ardently about his pending success. "It seems you are set in your mind to succeed. I wish you great fortune in that endeavor then."

"Why thank you princess," Iskas remarked, his head bowing in respect as he smiled in reverence. "With your affirmation, my confidence has been renewed."

"You give me far too much credit, and far too much praise for having just acquainted ourselves," Miranda remarked; both thanking Iskas for his compliment, yet reminding him of the difference between their stations. His simple statement was being all too familiar with her, and she made that distinction abundantly clear.

Iskas however, let the matter drop, neither commenting nor ignoring the effects of his words as he continued, "If I may inquire princess?" He asked, awaiting the hesitant nod before continuing. "What brings you to the library this fine day?"

Hemming her answer for a few moments, Miranda finally stated, "The rains have left the gardens rather submerged and, I only have interest in seeing the gallery so many times in my lifetime. Rather, I found a particular interest today in learning more about the nation I am assigned to one day rule."

"My that's very…unexpected, if I am permitted to say so…"

"You already have said so Sir Iskas. What has been said cannot be unsaid." Miranda stated simply before her eyes narrowed only marginally in thought before speaking again. "If I may ask, why is my interest in political history 'unexpected'?"

"I, am not certain if I am at liberty to say princess…"

"I will grant you that liberty. You may speak your mind." When Iskas still seemed unwilling to address the issue, Miranda pursued further. "I assure you Iskas, there will be no recourse to anything you say. You have my solemn vow that I shall keep your confidence."

"That is quite a rare commodity here within the palace princess," Iskas lowered his head in reverence before raising his eyes once more to grace hers. "You are quite unique from princesses past. And to answer your inquiry, as well as elaborate on that statement, Kooluk has a long history of misusing the resources of their crowned queens. For many years, the queen is merely a symbol of beauty and elegance, possessing no real political power of their own, but revered as a trophy or centerpiece…a decoration if you will. Your interest in learning of the history of our noble kingdom however, tells me that you are unlike our past rulers. I hope only that your efforts to broaden your knowledge are not wasted in political expectation."

"Even if I were but a figurehead," Miranda stated, shrugging her delicate shoulders in a response that belied her royal station, "I believe I would be a better person, simply learning what I do not already know."

"That is amazingly endearing of you, however princess, if I could give you one simple piece of advice," Iskas replied, reaching across the table and taking Miranda's hand in his in a show of silent solidarity, "It would be, do not let yourself be simply a figurehead. You are so much more than that."

Despite the close proximity Iskas sat, and the excessively abusive breach of protocol he committed by touching her, Miranda could not help but feel charmed by his words. It was a sense of unease that spoke within the back of her mind that reminded her of Iskas' all too familiar liberties he was taking. But for whatever reason, Miranda found that she didn't care.

XxX

Slowly the fog had cleared from the young man's eyes as he blinked the sleep from them, his mind momentarily lost as he weakly turned his head to the side to see the face of the beautiful elf knight smile with unrestrained joy at his awakening. Groaning tiredly as he tried to sit up, he felt immediately embarrassed at the knowledge that he did not have the strength to complete that simple action without Paula's help.

"Careful," the elf said simply, assisting the knight captain into a sitting position. "You've been unconscious for quite some time. Would you like something to eat?"

Lazlo shook his head weakly as he reached forward, his fingers clamping around the wrist of his visitor to prevent her retreat. "No, I think I'd prefer company over food right now," he said, his throat, scratchy and raw as though out of practice. "So, how long have I been out?"

"A-about four days," Paula hesitated to give the information, but felt it unwise to braise over the situation. "I-it's been getting worse, hasn't it?" The worlds tumbled from her lips before she found the will to stop them, and when she did, too much had already been said. "That Rune, it's…" she stopped herself however, the continuation of what was on her mind too horrific to be spoken and for a moment her jaw tightened and her lips quivered uncontrollably as though fighting with her own emotions. The tension in her face however was more than Lazlo could bear to see on her, and releasing her wrist, he moved his hand slowly to caress her cheek, his thumb wiping away the first traitorous tear the fell from beneath her closed lid.

"It's alright Paula," Lazlo stated simply. But knowing his words were empty and meaningless, he made the conscious decision to pull her close to him, feeling the need for physical contact as much as his need to comfort her. Gripping her tightly in his arms, Lazlo felt the expected stirring that fluttered about his center as he tightened his embrace, knowing that, if his Rune did finally claim him, this would be how he wished to die.

For her part, Paula fought back the swelling emotions, both the fear of losing this man and the need to be near him; all the while becoming painfully aware of how thin he had become. It seemed the Rune he bore on his left hand was slowly eating the life from him, and it was a fear she could not fully rationalize.

Trying to find another line of thought to distract from his failing health, Lazlo surveyed the apparently deserted room before asking, "Where's Kenneth, Tal and Jewel? Aren't they here?"

"They're aboard the ship, if that's what your asking," a new voice stated as Ted stepped from the shadow. The two young knights startled and reluctantly separated, Paula embarrassed as she forgot his presence in the room, and Lazlo, more than a little put off that the archer had interrupted such a tender moment. "But they are not presently here. None of them are, because they're terrified of you."

The words came out harshly, and though he knew the impact his words had, Ted made no attempt to soften the blow. Instead, he leveled a look at the young elf before nodding to the door, a clear sign he wished to speak to Lazlo alone.

Despite Lazlo's silent protests, Paula rose from her place on the bed and moved toward the door. "I'll prepare something for you to eat," she said simply, fixing Lazlo with a meaningful look before leaving the room. Her steps however were unsteady as she made her way into the corridor. The sight of Lazlo, awake and alert should have pleased her, but rather, the ragged condition of his body had taken its toll on her was well. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, she slumped sideways against the wall, her knees no longer able to support her weight as the first of many angry tears poured from her eyes. She didn't know which emotion possessed her at that moment, whether it was fear for Lazlo of what the Rune was doing to him, whether it was fear for herself that she would lose him…or whether it was anger at how mercilessly unfair it was for the universe to give this man to her, only to riddle her with doubt that in the end, he would be taken away. She didn't know. She had no answers…and that terrified her more than anything else in this world ever could.

Lazlo sat unmoving as he watched the archer expectedly, yet the other man seemed unwilling to speak either, doing little to help his apprehension. Finally, Ted broke the silence with his declaration, "You're an idiot!"

Flinching as though being physically slapped, Lazlo leveled his eyes at Ted, a seething anger building in the pit of his stomach. "Excuse me?"

"I said you're an idiot," Ted reiterated, as though the declaration was self-explanatory. "Did you remember nothing I told you at Pirate's Cove? Your Rune is willful, and your Rune is sentient, but remember it is your Rune. You cannot let it control you like it did with the merchant crew. You nearly got yourself and your friends killed, because you weren't strong enough to shut out its voice, and if I weren't with you, that's exactly what would have happened!"

"Well thank you for saving my life, but you know, maybe if I had a little more warning that that's exactly what would have happened, I wouldn't have been possessed by _my_ Rune. I wouldn't have needed you to interfere in saving _my_ life, and I sure as hell wouldn't need you barking about my incompetence and how I can't handle this…Maybe I wouldn't need to remind me that I don't know what I'm doing."

"Your welcome," Ted answered simply, ignoring the furious glare leveled at him by the recovering knight. "Look, maybe I don't know exactly what to expect either when dealing with your rune, but you have to understand, these Runes are not like the magic crystals you can buy at any rune shop, not even the truly rare runes. Their power is insurmountable, and their will is just as unbendable. That's why you have to never relent to its will, no matter how truthful the words it whispers to you are. You have to force it to bend, no matter how impossible, you must imprint your will and desire over it."

Lazlo seemed thoroughly lost at the declaration, his eyes again looking to the crest imprinted on his hand. It seemed metaphorical that the Rune had imprinted itself on Lazlo, when Ted's words express the need to imprint himself onto it. When taken into such context, Lazlo wondered who it was who truly wore his skin. "So, can you tell me then…what is this-I mean, my Rune? What is its purpose?"

Ted considered the question a moment before taking a seat on the bed. He had expected the intrusion of Leknaat to appear, but when the familiar chimes failed to sound through the quieting air, he assumed she had given her unspoken consent to inform the young man of what it was he bore in his left hand, or perhaps she was simply testing him. Either way, Ted would not let this information remain a mystery to the young knight any longer, especially as his life was now at risk.

Clearing his throat lightly as he stared directly at wall opposite the two men, Ted began, "The story goes, that in the beginning, two brothers, Sword and Shield, battled each other in the empty nexus of space. Sword claimed that it could cut through anything, while Shield replied that it could protect anything. In the end, the two brothers went to war, Sword slicing apart Shield and Shield shattering Sword. The sparks from the battle made the stars, and the remnants of Sword and Shield made up our world. The 27 gems that adorned the two brothers fell to earth and became the 27 True Runes."

"So wait," Lazlo interrupted, his head tilting as if to understand this story better. "Sword and Shield got into a war and killed each other over a pissing match? That's a pretty stupid reason to fight."

"It's only a story," Ted defended as he shook his head. "Anyway, it's more than simply a tale about the beginning of our world, it's a parable about life. War exists, and somewhere between the swords and shields, is man's intent to live in peace. That gets shattered regardless if you're the aggressor or the defender. True peace is an illusion."

"How is peace an illusion? Isn't that what all humans want?"

"No, it isn't," Ted explained as he shook his head. "How many lives have you taken Lazlo, in defense as a knight? How many men have you killed to preserve your own life? Do you even know their faces? Their names? Did they have families? Did they attack you because they wanted what you had or were they ordered by someone far removed from the battlefield? Have you stopped and listened, have you ever heard the faint cry of all the unborn descendants that would never be born as a result of your actions?

"If you understand that the man you have struck down is not so different from yourself, a family, friends, people who love an support him, who pray for his safe return; then you begin to understand what others need, what they want and what they fear. Whether you're on the side of the sword or the side of the shield, balance can only be found if you're willing to lower your shield, put away your sword, and accept that the person attacking you is not so different than yourself. Only then will peace ever be realized. But fear that that person wielding that sword against you is not as accommodating as you are will never allow you to lower your own defenses. And because of that, the cycle will remain unbroken, war will always be and peace…is an illusion."

XxX

Graham Cray sat patiently in his study, his eyes focused on nothing more than the glowing crest that illuminated beneath his glove, his thoughts not wholly his own, and yet at the same time, he could not shake the notion that he was hearing these words as though they were in deed his own thoughts.

"Yes," Cray said simply, his smile stretching across his features as he closed his eyes in acceptance. "You are right. Why should I punish only the nobles who cause me such grief and suffering? You're right, the whole world is to blame for my misery…and I will see it all burned to the ground."

With this proclamation, the Soul Eater glowed in ominous approval.

-To Be Continued

A/N:

Vegeta the 3rd: You'll find out next chapter who the mole is. Hopefully it'll be a surprise for you.

Angel-kumai: I have lots of things planned for Eleanor that will hopefully make her much more interesting than in the game. It was rather disappoint that she was such a drab and uninteresting character.

Blutigengel: Thanks so much for your praise. I have to admit, it is difficult to try to maintain this story and the writing style I'm trying to perfect while doing it. While I enjoy some of my other works better, I think this is written more solidly than those are.

Okay, I also wanted to not a few changes I've made thus far in the story, mainly Ted. Considering Ted occupied the Tenkan Star, the same star as Luc and Zerase, there are two things that need to be pointed out about that star. First, Luc and Zerase were both, agents, for lack of a better word, of Leknaat's and served to inform the hero of the difficulties and responsibilities of the True Runes. Secondly, they were both automatic recruits, and given Ted was sort of shoved into a side quest that neither made any sense or was ever mentioned again, it seemed really stupid not to have Ted as the automatic, go-to guy when talking on Runes

Also, I'd like to just say that this chapter was a tough one to write. It was all mostly filler as I had to write on the various characters who's plots have been left hanging, and well, filler chapters are always boring. Hope you all liked it anyway. As always, if you're kind enough to read, please be kind enough to review. Thank you.


	19. Quiet Tears

Suikoden IV

Chapter 18: Quiet Tears

It has been nearly a week since Lazlo had awakened from his extended sleep aboard the small pinnace. A week since Ted berated him for his lack of control over the Rune of Punishment. A week since learning the true meaning of the True Runes, the beginning of the world through the parable told my his enigmatic benefactor Ted, and a week since losing all faith in the self-indulgent fantasy of free will. The True Runes, the remaining fragments of the warring brothers, Sword and Shield, directed, controlled, manipulated and commanded the very flow of fate itself. That hope for freedom, the desire to believe the individual could shape the world, not the supernatural, died without mercy the moment Lazlo learned the true purpose of the Runes. He was but a pawn, a marionette dancing through the strings of fate's unrelenting manipulations. Once that realization had become fixed in his mind, the notion that he had no power over his own life but merely served as a tool for which the Rune of Punishment could operate it's designated mission; hope had abandoned Lazlo's heart, leaving him as little more than a shell of contradicting emotions.

At times, he felt saddened, depressed to the very core of his soul at the intentional distance garnered upon him by his friends and colleagues. As Ted had informed him, his allies had shied away from him, afraid of what had transpired upon the ship when dealing with the merchant crew. He had lost control, fallen under the influence of his True Rune and struck out in anger, killing the captain and very nearly eviscerating the crew of offending slavers. Had it not been for Ted's timely intervention, he very well would have.

And now, two days since returning to Pirate's Nest, Lazlo felt that distrust and fear in droves as everyone, Kenneth, Tal, Jewel, Kika, King Lino…even Paula, skirted away from his general vicinity, terrified that he might lose control again. But it was more than that. They knew, as well as he did, that if at last his Rune finally claimed him, it would simply move on, undaunted by the life it had destroyed and claim one of them. To a degree, Lazlo was thankful for the distance, and even toyed with the idea of running, fleeing from this group of people who had once been his friends, if for no other reason than to spare them his eventual fate. He had never felt so desperately alone.

At other times, he believed that should he at least have Paula by his side, if she stood with him then he could have shrugged off the unabashed detachment laid upon him by his allies and friends. He could have endured it all, if only he had her support. But she had been more distant than anyone among the group, and though her aloofness was not directed at Lazlo or his possession of the Rune of Punishment, he knew she was terrified of him, though unaware of the source.

Still, it did not ease his distress, and part of him understood Ted more than he thought he ever could. The man had seemingly sacrificed his own True Rune, and though his reasons remained guardedly his own, Lazlo thought he at last understood Ted's own detached demeanor. It was because no one could trust the True Rune bearers. The power to crush an army, raze entire nations with but a whim was both frightening…and intoxicating. And though he was terrified and angry, lost and bitter over the cruelty of fate that shackled him with this instrument of death, he could not deny that he was partly lulled by the power he possessed. It was frightening and exhilarating to know that what he desired, what he wanted to accomplish in life could be done with a simple flick of his wrist. Whole armies could be subjugated…kingdoms could be brought under his control; he needed only the will to achieve it. And that was the crux of it all. Because in his heart he knew that his will had become nothing more than extension of the Rune of Punishment's will, and he could no longer make that distinction.

So lost in thought was he, that he had not noticed that his small craft had beached itself against the shore of the tiny island that had been his destination. When his ship and crew had at last reached Pirates Nest two days prior, before his actions against the merchant crew had become public knowledge, Kika had informed the knight captain of the need to venture to this uncharted island and meet personally with a woman named Elenor. His task was simple; convince her to join their cause.

Though initially reluctant, the common knowledge of his psychosis and potential threat he presented to those around him motivated his departure. And thus, he found himself, walking the shaky dock that led to the interior of the island and moving with unsure steps as he eyed his surroundings with a cautious paranoia. He knew he was being watched, studied, but he could not discern who was scrutinizing him, and whether he should be alarmed.

Regardless, he continued forward, marching with a purpose he did not understand, to a destination he did not know for an encounter in which he questioned the necessity of. It seemed an appropriate metaphor for his life of late, had Lazlo taken a moment to consider it. As it was, any pending thought of his current situation was swiftly droned from his mind by the piercing octave of the commanding voice.

"So, you've finally come?" the young woman said, her rather formal dress flaring at the knees as she crossed her arms. "Master Elenor is waiting for you, so hurry along. I'll show you the way."

Before Lazlo could even question the young guide, she turned on her heel and disappeared along the trail, giving Lazlo no alternative but to follow her.

XxX

_Journal Entry_

_11__th__ Day of the Month of the Wind,_

_I have no recourse but to admit I'm in over my head. I had thought that my excursion into the islands south of Kooluk had been executed successfully, only to learn the entire region has fallen under their control. What's more, I've discovered the island of Iluya has been wiped clean of all life, plant and human alike. I cannot even begin to contemplate what weapon the Kooluk could employ to destroy an entire island, but the validation is staggering. I can only assume this eventual fate will befall the other islands. I know I am not one to prescribe to hearsay and assumption without evidence to prove otherwise, but I cannot shake the dawning realization that this catastrophe was planned and executed for the sole purpose of demonstrating the Kooluk's incredible capacity for death. There's no other reason to destroy thousands of lives in an effort to conquer the territory. _

_At this time, my mission is in doubt. I know what I am assigned to do. Track and apprehend Graham Cray for crimes against the Scarlet Moon Empire. But that simply doesn't seem to mean as much to me as it once did. From what sparse information I've managed to gather, Kooluk has conquered Obel and Razril, the only two islands with a standing navy strong enough to challenge these butchers. _

_I can't explain why, nor do I intend to attempt an explanation, but I feel that fate has guided me to bear witness to this tragedy. I feel that now, my fate is to do my part in ending this war. Stop it before any more lives are lost. _

_It seems I am not alone in my assessment either. I have recently hired a bodyguard, whom shares my disgust for the destruction we have witnessed. We crossed paths in the high mountains as I made my way around Fort El Eel in an effort to reach the islands. She's a strong and capable fighter, and though I had hoped my luck would provide me with someone with firsthand knowledge of the islands and where we should travel, I am resolved to accept that I am not so fortunate. Still, she has provided me with company, which I did not quite appreciate how much I missed companionship until I was without it. _

_There is little else to tell of her. I am not at all certain how long she will travel with me once I reach my destination. My goals are wholly separate from her own, and I do not feel the need to share either my mission or my place of origin, and to her credit she has not pressed the issue. _

_I have no way of knowing what purpose this entry serves other than to document my own frustration. The world seemed so much simpler when I was merely assigned to discover the events that led to the destruction of our border town and the untold nobles and their families. Now, after witnessing the distrust Kooluk has for my own nation, and the destruction wrought upon the islands by the Kooluk, I'm not so confident the world is as black and white as I believed. Nothing is simple any more._

_Frederica Longbow_

_Scarlet Moon Surveyor_

XxX

Lazlo was led to the small shanty situated directly in the center of the island, his eyes immediately drawn to the weathered and beaten condition of the home. Given the crumbling wall and unused gate around the home, the former knight could almost believe this had at one time been a compound or mission. It hardly held the appearance of a home, despite what its current use implied.

As he was directed into the large sitting room, his eyes again took in the unimpressive décor. The walls were lined with various shelves housing a cluttered collage of objects that seemed intended for sentimental purpose over aesthetic value. The few pictures that did decorate the walls were either crooked in their broken frames, or caked with layers of dust and grime, and the floorboards buckled with each step he took. All in all, the dilapidated shack left Lazlo feeling vulgar and unclean.

When he at last had his fill of surveying his surroundings, his eyes fell on the aged woman sitting at the table. She appeared, much like this building, weathered and falling apart. It seemed home and owner was ideally suited for one another.

But as Lazlo studied his surroundings, the shrewd woman studied him with equal interest. She had wondered why Kika would recommend this young man to lead their rabble. He did not seem overly bright, not particularly opposing in either built or stature, and if his surveying eyes were any indication, he was quite opinionated and judgmental. Still, there seemed something intriguing about the young man that Elenor could not quite put her finger on, and for that reason alone she did not dismiss him outright.

"So, you're the boy Kika has sent to me?" Elenor at last broke the tense silence, signally for the young man to have a seat in one of the wobbly chairs that sat around the over-worn table. "You don't strike me as much of a leader."

Furrowing his brow in confusion, Lazlo shook his head in the hope of clearing his thoughts. "Leader? What are you talking about?"

Like nothing else could, this took Elenor by surprise as she arched a questioning eyebrow at her guest. "Didn't Kika tell you the reason why I asked you to come here?"

Frowning as though he had missed the greater meaning, Lazlo shook his head slowly in confusion before continuing. "I'm sorry but no. She only told me I was to come here and try to recruit you to our cause."

A laughing snort escaped Elenor as she shook her head at the position she had been put in. Not only was she left with explaining the reason why he was summoned to her little island, but also to inform him of the tentative position of leader that had been granted to him by what would become their army. Kika had played Elenor yet again, and the strategist earned a new level of respect and a deeper loathing for that damn woman than she ever had before.

"If you have no idea why you're here, and no idea what your purpose is, then I have no use for you," Elenor said simply, directing a crooked finger toward the door as she spoke. "There door is right there, I suggest you make use of it."

Seemingly confused by the immediate dismissal, Lazlo stood, poised on the threshold of the options presented to him, finally turning his back on the woman and moving to leave her home.

"Boy," Elenor called to Lazlo's retreating form, forcing the knight captain to halt in his departure. "Where do you think you're going?"

Further confused by the declaration, the young man arched his brow in uncertainty before responding, "You told me to leave…"

A deep-heartening sigh escaped the older woman's lips as she shook her head in sadness. "You can't give up simply because it's not easy…life doesn't work that way."

"I'm not sure I understand," Lazlo concluded, his hand still resting on the door handle but making no move to evacuate the premises. "Do you want me to stay or would you like me to go?"

"This isn't about me, it's about you," the aged strategist stated, her eyes narrowing in consideration. "What is it you want?"

"For starters, I'd like to know why I'm even here."

"None of us knows 'why we're here' boy, it's just that we are. And while we are here, we must do our damnedest to live our lives without regret."

"Yeah," Lazlo continued, his voice seeping in sardonic disbelief as he surveyed the interior of the house once more with a sweeping glance, "How exactly is that working for you?"

Narrowing her eyes while at the same time, a self-mockingly appreciative smile toyed at the corner of her lips; Elenor scrutinized the young visitor before her. "You have a rather sharp tongue. Is this why Kika sent you to me, so you can mock the way I choose to live?"

"If you call this living," Lazlo shrugged, his biting comments eliciting no response from the woman before him. He was tired of this whole situation. Tired of being feared by his friends, tired of being ostracized like some heathen exile, tired of living in fear that his thoughts were no longer his own, and tired of being told what to do without being given ample explanation as to what or why he was doing it. For all the fear and frustration he felt within his life from the moment he was cursed with the Rune of Punishment, Lazlo was just tired, and this judgmental woman before him made a good focal point for which to vent his frustration. "You tell me we must all live without regret, and yet I can't believe anyone would choose to live this way, unless it was to punish themselves. So tell me, what did you do in your life that was so unforgivable that you isolate yourself on this island, out here in the middle of no where, where no one can find you. You can hide from all the people you want, but you'll never outrun your regrets, they'll only hunt you down. Believe me, I know."

"What could you possibly know about me?" Elenor snapped, her rigid posture educing a sense of impatience. "I have more regret in my life than you could know in a thousand lifetimes…"

"I have lived a thousand lifetimes of regret," Lazlo fired back, frustration at his powerlessness in his own life getting the better of him as he at last pulled free the glove covering his left hand, revealing the crest of the Rune of Punishment to the woman sitting before him. To his astonishment, she did not so much as blanch at the ugly crest marring his skin. "Everyday, every moment of every day I hear the screams of those claimed by this rune, begging for mercy, for liberation from their pain. And at night when I sleep, I revisit their deaths in my nightmares. All the lives ever snuffed out by this rune, all the pain, the agony, grief and remorse invade my dreams until I have not known a moment's peace since being cursed with this.

"So don't sit there posturing about how bitter and appalling your life has been, because you don't possess THIS," he said, holding up his left hand to emphasis his words. "You don't have a rune eating your life away every second of every day. You don't hear the screams and unrequited hopes of those condemned by the Rune of Punishment echoing in your ears..."

"Yes I do," Elenor interrupted simply, her words soft and poignant as she leveled a piercing glare at Lazlo that informed the young man of the unfathomable depths of her unflappable mind. "Tell me boy, did you know the victims of your Rune, or do you just relive what it shows you?" Elenor stated, rising from her seat and turning her back on the young man as she made her way to a nearby cabinet to retrieve a flask of wine. Before Lazlo could comment however, she continued, "True regret boy, is knowing that the life you carried within yourself, maintained with your own body for nine months, was snatched from this earth before its time. And the one responsible for that travesty was the very man who helped create that life. You don't know regret on that scale, and I pray you never experience it. But witnessing that firsthand, is far more shattering than merely being an observer to the deaths of thousands you never knew. Believe me, I've seen both."

Before Lazlo could question the woman further however, she turned back to face him, her face a stony mask of impassive intent, as though her words of remorse were never spoken. "Now, to see if you are worthy of my assistance." Laughing lightly and shaking her head at the confused expression chasing its way across Lazlo's face, Elenor held up a hand. "Before you think I have planned some ritualistic quest to test your worth, it's really quite simple. It seems I've left my bottle of Sake in the cave, just behind my house. I'd be grateful if you could retrieve it for me."

Arching a disbelieving eyebrow, Lazlo tilted his head in unrestrained confusion. "Seriously?"

"Why would I not be?" Elenor stated, fixing her guest with the same, piercing stare as before. "It's not far, and I'll have someone guide you. Aldo!"

"You called for me Lady Elenor?" a broad shouldered young man stated as he opened the door at the back of the house. His handsome features and well-kept appearance seemed a stark contrast from the surroundings. And though his expression was light and gentle, he gripped his bow with every intention of using it if his lady required.

"Yes Aldo," Elenor stated as she addressed the new arrival over her shoulder, "Do me a favor and guide this young man to the back of our island so that he may retrieve my bottle of Sake. I will need it if I am to travel with him."

"Oh, uh, yes of course Lady Elenor," the archer stated, bowing slightly as he moved aside and waved his hand in the direction intended for Lazlo to follow. "This way please."

"Oh, and Aldo."

"Yes, I know Lady Elenor," the handsome young man stated as he nodded in silent understanding to the unspoken instructions and led the former knight from the room.

As she watched them depart, Elenor Silverberg made a silent prayer to whatever deity had not turned its back on her, that she had not made a horrible mistake.

XxX

The dining hall of Pirate's Nest was, as always, a disorderly festive environment of lewd conversations and half-drunken brawls that seemed to accommodate the wily obtuse crowd gathered here within. For the pirates, such excessive exuberance only elevated their greedy natures as they spun yarns of seafaring adventures that held as much truth as a bottomless tankard. The loudest and most unbearable of the brigands was the rotund buccaneer, Dario, who spouted words of bravery, professing his deeds of single-handedly slaying the Cray Trading Company, rescuing the mermaids and liberating the uncharted island. His fellow sailors met the proclamations with guffaw taunts and outright dismissals, for by this time, the happenings aboard the ship and the fates of the merchant crew were common knowledge. But that did not diminish the robust pirate's claims of heroism.

Still, Paula seemed disinterested in all the surrounded her, catching only snippets of conversations and ignoring the context all together. Her mind was conflicted with her own emotions that she was consumed by her own uncertainty. Chief among these emotions was guilt. She felt guilty for her treatment of Lazlo, and though she did not fear the Rune of Punishment as others had, her concern that she was losing control of her feelings for this man. She feared becoming dependant on having him in her life, and knowing that the Rune of Punishment would claim him…tear him from her, and with it, her soul, her heart and her reason for being. It terrified her than anyone could have such control over her, made worse in knowing that his existence lingered on edge of a knife. That fear was crippling.

"So seriously, has anyone given any thought of what would happen?" The ninja, Akaghi had asked. And though she was preoccupied with her own thoughts, something about the tone of the conversation happening further down the table had caused Paula to hone in on the discussion.

"Akaghi, I think you worry about the wrong things," his partner Mizuki explained, her even tenor doing much to underplay the anxiety of the lanky and uncoordinated young man across from her. "All life ends too soon, regardless if you are young, or old. You begin to wither and die the moment of your birth, and the line of your life will remain unbroken until it is your time to return to the earth. It is important to live your life and not worry about the inevitable conclusion that comes for all of us."

"Sure, that's easy for you to say Mizuki," Akaghi recanted, spearing a potato with his fork and holding it for his inspection. "But I have things I want to do with my life. Knowing that that kid has a Rune that will end up attached to one of us once he's dead doesn't set my mind at ease. I mean, what if I get it? What will I do then, whither away like a walking corpse?"

Paula had closed her eyes in an effort to block out the stinging words and betraying tears that threatened to drown her in the grief that had become steadily stronger since Lazlo's recent recovery…but she couldn't. It was all too much. The pain, the uncertainty, the fear of losing him and to hear these people talk, those who were supposed to be his allies speak so candidly about his fate, as though his death was a foregone conclusion was more than she could bear.

Rising to her feet in such a fury, Paula gripped the edges of the dining table and upended it, flipping the wooden plank, plates and goblets to the floor and drawing the attention of everyone in the hall. Often known for her quiet demeanor and reserved continence, the fury etched in every line of her being brought a slow-burning realization to the situation presented to the gathered crowd.

Moving with quick steps, Paula struck decisively, kicking the heel of her foot against the chest of the offending young man. Akaghi's stunned reaction came too late as he tumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Before anyone could react however, the grindingly slow chime of metal on leather echoed its warning through the cavern as Paula extracted her weapon from its sheath in a methodically slow liberation.

"This ends now!" she spoke, her words ringing as bitter as the singing retrieval of her blade. "For days now, I have stood by and watched you speak down to Lazlo, distance yourself from him, plan his death and demise at the cost of his Rune, only to pander to your own fears as to who the Rune will claim next.

"I will tell you this once and only once…he will not die." Paula said loudly, her voice carrying such conviction that some among the gathered party wondered if she was not a seer, able to determine the fate of the young man in question. "Lazlo's life is only at risk so long as he uses his Rune. For that reason, we must make every attempt to ensure he has no need to do so. That means we fight, we stand in front of him, we guard and protect and shield him so that he has no need to use that Rune. We take away the very source of Lazlo's suffering, and we save his life.

"And in doing so," Paula said, her eyes moving to fall upon the downed ninja who seemed unwilling to move under the elf's piercing gaze, "You will also guarantee that the Rune will not move on to one of you in the event that it does…finally claim him," A pregnant pause fell from Paula's lips as she struggled to maintain control of her emotions, fighting desperately to stop her eyes from bleeding the tears she knew she could not stop.

"I will make each of you this promise," she continued at last, her eyes raking the inhabitants of the cave with bitter admittance. "If we fight, if we protect Lazlo and keep him from the necessity of using his rune, we will keep him safe, we will keep him alive, and we will ensure that you who are only concerned with your own well-being will not become the next host of the Rune of Punishment. Because this I also promise each and every one of you. If he dies…" another pause, and this time, a broken sob escaped Paula's lips before she reined in her emotions once more, but it was becoming increasingly evident that her control was quickly unraveling.

"If he dies because you did not do your part to protect him from his rune, then you won't have to worry about the Rune of Punishment eating away your life as it has his…because I'll kill you myself."

With those words, Paula drove the blade of her weapon back into the scabbard at her side with a sharp thrust before turning on her heel and leaving the cavern. Reaching the beach that surrounded the Pirate's Nest, Paula felt no comfort from the warming sun or lulling tide that would often bring peace to her troubled mind. Rather, she felt herself crumbling against the grief and fear that had been ever prevalent in her life for the past many days.

"Paula?" The calling of her name caused the young elf to turn and face the concerned faces of her three closest friends. "Where the hell did that come from?" Jewel asked, signally back towards the Pirate's Nest as her own eyes narrowed in confusion yet fixed her friend with deep-rooted concern.

Moving her lips in wordless admission as she took a few staggering steps towards her friends; Paula could not find the strength to speak. It had all become too much. The building pain in her chest and the tightness in her lungs that made it difficult to breath, the pressure in her jaw as she fought against the raging emotions that clawed their way to the surface, crumbling what little resolve she maintained had proved too much for her to endure. As Jewel moved instinctively to encircle Paula in her arms, the elf collapsed against her friend. Fat, angry tears of desolation poured from her eyes as the heavy sobs of a shattering heart shook Paula's body violently. She could no longer contain all the desperation, all the grief and agony and fear of losing the one person who was most precious to her. It was a pain so smothering that Paula couldn't speak, couldn't breath…all she could do was bleed her heart's suffering into the shoulder of her friend and scream the wails of desperate panic of losing the man she had unwittingly come to love, while Jewel, Tal and Kenneth could do nothing but watch in helpless impotence.

XxX

"Well, this is it," Aldo said simply as he signaled the entrance of the cave for Lazlo to enter. "What you need to get is in there."

Arching an eyebrow in puzzled confusion, the former knight glanced at the archer before taking a few steps forward. "You mean that's it? Just get her Sake and she'll join me?"

"If that's what Lady Elenor told you, then yeah, that's all there is to it." Aldo offered a reassuring smile that seemed wholly lost on the young man. For all her posturing, all her lecturing, the idea of grabbing the flask of intoxicant for the woman seemed immensely anti-climatic. Regardless, Lazlo was tired of being on this island and wanted nothing more than to retrieve his bounty and gain the favor of this woman so he could return to the comforts of the ship.

With purposeful steps, Lazlo walked forward into the cave and looked over the contents of the shelf, ignoring everything until he found the bottle that was his objective. Gripping the neck of the flask, the young man liberated from the shelf, discovering belatedly the string fixed to the bottom of the jar that broke when moved from the ledge. A gas burst from the port built into the sill and doused Lazlo's face, causing the captain to stagger back and choke on the offending fumes before he fell to his knees.

Fully expecting to find darkness to overtake him, he was confused and more than a little perturbed that he had wittingly walked into whatever trap Elenor had set for him. But yet, he felt none of the symptoms of poison he expected, and rather his mind remained deftly sharp and clear, though his eyes had become hazy. Pressing the balls of his hands against the sockets, Lazlo opened his eyes to find himself staring at a pair of boots. Curiously, he followed the length of the boots, up the legs and torso, until his eyes settled upon the face of the person standing before him. A gasp escaped his lips as he realized he was staring into his own face, and for a brief moment, Lazlo thought he had finally gone mad.

"Hey," the doppelganger said, waving a hand playfully at the terrified knight as Lazlo frightfully pushed his way from the smiling image before him. "Come on, don't be like that."

"Wh-who are you?"

"Rather obvious don't you think?" the clone stated, shrugging his shoulders as though the situation was self-explanatory. "I'm you."

"That, this can't be happening." The struggling young man said, shaking his head as though trying to clear his thoughts. "It-it was the gas, it must have done something to me."

Nodding in agreement, his double offered an understanding smile. "That would be my guess. Though I'm not really sure what she hopes to gain from this."

"My question is why did she do this? I haven't been feeling entirely stable of late as it is, and now I'm talking with someone who claims to be me. You know how crazy this sounds?" Lazlo asked, his thoughts bouncing mercilessly about in his head as he shook to grasp the situation. "How do I know you're not the Rune of Punishment?"

A thoughtful frown adorned the clone's features as he scratched his head in thought before looking at his left hand. "Well that is strange. Look, no tattoo." He said, holding up his left hand. To his own surprise, Lazlo looked at his own hand and found the similar absence of the swirling mark.

"Okay then," Lazlo asked, deciding to slowly rise to his feet. "What exactly are you?"

"What do you want me to be?" the duplicate remarked, his face falling into a mask of reserved patience. "I am what you want me to be, what you need me to be."

"Then I want you to be me," Lazlo confessed as a hiccupping sob echoed from his lips. "I'm tired of being me…I'm tired of living my life in fear, I'm tired of being a slave to my Rune. If you really are me, then I give you my life, and I'll take yours. When this is all over I'll fade away and you can deal with this."

"It doesn't really work that way," the mirror image echoed as he shook his head. "I'm not a different entity than you, I'm not even a different fragment of you. I _AM_ you, at least a part of you that you don't confide in any more."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing important," the duplicate waved off as he moved to take a seat "The fact is, I'm here now, and while my time may be limited, I suggest you use it to work out a few of your issues."

"Issues like what?" Lazlo asked, his voice echoing in incredulous disbelief.

"Well, for starters, what you just said to me," the double said, folding his arms over his chest. "Are you really willing to sacrifice yourself because it's becoming too painful to deal with the uncertainty of your Rune's intentions? Are you really willing to sacrifice everything because you can't deal with what _might_ happen? That doesn't even remotely sound like you."

"And what if I'm scared?"

"Who isn't scared?" the other Lazlo asked, his face taking an impassive expression as he fixed a penetrating stare at the young man. "No one knows what the future holds, but know that there are more important things in this world than just your own tiny fears."

"Tiny?" Lazlo blurted in disbelief. "Every time I use my Rune or become possessed by it, I run the risk of dying. How is that not a significant fear?"

The duplicate stared for a moment, fixing Lazlo with a thoughtful frown as he shook his head in condemnation. "When did you become so concerned with only your own needs? You're a knight remember? We took that oath to protect and defend those who could not protect and defend themselves, and you're just willing to call it quits? Pack it up and surrender like the beaten dog you are, because you can't handle the pressure anymore?

"Let me put this in perspective for you," the duplicate continued, rising to his feet and moving to stare Lazlo directly in the eye. "There are islands, whole civilizations right now under the corruptive control of the Kooluk Empire. People who have watched their loved ones die, their homes destroyed, their belongings stolen and pillaged and who knows what else.

"Granted, you've been chased out of your home and forced to flee from one island to the next, trying to outrun the Kooluk. But you can't keep running, because there is an entire population of people who never made is as far as you did. Who never got free of the Kooluk. You think you're scared? How do you think they all feel, trapped and imprisoned by our enemies? You run the risk of dying _if_ you use our rune, _if_ you lose control. At least you walk free. At least you have a choice."

"Then what should we-ugh, I do?"

"Remember the story Ted told us, the tale of Sword and Shield. Be the sword that cuts down those that use war to their advantage. Be the shield to defend those that can't protect themselves, and have the wisdom to know when to lower your shield and sword and offer an olive branch instead. But most of all, remember your oath as a knight. Protect these waters. Protect its people. Live with honor…"

"Or die with shame," Lazlo finished the oath, his head bowed at the realization of what was being asked of him. Oddly, he no longer felt concerned or disturbed with the idea of having this conversation with himself, but felt strangely comforted. "What of my Rune?"

Smiling slightly as he tilted his head, the apparition shrugged his shoulders. "Do you have any attachment to this world? Any reason you would not want to surrender yourself to the Rune?"

Thinking only briefly on the question and finding himself rather unnerved by the knowing smile the other Lazlo offered, the answer came readily to his mind. "Paula?"

"Cling to her," the duplicate smiled. "Let her be your anchor, and if you feel the Rune's influence begin to sway your mind, focus on her. She saved your life once; I think she'd gladly do so again. Oh, and while we're on the topic, tell her how you really feel."

"What?" Lazlo asked aghast, his eyes bulging as he shook his head in denial. "But I don't…"

"Ah ah ah, I can lie to you, but you can't lie to me," the twin remarked as he waved a finger at Lazlo before realizing his image had become transparent. "Oops, looks like my time is up."

"Wait," Lazlo asked, almost afraid to see this likeness of himself vanish. "Who are you?"

"I already told you," the copy remarked, his smile fading completely from view and leaving Lazlo alone with only the final words, "I'm you."

XxX

The Interceptor, the fast ship in the Inner Sea, sliced its way through the water as expertly as a finely polished knight sword through its enemies. It was an amazing vessel; traveling at speeds that even Brandeau's great six-mast galleon could not match. And it was this vessel that had been commissioned by the Kooluk occupiers of Razril to seek out and hunt those deemed enemies of the Kooluk and the Cray Trading Company. It was a mission that promised great praise and glory, and would fully secure these waters for the Kooluk.

Commander Snowe Vingerhut was not concerned about the potential glory or victory to be won by this campaign, nor did he care that this ship was not manned by his proud and trustworthy knights, but rather conscripted Kooluk soldiers. But rather, Snow found himself unable to tear his attention away from the journal that brought the betrayal and fear to the forefront of his mind.

He could not believe it, would deny if fully if not for the evidence that here within the pages of this log were detailed accounts of correspondence, letters and communiqués between the writer and the empire of the Kooluk. How was this possible? It made no sense, but he could not deny the confirmation. The handwriting and diction were precisely that of Commander Glen Cott, and yet with his own hand, he penned the proof that it was he who leaked vital information to their enemies.

Commander Glen, his leader and the most respected man he had never known, committing known treason by conspiring with the enemy. Despite all his best efforts to believe it some horrific lie, Snowe knew fully that it wasn't. Battle plans, troops movements, patrol routes, even shift changes, were all made readily available to the Kooluk. There was no way, even if Snowe had managed to garner a defense of the city, that they could repel the invasion with this information given to their enemies. It made Snowe question what he was doing. Did it matter to know that despite his best efforts, despite all the knights' best efforts, they were played? Was it all for nothing?

This desperate line of thought, this melancholy had settled so relentlessly on his mind that it seemed nothing could penetrate it. He had often doubted his father's intentions, believed his sire to be an opportunistic scoundrel. But when all else seemed in doubt, Snowe could at least believe in Commander Glen, try to live up to his example. Now, like everything else in his life, that example proved to be little more than just one more lie.

The firm knock at his cabin door brought Snow's attention to the wooden barrier as he voice his allowance for his visitor to enter.

"Sir," the solder said, saluting in the manner the Kooluk so often did, despite Snowe maintaining his rank as a Razril officer. "We've just made visual contact with the Duchess. It's heading due south, six leagues ahead of us."

"Very well," Snowe replied, pushing himself from the table and standing to follow the subordinate out. "Do we know if they've spotted us yet?"

"It appears so," the soldier continued speaking as he led the way to the deck, "they look to be trying to make a run for it rather than stand and fight, but they won't get far."

"Right," Snowe remarked at the unnecessary comment. He knew the Interceptor and knew what it was capable of. He did not need to be reminded of it. "When we get into range, launch a volley."

"Over the bow sir?"

"No," Snowe replied heavily as he closed his eyes for the briefest of moments, fighting his conflicting emotions for the order he was about to give. "Target the haul."

The words sent a chilling silence against the crew as they stared in disbelief at the captain. Snowe did not need them to speak what they were thinking. He knew it well. These were his men, knights of Razril who fled under the cover of darkness, and Snow, son of the governor of that fine city, had just ordered them to open fire on his own countrymen. The order seemed unconscionable.

"Sir," his officer asked, "Are you sure?"

"I fail to see how that order can be confusing Lieutenant," Snowe snapped, his glower cutting deeply into his often smooth features. "Target the ship and open fire."

As instructed, the troops had aimed their cannons at the fleeing Duchess, the swift movements of the Interceptor and precise targeting of the crew causing cannon fire to perforate the haul and decks of the vessel. The crew of the smaller, slower and less armed ship had no means to defend themselves; no way of escape and after only a few scant moments of battle, the white flag was hoisted.

Snowe was left impassive however, his eyes dropping only briefly to the ocean as he inhaled and breathe of regret.

"Commander," his officer spoke again, as though Snowe had missed the turn of events. "They're flying the white flag. We've captured the ship."

"No lieutenant, we haven't." When the stunned look crossed the older officer's face, Snowe was unmoved. "Continue the assault."

"B-but sir, the white flag…"

"Let it flap," Snowe replied, bitterness etching every word with the raw hatred for what he was about to do. "We take no prisoners today."

Snowe knew that he would be viewed as a heartless murderer for this, knew that he would be hated and despised, but he was doing what he knew was best. Should they capture these men, these fugitive knights, then they would be brought back to Razril under the crime of desertion, treason and whatever trumped up charge the Kooluk would stack upon them. They would have a trial, their side of the story would be told, and they would be found guilty and hung without ceremony. It would be nothing more than a sham, a means to disgrace the honor of these men and throw it in the face of the citizens of Razril to fully break their spirits. At least this way…these men would keep their dignity.

For a moment Snowe watched the burning wreckage of the Duchess, the flames licking the oiled planks of wood that made up its haul and decks, even its mast before its sail burst into flames. He watched, wondering if the flames of hell he would certainly feel when he died for this deed would be as hot as the fires that consumed that ship and its crew. He had no answers anymore.

Realizing in odd clarity that he held Commander Glen's journal in his hand and not even realizing he had brought it with him, Snowe looked at the bitter document before tossing it overboard and letting it be swallowed by the depths of the ocean. Even in his doubt, the young noble knew when secrets were better left unrevealed. It was all he could do for the memory of the man he thought he knew.

As he turned away from the wreckage burning on the sea, Snowe spoke over his shoulder to his helmsman, "Continue our course south," before returning to his cabin. He managed to make it inside and secure the door before crumpling to the floor, tears of regret and self-loathing staining his cheeks.

XxX

Lazlo opened his eyes, feeling confused and mentally exhausted as he looked around the room of the small house belonging to Elenor. He had no idea how he had arrived here, his last memory being of entering the cave, and yet he was indeed back in Elenor's home.

"Ahh good, you're awake," the aged woman said, smiling slightly as she handed him a cup of steaming tea. "Drink this, it'll help."

"Wh-what happened to me?"

"Let's just say, you had an episode of personal discovery." The hermit said, smiling at the question gaze her guest had fixed her with. "I had to see for myself if you were worth my time."

"I don't get it." Lazlo spoke, his voice gravely as he shook the fog from his mind. "How would getting Sake be proof of my 'self worth'?"

"That's not why I sent you," Elenor remarked, and though her smile was playful, her eyes were remorseful. "What you experienced was…shall we say, a hallucinogenic hypnosis. It brought your subconscious to the forefront of your mind, allowing you to, in a way, get to know yourself better, and for me to get to know you as well."

"Wh…I don't understand?" Lazlo asked again, taking another drink of tea and appreciating the warm elixir's soothing properties against his throat. "You mean, that…I was having a conversation with my subconscious?"

"Which is why I say hypnosis. You can reveal much more by the subconscious mind than the conscious. Truths that you bury, lies that you don't want to be known, facts that you aren't even aware exist. You bare everything of yourself, holding nothing back and revealing all. You're left, figuratively, naked," Elenor laughed at the reddening of Lazlo's cheeks at the comment, "exposing all your truths, your lies and your deceits. You can tell me who you are, what you believe and what you think all you want, but I'll never know the true you unless I delve deeper into your mind than your willing to let me go."

"But how could you learn anything of me if all this happened in my mind?"

"Because you still talk aloud. I heard the whole conversation, and surprisingly, you had a lot to say."

If at all possible, Lazlo's cheeks glowed even brighter as he ducked his eyes from the woman's piercing gaze. "I, uh…didn't say anything embarrassing did I?" However Elenor only smiled at him, neither confirming nor denying the question.

"At any rate, your forthrightness has, I suppose," Elenor said, leveling a disheartened sigh, "earned my trust. As such, I feel its time to leave this island and venture with you. Feel free to thank me any time."

Lazlo arched an eyebrow in disbelief. Considering this woman had drugged him, induced hypnosis and listened in on the deepest part of his doubts and fears, thanks was hardly the word that came to mind. Regardless, he had achieved his mission, if he was not even aware what exactly that was or who this woman was for that matter.

He just hoped it was all worth it.

-To be continued.

A/N: Whew…that chapter would just not end. I was surprised, I didn't think Lazlo and Elenor had so much to talk about, but yeah, they were a gabby pair. I hope I made the conversation between Lazlo and subconscious Lazlo okay. I was afraid it might get confusing, but I didn't want to italicize the conversation because that's how I distinguish the RoP's conversation.

Anyway, hoped you all liked it. FYI, there is another HUGE hint in this chapter as to the second major change I made to this story.

**FadingFeathers**: Thanks much for your review. Yeah, I have the bad tendency to not proofread my work. I usually use fanfiction to write out ideas and work on style more than focusing on grammar, but I try not to make too many mistakes.

**Angel-kamui**: Yeah, I did forget to put Flare in the last filler chapter, and this one was getting too long, but I should fill everyone in on what's happen in Obel soon I guess, even if nothing is really happing on Obel :-p

**Blutigengel**: Thanks much for your comments about the Reinbachs. Yeah, I've got an interesting idea on what happens there, but sadly Schlotheim won't play much of a role in the story itself. I've never been much of a fan of the fops anyway.

**Vegeta the 3****rd**: There you have it, the traitor was Glen. But, the story's not always as cut and dry as it appears in my stories. Anyway, as for the Soul Eater being used by Ted, keep that in mind because that will be HUGE much later in the story.

As always, if you're kind enough to read, please be kind enough to review. Reviews are a great source of motivation and knowing what I can tighten up on in my writing. Thank you.


	20. Heart to Heart

Suikoden IV: The Island Nations Chronicles

Chapter 19:

For much of the islands of the inner sea, the rainy season had begun, providing much needed rainfall for sharecroppers and farmers while washing away the remnants of winter's bitter bite. But for the island of Obel, the season heralded warmer climates and a precursor to the rich allure of summer's warmth. This was, under normal circumstances, a time for celebration and festivities, a symbol of the end of the hibernating months of winter and the start of spring's rebirth. But this was not a normal circumstance.

It was made painfully obvious to the princess of Obel as she stood upon the balcony of her expansive home and stared forlornly into the town square to watch the meandering of her citizens trudge about like disheartened ghosts and shadows of their normal exuberance. There was no liveliness, no laughter; no joy of the festivals that had been forsaken this season, replaced rather by the occupation of Kooluk forces that stomped about the beaches and marketplace as though this lush paradise was their own personal residence.

It hurt the princess to know that she could do nothing to ease the suffering of her people. Likewise, it provided her no comfort to know that, so long as her people endured, they would survive. It was such a terrible thought because Princess Flare did not want her people to survive. She wanted them to thrive. She wanted to hear their laughter and see their smiles again, even from her vantage point. She wanted to see them laugh and run and play and enjoy their lives much as they had before their occupation, and she wanted desperately to be down in the town square with them, enjoying that as well.

But she wasn't. She was locked within the confines of her own home, forced to walk these same halls and roam its rooms in jilted ceremony. She was left here within this mansion as a constant reminder to both herself and her citizens that should either act out of turn, the other would suffer. 'So much for the show of amiable cohabitation' Flare thought bitterly to herself as she turned at last from the view of her people and reentered her home. She had few visitors these days, and fewer reasons to hope that this invasion would end swiftly.

Days had stretched into weeks since her father's departure, and though no news surfaced about his capture or subsequent demise, likewise no news reached her of his successes either. She had feared perhaps that some of her people would lose hope that their king would ever return to them, that he had perhaps gone into hiding from the Kooluk, but Flare knew better. She had known her father well enough to know that not only was he unbreakably loyal to his people, but he was a fighter. If he had not made his move yet, it was because he was vying his time until he stuck, tempering his counter invasion with whatever force of arms he managed to garner to his banner. Perhaps he was also waiting for Kooluk's forces to become lax and unprepared. It would be tactically sound to do so.

Flare only wished that he would hurry, because she struggled with her faltering hope every day. She did not fear that her father would return. She knew he would. But rather, she feared for the safety of her people. Reports were reaching her that incidents between the Kooluk soldiers and her people were becoming more frequent. As of yet, no injuries had been reported, and this was in large part for the Kooluk unwilling to prompt a riot within Obel, but the situation was beginning to become desperate. Setsu himself had made frequent trips into town in the hopes of placating the citizens. But as always, his priorities towards the safety of the princess and whatever retribution would befall her as a result of the citizens' actions blinded him to the safety of the people, making him a poor negotiator.

There was some hope however. A married couple, not even citizens of Obel, or any of the islands for that matter, had taken it upon themselves to operate as a buffer between the people and the Kooluk. Tensions were still volatile, still teetering between civility and the brink of outright chaos, but for the time being the situation was holding. Flare did not know how long that would continue. The people were uneasy, frightened and anxious, and despite her best efforts she could do nothing for them. In truth the entire situation was ready to explode like a ruptured rune cannon shell, and unless the situation changed quickly, someone would get hurt…or worse, and she desperately feared when that one event would take place, because nothing would hold it back after that.

XxX

Former Vice-Commander of the Knights of Gaien and former resident of Razril, Katarina Cott opened her eyes with as much confusion as alarm. Her last memories after being shuffled from the prison hold of her ship was being forced into a lifeboat and cast into the sea while her vessel, the _Duchess_ was under attack. She remembered only vaguely that the ship had been set ablaze and sunk beneath the waves before the rest of her memories were blanked from her mind. How she had come to waken on the plush feather mattress, how she had even come to arrive at this place and more importantly, how she now stared pointedly at five of her former subordinates was all lost to her. It was all a macabre of images and disorientation, and shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Katarina fought to push the words past her burning throat, only to fail and signal instead her desire for water.

Before anyone could react, Kenneth rushed forward to prepare the beverage and help her to a sitting position while pointedly ignoring the incredulous smiles shared by his friends. He was certain he would hear about this all later, but for now his only interest was helping Katarina feel at ease. Despite her body's need for the refreshing contents of her cup, the former knight commander sipped the water with demure restraint, taking pleasure in the soothing coolness that quenched the fire of her throat.

"Thank you Kenneth," Katarina said pointedly as she stared into the intensity of his steel-blue eyes for a mere moment before lowering her own eyes back to her lap. It had been no secret among the cadets that the young knight carried a deep infatuation for his teacher and commander, and it seemed, given the coloring of her cheeks, Katarina knew of it as well. In that moment of clarity, Kenneth knew he had never felt more humiliation in his life or with his action than he had right now. It wasn't that she knew of his feelings, but rather that she regarded him as little more than a school boy with a silly little crush that had distressed him so fully.

Properly humbled and dismissed for his unsolicited attention, Kenneth swallowed back the lump that had settled in his throat before taking the cup from Katarina and moving to stand back in line with his friends. Though Tal and Lazlo both remained expressionless to Kenneth's discomfort, Jewel's smirking dismay and Paula's sympathetic eyes only increased his own embarrassment, and if not for the recent recovery of his Vice-Commander, he would have sought sanctity from his shame beneath whatever rock he could find.

Sparing further discomfort to his friend, Lazlo quickly breached the question that had been on everyone's lips since learning that one of Kika's ships had found the life raft. "What are you doing here Vice-Commander?"

"I could ask you all the same question," Katarina spoke uneasily, her voice grating along her throat in gravelly tones. "Though, I can't pretend to know where 'here' is."

"Right now we're in the Pirates Nest," Tal replied bluntly. Like much of his actions, he did not seem to understand the need to soften the information being delivered, but rather bully his way forward regardless of the consequences. Even the stricken appearance chasing its way across Katrina's features was lost on brutally direct former knight.

"Pirates Next?" Katarina asked, her voice punctuating forcefully beyond the discomfort of her throat. "Do you mean to say we're prisoners here? Have I escaped one prison to end up in another?"

"It's not like that Vice-Commander," Jewel interrupted by stepping forward, hoping desperately to ease the older woman's mind. "We've been chased all across the sea. After leaving Razril, we headed east to Nay Island, however, we stumbled across information that proved Iluya had been destroyed…"

"Ilyua? What are you talking about? What do you mean destroyed?"

"We'll explain all about that later," Lazlo cut in, hoping to stem the tide of Katarina's frantic inquiry and the subsequent panic that seemed close to overtaking the former commander. "Anyway, after leaving Nay Island," Lazlo continued, skipping over the part where he diverted a similar attack suffered against Iluya, the young captain ignored the piercing stares from his friends, advising they had not forgotten his deteriorating condition since his use of the Rune of Punishment. "We traveled south to Obel, where we got the support of the king. By that time however, the Kooluk Fleet was in route and, though they lost their third fleet, Obel was overwhelmed.

"We escaped and were pursued, until Pirate Queen Kika intervened on our behalf and sunk the two remaining ships. We then made our way here and, after a few altercations, have settled into hiding until we can plan our next move. Right now, we're so outmatched it just doesn't seem like we can put up a logical fight."

"What of Razril, Lady Katarina," Tal asked, purposefully stepping over Lazlo's exposition. "Can we suspect help from them?" The situation was lost on the large former knight, but not those who stood beside him as they fixed him with incredulous looks of disbelief. "What?" Tal asked at last when he became aware of their stares, eye rolls and head shaking.

"Tal," Kenneth spoke in length, breaking the uneasy silence he felt determined to maintain only minutes ago. "If Vice-Commander Katarina is here, that can only mean that Razril has fallen as well. I think its time we really accept the fact that we're in this alone."

"Well, just because she's here doesn't mean what you're implying," Tal remarked. "There may still be help out there for us."

"Vice-Commander," Jewel spoke, both drawing everyone's attention to the injured woman and cutting off any potential argument forming between the two friends. "Please tell us what has happened in Razril."

After several minutes of silent debate, the older knight spoke, compelled to tell the horrifying truth of the happenings of their home. "Kenneth's assessment is correct Tal," Katarina said simply. "Lord Vingerhut has sold Razril out to the Kooluk, and aid from Gaien never. As Kenneth expressively stated, we are on our own I'm afraid.

"Once I learned of that, I…shamefully deserted Razril in the hopes of finding help or support. Circumstances, it seems, have led me here, though what support that may be has yet to be seen."

The silence seemed to stretch to an indeterminate future as each of the young adults digested the information given to them. Though they had, in some regard, hoped Razril had remained free despite their better logic telling them otherwise, to hear the words spoken seemed to deflate what lingering optimism remained that they were not fighting a losing war. After a stifling yawn, Katarina turned her attention back to her former subordinates. "Forgive me, but I seem to be getting tired. I don't think I've fully recovered yet."

"Oh, of course," Paula spoke while bowing to the elder woman. "Forgive us Vice-Commander, we'll be on our way."

"Oh, before you all leave, just one more thing," Katarina said softly, her words spoken in hesitation as though pained by her coming statement. "I am no longer the Vice-Commander, and I do not expect you all to address me as such, in fact, I'd prefer it. I failed in my duties after all. So from this moment on, please, just address me as Katarina, I do not deserve the platitudes of that title."

XxX

The beaches surrounding Pirates Nest had been of little comfort to the seemingly young man standing at the edge where the water swallowed the sands; a fitting metaphor for his life. In truth, this was the only place on the island he could come to find his peace, a place where he was not crushed by the waves of people within the walls of this hideaway. Others, in fact everyone within the halls of the pirate base seemed to skirt his presence. This became more prominent after his return, after his battle against the Rune of Punishment. The story of his unnatural feat, screaming back the obsessive commands of one of the 27 True Runes had become as commonly known as Lazlo's own temporary possession of the Rune.

To many within the hallows of Pirates Nest, Ted had gone from an enigma to a full-blown walking, wrathful spirit of vengeance, able to subdue even the great powers that govern the world. Though granted, most, if not all but a slight few within the camp understood the power and purpose of the True Runes, the very fact that he managed to suppress the influence of a known weapon that decimated whole armadas was unthinkable. In that brief instance, Ted was no longer a mystery that they were all leery of; he was a fully realized myth that terrified even the bravest of those assembled, and to his own amazement, he wasn't quite sure how he felt about that.

The shuffling sounds of footsteps drew the immortal archer from his musings as he turned his head to watch the young man who intruded upon his solitude. The rather cautious gait of the scout seemed to impress upon Ted this man's unwillingness to continue his destination, but he seemed determined regardless, and it troubled the former Rune bearer that his destination was where he himself stood.

"Hi there," Aldo said as he came to stand beside Ted, his voice relaxed and easy despite the fidgeting in his body that seemed to elicit his indecisive reasoning for seeking out the solemn man. "Nice view huh?"

With the rather poorly delivered introduction made, Ted sought to perhaps ignore the young man and return his attention to the sea and his thoughts. However, what he took as a dismissal for this man to leave him in peace, Aldo took as an invitation to continue.

"So I was curious, wondering really I guess, I mean, you seem to be a bit of a loner huh?" He mentally kicked himself for the significantly lame introduction but plowed through regardless. "Well, what I mean to say is that, you always seem to be by yourself. Meal times…well, I guess that's the only time it seems to matter. But you don't do much socializing do you?"

Another stint of silence followed as Aldo waited for some response from the man seemingly intent on imitating a statue. When none came, the archer continued, "Yeah, I know what its like to be alone a lot myself. I had a group of friends that seemed to forget I was still on that island when they left. I might have starved too, if Lady Elenor hadn't provided me with food and shelter.

"Well, at any rate, I understand how it feels to be an outsider so I thought I'd offer you a helping hand or an act of kindness or whatever, kind of like how Lady Elenor helped me." Aldo said, and when still no words followed, he finished up. "Would you prefer it if I go?"

"Would it matter if I did?"

"Well, it might…"

"Then yes, go, and leave me alone," Ted said simply, never once turning his attention to the man at his side, his face a stoic mask of purposeful solidarity. However after several more minutes of silence, he was consciously aware that Aldo had not moved. "You're still here."

"Yeah well, I guess it didn't seem to matter." The taller man said, shrugging his large shoulders in response.

"Do I make you nervous?" Ted asked simply, finally turning his head and fixing an unsettling intense stare on the younger man. Though Aldo considered himself well traveled and had seen a great number of things in his life, what he saw residing within Ted's eyes was something wholly otherworldly.

"N-no, of course you don't, I mean…well, yeah, maybe a little. Okay, yes, yes, you make me a bit nervous."

"Then understand what you're feeling now. The reason I am alone, the reason others shy from me is because I am something to be feared." Signaling to the large mouth of the cave of Pirates Nest, Ted continued. "Look at the reaction garnered by those within this hideout. Pirates, knights, a warrior king, and each and every one of them, brave to the very core of their being, willing to laugh in the face of death…and yet they are all terrified of me. You would be wise to follow their example."

"Yeah, but I'm not them…"

"Then you're a fool," Ted replied dryly, his attention turning back to the man at his side. "Fear of the unknown is what keeps you alive. It's what keeps you from being swallowed up by forces you are neither able nor willing to comprehend."

"Wow, that's vaguely cliché," Aldo remarked, and though his comments were meant to be lighthearted, Ted's eyes narrowed in dangerous reply. "Don't you think you're being a touch over-dramatic?"

"Don't mock what you don't understand, _boy_," Ted said, the words spitting from his lips in disgust as he did not seem able to get his meaning across this thick-headed man. "There are things in this world that you are meant to fear, that you are meant to avoid. That will devour you whole if don't show respect. Learn from the example of those pirates and those knights and that warrior king, and stay away from me, because it will only end badly for you if you don't." At those words, Ted turned on his heel and made an effort to leave, but feeling frustrated at his own insensitivity, Aldo called out to him.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? It's just, well…you seemed lonely," Aldo remarked, feeling renewed frustration at his own awkwardness. It seemed he had been away from civilization for too long. "I just thought that maybe…maybe you'd like a friend."

"I don't have the luxury of friends," Ted said, pausing briefly to address Aldo over his shoulder before continuing his search for seclusion. But rather than discourage the archer, Ted's words reinvigorated his need to show the suffering man that he was not alone in this world. That he could be his friend. Aldo just needed to convince him of it.

XxX

The meeting had been an impromptu assembly of those deemed commanders for the new military force gathered in the war room of the enormous Obel galleon. Among those gathered were King Lino, Pirate Queen Kika and her three lieutenants, Katarina, Lazlo, Tal, Kenneth, Paula and Jewel, Tov, the shipwright, Pablo the magician, and presiding over the meeting was Elenor and her protégé Agnes. It was strange, almost fitting really to see such a diversity of ideas, nationalities and rank that extended between the gathered soldiers within the great room. More than a unified coalition of principles, there existed a sense that, at the heart of it all, this collection of men and women was the very symbol of the islands that they united to save. It was poetic, it was purposeful, and it was truly a thing of beauty. And Elenor Silverberg was not impressed.

"Let's get something straight right now," the aged woman said, her index finger pointedly raking a path across the collection of assembled leaders. "I'm not here to hold your hand, or give you a meaningful homage about the value of human life and why you should fight this war. Hell, I'm not even going to win this war for you…that is your job. Mine is to make damn sure you have every opportunity to achieve that end goal.

"So here's the deal," Elenor paused, more for effect than to gather her thoughts. "Everyone, and I mean everyone, be you a king, a knight, a pirate or a peasant, every one of you gives me everything you've got. You fight until you drop dead on the deck, and even then, you'd better be literally dead. Because if you quit, if you're not pulling your own weight to win this war, I'll bounce your hind end over the rail so fast you'll be wet before you hit the water. Is that understood?"

After a moment of shocked reaction had extended throughout the group, a general consensus of agreement was vocalized before Elenor continued. "Good, now, to get down to business. For a smaller force to not only contend but also defeat a larger force, we'll need stealth and cunning, of which we have both. But regardless, we won't be able to match the Kooluk without gaining allies.

"Now," Elenor stated, directing everyone's attention to the nearby board with the large map pinned to the surface. "Of the islands within the inner sea, Iluya has been destroyed and Obel and Razril are under enemy occupation. According to my sources, Na-Nal and Middleport have both signed non-aggression treaties with the Kooluk and Nay Island remains unaffected.

"Currently, Kooluk has three fleets deployed against us, the first, second and fourth. The third fleet, as you're aware, was destroyed during the siege of Obel. This works to our advantage, as the first fleet is anchored at Fort El Eel, the third fleet is currently occupying Obel and the fourth is at Razril, meaning most of the policing of the Inner Sea is being done by Cray Trading Company. It's simply too much territory for them to undertake, and gives us a great level of freedom.

"Our first order of business is to secure allies, and that means Nay Island. Though they may not be much more than a retirement village these days, they have a large number of ships that will benefit us when we recruit new allies. This will also give us a bit more clout when we work to secure Na-Nal's allegiance. Those are our primary objectives thus far. After that I'll continue with the briefing, but it's vital we remain undetected, and that means working in the short term. Kooluk cannot afford to pull its resources from either Obel or Razril. They're spread too thin, but that does not mean we underestimate Cray Trading Company.

"Now, before we depart for Nay Island, I'll need several things from each of you," Turning her attention towards Kika, Elenor continued. "I heard you sent some people to an uncharted island to test whether it would function as a proper stationary base?"

"That's right," Kika said when she felt she had been given permission to speak. "Dario and several of the Razril Knights verified the layout and defensibility of the island. From their reasoning…"

"That's all I need to know right now," Elenor interrupted, pointing a crooked finger at the pungent Dario. "When this briefing is over, come to my quarters and give me the specifics. Tov, you come as well. If this will be sufficient for our purposes, we'll need to deploy carpenters to assist with the construction and I'll ask you to pick your team."

"Of course," the shipwright said, nodding in agreement, but curious how a ship builder could be expected to construct a fortress, it was a completely different method of carpentry.

"Good," Elenor said, turning her attention towards Lino, "Once I've heard what these two have to say, I'll need you to send Ramada to me. I'll need to ask for his services for a long-term assignment, but it can't be helped."

"I don't mind," Lino replied, shrugging his broad shoulders, "But isn't that something you should ask of Ramada?"

"He's in no position to refuse," Elenor explained cryptically before shaking her head to dismiss any further questions on the matter. "Now, we have something more important to discuss." Elenor spoke as silence again fell among the crowd. "If we are to gain the support of the other islands, we will need a leader, someone who can be successfully used as a recruitment tool. A face the rest of us can rally behind that will be our symbol for why we are fighting this war. Lazlo, will you step forward?"

The murmuring questions and shocked stares quickly filtered throughout the chamber, evident of the surprise of all those gathered with the exception of Kika and Elenor herself. However none was more surprised than Lazlo who stared wide eyed at the strategist in disbelief before being pushed in the back by Tal, prompting several unsteady steps and he moved to stand before the older woman.

"Now, under the recommendation of Kika, I invited you to my island, to judge for myself if you were worth my support. Obviously, as I'm here you have my answer…and you know now of Kika's recommendation. The true question is, will you yield to that decision and take this mantle? Will you lead this force against the Kooluk?"

Lazlo seemed visibly conflicted and uncertain, his eyes moving back towards the group to his back, hoping to gauge their reactions. His friends, Tal, Kenneth and Jewel all prompted approving grins and nodding heads, and even Katarina seemed to hesitantly agree of the recommendation. However it was Paula's approval that Lazlo sought most. The young elf however seemed more than slightly apprehensive, chewing nervously on her bottom lip as though uncertain how to express her feelings on the matter. When her eyes met Lazlo's however, she shyly turned away, and though she would not give her consent, she would say nothing to keep him from taking the position.

When the seconds stretched into minutes with still no reply from the former knight, Lino stepped forward, claiming everyone's attention. "I know this is a difficult decision Lazlo, but if it means anything, you have my support as well. I've been with you since Obel, and I've seen first hand your penchant for balancing your duty to yourself with your responsibilities of what's needed. You shouted me down when I was blinded by my need to protect Obel, and you stood between your friends and the pirates and negotiated a tentative peace, even after they attacked your home. Whether you believed in the words or not, you understood better than any of us what was most needed to achieve our long-term objectives, our…common objectives. That's exactly the kind of man we need to lead us. So if you'll agree, and I think I speak for everyone when I say that we will all support you to the best of our abilities. Because we know, despite our own desires, you have the vision to see beyond what you want for what is best. So will you do it?"

After several long minutes of more thought, Lazlo turned his attention back to Paula who still seemed unable to face him, before he whispered the words, "Yes, I'll do it." A general cheer of acquiesce was heard from the gathered group, the assembled commanders each pledging their support of Lazlo; everyone except for Paula who, despite her best efforts, could not quite succeed in hiding the tears that streaked her face.

XxX

Nearly half an hour after the impromptu meeting, Lazlo had found his way to the designated cabin that would be his home while onboard the enormous vessel. Despite his best efforts to be humbled by the recommendation of leadership, Lazlo found himself all too self-conscious at the size and scale of the room granted to him. It was certainly larger than his room at the academy and quite possibly larger than any room he had ever called his own. Considering that a king lived onboard in far more humble accommodations than this only added to the young man's apprehensions.

His assessment of the compartment however was pushed aside as a soft knock reverberated from the door, prompting him to cross the expansive room to answer it. A sadly complacent smile parted his lips when he opened the door, revealing an equally uneasy yet hopeful Paula standing on the other side.

"I apologize for interrupting as you were just settling in, its just that…well, I was hoping we could speak," Paula hemmed and hauled her request, fidgeting as she did so to further elaborate her troubled demeanor. "May I come in?"

Nodding simply and standing aside for the elf knight to move into the room, Lazlo closed the door and signaled for his friend to take a seat at the table as he moved to prepare a pot of tea. When he had finished, he placed the tray on the table and poured a cup for himself and Paula. Despite his gesture of comfort however, he could not help but see the distress etched into every line of the beautiful woman who seemed absorbed in her fingers as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"I guess I just wanted to say, congratulations on your promotion…"

"Is that really what you feel towards it Paula? Because you didn't seem too pleased when the recommendation was offered." Lazlo spoke his words without accusation or resentment, yet still the words caused Paula to flinch as though physically struck.

Taking several steadying breaths, the young woman closed her eyes as if debating with herself before speaking in a soft, uncertain tone. "It-it's not that I don't approve or believe you wouldn't make a fine commander, it do. It's just…well…"

When her words failed her again, Lazlo reached forward and took her hands in his, steadying her fidgeting fingers and forcing her to redirect her eyes to meet his. "Paula, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong?"

At the gentle, almost pleading request however, Paula withdrew her hands, her breath hitching in a strangled sob that threatened to overtake her resolve. "That's exactly the problem Lazlo. You worry so much about everyone else, you care so much and yet…you don't need any more stress. You don't need to give the Rune of Punishment any more hold over you.

"It's not fair," Paula said, standing from her seat so quickly the chair nearly toppled over. "Why does it have to be you? You have so much to deal with, with that Rune; you don't need the added pressure of trying to keep us all alive. Trying to liberate the islands, push back the Kooluk and win the war. Why did it have to be you? Why do you have to be so damn proud to try and save everyone? And why can't I do anything to stop this? Why did I have to…?" Paula never finished her thought however as all the bottled emotions within her bubbled to the surface and flowed in a torrent of cascading grief at the cruelty of fate.

She hated feeling so powerless to control her own emotions, as though life had forced her to confront her own weakness. More than that though, she hated the tears that seemed never-ending, bleeding from her eyes in an endless flood of fear and trepidation. She had every intention of voicing her support to Lazlo's ascension to leadership, and all she managed to accomplish was making a fool of herself. She was bitter and angry, but most of all she was terrified of fears she could not even put to words.

Lazlo was on his feet the moment Paula broke down, taking the elf in his arms and holding her quivering body against his in as much support as he could provide. He hated seeing this beautiful, most perfect creature so distressed, but he was at a loss as to what to say or do and was left with vague, whispered words of comfort that seemed unfitting given her state-of-mind.

After what seemed an eternity, Paula's emotions began to settle to small, hiccupping sobs as she shamefully wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, but as she attempted to pull away from Lazlo, he only tightened his grip to prevent her escape. Settling back into his embrace, she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling true peace in that moment of comfort. "I'm sorry," Paula whispered, her voice raw and overwhelmed with emotion. "I shouldn't be adding any more stress to you already, it's just…"

"Just what?" Lazlo asked, equally quiet after it appeared the young woman would not complete her sentence.

"It's just…you bring that out in me."

"I make you cry?" Lazlo asked in a softly teasing tone that succeeded in eliciting a broken laugh from Paula. He felt marginally better, yet the underlining concern for this woman was ever present in his mind.

"No. You make me care…you make me care too much Lazlo." She finished, accentuating her words by tightening her grip on the man in her arms.

"That was an awful lot of caring Paula…"

Though his words were again meant to lighten the mood, Paula felt hurt by his initial dismissal of her confession. Of course, she realized that his own questions on her feelings were do in part to her own inability to vocalize them to the man who had every right to know. "I don't blame you for doubting me," she spoke hauntingly as she tucked her chin into the crook of his neck. "I know I haven't been very…clear about my feelings but it's just that, I worry about you Lazlo. I worry about you as long as you carry that rune and as long as it slowly eats your life away I-I'm terrified of losing you." Again a hitched sob broke from Paula's lips before she regained control. "I wouldn't survive without you Lazlo. I just wouldn't."

The subtle yet poignant declaration left the young man speechless as he digested the words spoken to him. He felt himself elevated yet simultaneously humbled that a woman as magnificent and beautiful as Paula could find herself in need of him. To hear her express it however made him dizzy with emotion.

"You'll never have to worry about that Paula," Lazlo said after shaking his head to clear his mind. "You'll never know what its like to lose me because I'm not going anywhere" Pulling back to cradle her face in his hands, Lazlo moved forward, pressing his lips to her forehead before moving to lightly touch his lips to each of her eyelids, kissing away the tears that had not yet fallen. When he moved again, he rested his forehead against hers, their eyes locking in an unbreakable gaze that fused their complete attention to each other.

"You're not the only who hasn't completely been honest about their feelings," he said with a soft smile tugging daringly across his lips. "When I was taken by the Rune of Punishment, Ted may have been the one to stop it from using me, but your voice was what brought me back. I was lost Paula, lost in my own mind. Everything the Rune was telling me, it all sounded so honest and truthful, I began wondering if it was the Rune's will or my own thoughts I was hearing.

"I was confused and scared, and I let the Rune take possession of me. I don't remember anything that happened after that. It was like I was lost in my own mind. But then I heard your voice, I heard you calling out to me, and everything cleared. You brought me back Paula," Lazlo said, moving his hand to her face, the backs of his fingers lovingly stroking the soft skin of her cheek before his fingers uncurled to cup her warm, flushed face in his palm. "You saved me. Every time I've lost my way, I've had you to guide me back. So it's no exaggeration to say I'd be lost without you too."

XxX

The thundering steps of the boisterous former knight stomped heartily against the oiled deck of the large battleship as Tal made his way across the expansive surface to the ship's railing, and the man who was the source of his current search. When he made his way to his friend's side, the larger man slapped him heavily against the back, causing Kenneth to pitch forward in response.

"Hey der buddy, how's it going?" Tal asked rather more loudly than usual. For a moment Kenneth shook his head at his friend's boisterous greeting before the subtle scent caused him to turn his attention to the sloppy, half-crooked grin plastered to Tal's face.

"Are you drunk?"

"NO!" Tal said quickly, his denial coming loudly at the expense of Kenneth's ears. "Well, maybe…what time is it?"

Puzzled by the antics of his friend, Kenneth move his attention to gauge the position of the sun before another heavy slap against his back caused him to lurch dangerously close to tumbling over the banister.

"Nah, I'm just kidding ya...I'm drunk." Tal confessed as he swayed slightly, gripping the railing tightly to stabilize himself. "Hey, don't give me that look, I was doing it for the honor of the knights."

Rolling his eyes and knowing he was going to regret asking, Kenneth dove head first into his friend's latest depravity. "How exactly were you defending the honor of the knights by drinking yourself into a stupor?"

"Oh, well that's easy," Tal answered, slinging an arm across Kenneth's shoulders as he leaned closer to his friend. But whatever information Tal intended to share did not appear to be forthcoming, and Kenneth did not feel at all interesting in exploring the need for his friend's drinking binge.

"Tal, I appreciate you coming out here and all, but if its all the same to you, I'd rather be alone right now."

"Oh, but that's exactly why I came out here," Tal said, as if remembering something important and leaning heavily on his friend again. "Jewel came to get me. Thought you might need someone to talk to…you know, guy stuff…"

"Why exactly would Jewel think that?" Kenneth fired back in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air and causing Tal to lose his balance. "What, because I made a complete fool out of myself today in front of Katarina?"

"Yeah, something like that," Tal said, offering a smirk that did little to comfort his friend. When he sluggishly realized his efforts weren't working, Tal amended. "Look, so you put yourself out there and got riddled full of arrows, you pick yourself up and go at it again. That's what it means to be a man."

"What, suffering rejection and humiliation? Thanks, that really makes me feel better."

"Oh please," Tal interjected, his hand clapping firmly to Kenneth's shoulder, "We're men. Who hasn't made a complete ass of themselves trying to impress a woman?"

"Thanks, that's not really helping Tal," Kenneth sighed in frustration as he turned his attention back towards the sea. "The thing is, and I know this sounds stupid, but I really liked her Tal. I know she's older than I am and I'm sure she's had tons of former students fawning all over her. I don't know why I'm letting this bother me. I mean maybe it is just a schoolboy infatuation. Maybe I am just over reacting to a stupid crush. But then you don't know how many times I thought about her or worried whether she was all right or not after we left Razril. And then, well Lazlo and Paula seemed to find each other, even if they don't yet realize it and it just kept gnawing at me you know…the whole, 'what if.' Guess I got my answer today."

"Sounds like more than just a crush if your this hung up over it."

"Yeah, well what would you know, you're drunk," Kenneth said simply before a thought of clarity entered his mind and he turned his shrewd eyes fixedly upon the lucid expression of his clearly sober friend. "You rat bastard, you're not drunk are you?"

"Nope," Tal replied in earnest without an ounce of shame for his deception.

"W-what's the hell is your game Tal? Why act drunk at all then?"

"Because in my experience, people tend to be a bit more willing to open up to someone when they don't think the person will remember the conversation afterwards." The larger man replied as though his simple, rough logic proved his point. "And it worked."

Infuriated by the smug expression on his friend's face, Kenneth angrily shrugged out his Tal's grip. "I can't believe you Tal. You think this is some kind of game, toying with my distress for your own amusement?"

"No," Tal answered back as he again gripped a heavy hand against the sleeve of Kenneth's tunic. "You're my friend, you're hurting and I wanted to help. I knew you wouldn't just talk about it if I prodded you, so I came up with this little ruse to put you more at ease, so you didn't have to feel like the idiot that I was making myself appear to be. Okay, it was stupid and I'm sorry, but I wanted you to talk it out and I couldn't think of a better way."

"You could have just asked!"

"Would that have worked?"

After a few moments of chewing his bottom lip, Kenneth shook his head in understanding. "No, I wouldn't have."

"Fine," Tal remarked, tugging Kenneth's sleeve to pull him back to his place at the railing. "Now get your ass back over here and talk to me."

"What else is there to say?" Kenneth said with a heavy sigh," I liked her, she obviously sees me as just a kid. I made a fool out of myself. End of story, end of discussion."

"You seem really ready to cut your losses."

"What else can I do? It's like you said, live and learn." Kenneth replied with a half shrug before his shoulders slumped forward in defeat. "I'm not the first guy to suffer heartbreak. I won' be the last. All we can do is just shrug it off an move on."

"Or try to wear her down," Tal remarked with a half smile that was met with a look of incredulous disbelief by his friend.

"Tal, the Vice-Comma…Katarina is not the kind of woman you just 'whittle down', she's better than that. She deserves better than that. She deserves better than me…" Kenneth grunted in frustration as he buried his face in his hands. "I'm such an idiot, how could I have ever thought she'd be interested in me."

For his part, Tal was at a loss for words. He wanted to ease his friend's mind, tell him things would work themselves out, but it was obvious whatever words he thought to express would only do more harm than good. At times like this he really wished he was better with words, but that was his own shortcoming, and Kenneth suffered because of it.

"If it's any consolation, I've been through it too Kenneth," Tal stated awkwardly while patting his friend on the back. "I can promise it does get better."

"Yeah, I'm sure it does…but it sucks right now."

"That's something you and I can both agree on." Tal finished, a slight, comforting smile marking his face.

Before any further words could be spoken, the warning bell sounded on the deck as Nico, the ship's lookout frantically chimed the alarm, alerting those aboard the ship of an approaching enemy. "It's the Kooluk!" the ship's watchman shouted from the crows' nest, pointing to the distant horizon where two ships were slowly making its way in their direction.

Instinctively Kenneth had pulled a spyglass from his belt and gazed at the approaching vessels, a lump settling in his throat as he hopelessly recognized the lead ship. "That's not the Kooluk. They're flying the Kooluk colors, but that's not their ship." He said pointedly, handing the spyglass to Tal so the larger man could look through it as well.

"That's…that's the _Interceptor_," Tal remarked with a touch of fear. Both men knew the implication of the Razril flagship approaching. War had found them again.

-To Be Continued

A/N: *whew***** Another long chapter. This thing would not end. Couple things, I'm not sure I'm happy with the Elenor segment, it just seemed a little off, or all one-sided conversation from the strategist, but oh well, I had to give a reason for Lazlo being made leader and there you have it.

Secondly, Kenneth and Tal's conversation went a completely different direction than intended. Much like Kenneth/Lazlo talking where you learn about Kenneth's past, this was meant to be similar where you learn about Tal's past but after these two just started rambling, I couldn't get it back on track. Anyway, I do think this worked well to flesh out Tal's character at any rate. The conversation would have played two parts. First, you'd learn that Tal lived in a small fishing village on the coast of Gaien and left to see the world. Nothing really earth shattering there. Second, you'd learn Kenneth's surname was Haia. Again, nothing important to the story overall, just a nod to Suikoden fans if you know the significance of that surname.

Let's see, anything else? Can't think of anything, just that this was a beast to write, so as always, if your kind enough to read this, please be kind enough to review. Thanks.


	21. Into the Valley of Death

Suikoden IV: The Island Nation Chronicles

Chapter 20: Into the Valley of Death

Fire erupted from the muzzle of the Rune Cannon, a burst of devastating fury that tore an angry path across the surface of the churning sea on its unyielding course of destruction.

For seemingly endless hours, the two great titans were locked in combat, the elusively quick Razril ship; _The Interceptor,_ and the immensely imposing Obel vessel that was both haven and protector to its wayward crew of exiles. None aboard the Obel craft knew how the Interceptor had found them, only that war was once more at their door, the last vestiges of security the cast outs possessed.

For all intents and purposes, the battle was a stalemate between the two oceanic giants. The Interceptor was simply too quick and nimble, made so by its uniquely designed haul, while the haul of the Obel behemoth was just too dense for the quicker craft to damage.

Neither had gained the upper hand, and as soon became evident, the two ships played a daring game of cat and mouse, as the Interceptor's primary objective becoming the assault of any ship that ventured from the protective cove of Pirate's Nest, while the Obel galleon worked to tirelessly protect its allies beyond the reef.

For the casual observer however, the battle was majestic. Flares of gold and reds illuminated the ever-darkening sky and reflected in the mirror of the unsteady ocean as the pair of titans danced in a circular face-off of one another. And despite the many cannons and larger ranger, the quicker Razril ship was simply too agile to render inert. Even with its valiant efforts however, the Interceptor had managed to launch a successful salvo into the haul of a pirate vessel seeking to escape the encircled Pirate's Nest and join the battle.

As it was, the battle was a stalemate, and one that the crew of the _Interceptor_ well understood would not hold for much longer. Regardless of the disabled ship that partially blocked the entrance of Pirate's Cove, two other ships managed to slip around the wreckage and into the open waters while the attacker was otherwise occupied with the massive Obel craft.

For Snowe Vingerhut, that stalemate was about to be broken. He knew well that neither his ship nor the Obel warship would easily gain the upper hand; however the two pirate defenders that had escaped and began circling the outer rim of the Pirate's Cove. He estimated only a scat few minutes remained before he would be fully flanked by the liberated pirate fleet and the Obel behemoth, and with that time quickly fading the young commander chose the only course open to him and turned his ship away from the defending vessel.

Though he knew he was outmatched in this encounter, he would make the pirates pay for his shame and rather than order his crew to immediately set course for Razril, he commanded his helmsman to veer the ship along the outskirts of the island to intersect the two ships intending to flank his own. He did not have long to wait either, for the colors of the pirate fleet had just peeked above the ridge when the Interceptor veered sharply. With its broadside exposed, the attacking Razril ship unleashed a full volley of cannon shells that shredded the hauls of the oncoming crafts.

Wood splintered and erupted in fire as the Rune Cannons found their marks with eerie precision. The foremast of one ship was completely destroyed, while the other was taking on water, and if not for the shallow reefs, would have already been partially submerged as the Interceptor made its way into the open waters and away from Pirates Nest.

As the Obel vessel rounded the island in pursuit of the attacking flagship, Lazlo's attention was quickly drawn to the great plumes of smoke billowing from the burning wreckage of his allies decimated ships.

"Lady Kika's ship is nearby, she can pick up the survivors," Jewel said, pointing towards the vanishing sails of the Interceptor. "We have to pursue them."

"No, we can't," Lazlo responded, shaking his head in his own silent frustration. "As an act of good faith towards Lady Kika and her pirates we have to set the example and aid her men above our own desires to stop that ship. Besides, we all know this ship can't catch the Interceptor. Given its course, it's heading back towards Razril, and, from what the Vice-Commander told us, a Kooluk fleet. We don't have the necessary resources to take the fight to the Kooluk just yet."

"Yeah but…won't they know where we are now?" Tal asked, turning to join the conversation.

All Lazlo had to offer was a slight shrug of his shoulder before continuing. "That can't be helped now. We must first rescue whatever survivors are on those ships then we'll have to make preparations to depart. Doesn't look like we can stay here much longer."

XxX

_My Dearest Troy,_

_I had hoped this letter might be a source of comfort to ease your troubled apprehensions, but alas, I cannot dishonor you by concealing the truth. Your fears of the Patriarchal faction's deceptive nature have now become my fears. I know not what they are planning, and despite my best efforts have been unable to discern the location of their facility necessary to construct the enormous rune cannon you have described to me, but I will not relinquish my investigation. _

_I am remiss in my actions of late. In my diligent attempt to locate the undisclosed laboratory operated under the commands of the Patriarchal faction, I have enlisted the assistance of Princess Miranda. I now believe this is an error in my judgment. During a meeting between the royal family and Iskas, I and my brother Busk voiced our concern against the Patriarchal division; however Princess Miranda refused to support our motion to remove Iskas as head of the faction. Politically, this has placed Busk and myself in a precarious position as we are now viewed as usurpers against the Patriarchs, and given that Iskas has indeed converted an ally in the princess, we have little recourse but to allow the present status quo exist unchallenged. _

_There is not a moment since your departure that I have not prayed for your safe return, nor has there been an instant in which I have not desired to leave behind this war, my country and family so that we may find peace in some faraway land where we are not known. I know this is fantasy and nothing more, but still it is what my heart desires. Forgive me as a fool my dearest and do not begrudge me my dreams. I pray only for your safe return and nothing more. If the gods are truly merciful, then we shall be reunited. _

_Until that day, I remain most affectionately yours,_

_Ornela_

XxX

Ramada stepped off the deck of the small craft and moved towards the interior of the uncharted island, his eyes surveying the grounds with a look of apparent disinterest. For though this was but a simple layover for the greater voyage yet to come for the former spy, the accommodations for this island were sorely lacking.

It had been Elenor's idea really, not only his more dangerous mission, but to send craftsmen to this parcel of land to construct a working supply chain that would eventually become vital for their efforts. As the Kooluk had gained alliances with Na Nal and Middleport and presently occupied the ports of Razril, Elenor proposed that Pirate's Nest be the starting point for their efforts to take back the islands, with this unknown plot of land and Mordo Island completing the chain.

If they were successful, they would be in close proximity to Obel Island and could swiftly recapture the kingdom. The trick however was to remain inconspicuous, to build a modest yet serviceable fort here on this island without drawing unwanted attention from either the Kooluk or their allies in Cray Trading Company.

It was a fool's errand, yet despite the very high likelihood that it would fall and those discovered here on this island would suffer a grisly death, Ramada almost envied his companions that he would be leaving behind when considering his own assigned mission.

Per Elinor's prompting, he agreed to venture back into Kooluk, back to Fort El Eel and present himself as the conquering hero, laying the groundwork for miscommunication and sabotage that was sure to follow. It was a sad mission truly, because accepting this task meant that he would die doing so…and he doubted very much that anyone would remember his contribution.

XxX

As Snowe Vingerhut descended the lowered gang plank leading from the deck of the Interceptor to the docks of Razril he was immediately greeted by an escort of six men who took the opportunity to inform him in no uncertain terms that he was to meet with Commander Helmut.

It was not the immediate urgency of the summons that had troubled Snowe so grievously, but rather the dejected and scornful looks he earned from the citizens as he made his way through town. He wished they knew, wished he could make them understand that the occupation of Razril by the Kooluk was not his fault, if anything he tried desperately to prevent it. However the broken smiles and wavering glances were evidence of the telltale truths that he had not done enough.

Since returning from his mission to hunt down the rogue knights who commandeered the Duchess, Snowe had never felt the city possess such an oppressive atmosphere as they had at this moment. The tainted, desperate emotions that lingered in the air was all but suffocating to the young commander who felt filthy just being in the presence of his Kooluk escorts. He wondered when he had ever become strong enough to do everything that he had done up to this point, sacrificed his own honor as a knight to protect those who would be persecuted and murdered without him. He had done all the he could to shield the citizens from the brutal reality of what their occupiers would do had he not given them a target for their hatred. Sadly, he understood as he shoulders sagged just a little under the weight of his decisions, that the target of the citizen's hatred was not directed at the Kooluk, but at him.

"You bastard," the scream sounded through the crowd a moment before Snowe felt the solid contact strike the corner of his forehead, his vision going black for a mere moment as his knees buckled. "That was my son onboard that ship and you murdered him. YOU KILLED HIM!"

Pitched forth on his hands and knees, the young lord tried desperately to clear his vision and thoughts as his eyes came to rest on the rock that rest near his hand. For a moment he knew that was the weapon that had sent him to the ground as he raised his right hand to touch the swelling knot forming on his head. When he pulled the hand away, it was slick with blood, and Snowe focused on that image a moment longer than he wanted, believing the blood to be that of the men he killed so that his town would survive.

He made no effort to rise, his mind drowning out the screams of fury and rage that echoed around him, ignoring the six armed escorts struggling to keep the citizens back who wanted nothing more than to exact their revenge and anger and frustration on the commander. All he could focus on was the blood that stained his hands as the six men were overwhelmed and Snowe was engulfed in the wave of citizens.

XxX

Katarina sat alone in the tavern, her wounded body, though not where it had once been, was mending as well as could be expected. But it was not the health of her body that was troubling her, but rather the state of her mind that was so disturbed by all that had transpired since the death of Glen Cott.

Forced to flee from her home, knowing that it was occupied by Kooluk forces and finally, finding herself a prisoner of the pirates. She was lucky to have survived this long, though whether that luck was good or bad, she wasn't certain. Too much had happened, and trying to prioritize her thoughts seemed to be an exercise in futility. For no matter how hopefully she attempted to piecemeal the information she had and resolve one crisis in her mind, six more would present themselves and scatter her thoughts to winds.

With a frustrated sigh of defeat, she slammed her tankard of wine to the planked table and put her head in her hands, praying to the gods that they would release her of her indecisive nature. She had felt unsure of herself, ever since the death of Commander Glen she did not know herself, did not know what to think and who to trust, and that was the crux of it all. The attack on Razril, first by the pirates and then by the Kooluk had happened in such quick succession that it was impossible to believe Razril could have been conquered without help, meaning the Kooluk had information that they should have had…meaning there was a spy among her men.

Yet before she could further consider the ramifications of this realization, other thoughts again flooded her mind. The attack on the Duchess, being nursed back to health by pirates, the state of Razril under Kooluk's control, the Rune of Punishment…even Kenneth had somehow filtered into her mind as she hoped to resolve even a single apprehension in peace.

The scraping of the stool beside her drew her attention from her futile efforts to resolve the issues at hand as she watched the pirate queen take the seat beside her.

"Mind if I sit down?" Kika asked, ignoring the fact the words were offered only as a courtesy as she was already seated and looked to remain so regardless of Katarina's answer.

"I fear I would not be very good company _pirate_, especially to you."

"That's an interesting greeting to someone who helped nurse you back to health," Kika replied, nonplused by the cold reception from the former vice-commander.

"I don't believe I ever asked for your assistant," Katarina rebuked, returning her attention instead to her tankard.

After a moment of studying the face of the young woman beside her, Kika smiled lightly, "You sound of someone who would welcome death. Believe me, if you resent our hospitality and efforts to see you well, simply say the world and we'll gladly throw your ass back in the ocean."

When no further words came, Kika shrugged her shoulder in silent understanding before turning to leave, stopping only at the sound of Katarina's words. "Why did you do it?"

Arching an eyebrow as if wondering which deed or act, be it either kind or illicit, Katarina was referring to, the pirate queen returned to her seat and waited for the woman's elaboration. "Why did you nurse me back to health?"

"Of all the things you could ask, you choose to question me about that?" Kika replied, her lips frowning slightly in confusion. "Because it was the human thing to do."

"But you're pirates…"

"An ugly moniker, and one I'm sure you knights love throwing in our face at every turn," the swords master remarked before pulling the tankard from Katarina's hands and taking a hearty drink, ignoring the disgusted look the former vice-commander offered when it was placed back in front of her. "I prefer to think of us as free. Free of the restraints and rules society have place upon us, free of the confines of living meaningless lives in a profession that offers no gratitude or self-satisfaction, free to experience the feel of the wind on our faces and the sun at our backs…"

"Free of guilt, honesty and morality…" Katarina interrupted, her eyes moving to gaze at the pirate sitting next to her. "Do not try to cover up your moral transgressions by validating the need to live without the restraint of discipline and laws. You choose to be free at the cost of other's freedom."

"Do you know what it is we do here or do you judge us so harshly based on the horror stories you've been told as a child?" Kika responded at length, turning slightly in her seat to fully face her accuser. "We have a small fleet at this island, and spend most of our days fishing, and yes, we will pillage the occasional merchant ship, but not for glory or money, but to keep them away from us. Where else can we go to work and live in a society and do what we want without fearing the heavy taxes levied against us for our work, our food, our homes and our lives. Here, we have no need for taxes and no interference from political authorities telling us we must choose to live a certain way. Do you think our lives are any less valuable than those who would persecute us?"

"So where does attacking Razril fit in with your benevolent adoration of freedom. We knights wish only to keep the waters safe, and should you venture into our shipping lanes, much like Brandeau, then you can be certain we will respond in kind."

"Brandeau was no friend of ours, he left years ago and as for the attack on Razril…well, that situation is complicated. I will not deny that some of my men participated in that raid, but it was not under my order. There are, you're aware, other pirates in the Inner Sea. It was they who invaded your home, not us. But I will tell you that for participating in the attack, I have sent Dario to the uncharted island with the artisans and craftsmen to command the security detail while they work. If he is lucky and not killed by the Kooluk, I will think of another punishment. But we have already discussed the full details with the other knights present. If you want the full story on what happened, I suggest you ask them."

For a moment the silence fell between the two women again, two women who, under any other circumstances would be enemies yet were now forced to work together to achieve a greater goal. It was amusing to one and frustrating to the other, but in their own silence they found even ground for what could be, at best, a tentative peace. For now Katarina would relent her distrust, partly because she did not know what was truly happening beyond the borders of this island, and partly because she did not appreciate false accusations directed at her, she did not wish to name herself a hypocrite by doing the same to Kika.

Considering the circumstances, that tentative peace between these two would be enemies, lingering somewhere in the ether of their own troubled thoughts was perhaps the best they could hope to achieve.

XxX

Elenor Silverberg sat in her uncomfortable chair, draining the final contents of her wineglass while surveying the young man seated across from with an analyzing eye. She understood that this was the man Kika suggested full leadership of the united liberation forces, she tested him herself, yet there was something rather unsettling about him, as if his mind was not drawn elsewhere.

She could literally see the workings of his mind, the thoughts and challenges he'd faced and would yet fight against through the windows of his eyes, and what she found there did not impress her. Of course, Elenor was not so removed from simple human decency that she did not understand that not every leader of men needed to be highly intelligent. Some of the best leaders of her time did just as well leading with their heart, not their brains.

Regardless, Elenor felt that if this was all she had to work with, she could do worse. Though how much worse she'd rather not consider. "Are you ready to begin then?" She said to the young man before her, startling Lazlo from his preoccupied thoughts. "Get that elf girl out of your head and concentrate on what we're doing now boy, or else you'll be no use to me."

At the mention of Paula, Lazlo's cheeks colored in embarrassment, not fully realizing how obvious his love struck expression had been. Nodding his head as he set his hands flat against the desk, Lazlo fixed the strategist with his full attention.

"Good, now the reason I called you here is to teach you about war…"

"I know all about battle," Lazlo exclaimed, his eyes hardening as though the statement had been a slur against his training. "I've been in everything from skirmishes to full blown navel engagements. I know what I'm doing."

"Boy," Elenor said after a breath, her face hard and unreadable, "Lose the attitude or be off with you. I've no patience for those who won't listen to their betters."

The remark cut deeply again to the young man's pride, and though he knew he should simply nod his head and continue, he felt his cheeks warm in embarrassment and what pride he had challenged. "I'm trying to tell you I know how to fight…"

"And I'm trying to tell you, you know squat," the strategist proclaimed, her lips snarling in a disapproving frown. "You know how to fight, yes. You know how to command a ship in the heat of battle; I'll give you that. But you know nothing of how to orchestrate and command an entire armada of warships, coordinating their movements and positioning so they don't inadvertently collide with one another, or worse, get confused as to their positions and blow each other out of the water. That's what I'm here to teach you, and if you'd keep your damn fool mouth shut long enough to let me continue, that's exactly what I'll do. Are you clear?"

Eyeing the aged woman with a hint of distaste, Lazlo said nothing more but simply nodded his head once.

"Good," Elenor continued as she snapped her finger. Almost immediately Agnes appeared at her side with a large tome, placing it gingerly on the table as though it might crumble to dust. "This is The Precept, my own work on proper naval command and engagements. I want you to read it, study it, know it, because it may well be the greatest weapon we have against the Kooluk and Cray Trading."

"Consider yourself lucky," Agnes said when the moment presented itself, "This is a priceless volume of tactical concepts and theorems and the fact that Lady Elenor has let someone as ordinary as you even look at it shouldn't be taken for granted."

Lazlo remained silent once more, suddenly unsure who infuriated him more, Elenor or her pupil. After a moment, Elenor continued and Lazlo was again frustrated that she said nothing to Agnes for her attitude, and yet he couldn't express similar sentiments.

"Now, there are 37 precepts of warfare and strategy in that tome, but today I'm only going to teach you the first four, because they are the most important," Elenor replied, taking her wine glass and holding it up so that Agnes could fill it once more.

"Now, the first stratagem is 'Know your surroundings'. I'm not talking about simply observing what's around you, I mean knowing exactly what is around you at all times. This is different on land than in the sea, but the general premise is the same. If the current is faster half a league to your starboard side, you need to know this, because that little bit of information can save your ship. Knowing how the current flows, where the squalls are likely to hit and where low tide will cause a ship to run aground is essential, because your environment is your greatest advantage when fighting a larger force, and trust me, until we get this army fully mobilized, that's exactly what it'll be like," Elenor said as Agnes returned with the wineglass filled with the burgundy elixir.

Taking a sip of wine before continuing, Elenor turned her eyes back towards the young man. "Do you understand that?" Nodding his head in response, Elenor smiled before continuing. "Good, now the second precept is 'Appraise your costs'. If a ship three masts to your port has 26 rune shells and have already fired 23 of them, you need to know that they won't be of much use for long…"

"But, shouldn't the captain of that ship be aware of how many shells are left? Isn't that their responsibility?"

"You've captained a ship before," Elenor stated, fixing the young man with her unyieldingly piercing eyes. "In the very heat of battle, have you been able to keep count of how many rune cannon shells you have left? How many times your ship has been hit or the seriousness of damages. Even if you're one of the very few who keep tabs on that knowledge without continual updates, its always best to have one person oversee the entire operation and know who and what is happening.

"Speaking of which," Elenor stated, rousing Lazlo from his overwhelmed thoughts at how he would need to know what every ship has available and how much damage was taken, "We probably need to establish a good communication system. I know Razril uses the Nasal Bird, but without a ready supply, that's not possible," Elenor stated, ignoring the shocked look given by Lazlo that one of their greatest military secrets was readily known by this woman, "Obel employs the use of mirrors, but they're not very effective on cloudy days, and the Kooluk use oil soaked torches. A rather foolish idea considering an open flame on a wooden ship hasn't caught more of their ships on fire. Anyway, we need something equally visible and readily available to notify our ships when to pull back, when to move into formation and when to call for assistance.

"It would also be beneficial if this symbol could also point out the known Rune Cannon shells being employed by a particular vessel."

A few minutes passed in silence, Lazlo deep in thought while Elenor said nothing but merely watched to young man with interest, waiting for whatever suggestion he would put forth. When he was sure of his answer, the young commander replied simply with, "Flags," before falling silent.

Elenor scrutinized him for a moment before she put her own words into play, "Care to elaborate on that boy?"

Ignoring the snide comment, Lazlo shrugged almost half-heartedly before continuing. "We use colored flags to signal our allies. I mean, the white flag is universally seen as a surrender, why can't we just get different colored flags to initiate commands to the other ships?"

After a moment of contemplation, Elenor smiled her crooked grin in appreciation of her young pupil's thoughts. "I say, I think that might work. How about we pause for today on the lesson, and you and Agnes go work on this idea of yours. Though we'll need a seamstress to make us these flags…"

"Actually, there's one in Pirate's Nest," Lazlo said, his own smile at earning a small note of praise from the strict statistician adorning his young visage.

"The pirate's have a seamstress?"

"I think so, at least he said he was…"

"The seamstress is a man?" Elenor chuckled as she shook her head in disbelief. "Kika will never cease to amaze me. Regardless, this is fortunate for us and makes this a damn fine plan overall. If you're set on this course, then I will ask that you leave today with Agnes and work on the details of this plan of yours. Read over the book Lazlo and know it well, it may save your life."

"But, Lady Elenor…"

"Agnes," the older woman said simply, silencing any forthcoming debate and advising that this decision was not open to discussion. Nodding her head dejectedly, Agnes turned on her heel and departed the room, followed a short ways by Lazlo who was still unsure about the young apprentice strategist.

When the two had departed, Elenor's face hardened, any mirth and amusement quickly being replaced by a deep-seeded loathing of what she was about to do. But in truth, she hated herself even more, because despite swearing never to be responsible for taking more lives from this world, here she sat, aboard a ship, instructing the young commander to do that very thing. She hated everything she had become, and as she drained the last of her wine, she found herself sitting alone in her darkened room, a fitting metaphor for what her life had become.

XxX

When he finally opened his eyes, Snowe Vingerhut was a little more than slightly disoriented. His body was outstretched along the length of a plush couch and somewhere beyond his line of sight he could hear the gentle crackling of fire burning brightly in a hearth. Trying to shake off the fog from his mind, Snowe struggled to raise himself to a sitting position until the stabbing pain sliced through his middle, forcing him back to his reclining position.

"You should take better care than that," a softly confiding voice stated, startling the young lord as he was unaware anyone else was present in the large room. "The citizen's who rioted against you nearly killed you. I must say I'm glad they failed to complete the task, it would have made my situation infinitely more difficult."

With the final exposition, Helmut moved from beyond Snowe's vision to stand directly before the suffering young man. "I hope you're pleased with yourself."

Struggling to collect his thoughts, Snowe shook his head in exasperation as he fixed his hard eyes on the man before him. "I'm certain I don't know what you mean Lord Helmut."

"Of course you don't," the commander replied, nonplused by the blatant and expected denial. "You do realize the citizens are screaming for your head. After what happened with the Duchess, I can't really blame them."

More silence stretched between the two men, and when it appeared no further exposition was forthcoming from the young noble, Helmut continued. "It was no surprise really, seeing as how your mission was to retrieve the Duchess and her crew, and yet you returned without them. That could only mean they're dead, as I know you wouldn't return without completing that task."

"You think you know me so well don't you?"

"Of course," Helmut replied, taking a seat in a large-backed chair that sat directly in front of the couch. "As I said Snowe, you and I are not so different. Returning without succeeding in your mission meant possible harm to your town and its people. Furthermore, I also understand why you proceeded to sink the Duchess. Even if that the citizen's don't understand why, I do. My only failure is that I had not truly expected you to go through with it."

"You wanted me to kill my own men?"

"Absolutely not," the Kooluk responded as he crossed his leg to make himself more comfortable while appearing that this was nothing more than a casual conversation. "Which is why I hadn't expected it. I neglected that one truth about us. When I said that I was not so very different than you, I failed to take into account that you understood that you were not so different than me and saw what bringing those men back alive; allowing them to be charged for treason and hanged would have done to the populace. It would have crippled their defiance and resolve and would have made our occupation much more manageable.

"Instead, you took that measure of control away from me and gave the citizens a new target to hate…you."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about," Snowe spoke, his voice hoarse and raw.

"Of course you don't," Helmut replied, an expression of sardonic disbelief parting his features, making no effort to hide his distrust of Snowe's words. "So tell me, how did it feel to kill your own men?"

Anger coursed through Snowe's veins as he lashed hatefully out at Helmut before the pain overtook him and he collapsed to the floor. Gasping in misery as he held his pained ribs, he looked up at his tormentor with hate and death in his eyes, a slow, curdling growl escaping his lips and he made yet another foolish attempt to reach the commander before the pain simply became too much. For his part, Helmut had not so much as blanched during the failed attempted and watched Snowe with intrigue and interest.

"Tell me Snowe," Helmut said, standing and taking a few steps so the he could kneel beside the fallen knight commander. "Why did you choose this path? Why did you wish to make yourself the target of this town's hatred instead of letting them continue to hate us?"

"If you know me as well as you say…" Snowe grunted in pain, his skin turning a doughy white under the effort it was taking to speak, "Then you already know."

"Humor me," Helmut replied, though when he received no further comment he nodded his head. "I just want to see if I'm right about you?"

Grunting in more pain, Snowe fought his body to sit upright against the cushion of the couch as he stared at the man before him with a loathing he had never felt for anyone before. "Because hating me means they won't hate you. It means these people won't do anything stupid or rash to try to retake their city and get themselves killed doing it. If they hate me, then they'll at least be safe."

Helmut bowed his head, nodding a few times at the expected response before returning his eyes to the younger man. "I really miscalculated with you haven't I?"

"So then, _Lord_ Helmut," Snowe spat, the realization that he got the best of this man not lost on either during their exchange. "What do you plan to do with me?"

"That's the issue, isn't it?" the Kooluk commander said as he returned to his chair. "You've taken nearly every option I have out of my hands. I can't use the citizen's to control you anymore, because they want only your death. I can't kill you because I would lose the support of your father and his connections to Gaien, and putting you in prison is only a delayed death sentence as it's only a matter of time before a civilian finds a way to end your life, which again, would break our ties with Lord Vingerhut. You are a shrewd bastard aren't you?"

"So you say," Snowe remarked, a proud smirk toying at the corner of his lips as he displaying his own pride at one-upping the man before him.

"Yes well, so am I," Helmut remarked, an equal glimmer of victory dancing across the irises of his eyes. "I said you have taken nearly every option out of my hands. There is still one I have available to me. If I cannot use you and I cannot kill you, and keeping you here is simply too dangerous for me, then the only alternative is to exile you."

This seemed to be the one outcome Snowe had not considered, and his eyes widened in fear. "The citizens…"

"Are no longer your concern," Helmut proclaimed, stroking his chin in consideration, "However I imagine many of the families of the men you killed will be willing to follow after you to exact their revenge. See, your safety is only my concern while you are on this island. Once you're banished, I have no say in the matter, and Lord Vingerhut will blame whatever wretched man, woman or child kills you in retaliation for taking their son's life. Maybe the Sea Goddess will show you mercy. Then again…" Helmut remarked, shrugging his shoulders and leaving the silent Snowe to ponder his own thoughts.

To Be Continued

A/N: Holy CRAP! This chapter took FOREVER to write, and I really want to apologize for taking so long. The reason being, I think I finally figured out why Suikoden IV was such a disappointing game while trying to write this chapter. In all other Suikoden games, there are a large number of enemies that could pick up the plot and storyline and carry some really good plot development. In this story though, there's the Governor (who's uselessly boring), Graham Cray (who's motivations are sketchy at best and is paper thin as a character) and Troy (while have great potential, seemed like a cardboard villain at best) which is why I've drug in the Tactics characters to help fill some holes. The problem is, I've written so many existing archs within the last few chapters that I'm running out of what needs to be addressed before moving forward. I just don't like simply teleporting the ship to Nay Island and begin the recruiting without some form of transition. Anyway, I'm going to stop my rant here before I continue. Just let me apologize for the delay, this was a very hard chapter to write and many parts were rewritten several times.

Anyway, I hope it was still good, and if you're kind enough to read, please let me know what you think.


	22. A World of Shattered Dreams

The Island Nations Chronicles

Chapter 21: A World of Broken Dreams

The tides were restless. Though the winds were calm and the skies clear of storms, the water proved unnaturally hostile. For any resident within the southern islands, this was an ill omen of coming calamity. Lino en Kuldes, displaced king of the island nation of Obel was not a believer in the tales of spinsters and minstrels who made the spreading of such superstitions their business, but even he has witnessed the troubles to befall him when the world worked against its nature. The tides were restless, and to the depths of his bones he was terribly unsettled.

It had been agreed that upon the arrival of Na-Nal, a small contingent would be best when approaching the chief of the island about a mutual alliance to drive the Kooluk from their waters. Thus, Lino had immediately offered his services as an official of his own island, in the hopes that the offer would carry more weight to the proud people of this hostile land with his presence. Likewise, the newly appointed commander of the united naval forces, Lazlo agreed to come as well, as did Jewel who would act as bodyguard for Lazlo. Seeing as how she was born on this island and left on good terms, her appearance, it was hoped, would also bear more weight to their considerations.

Lady Kika also accepted the invitation to accompany the small party. As the Pirate Queen, her appearance beside that of King Lino would prove that even enemies should unite against a common foe. At least, that was Elenor Silverberg's belief when she made the recommendation.

The final member rounding out the party was the mysterious bowman, Ted. Lino had always considered himself a good judge of character, but for the life of him, he could not appraise the enigma that had seemingly forced his way onto their mission and into their war. He seemed to have a personal stake in the events playing themselves out, but he had no way to know if it was for their benefit or not.

As their small craft beached itself on the shores of Na-Nal, Lino again took a moment to study the churning seas before turning his eyes to the darkened orbs of the trailing archer. His eyes were piercing and dark, and told Lino nothing. For a brief moment, the former king wondered if the churning waters were not in some way reacting to a disaster this man Ted would bring about. The thought brought a chill to run along the length of his spine.

Nevertheless, he had little time to consider the ramifications of unfounded suspicions as the party made their way along the edge of the beach towards the island's interior. However, the presence of the Kooluk soldiers guarding the entryway sent a sudden, damning realization that their mission was not going to be as easy as they first expected.

"This is unfortunate," Kika sighed while observing the soldiers. Their numbers, while not large, were significant enough to inform the group that entrance to the island was not a welcoming offer. As her hand slowly crept to the scabbard at her side, her thumb pressing ever so slightly against the blade guard and extending the weapon a fraction of an inch above the leather sheath, she looked pointedly at Lino. "You know we may have to fight our way through them."

Taking a deep, resolute breath himself, the large king shook his head as a hopeful smile tugged at his features. "We can't be sure how many are beyond the gate. We could have a whole battalion to contend with. If we attack these soldiers, more will likely come. Let's try the subtle approach first," he answered at last as he walked backwards while facing his companions before turning on his heel and marching towards the nearest Kooluk guard.

Lino had made it only four or five paces however before the nearest guard called for them to halt, leading many among the allies to wonder why he simply hadn't ordered them to remain where they were when he first saw them. "Halt! There is no unauthorized visitation to the island of Na-Nal. Please state your business."

"We are here on a pilgrimage and wish to speak with the island's chief," Lino stated, bowing slightly in a show of humility. To Lazlo and Jewel however, it seemed strange to see the king of a nation bow to a simple guard. There was something entirely wrong about it. "Might we be allowed to pass?"

"Since when do pilgrims carry weapons?" a second guard asked, stepping forward to join the first. He was of larger build than the first, and his eyes glowering beneath the slits of his helmet as well as the way he gripped his weapon told every member of the party he was bored being a simple guard and was looking for an excuse to fight.

"It's a dangerous world out there friend…"

"I'm not your friend," the guard responded.

"Fair enough," Lino bowed slightly again in apology, "But as I was saying, it is a dangerous world. One must know how to defend themselves against all manner of wanton criminals and brigands. Can't be too careful now, can we?"

As Lino flashed a grin that was not at all comforting, the two guards exchanged a look before the first guard spoke again. "Your manner of speech is not at all like a pilgrim either. Who are you really?" No sooner than the words were uttered than his sword had cleared the scabbard. The group behind Lino made to draw their weapons as well, but the large warrior held his hand up to stay their actions so as not to provoke an unwanted fight.

"It is true I have studied at the university before beginning my pilgrimage," Lino's rough voice stated as he offered a genuine smile and tilting his head slightly. "If that offends you, I apologize," Lino offered again before continuing after a pause, "However, since we are on the topic of discrepancies of common schools of thought, perhaps you gentlemen can tell me what sniveling, Kooluk mongrels are doing on the fair shores of Na-Nal. Your home can't be that wretched that you Godless heathens feel the need to spread your filth this far south now, can it?"

"Yeah, that was subtle," Lazlo replied, shaking his head at the stunned expression painting the faces of the two guards.

"That was subtle," Lino agreed in response as he stole a sideways glance over his shoulder to the smaller man. "This is diplomacy," and with speed that belied his large frame, he thrust the blade of his spear into the belly of the first guard, giving a sharp twist of the shaft for good measure as the soldier let out a guttural scream of agony before pitching lifelessly forward, his body slumping to the ground.

Before the second guard even had time to react, Kika's sharp blade separated his head from his shoulders as he too joined his comrade in whatever afterlife awaited them. Jewel and Lazlo followed suit, drawing their weapons and charging into the coming tide of soldiers that poured from the gates.

The young knights had trained for this, were prepared for this and as they joined the fray, they moved in fluid actions that was second nature to their immersive training. The four companions fought like demons, spinning and slashing with their weapons as though they were extensions of their bodies, extensions of themselves. Everywhere they turned, men fell. Dead, crippled or merely wounded, they cared not. They were driven by a madness that seemed to have gripped them all in this moment of fury. The islands were their homes, their place to protect and guard and live and feel safe. The Kooluk had no right here, making demands and treating the inhabitants of this and every island as if they were subjects to the Kooluk tyranny.

Obel, Razril, Na-Nal…Iluya, the Kooluk had taken everything that was good and decent about their homes and corrupted it. For the four companions, this was divine retribution. No, not retribution, this bath of blood they stained upon the beach of Na-Nal was a reckoning. For so long they had hidden and fled, they had cowered in their little corner awaiting the monsters from the north to devour them. Now…now was their time for redemption, and every injustice made upon the islands and their inhabitants were visited upon the soldiers tenfold.

For his part, Ted merely stood in the background, his face an unreadable continence as he observed the battle being fought. He had no intention to engage the enemy, and, when would sometimes happen, a Kooluk solder would approach; they felt his aura and decided better of it. Though he no longer possessed the Soul Eater, its power still resided within him. He was slowly becoming aware of that eventuality, and though he did not like the eventual conclusion, he knew that he was as a god of death, and it was his doing that these men died here today. He did not know how, but he accepted that as truth. After 150 years, he and the Rune of Life and Death were no longer indistinguishable. They had become one and the same.

At last, when the final soldier fell to the ground, the four liberators took a moment to catch their breath and gather their wits. They had not known such violence, frustration and fear through the entirety of their lives, but now that it was over, they felt purged and empty; their victory on the beach was hollow at best. They liberated one parcel of land from the intrusive Kooluk Empire, and it took a massacre to achieve that. How much death would be needed to free all the islands and win back their homes?

They would have no time to contemplate the ramifications of their actions however as a new voice shouted, "Hold it right there!"

Expecting more guards to have arrived to reinforce the gate, the party raised their weapons in defense, only to see a contingent of villagers led by a very tall, very broad-shouldered young man with flowing silver hair that stretched the expanse of his back. "Explain yourselves!"

"Explain ourselves?" Lino barked as he retrieved his spear from the chest of a fallen Kooluk soldier. "You explain yourselves. What the hell are Kooluk soldiers doing here on your island, guarding the gates as if this were their personal fortress?"

"They are our guests and have shown us nothing but courtesy. You however, are a different matter," the leader spoke as he took a menacing step forward until a small hand pressed against the barrel of his chest.

"Hold it right there Axel," Jewel barked, extending her arm and pushing the surprised warrior back a few paces.

Startled by the forceful young woman's demeanor and her knowledge of his name, he turned his head to scrutinize her appearance before the pieces of long-forgotten memories tumbled back into place. "Jewel? But I thought…didn't you join the knights?" Taking another moment to study the group in question before coming to some silent conclusion, Axel nodded his head as if coming to some understanding. "Alright, you're all coming with me. We'll let my father decide what to do with you."

XxX

The Vingerhut manor was a spacious estate of sprawling gardens and lavishly furnished chambers that belied the modest condition of the otherwise humble town. Works of art from great master painters and prized manuscripts were among Lord Vingerhut's most valuable possession, and though it was not as lavish as the Reinbach estate of Middleport, it still demonstrated the wealth and privilege of its inhabitants.

To Helmut Silvermane however, the extravagant displays of wealth and power were nothing short of obscene. He had witnessed this first hand in the halls of his home country of Kooluk. Certainly, those with power and the responsibility of governing the well being of their people deserved a certain degree of creature comforts. But in the case of Lord Vingerhut, the extravagant wealth was little more than a status symbol, a means to place himself above those who would venture into his own little sanctuary of control. If he knew how little control of his own world he truly had, the noble Lord Vingerhut would be stripped of all sense of self-worth.

To Helmut, it was almost worth demonstrating to the arrogant aristocrat how weak and feeble his sense of power truly was. _Almost_.

As it was now however, he would simply need to endure the ramblings of the arrogant governor as best he could, and keep his own amusement to a minimum. This however, would prove a difficult task.

"Do you have any idea what kind of position you've put me in?" Lord Vingerhut demanded, his round, scarlet face screwed up in anger as he paced the length of the great study. "I had expected better consideration of our mutual partnership than this Commander Helmut."

"And therein lies the problem governor," Helmut replied calmly from the plush, wing-backed chair. "What you describe as a partnership, Kooluk recognizes as an occupation."

A few moments of indignant huffing from the rotund lord was exchanged before Helmut allowed an unsettlingly patronizing smile to form upon his lips. "Perhaps if you could enlighten me as to the source of your distress, we could resolve this unpleasantness and remedy the problems at hand. A mutually beneficial occupation would be better for all parties involved after all." When several more moments of grumbled silence fell from the noble's lips, Helmut sighed in disgust and shook his head. "Please state your grievances."

"Well, not least of which is the underhanded means in which you have taken control of my city," Vingerhut proclaimed, his face now emulating a grape. "I was under the assumption that this was merely a temporary situation. I had a gentleman's agreement with your King no less that no citizen would be harmed and our city would be left exactly as you found it."

"And we hold to that agreement governor," Helmut replied slowly, as if the man before him was a rather slow-learning child. "No citizen has been harmed, nor have we desecrated any ship, building or structure within your shores. And I make this promise to you; our occupation will be short lived at best. Though I enjoy the hospitality of your town, I long to return to my home, as do my men.

"We will be here no longer than is necessary."

"Hmph," Vingerhut scoffed as he continued his pacing, "You can't swindle a swindler my young commander. Do not think for a moment that the mistreatment of my son will not have ramifications. There are always repercussions to acts of subterfuge."

"You would know of that would you not Lord Vingerhut? After all, wasn't it you who reached out to us, you who saw a golden opportunity to expand your own wealth and status by supporting the Kooluk nobility? Even at the cost of your own town, and the loyalty of your son no less, you sacrificed your pride for your station. Do you feel justified in your actions?"

"You play a dangerous game boy," Vingerhut spat as he pulled himself to his full, unimpressive height. "You would not be so confident without my support. You banished my son and have stolen my city from beneath me…I want them back."

"And how do propose this will play itself out, _Lord_ Vingerhut?" Helmut replied as he stood to match the other man's height. "The Knights of Gaien would indeed prove a most unfortunate enemy in this delicate time between our people. But who would lead them? Commander Glen is dead; Vice-commander Katarina has abandoned Razril and your son Snowe has been exiled. There is no one to lead them. Then there is the support of the citizens. After selling their island to the enemy, do you truly believe they will respect any decision you make from this point forward?

"And then there _is_ the matter of your son," Helmut continued as he began circling the governor like a shark preparing to strike, "You gave him far too little credit I fear. The young man was considerably more astute than you realized and if not for the fact that I had the one advantage he could not afford to act against, the safety of the citizens, he may well have out maneuvered me in my own stratagem.

"No Lord Vingerhut," Helmut remarked, leaning close to the older man as he spoke in his ear, "I feared your son, but not you. Because you have yet to realize you have lost the support of everyone that would have assisted you in ousting our occupation.

"But you may take me for my word when I tell you that we are not here to make your island part of the Kooluk Empire. Soon, our objectives will be realized and we will leave your shores. But until then…" Helmut concluded as he stepped away from the pompous, foolish man and departed the room, leaving Lord Vingerhut alone with his thoughts.

XxX

Na-Nal's island chief grunted in disapproval at the company brought before him as the two women and three men stood in submissive yet defiant attention. As he moved from behind his large, stone desk, the old warrior scrutinized the party, his eyes finally settling on Lino. "I know you."

"You should," Lino replied as he crossed his arms, his words coming out as a bark of impatience. "It's been a while old man."

"You're no spring chicken yourself Lino," the chief said as he moved to take a seat positioned for him by his son. "So now that we've gotten what passes as pleasantries out of the way, tell me what the hell you were thinking attacking those men?"

"I hardly classify Kooluk butchers as _men_," Lino replied in disgust as he shook his head. "Maybe you could tell me what you're doing harboring Kooluk invaders?"

"They are our guests," the older chief replied as he waved his hand in indifference, "They came, offered trade and the rent of a few of our warehouses so they could establish a supply line on their invasion of Gaien."

"Gaien?" Lino barked, his anger rising as his eyes narrowed. "Have you bothered to realize that your supply line helped the Kooluk conquer Obel? My home and my people have been subjugated because of your need for wealth and good relations with our enemies. Tell me old chief, when did the people of Na-Nal become such gutless cowards!"

"YOU WATCH YOUR TONGUE!"

"Axel, settle down," the chief said as he shook his head at the tactics of Lino. "The king is just trying to bate me into argument."

"A few years ago, that would have worked," Lino said as he tilted his head in thought. "What happened to you and your legendary temper?"

"I grew up, though I'm not ashamed to say my son has inherited that trait." The old man said, fixing his child with an appraising eye. "Now, to the business at hand. You have injured our guests, and that, we cannot accept. So, we are instructing you to venture to the elves village and retrieve a very potent curative. Our information indicates it is in their central most sanctuary, a large tree, of all things…" he scoffed as though the concept was ridiculous.

"So, there's the situation. You will leave at night, you will retrieve the medicine, and well…until then, I suppose you can enjoy the hospitality of our jail, seeing as how we wouldn't want you to skip out on us now would we?"

XxX

The meeting chamber was intentionally designed to keep the air at a bitter temperature, mostly for the purpose to ensure those in attendance would remain awake and alert. For Ramada however, the ungodly temperatures were simply another slow torture as he waited for he designated appointment. And waiting seemed to be all he was doing since his return to Fort El-Eel.

For days now, since his arrival, he had been shuffled off from one meeting to another, only to wait and be systematically ignored by the very people who demanded his attendance. It was as though those in authority were not quite certain what to do with this man, and despite his best efforts, Ramada could not help but feel the fear of his likely fate creep every so subtly across every fiber his being. For not the first time since his return to Kooluk was Ramada having doubts about his decision and role in this war. To the former spy, this was quickly becoming a very bad idea.

While all the doubts and uncertainties began manifesting within Ramada's mind, the large door leading to the meeting room finally opened, drawing his attention to the Cheshire grin of Graham Cray who walked purposely into the large, frigid chamber. "My, my, so my little spy has finally returned to me unscathed I see. And where are your associates?" Cray asked, his head craning the corners of the room as if expecting to see the pair of assassins lurking in the shadows.

"Not as fortunate as I was my lord," Ramada replied, bowing his head in reverence to the man before him. "They're dead."

"Oh, that's a pity," the merchant of death replied, his voice soaked in a general lack of interest as he took a seat at the table across from the larger man. "Seeing as how you've returned to me without the Rune I specifically requested you retrieve, and your companions unpleasant fate made abundantly clear, might I inquire as to why you've come back with nothing to offer? If you are seeking safe harbor from those you've wronged, you will not find it here." As if the threat of words were not enough, Cray set his hands upon the table top, flexing the fingers of his prosthetic hand while an eerily ominous glow emitted from his right.

"I wish to avenge my companions, your grace," Ramada said simply, and though he fought to maintain his calm, he could not keep the quiver of fear from his voice, a tremor that did not go unnoticed by Graham Cray and seemed to please the merchant. "And I do not come empty handed. I have information regarding the whereabouts of King Lino of Obel and the forces he has gathered."

"Really?" Cray replied, twining his misshapen fingers together as he leaned forward. "Tell me everything."

XxX

"When we get out of here, remind me to kick the chief's teeth out," Lino barked as he stared through the woven bars of his cell. He had been in a surly mood since being told he would have to make reparations for injuring the Kooluk solders, but this was beyond humiliating. He couldn't help but feel that this was in some way the island chief's sick ploy at humor, or just wanting to best his former rival.

"How long do you think they'll keep us here?" Lazlo asked, desperate for someone to speak to as Jewel had been told to remain at the chief's house on Axel's orders.

"As long as they wish to keep you here," a new voice said, startling the three prisoners who had not realized anyone else was sharing the cell. "For my companion and I, we've been in the cell the better part of two weeks."

"Really? And what was your crime?" Kika asked, her arms crossed as she leaned against the cell wall and judged this unfamiliar woman who stepped into the light. She was lean and fit, with long brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and sharp, unflinching eyes.

"Nothing more than trying to tell the chief of the atrocities committed by the Kooluk against the island of Iluya."

"Have you seen the island?"

"What's left of it, yes," the young woman replied as she addressed the former king, a grim countenance adorning her otherwise gentile features. "The island has been reduced to ash and death. There's nothing left there."

The news brought a solemn silence among the party as they each absorbed the confirmation of their fears. They knew in their hearts the reality of what had occurred in the now destroyed island, but hoped beyond their naivety that they were wrong.

After a moment of compressive silence, Lino turned his attention back to the young woman. "So then, who might you be miss? I can't help but comment on your unique accent."

"Oh, of course, I apologize. My name is Fredericka Longbow. As for my 'unique accent' I'd like to leave that as my little secret, if you don't mind. Suffice to say, I can assure you I am not your enemy."

"That assurance doesn't ease our concerns in the least," Lino remarked dryly as he crossed his thick arms across his broad chest. "After all, the people of Na-Nal aren't our enemies either, and they seemed to find it fitting to shove us in this cramped cell."

"Yes, well, it's the best I have to offer," the woman named Fredericka replied drolly as she turned her attention back to the shadowy figure still seated in the darkness of the cell. "As for my quiet companion, her name is Gretchen," the archer stated, signaling the other woman forward to introduce herself. "The two of us met along the way and decided to journey together, though for different reasons. I'm not at liberty to divulge my purpose of traveling to this land, but as for Gretchen…"

"I am here to fight," the woman stated simply as she stepped forward to stand beside the other woman. "I have trained in the art of combat and have learned all I can from my home. I wish to broaden my exposure to the techniques of swordsmanship and fighting, and have thus traveled here."

"To a land ravished by war?" Lazlo asked as he cocked a curious glance at the young woman. "Seems you've picked an opportune time."

"Perhaps not," Fredericka replied as she mimicked Lino's stance and folded her arms across her chest before leaning against the wall. "War tends to make unlikely allies among some and nurture paranoia in others. Lest we wouldn't be in a cell only for warning the chief of the treachery of the Kooluk"

"Agreed," Gretchen remarked in slight agitation, a frown tugging at the corners of her lips, "I will learn nothing here."

"Well, maybe you could come with us…I mean when this is all over," Lazlo said, shrugging his shoulders as he offered an alliance to the two women, much to his companions surprise."

"Lazlo, do you think that's a good idea? We don't even know who these women are."

"Besides," Fredericka remarked as she arched herself to a full standing position, "Who says we're in the market to _join_ anything. As for not knowing us, that sword cuts both ways. We have no idea who you are either. You may well be spies for the chief of this island, trying to gain some leverage over us."

"And you could be Kooluk agents," Kika fired back.

"Yes, yes, and we all could just be sitting in a jail cell, tossing random accusations at one another," Lazlo interrupted the building tension as he stepped between the two groups. "Look, its true we don't know you, and you don't know us," Lazlo said as he addressed the archer before turning his attention back to the former king and the pirate queen, "But we have to learn to build trust or we'll never stand against the Kooluk."

"Lazlo," Lino began as he stepped forward and laid a heavy hand on the young man's shoulder, "I understand your willingness to build alliances, and it's admirable, but for all we know, they could be the Kooluk."

"But they're not," the former knight said, turning his attention fully at the older man, his eyes shining with such conviction that he felt himself daring to believe the truth in his young commander's words despite his own best judgment against it.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am," the young commander said with a smile as he turned back towards the two women. "I just know they're supposed to come with us."

"Fine," Lino relented as he held his hands in surrender. "If you believe it, then I'll believe it."

"That's all fine and well," Fredericka replied as she still maintained a suspicious dour upon her face, "But we still haven't agreed to anything yet."

"Then come with us," Kika offered, shaking her head quickly at the bluntness of the statement, "I don't mean to join our cause, I just mean…the chief of this island wants us to retrieve some medicine from the elves. Come with us, and make your decision once you've traveled with us for a bit. No pressure, no obligation, just make your own choice."

Fredericka furrowed her brow in consideration of the request before turning her attention to her companion who merely shrugged her shoulders. "Personally I'm all for it. I'm getting rusty sitting in this jail."

"Alright," the archer commented as she turned towards the young man before her. "We'll travel with you for this quest and decide after. So, when do we get out of here?"

"That would be now," a new voice announced, drawing everyone's attention to the island chief who stood at the iron door.

XxX

The private study of the Na-Nal mansion was a warm and inviting antechamber that served to both comfort and pamper the guests fortunate enough to enjoy the hospitality of the island's chief. For the pair that stood at opposite sides of the cozy room however, an atmosphere of cordial hostility seemed to settle heavily upon the chamber and its inhabitants.

For several moments they seemed to fidget, neither certain nor willing to begin the conversation they both knew was forthcoming. Thus the silence had become an almost palpable force, weighing heavily against their indecision and quiet musing as how best to broach the topic while exponentially increasing the difficulty of beginning that same topic.

Feeling more frustrated than uncertain about the unspoken history between the two, Jewel blew an aggravated breath from her lips before approaching a different subject. "So what the hell Axel? Why did you lock my friends up in your rinky-dink jail cell?"

Taken slightly aback by the unexpected topic, the large man offered only a mere shrug before responding, "That's really what you want to ask?"

"At the time, I think it's the most important thing, so yeah, that's really want I'd like to ask."

For the briefest of moments, an expression of hurt passed across Axel's features before it quickly faded to the recesses of his boundless pride. "Fine, if that's what you want to talk about then we'll talk about it. But maybe you can tell me what the hell you people are doing here, attacking guests of our island…"

"GUESTS?" the platinum-haired woman screamed as she squared her shoulders. It could never be said that the beautiful young woman was ever an intimidating figure, but at that moment she was amazingly terrifying. "Do you know what the Kooluk have done? Up and down the waters of the inner sea, they've been conquering, butchering, killing inhabitants of the islands and you invite them into your home? I've never thought you were the smartest person in the world Axel, but this is just downright stupid!"

"And that concerns us how?" Axel fired back as he grimed at the woman he knew so many years ago. "They've been upstanding guests and have strengthened the coffers of our treasury ten fold…"

"So that's what this is about? Money?"

"It's about staying alive Jewel!" Axel said in frustration, as he seemed unable to get his point across to the opinionated former knight. "Do you think we don't know what's happening beyond our waters? Do you think we don't see what the Kooluk are doing? If we oppose them, who will stand beside us? That retirement village of an island Nay? It's better to avoid a war we can't win then to fight even when we know we're going to die."

"And how is that better? What was it you used to tell me Axel; there are only two paths available to a man in this life, to live on your knees or die on your feet! When did you ever start wallowing in the dirt, bowing to your inferiors?"

"Have you looked around here Jewel? I mean have you really looked into the eyes of these people? They're terrified of living Jewel. The heart and soul of these people, the courage and strength the inhabitants once had left a long time ago. There's nothing to challenge the Kooluk with when the people have lost their willingness to fight."

"And what about you?" Jewel asked as she at last took a step forward, her eyes challenging the young man. "If you stand on your feet, others will follow Axel. That's always the way it's been."

"I'm the eventual leader of this island Jewel, I don't have the luxury of courage if its going to get my people killed."

"Now you sound like your father."

Apart from anything else said through their conversation, this comment dug deep against Axel's jaded pride. As he turned his eyes towards the burning hearth, he found no comfort in the fires within, only more hurt. "Nothing has changed between us, has it?"

Understanding the meaning of his words, Jewel allowed her own past regrets to surface for the briefest of moments before swallowing down the guilt. Yet whatever she intended to say seemed unable to push past her throat as she stared mutely at the man before her.

"Why is it every conversation we have has to degrade into a screaming match?" Taking a few minutes to collect his thoughts, he leaned heavily against the wall, yet his eyes seemed unable to gaze at his guest. "Why did you leave?"

"Because it's not what I wanted."

"What you wanted," the words echoed listlessly from the large warrior as he turned the meaning over in his mind. "By that you mean…me."

"By that Axel, I mean I did not want my life decided for me without my input." Jewel announced as she shook her head at the memory. "Didn't it bother you that our parents decide to betroth us when we had no say in the matter? That kind of irresponsible matchmaking is just archaic. Besides, you said it yourself Axel. Have we ever had a cordial conversation that hasn't degraded into a yelling match?"

For a moment the future chief considered the words as a sad smile played across his lips, his mind carrying him to memories of days long past and feelings long harbored. "Yeah, your right. I just wanted to…I don't know, just wanted to make sure you were happy with it."

Furrowing her brow as she tilted her head to better look at the large man before her, she chewed her bottom lip for a moment before asking. "Does it really bother you that much?"

In response to this question, Axel moved to take a trinket from the mantle and busy his hands with it, mostly as a diversion from dedicating all of his attention to Jewel. "Would it matter if it did?"

"I'd be curious to know why," Jewel said, again crinkling her brow in thought as she considered all of what was left unsaid between the two of them. "We were just kids back then…"

"We were old enough."

"We were just kids Axel," Jewel reiterated as she placed her hands on her hips, a telltale sign that her stubbornness was fast asserting itself and leaving no room for Axel to further argue the point. "And I don't know about you, but having my life decided out of course or convenience of our parents without any ability to chose for myself is not how I want to live. What I can't figure out is why this bothers you so much? Are you really this upset over the first thing in your life being denied to you? Is that what this is, your hurt pride?"

"If you really think that Jewel," Axel said, returning his attention fully to the knickknack in his hand before placing it back on the hearth. "Then you don't know me at all. But I suppose that's my fault for not being…well, I don't think it hardly matters any more."

"Axel, I…"

"There's a room prepared for you on the second floor," the young man interrupted, halting any further discussion on the matter as he turned to leave. "I hope you find it comfortable." And with that the young man departed, leaving Jewel alone in the room.

XxX

"So this is how you intend to convince me to join you, by getting me released from one jail cell, only to be thrown into another?" Fredericka said as she gazed at the large king through the woven bars of the prison cell.

It was true enough. As the party had departed from Na-Nal, they made their way through the forest and were met by a rather stern and intimidating elf named Selma who greeted them courteously and invited them into the village, stating she knew full well why they had come. It had apparently been set up between the chief of Na-Nal and the elder of the elves to give the special herbal medicine to the party to heal the wounded Kooluk solders. This was a detail the village chief had apparently neglected to tell the party, and the reason became abundantly clear as the group now found themselves in a jail cell that was thought to be a room to house the object they were sent to retrieve.

"It could be worse," Kika said in response to Fredericka's outburst. "We could all be dead."

"That doesn't really make me feel any better," Fredericka replied as she folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the cell.

"It's not meant to," was the simple reply as Kika shrugged in an action of indifference. "It's an evaluation of our current situation and a possible outcome."

"We don't know enough of the situation to judge what the possible outcomes are, and at this point, anything else is simply conjecture," Lino replied in an effort to stem any further argument.

As Lazlo appraised the situation, his mind was brought to Paula, and not for the first time he wished she had come along. Not only for her presence, but perhaps she could speak to the elves, try to persuade them to release them, but as it was, this was the situation as it now stood, and wishing for the 'might have beens' did not change the reality.

Little time passed beyond this respite before the subtle rhythm of approaching footfalls sounded against the stony floor. As the party fell silent, the arrival of an aged and wizened elf made his presence known, at his side stood the muscular Selma, her formerly pleasant features now a stoic mask of stringent solidarity.

"So you are the little humans that were sent to steal our medicine, were you?"

"Little?" Kika fired back with frustration as she glowered at the pair of elves. "I refused to be talked down to by anything that barely comes up to my naval."

"Kika!"

"I mean seriously, I have to keep checking the soles of my boots to make sure I haven't stepped on any of you."

"Kika, that's enough!" Lino ordered, but the pirate wasn't finished.

"Of course this one doesn't look like she's missed many meals, that is assuming you are female," Kika continued as she pointed at Selma. "Seriously, given how tiny of the rest of you elves are, you're practically two or three of them. What, couldn't you find enough food so you ate the smaller elves?"

"Pah," Selma snarled as she turned her nose towards the ceiling. "You humans are filthy, vulgar creatures. I can smell your stench from here."

"That is enough!" the elder said as his voice echoed throughout the prison. "Laugh while you can, but you humans haven't much time left."

"I suppose we don't," Kika remarked as she settled her hands on her hips. "I'm sure the chief of Na-Nal will know we're missing in a few hours and send a search party up here to find us…"

"No, he won't," the elder stated, a twisted smile forming across his aged features as he folded his hands in front of him. "You see, we have sent a messenger ahead, bearing the 'medicine' for the chief's allies, delivered under the pretense of mutual respect.

"As for your disappearance, the messenger is also to deliver a communiqué to the chief that you and your party are presently negotiating a peace accord between our two people. By the time he realizes what is happening, they will all be dead."

"What do you mean they'll all be dead?" Lazlo asked in striking terror, as his eyes grew wide with fearful uncertainty. "Wait, what was in that medicine you sent ahead."

"Ahh, I'm glad you asked about that." The elder said as he stepped forward, his smile forming wider across his face, making him look even more sinister. "What we have sent ahead is a special elixir derived from the Sashu tree that grows further in the forest. Unless properly cured, the juice is highly toxic, causing an immensely painful death.

"When you humans give that medicine to the soldiers, under the banner of good will, it will cause a brutally unpleasant end to a great number of them, resulting in their forces attacking the humans living here. When that occurs, we elves will hide in the trees and use our arrows to kill every last human as they fight to kill each other, and thus we will have liberated what was once our island, from the hold of you filthy animals."

"You can't do that!" Lino demanded, his thick hands quickly gripping the bars of his cell as he pressed himself against the barrier in the hopes of pleading his case. "There are innocent women and children in that village. You'll kill them all."

"There were innocent females and younglings among our people when you humans came to take our lands as well. It is only fitting that the pendulum of fairness swings the other way."

"You know nothing of fairness, but you will be educated," Lazlo said simply in a voice, deep and menacing, and not at all his own. The elf elder seemed surprisingly unnerved by the statement and stared at the young man for a moment, as if seeing something no one else could, before shaking his head to force away his own doubts.

"It is too late now regardless," the elder said as he took a step back. "By now the soldiers are attacking the townspeople, and we must move to ensure they are all eliminated. But don't worry, when we finish with them, we will return for you."

"This is bad," Lino said as he watched the retreating form of the elf elder. "We've got to find a way out of here and save as many people as we can."

"Easier said than done I'm afraid," Fredericka remarked, "I've been looking at these locks, they're unlike any I've ever seen."

"Of course they are," came the response from Ted as he made his way around the corner and moved to stand before the cage. "These are elf made. They're not going to make locks any human has seen."

"Ted?" Lazlo asked in confusion before moving his head quickly around the interior of the cell and wondering why he hadn't noticed the enigmatic man was not among their numbers sooner. "What the hell are you doing out there?"

"I don't much like jail cells," the ageless archer remarked as he made his way to the glowing crystal sphere that operated the prison system.

"Do you really think we do?" Lino answered in response before a single look from the man brought a peculiar realization to the disposed king.

"You simply weren't persuasive enough," he said before waving his hand over the swell of the crystal, causing the cell door to melt away and revealing the freedom of the group. "Now we must hurry, the village is already under attack."

XxX

The quiet of Princess Miranda's own private knitting chamber was a creature comfort she required in the bustling palace of Kooluk's kingdom. As the princess and future queen of this great nation, she was not beyond the understanding of protocol and ceremony, but she certainly did not appreciate the genuflects and persistent bowing of her servants. In truth, she often felt as though she were drowning in the ceremonial procedures of her position, which was why she so cherished this room. Even if she did not knit, it was a break from the formality of palace life, and she was grateful for it.

Many days, she would find herself staring out the window, dreaming of life beyond the palace walls. Other days she would spend with her cherished daughter Corselia, the only person within this prison who treated her, not as a princess, but only as a mother and woman. Most days however, she would fantasize about life before her marriage to the crowned prince Martin, and how much happier she was when she was her own, independent woman. How she desperately longed for that life once more.

A desperate sigh escaped her lips as a quiet knock upon her chamber door intruded upon her quiet musings. It was unthinkable that any person within the walls of this palace would disturb her in her private chambers, except perhaps the king, and despite being mildly put off by the intrusion to her much sought solitude, she could not help but feel comforted that at least someone did not rest on the laurels of propriety.

A simple, "enter," escaped her lips as she listened for the protesting hinges of her door to swing open and allow admittance to her guest. Still facing the window, she did not yet turn to address her visitor, but found comfort in the gentle breeze that emitted through the open window and carrying the soft scent of winter's changing season.

"I never grow tired of the beauty of our nation," the voice belonging to Iskas spoke as, startled, the young princess turned in her chair and found that the head of the Patriarchal faction had fixed his eyes, not upon the scene stretching beyond the window, but rather on her.

Unnerved by the poignant stare he graced upon her, and unwillingly charmed by it, Miranda stood from her seat and smiled softly at the noble. "Lord Iskas, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

A brief chuckle escaped the lips of the Patriarchal noble as he made his way towards the window and turned his attention at the world beyond. "It seems amazing to me that here, in the capital of the Kooluk Empire, one could scarcely believe a war was being fought in the oceans south of our borders. How I wish I had the ignorance of our citizens to comfort my mind."

The statement was puzzling, not only for the choice of words used, but also that Iskas had opted to brush over her initial question. Still, she was intrigued by his words and sought to better understand them, "What do you mean sir? How could our citizens not know of our conflict?"

His visage turning grave, Iskas turned his attention fully on the princess before lowering his eyes. "It is because the Imperials do not wish to inform our citizens. I do not wish to speak ill of our king…"

"Do not fear Lord Iskas," Miranda said as a gentle smile danced across her lips, "what you speak to me will be in complete confidence. No one shall ever know."

Relief filtered across the noble's face as he offered his own fleeting smile before turning his attention once more to the window, yet his eyes seemed to focus on something more than the fields beyond the castle walls. "I have been to the region north of our capital. Villages and towns are suffering, and the citizens cannot understand why provisions that would normally be delivered to them in preparation for the winter seasons are being diverted south. They do not know of our conflict with Gaien and, dare I say, many begin to question our king's devotion to his subjects."

"That…that is most disheartening," Miranda said, her eyes growing wide with realization at the words given to her.

"Indeed," Iskas answered in quiet admittance, his voice dropping in tone as though expecting his next words to be overheard. "A king who has lost the faith of his people will have no subjects to command. I fear that, if the situation remains unchanged, towns will begin to riot and revolt. If that should happen, the army will be called in to subjugate the citizens, which will lead only to senseless loss of life."

"Then something must be done to prevent this," Miranda stated, her resolve firm as she stood straighter, her shoulders squared. She seemed empowered to be having an important task to care for, the safety of her citizens, and knowing the Imperial faction seemed unwilling to take up the mission; she would fulfill their duty on their behalf.

"I was hoping you would say that princess," Iskas replied, bowing at the waist in reverence to the monarch. "I had a feeling, that when you voiced support of me in opposition of Prince Busk and Princess Ornela that I would find…an ally of sorts, during these troubling times. I am relieved to know I was not wrong."

Waving off the impassioned declaration by the noble, Miranda smiled a little self-consciously, "Never mind the posturing Lord Iskas, I am steadfast in my resolve. But please tell me, does the Patriarchal faction have the resources to ease the burden of our citizens?"

"Mostly, yes," the noble said with a brisk nod, "We have stores of grains and food in our western holdings that should accommodate the most desperate regions, however…and I am again remiss to voice my apprehensions, but seeing as how many of the Imperial family believes the Patriarchs are attempting to work against them, they may see our actions as an act of subversion, garnering the support of villages against those of the nobility."

"If sedition was your goal Lord Iskas, you certainly would not have told me," Miranda smiled as she offered a reassuring smile to the man before her. "Besides, the safety and welfare of our citizens must be our priority. If am given any power at all as future queen of this country, I hope it will be to bridge the chasm between the Imperials and Patriarchs. I feel we have more to gain by working together than opposing our objectives."

"On behalf of the Patriarchs, nothing would make us happier princess."

XxX

A field of death greeted the party as they reached Na-Nal. Everywhere they looked, the bodies of citizens and soldiers littered the ground and stained the earth red with blood. Screams of anger, hatred and fear permeated the air and it was as though the gates of hell itself had opened beneath and bubbled up into the earth.

It was chaos. Bodies were strewn about, some victims of sword wounds, others with a half dozen elfin arrows protruding from their bodies, but a sea of death wherever they looked.

"Come on," Lino called to the group, bringing their attention to the crisis at hand as they joined in the conflict. Swinging his spear in a wide arch, he battered aside two solders that approached the group. Likewise, Ted and Fredericka drew their bows and fired volley after volley at the enemy soldiers while Lazlo, Kika and Gretchen drew their blades and charged into the fray.

The call of violence, the singing of blades as they whistled through the air and the screams of the dead and dying became a symphony dedicated to the harbingers of death, though no one knew who was to blame for this massacre.

Instinctively, Lazlo broke from the group and made his way to the mansion. Jewel had been taken there while the party was incarcerated, and he felt better knowing she would be standing beside him than wondering if she was still alive. Still, he knew her well enough to know she was likely fighting her way through the crowd of Kooluk butchers, but downpour of arrows reminded him there was another element to contend with, and if the Kooluk did not kill them, the elves likely would. His only option was to find his friends, gather any survivors he could and escape. To hell with the whole island, the elves could have it.

However, as he came over the ridge, he saw the burned and collapsed remains of the mansion, the dwindling fire a stark reminder of what had once been a grand structure. Rushing full long to the peak of the hill, he began calling the name of his friend, not caring if his voice drew the attention of his enemies. His fears began to manifest in his chest as fought three more soldiers who bared his way, yet they fell beneath the edge of his swords. He would not be denied passage.

As he made his way to the grounds, sidestepping a young woman carrying a large sword and her bald companion who fought Kooluk soldiers that were foolish enough to approach, he caught sight of a flash of silver hair and rushed to the spot where he found Axel crouched over an unconscious Jewel.

"Is she?…" Lazlo began as he skidded to a halt, the worst of his fears surfacing as he gazed at the soot covered face of his friend.

"She's alive," Axel said simply as he grabbed the hilt of his sword and stood proud and tall against the backdrop of death and carnage that exploded all around. "Stay with her."

"Wait," Lazlo called as he watched the broad-shouldered young man turn his back on them. "Where are you going?"

Turning his sad eyes towards the former knight before looking once more at the ruined remains of his home, Axel said simply, "To avenge my father," before charging the nearest Kooluk and cutting him down.

So much loss, so much death and here Lazlo was, helpless as he crouched over the unconscious form of his friend. Carefully lifting her into his arms, the young captain moved deftly to the woods, carrying her away from the battle and finding a place she would be safe until he could better attend to her. For now, knowing that she was at least alive, there were other matters to attend to.

As he stepped back into the battlefield, his eyes focused on the destroyed mansion that had been home of the village chief. He could only assume that the chief was in the building when it collapsed, certainly Axel believed it was true. And then, panning his attention across the village, seeing the dead, dying and injured citizens brought an acute realization to his mind. It was as though the world had gone quiet, that all the death and destruction was happening elsewhere and here he stood, in this field of judgment, surveying the work of men in their mad quest to remedy their own impotence in their world. They were without power, they all were, and no matter how hard humanity pushed against the vestiges of fate, they did not have the power to change the course of their lives.

But he did. That reality came slowly to him, though as enlighteningly as it was, he knew it all along, but merely feared to accept it. His eyes instinctively turned to his left hand, surprised that his rune was neither glowing nor speaking to him, but remained obediently quiet, as though waiting for his own choice.

A new volley of arrows were launched above the tree line, the shower of death pouring down on friends and enemies alike as the elves kept their promise to exterminate every human on the island. And it was that painful understanding that nothing would end the chaos unless he ended it that made his decision so abundantly clear. Stealing one final glance at his friend Jewel who remained expectantly unconscious, Lazlo stepped forth into the war zone, his eyes fixed but unseeing on the trauma unfolding around him.

Flexing the fingers of his left hand, he summoned forth the power of judgment and redemption as an unholy aura of black fire exploded around him. He was unconscious of what was taking place, unaware that his feet burned and killed the grass as he walked, oblivious that the Kooluk soldiers that moved to attack him were struck down before they came within striking distance of him.

He stood in the center of the courtyard, a pillar of destruction as yet another volley of arrows rained down upon the citizens and Kooluk once more, only to be burned to ash before they made contact. Lazlo turned his unseeing eyes to the forest and raised his left hand as the ear-splitting scream of destruction echoed across the battlefield. A burst of pure black-purple light erupted from the rune and smashed into the woods, laying to waste a swath of devastation that hollowed out the massive forest.

"You have all been judged," Lazlo said, his voice echoing as a thousand voices before raising his left hand to the sky and stating as he once more unleashed the power of the rune. A burst of energy exploded upwards before shattering into an untold number of spiraling serpents of energy that fell upon the village and those witnessing the feat of a god come to life. It was miraculous that the energy that exploded upon the field struck only the Kooluk, of that Lazlo was only partially aware. But it was the last thought he had before the darkness took him.

-To be continued

A/N: Whew, this thing was a beast to write. I had made many changes to the chapter as I progressed. Ted's comment about not liking jails was meant to happen after they were released from the Na-Nal jail, there was a bit where Jewel states that the village chief threw her out a second story window before the roof collapsed (yes, the chief is dead) and I had actually wanted Lazlo's attack against the elves and Kooluk to be more epic, but I hope I still pulled it off well.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter you're going to be treated to the understanding that Lazlo's actions have serious consequences. At any rate, happy holidays to all of you my wonderful readers, and as always, if you're kind enough to read, please be kind enough to leave a review. Thank you.


	23. Conclusion

Suikoden IV: The Island Nations Chronicles

Finale

OT: Okay, to all my readers who have been expecting a new chapter, I am so sorry to disappoint you. Between college and real-life issues, it doesn't appear I'll be getting back to work on this story in the near future, if at all. I have a number of writing projects I am working on in the effort of actually getting published as well, and thus I wish to devote more time writing other projects than fan fiction. That being said, I am discontinuing this story and likely done writing fan fiction, at least for a while.

However, I do not wish to leave you all hanging without knowing what the plot points are of the story, so here is where I give you the follow-ups.

Chapter 22: After the events of Na-Nal, Lazlo is still unconscious. Having been taken over by the rune, he has yet another vision. Again, the mysterious Alenia is not around and he finds himself aboard Brandeau's ship. The pirate is gripped in a horrific pain, and Lazlo, compelled by pity that no one deserves this fate, forgives Brandeau for his transgressions, allowing the pirate to fade to whatever afterlife awaits him. Lazlo awakens to find Paula lying in bed beside him. After some embarrassment, she apologizes, stating it was the only way she could keep his body from suffering violent tremors. He brushes it off despite his own embarrassment, and the two are interrupted by Selma who enters the room as spokesperson for the elves, drops to her knees and begs Lazlo's forgiveness for the transgressions the elves have committed. Lazlo is startled to realize he has destroyed all but a handful of elves during the siege and is shaken to his core at how terrified they are of him. He goes to speak with Ted, only to learn that Ted once again called upon the power of the Soul Eater to fight back the Rune of Punishment, but the strain caused him to collapse. Ted has fallen into a coma and has not reawakened, adding to Lazlo's feelings of guilt.

It is revealed that Axel has inherited the position of mayor from his deceased father and has opted to align with the United Islands.

Chapter 23: The party makes their way to Middleport in an effort to ensure an alliance, however the elder Lord Schtolteheim Reinbach II refuses, seeing no profit in aligning himself against a profitable alliance with the Kooluk. However, he does permit free and safe passage of the United Islands force through his waters and on his shores. As a show of good faith, Reinbach III orders the captain of his personal fleet to escort Lazlo and company into the deep waters as the Kooluk fleet is nearby. As the elder and younger Reinbach debate the issues of alliance with the Kooluk and United Islands forces, cannon fire can be heard from the mansion as the younger Reinbach informs his father that he may have given instructions to his captain to fire on the Kooluk fleet, giving Lord Reinbach II and Middleport no alternative but to ally themselves with the liberating forces.

Meanwhile, Snowe, knowing full well he is to be executed at sea, fights his way through his two guards, stabbing one with a concealed knife while drowning the other. He takes the uniform of the drowned guard and passes himself off as a Kooluk officer.

Frederica confronts Eleanor Silverberg about what she knows regarding the massacre of the Scarlet Moon border town. Information is not forthcoming.

Chapter 24: The heroes decide to shore up the alliance with Middleport while making plans for the invasion of Razril. Helmut however is taking the threat of invasion very seriously and divides his fleet, sending half of the fleet south with enough provisions to last several weeks.

Meanwhile, Snowe makes his way to Mordo Island, but is captured by Jango and Brec and locked in their prison hold. He can't help but reflect on the irony that is life.

In Kooluk, Ramada is still investigating Fort El Eel in an attempt to weaken the Kooluk offensive while Graham Cray dispatches his fleet south to halt the expansion of liberated islands. Ornello and Busk continue their own investigations, hoping to uncover the Patriarchal dissention. While they are busy with such matters, they fail to realize Miranda is spending increasingly inappropriate amounts of time with Iskas.

Chapter 25: The full offensive begins against Razril. The battle is fierce, Helmut's forces are vastly outnumbered but are defending the port well. The additional Kooluk ships sent south arrive in a flanking formation, attacking the United Islands forces and forcing a two-front assault on the liberators. With the navy in disarray, Lazlo initiates the colored flag strategy and rallies his soldiers to reengage the enemy. A small contingent of soldiers (Kika, Katarina, Kenneth, Jewel, Paula and Tal) manage to board the Interceptor and seize control, turning the tide of the battle. It is a fierce conflict, but the United Islands forces prove victorious. In all, seven ships are sunk and more than 400 are counted among the dead, including Akaghi and Reinhold.

Helmut is made an offer to join, mostly to his daring yet effective strategy that nearly won the battle for Kooluk. He is adamant against supporting his enemies, but in the end, reluctantly joins. The former knights search the city for Snowe, learning that he has been banished from the shores of Razril, though many of the townspeople hope he dies at sea for his attack on the Duchess. It is here that Lino learns from Lord Vingerhut that Lazlo is his son, but refuses to acknowledge it for fear it may conflict the young man who has been placed in command of the liberating forces. However, angered that Lord Vingerhut would use his son as leverage and keep it secret all these years, Lino kills the lord of Razril, leaving the city without a governor, but decrees the island as a providence of Obel.

Chapter 26: With the knighthood on their side, the heroes decide to make plans to attack and reclaim Obel. Word has reached them that a makeshift base has been built on deserted island, but supplies are greatly lacking. Dario then takes the initiative to travel to Mordo Island and gather supplies to stock their new stationary base. In doing so, he meets up with Jango and Brec who are hiding on Mordo Island, as well as survivors of Iluya. Dario convinces them to join the United Islands forces. Their ship, the Sea Serpent, is now the second largest vessel in the fleet. Snowe is discovered in the prison hold, but Dario requests that they should wait for Lady Kika before determining what to do with him.

Pablo takes this opportunity to travel to Middleport and request the support of Warlock. He reluctantly agrees, citing the creation of the rune cannons as his responsibility and his job to fix. He goes on to warn Pablo not to follow the same path he took, because great men are rarely if ever good.

While this is happening, Graham Cray's merchant fleet has retaken an undefended Na-Nal and Nay islands, reestablishing the supply line between Kooluk and Obel. Graham Cray then murders the governor of El Eel, taking his authority and his fleet and combining it with his own. These events are witnessed by Ramada.

Troy has returned to the Kooluk capital for a debriefing of the events in the southern islands, unaware that Middleport and Razril have fallen. While in audience before the king, he asks for permission to marry Ornello. With a heartfelt plea from his daughter and the support of Busk, the king grants permission, the wedding to take place after the war.

Chapter 27: Troy returns to El Eel to learn of the governor's disappearance and Cray's appointment by Iskas as acting governor. Learning of the capture of Razril, he immediately commands the Cray Trading Company's fleet south to shore up the defenses of Obel while he positions his own fleet in Na-Nal. He then sends a communiqué to Colton with only two words, "Attack imminent".

Meanwhile, the alliance fleet has arrived at the staging area, the uncharted island. The structure is roughly built, a job performed hurriedly, but it serves its purpose. The crews are given one-week parlay while Tov and the other carpenters begin patching and fixing damage to the ships. Lazlo welcomes Jango and Brec as well as the survivors of Iluya to their side, and learns of Snowe's imprisonment aboard their ship.

Finding Snowe, Lazlo and his best friend have a serious heart-to-heart about everything that's happened. Snowe begs Lazlo's forgiveness, as he was unable to protect Razril. He understands only belatedly that he tried to save the their home by himself, whereas Lazlo sought out support and friends to retake the city. The two friends reconcile and Snowe is invited into the army with open arms.

With the help of Leknaat, Ted finally awakens from his coma.

Chapter 28: Colton learns of the impending attack and begins preparations for the offensive. Though he expects support from Cray Trading Company, they have yet to arrive.

Meanwhile, Ted learns of Frederica's efforts to discover the cause of the border town's massacre and confronts Eleanor. The two make an uneasy agreement that, before this war is over, they will enlighten the surveyor of what she wishes to know.

Kenneth and Katarina have a heart-to-heart, and though Katarina believes Kenneth's affection for her is simply a schoolboy crush, he promises her that his intentions are nothing of the sort. She cannot deny that she is flattered by his attentions, but does not know how to quantify her own feelings.

Likewise, unable to keep what he knows secret about his relationship with Lazlo to himself any longer, Lino speaks in length to Kika, telling her Lazlo is his lost son Stargel. She does not say she is surprised, but wonders why Lino does not speak to Lazlo about this. He has no answer, hoping that there will be time after the war, however, if the worst should happen and he does not survive, he trusts Kika to tell Lazlo everything, when the time is right. It is revealed here that Kika is in reality, Lino's sister, but she preferred a life of freedom to the pampered, royal life. (this idea was a suggestion by my good friend KArthur, I highly recommend reading her work)

The chapter concludes with Ted finding Lazlo and berating him for again losing control. He tells Lazlo that if it happens again, he cannot help him as his connection with the Soul Eater has weakened. He could not use the True Rune to halt the Rune of Punishment as he did before. It is learned that Ted bartered with the RoP, having the rune judge him in exchange for releasing its hold on Lazlo. The Rune of Punishment found Ted guilty, but will forego punishment until the war is over.

Chapter 29: The attack on Obel is swift and brutal. Eleanor, Snowe and Helmut worked together to formulate the strategy, much to Agnes disapproval, though she was impressed at the finished strategy.

Without support from Cray Trading Company, Colton's Third Fleet is quickly overwhelmed and they have no choice but to surrender. Lino is reunited with his daughter and the full might of Obel is commanded to support the war effort in the hopes of pushing the Kooluk from their waters.

It is then that the governor's personal fleet arrives on fire, burning with linseed oil and set on a collision course with the shoreline of Obel. The damage could be catastrophic, and though many of the United Island's ships attack, they cannot sink the ships. Lazlo offers to use his rune to destroy the ships, and with no other options, permission is granted. As he makes his way to the deck, Paula joins him and takes his hand, promising she will be his anchor. With that, he unleashes his rune and destroys the fleet and saves Obel, but again falls into a coma.

Meanwhile, at El Eel, Ramada the information he needs about the gigantic rune cannon, but is confronted by Graham Cray. Despite trying to talk his way out of being caught, Ramada is shot with a poisoned dart. He remains conscious long enough to see his bird fly away with the blueprints before succumbing to the poison. Though his allies will never know his fate, Ramada dies in the dungeon.

Chapter 30: Lazlo has another vision within the Rune of Punishment, this time meeting his mentor Glen Cott. Glen tells him that he did sell out Razril to the Kooluk, but because Gaien had shut out the knighthood, there was nothing to do against a full-out invasion. It was suspected that the invasion would be used to attack Gaien, which is why they would not send aid, but regardless, Razril was left with only the defenses of the knights, and no support from any of the other islands. Lazlo berates his former commander, telling him he should have had faith in the men that he trained, but he is moved to pity when he sees the grief and regret consuming the former commander. Realizing that his regrets and self-loathing have kept his soul bound to the Rune of Punishment, Lazlo forgives Glen as his soul is freed to journey to the afterlife. This awakens the Rune of Punishment's last spell, however the rune sought to devour him. When he awakens, Lazlo learns he lost two fingers on his left hand, dissolved by the RoP.

It is revealed that when Lazlo awakens, the fleet has already moved north to retake Na-Nal, Nay and Iluya. Not a single shot was fired as the enemy fleet merely retreated back towards El Eel. The whole of the islands have been retaken, but many are not satisfied, believing the Kooluk will only invade again when their strength is regained.

Listening to the advice of his closest companions, Lazlo decides to sail the fleet north and take El Eel, destroying it utterly and preventing future attacks by the Kooluk.

In Kooluk, Miranda and Iskay express their growing attraction and consummate their relationship, setting the stage for Suikoden Tactics.

Chapter 31: Before the battle, a number of conversations and scenes play out as in other games.

Axel and Jewel speak about their failed relationship, Axel knowing that Jewel has feelings for Snowe. He acknowledges this and gives his blessing, thought expresses his regret things could not be different between them.

Ted, Eleanor, Agnes, Lazlo and Frederica have a conversation regarding the events of the border town massacre. It is learned that Eleanor was once married to Graham Cray, however through fate's malicious handling, their son came in possession of the Rune of Punishment. In order to stop a potential Kooluk invasion, the nobles of the Scarlet Moon Empire used their son to unleash the RoP on the attacking forces, effectively driving them back, but losing his life in the process. Eleanor became grief-stricken, abandoned the Scarlet Moon to live as a hermit and took to alcohol as comfort for her pain. Graham was in possession of the RoP, but severed his own arm so as not to suffer the same fate as his son, an act of cowardice that Eleanor never forgave him for. She blamed Graham for the loss of their son, and coupled with his own grief and guilt, Graham sought out a way to make the world pay for his pain. That was when he found Ted and convinced the immortal to give up his rune for a chance to be free. Ted did not know the depths of Graham's disturbed mind, and agreed, because he was desperate to be free of his curse. This occurred seven years in the past, explaining how Ted aged and how Eleanor looks so much older than Graham.

Graham then used the Soul Eater against the border town where a number of nobles and their families were vacationing, destroying the town utterly and winning his revenge. But he was not finished, as the loss of his son and his wife's contempt towards him had driven him mad and the Soul Eater's influence began to corrupt his mind, he sought vengeance against the entire world. Learning of this, Ted has made it his mission to retrieve the Soul Eater. It was his impression that Graham merely wished to silence the Rune of Punishment into a dormant status, not commit genocide, and thus, he bears an equal responsibility for the deaths of the nobles, as does Eleanor for not stopping it. Disgusted and deeply troubled by the events that led to the massacre, Frederica opts to forget she ever heard the story as she cannot deny that her own employers, the Scarlet Moon Empire, are perhaps the greatest to blame for using Eleanor and Graham's child as a weapon.

Kika has a discussion with her pirate compatriots, advising that when this war is over, everything will change. Too much time has passed for them to think they could ever return to the life of free piracy. With the Cray Trading Company no longer in operation, they will need to each determine for themselves what they want out of life.

Katarina tracks down Kenneth and tells him that perhaps it is time she stops thinking so logically and for once pursue what she wants in life. As this may be their last chance because of the coming battle, she offers to share her bed with him. Though deeply tempted, Kenneth tells her he does not what that kind of relationship with her, but hopes that they will both survive so that they may get to that point. Impressed with his response, Katarina agrees.

Bartholomew and Izak have a conversation about what will happen once the war is over and their plans for the future…neither have any plans at all.

Kate and Mizuki have a conversation as Mizuki uncharacteristically laments the loss of Akaghi. Kate can do little to comfort her sister.

The scene shows Troy as he writes a letter to Ornello, telling her all his thoughts and feelings that he never mentioned before. He gives the letter to a subordinate in the event the battle does not go well, with instructions that Lady Ornello receives that.

Chapter 32 and 33 are both the final battle. The battle is brutal. Conflicts erupt as the United Islands fleet engages in the Kooluk's Fourth and what remains of the Third fleet. It looks as though the battle is going favorably well for the United Islands until the Cray Trading Company appears and attacks the flank.

Kika's ship is badly damaged and taking water, nearly half of the United Island and a third of the Kooluk fleet have been damaged. Snowe, aboard the Interceptor, has been grievously wounded. A rune cannon exploded against the haul of the Interceptor, the shrapnel shredding his arm. With fire engulfing the fastest ship in the inner sea, Snowe makes a desperate decision to issue an abandon ship order. Knowing he has lost too much blood to make it off the ship, he steers the Interceptor directly towards the Kooluk flagship, determined to open a wedge large enough to divide the Kooluk forces. He begins to lose consciousness however, until Izak arrives and helps him to a standing position. The former soldier has nothing to go home to, and agrees to stay with Snowe as the ships collide, killing both men.

Snowe's sacrifice however is the turning point of the battle. The United Islands flagship, dubbed The Invincible, unleashes a volley of cannon fire that destroys many of the defending Kooluk ships. Lazlo however, seeing the burning wreckage of the Interceptor and out of his mind with grief at the loss of his friend, abandons ship and makes his way towards land and Fort El Eel. His efforts to fight off the influence of the Rune of Punishment have finally crumbled, as the rune again possesses him.

Chapter 34: Two groups make their way towards the island, the first (Kika, Katarina, Kenneth, Tal, Warlock, Hervey and Sigurd) make their way to destroy the large tree while the second group (Ted, Mizuki, Aldo and Frederica) try to locate Lazlo. Lino remains behind to command the naval battle with Agnes as his strategist, Eleanor having disappeared.

The way into the castle is quite easy, Lazlo having killed all the guards who would have barred his way. The first group arrives and begins attacking the large tree while Warlock makes efforts to send it back to the World of Emptiness. Meanwhile, Ted uses Mizuki, Aldo and Frederica to scout the area and help him find Lazlo, but he disregards this the moment he feels the presence of the Soul Eater. Knowing that's where Lazlo has gone, to engage Graham Cray, Ted orders his companions to remain where they are as he goes to the Soul Eater.

This would have been an epic three-part battle with Lazlo using the Rune of Punishment while Ted took control of the Soul Eater to block the Rune's power (similar to Sierra using it against Neclord). The battle would be long and fierce, with magic being thrown about and blowing apart whole sections of the castle. At one point, Ted would have been knocked aside and Aldo would have appeared, firing an arrow at Graham Cray who used the Soul Eater to kill him. Enraged, Ted uses the Soul Eater to silence the RoP while commanding it to return to him. Ted can therefore ignore Graham as he has no more power and turn his attention to Lazlo who is lost within the power of his own Rune. As they battle it out in a conflict of wills, Paula arrives and manages to talk Lazlo down while Ted subdues the power of the RoP. With everything back to normal, Lazlo approaches a grieving Graham Cray and chooses to forgive him, thus the RoP has shifted from atonement to forgiveness. Ted spends several moments contemplating whether or not he should kill the man, but the first group has succeeded in opening the passage to the World of Emptiness, sending the tree back to its realm, causing the castle to destabilize.

As the group escapes, they do not notice Eleanor who arrives and cradles Graham in her arms. She does not offer comfort to the man, but tells him their pain will be over soon.

The fortress explodes, sending a shockwave of untold power towards the fleet, leaving Lazlo no choice but to use the Rune of Punishment to protect everyone. Paula once more stands at his side and takes his hand as he pulls her close, kissing her for the first time while raising his left hand and unleashing the RoP. In the blood red world of the RoP, Lazlo meets Alenia once more. She tells him she is proud of him and reveals his connection to the RoP and to her. He is her son, and not a day has passed that she did not love him. Revealing this to him, she is now free to move on to the next world, but not before summoning Paula. Although confused, it is revealed that Paula has chosen to accept the burden of the RoP just as Lazlo has, and has been rewarded for her faith by her own measure of immortality. Not even time can now separate them.

Like the game, the story ends with the formation of the Island Nations Federation.

Epilogue: I planned a list of 108 endings like in the game, some were happy, some not so much. Here are the highlights.

Lazlo and Paula go off together, sharing an eternity of love and happiness.

Lino becomes the head of the Island Nations Federation, Mizuki and Kate accept a position of personal bodyguard as well as heading up the information network of the INF.

Kika becomes the first admiral of the INF. She is eventually killed at sea and as per her will, her Falcon Rune is bequeathed to Katarina

Katarina and Kenneth never marry, but do have two children. The Falcon Rune becomes a family heirloom until two generations later when their grandchild finds a way to reproduce the rare gem. Their great-grandchild is none other than Roundier Haia (teacher of Valeria, Anita and Belcoot)

Jewel never gets over the loss of Snowe, but agrees to marry Axel. Though their marriage is largely loveless, she does give him an heir.

The truth of Snowe is discovered and the mansion on Razril becomes known as the Vingerhut Institute, a prominent university in the Island Nations.

The fortress in the deserted island becomes a new military academy and training facility as well as home to the Obel Council, the eventual governing body of the Island Nations Federation.

Helmut and Colton disappear and journey to Tinto where they change their name from Silvermane to Lightfellow. Their descendants eventually settle in Zexon. (this is the second idea KArthur gave me to use)

Ornello spends the remainder of her life grieving the death of Troy. She joins a convent and dies a few years after the collapse of Kooluk.

And…that's about it. Again, I am sorry I could not complete this story. Time, interest and life in general were just hampering my efforts to continue, but I didn't want to leave the story without a conclusion as to how it would have ended. Thank you all for indulging my summary of events and thank you for reading and commenting. I do have ideas for other fan fiction that I may start at some time, but as I stated, between college and my own projects I want to work on, I'm thinking a long hiatus might be in order. Again, thank you all and I hope you enjoyed this story, despite the pisspoor way I ended it.

Jonathan Priest


End file.
